


Come What May

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, KINK: 7th year rewrite, KINK: D/s, M/M, REPOST (2006), WARNING: character deaths, WARNING: torture/dub-con, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for the power to kill not only Voldemort but also Severus Snape, Harry overhears a damning conversation between two people he trusted. It awakens what the Sorting Hat saw in his first year: his innate Slytherin cunning. Will it change his loyalties or just the way he fights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, becky. This fic is (a) old, and (b) my baby. Heh. It is also when I started moving away from PWP and floofy fics (and, yes, for those of you who didn't know me way back then, I used to write some pretty damned fluffy fics //o\\\\). However, even with all of the editing I am itching to do on this fic, it's still my baby. ;-)  
> Beta: Jadzia7667

Harry Potter eased through the halls of empty Hogwarts. He had returned to Privet Drive after Dumbledore’s funeral, making use of the blood protection of the Dursleys one last time. The Saturday before July 31st, he attended Fleur and Bill’s wedding; he’d enjoyed himself despite the obvious void caused by Albus Dumbledore’s death. There was much to celebrate, the fact that Bill survived the attack on Hogwarts was just as important as the wedding itself. Later in the night, Ron and Hermione joined Harry under one of the gnarled trees by the garden wall, bringing the ‘golden trio’ together again. Working quietly, they made plans for searching out the remaining Horcruxes.

On the night of his seventeenth birthday, just as he was making his way past the wards to Apparate to Godric’s Hollow, Remus Lupin arrived and took him back to the castle. For the past week, except for a few Order members, he had been here alone. Using the Restricted Section of the library, he began researching the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency. As much as it had pained him, he had to finally admit that his former potions professor was correct about one thing…he had to learn to block his mind. With no other work demanding his time, set out to accomplish the task. With the help of Madam Pomfrey, a surprisingly skilled Occlumens, and his own research, it was only a matter of days to put everything Snape had attempted to teach him to work. Now that he was capable of shielding and protecting his mind, he spent his days plotting the demise of not only Voldemort but that of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy as well.

At the moment, though, instead of searching through more dusty tomes he was slinking about under his father’s invisibility cloak spying on conversations between the older Order members. They were hiding something, as usual, and he wondered exactly _what_ he wasn’t supposed to know this time. Only now he was damned if he wasn’t going to find out exactly what it was. Slowly he rounded the corner, map in hand, making his way towards the room where Minerva and Poppy were. Inching close to the door, he leaned against the cold, castle wall listening intently for answers. “Minerva,” Harry strained to hear the soft voice of the medi-witch. “Does Harry know what happened last summer?”

Harry could hear Minerva and Poppy settling in chairs as the Transfiguration professor sighed deeply. “No, Harry has no idea of the change in associations. And, now, with the outcome of events it is perhaps best that he doesn’t find out that the young Mr. Malfoy came seeking Albus’ protection and sanctuary.”

‘WHAT!’ Harry screamed internally. ‘Malfoy asked for protection? Then why the hell was he trying to kill Dumbledore?’ Shaking these thoughts to the back of his mind Harry tried to catch back up in the conversation between the two women. “I don’t know what changed, Poppy. When Albus and I returned from meeting with the Malfoys I thought things had been resolved. Then, Albus came to me with a change in plans.” With another deep sigh Minerva whispered, “And now, if Harry finds the truth of events from this last year we may lose our only hope.”

Harry felt the blind rage seeping into his mind, tingeing the edge of his vision in a red haze. Once again, it seemed, Dumbledore had manipulated him to react without having all of the facts. Harry felt a sudden fear that, as usual, he had done just as expected of him. Backing away slowly, Harry retreated to the private rooms he had been given for the summer. He needed to think and plan. There had to be something he was missing in all of this. Tossing himself back on his bed, he let his mind wander over the past year, starting with Dumbledore picking him at the Dursleys.

Harry woke the next day with a new outlook on some very old perceptions. Snape, bastard that he was, had always, right down to the final curses the night Dumbledore died, tried to protect him and teach him necessary skills. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and thought back to the recent battle at Hogwarts. Looking from this newer, more open angle, Harry could pinpoint instructions and protections the acerbic man had hidden in anger. The shouted _“No Unforgivables from you, Potter”*_ and the innumerable times he’d stopped other Death Eater’s from harming him stood out the clearest. Granted the surly man could have gone about it in a better way, and he just may have _if_ Harry had indeed learned to block his mind before the tower incident.

There was also the fact that Dumbledore, who always seemed to know everything, had insisted that Harry’s concerns about Snape and Malfoy were not to be worried over. That fact, with what he overheard yesterday, made finding out the events of last summer even more pressing. Severus Snape was the only one left that could answer Harry’s questions. He needed to talk to the one man he couldn’t remember ever having a civil conversation with. Getting out bed, Harry muttered, “Well, isn’t that just fucking lovely.”

Harry, slipping into the image of the depressed boy hero everyone had come to expect, made his way to the kitchens for a small meal while he decided on the day’s course of action. He needed to learn more about what happened with Snape, and grudgingly he admitted, the Malfoys, over the past year. Tucking into the simple breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast, he wondered what had become of the Potions master’s chambers.

Making his way into the dungeons, Harry tried to figure the best way to find the Potions master’s quarters and just how one went about dismantling wards placed by such a strong wizard. Hearing two voices, he quickly moved to a shadowed corner and silently watched Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. The high pitch of the Charms professor’s voice easily reached Harry’s hiding spot in the quiet corridor. “Minerva we can’t possibly break these wards. They have been barred against us specifically. My only suggestion is to either attempt to Floo in to the rooms or have everyone in the Order come down here and see if the wards accept them.”

Harry anxiously watched as McGonagall tried one more time, stubborn witch that she was, to break Snape’s security. “Filius, we have to get in there before someone, namely Mr. Potter, stumbles across something better left alone.”

With a squeak, the small man shook his head and chastised the older witch, “Minerva, you are making the same errors as Albus did. Mr. Potter, as the hope for the light, should not be kept in the dark, no pun intended, about so many things.” With a last shake of his head, the diminutive wizard said, “Let it go Minnie. We’ll have to get the others down here bit by bit.”

‘Well,’ Harry thought, ‘at least I know where I can’t break in to.’ Slinking further back in the shadows he watched quietly as the two elders walked towards the upper level of Hogwarts. Walking over to the door Harry felt the warmth of magical energy envelope him. “Professor,” he whispered a bit self consciously, “I need to get in here. Obviously there were things happening that no one told me about.” Harry glared at the door as if that in itself would cause it to swing open.

Harry jumped when the snake within the Slytherin crest hissed, **_“Are you the snake talker I was told to watch for?”_**

Harry quietly hissed to the guardian of the door. _**“I am Harry. Is it me you have been expecting?”**_

 _ **“I do believe so.”**_ The snake looked Harry over critically. _**“I think that is part of the name he called you. He said you would be the only one here able to speak with me; it has to be you.”**_

With a snort of amusement Harry asked, _**“Did he call me Harry-bloody-Potter?”**_

The snake hissed with amusement. _**“Are you ready to come in, young master?”**_

At the last minute Harry stopped. _**“Did the others that were here put any type of warning on the door? I do not wish them to know I can enter the rooms.”**_

The snake seemed to show appreciation at Harry’s thoughts. _**“He was wrong young master. You are not a complete dunderhead. Follow me.”**_

Harry didn’t know whether he should laugh at such a typical Snapeish statement or be insulted the man had told a snake, no… a picture of a snake, that he was a dunderhead. Letting the slight go with a shake of his head, he followed the snake to a bare section of wall deeper down the corridor. **_“Touch the wall young master and the door will appear for you.”_**

Placing his palm flat against the bricks Harry felt a similar warmth tingle through him again. _**“Open,”**_ he hissed, sensing this was the statement needed. Slowly the door swung open revealing a quaint sitting room. Following the directions from the snake, Harry set a password for the hidden door, linking it to his voice alone. Whispering his goodbyes to the icon of Slytherin House Harry stepped further into the dark rooms. With a last whisper of _**“Goodbye young master. I do hope you come and find me again.”**_ the snake once again retreated to his position on the front of the door.

Taking a quick look around, Harry was quickly drawn to a parchment on the mantle bearing his name. For the first time since his overheard conversation yesterday he knew, deep in his soul, he was doing the right thing. That feeling was only confirmed with the first bruising comment of the letter.

_Potter._

_If you have discovered not only the knowledge that all is not what it seems but also the way to enter my rooms before Christmas, I will need to rethink my assessment of you. However, since you have never seen fit to utilize your more Slytherin qualities before; and, yes, I know what that damnable worn out hat said about you during your sorting; I highly doubt my opinion will change in the least._

_Now that you are here, stop all of the staring about and get down to work. In the small bottles are memories. I have marked them in the order they took place over the past year. There is a small, empty Pensieve next to them for your use. I know, for a fact Potter, that the Headmaster showed you how to recognize inconsistencies in retrieved memories. Make use of that now to set your mind at ease and accept the fact **these are indeed just what they seem**._

_This is your chance, Potter. Make the most of it… the sooner the better._

_Surprise me, Harry._

_S. Snape_

Harry looked back at the letter in shock. The sour man was the only one Harry knew who could insult and inspire someone in the same six inches of parchment. With a grunt, he gathered the memories and the empty Pensieve and moved to the soft leather sofa in front of the fireplace. Lining the seven bottles up in order Harry started at the beginning, hoping that with the birds-eye view he was about to get the answers would finally be revealed.

**“Come along, Draco. I’m sure that after you pass the loyalty test Professor Dumbledore will offer you the protection that you are seeking.” Snape rushed through the empty hallways of Hogwarts, his robes billowing around him with each step. Malfoy was taking two strides to every one Snape took and was still barely keeping up with the Potions master.**

**Reaching the gargoyle defending the staircase Snape looked at his student. “Trust me, Draco. Do what is necessary to save yourself.” Leading the way the two rode the circular staircase to the office at the top.**

Harry watched as Draco Malfoy, bane of his Hogwarts existence, was first given Veritaserum and then confirmed by Fawkes. The blond truly, in every fiber of his being, wished to be saved from Voldemort. He was willing to stand next to Harry and fight to protect his freedom. Pulling out of the first memory Harry was dumbstruck. “Well shit,” Harry said to the empty room. “What the hell happened to make Malfoy change sides again?” Rebottling the first memory, Harry hoped the second one answered some questions for him; so far, he only had more to add to his list. Taking a calming breath, he plunged in headfirst to the next carefully preserved memory.

**“Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape here to see prisoner 17253, Lucius Malfoy.” Dumbledore said to the Azkaban guard. “We will need a room large enough to accommodate all of us at one sitting.”**

**Slowly the group followed the rather large guard to a nearby room. A worn and weak Lucius Malfoy already occupied the room, manacled to the table. “Father,” Draco exclaimed, rushing in to greet his father. The usually cool Slytherin was displaying an obvious love. “Are you okay, Sir?”**

**With a rasp, Lucius tried to reassure his family that he was indeed doing well. “I am fine, Draco. Now, sit down so I can hear what caused such a showing for Azkaban’s most notorious criminal.”**

Harry watched, oscillating between fury at Dumbledore and respect for Snape and all of the Malfoy family, as Dumbledore expounded on his plan to have Draco take the Dark Mark and become another spy for the Order. The only person who could possibly benefit from this action was Narcissa Malfoy, a woman who already had the Dark Mark and could, since her husband was in prison, effectively be another spy for the Order.

**After Apparating from Azkaban to Hogsmeade the two male professors made their way to the Potions master’s quarters as an obviously upset Draco and Narcissa Malfoy said their goodbyes at the school’s gates. The Headmaster began speaking as soon as the door was closed, “Severus, you are upset with my decision.”**

**The fury shone through on Snape’s face as he turned to his one time mentor. “You are sending him home for the summer knowing, knowing Albus, he will be required to attend Dark Revels. As you have seen from my experience, they always include some type of blood sport. He asked for protection, _old man_ , and you failed him.**

**Showing none of his usual barminess, Dumbledore ground out, “He is a Malfoy, Severus. By their name alone they are untrustworthy.”**

Harry sat shaking with rage as the memory ended. He could only wonder if Dumbledore had once condemned Lucius Malfoy in the same off hand manner. Clearly, the man had a personal system in place for just who he would offer protection to.

Exchanging memories, Harry watched through Malfoy’s first Death Eater meeting and the subsequent after effects. Seeing Draco Malfoy scared and shaking offered concrete proof, as far as Harry was concerned, of the young man’s true intentions.

The next memory, the Unbreakable Vow between Snape and Mrs. Malfoy, caused Harry’s heart to catch. For the first time ever, he was witnessing the depths of a mother’s love. Like Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy was willing to risk the wrath of the Dark Lord to protect her son.

Moving to the sixth memory, Harry found he had a lot of thinking to do. Snape was right, again damn it; nothing was what it seemed. Dropping in Harry was ready for almost anything… except this.

**Snape stood leaning against the wall, Slughorn in one chintz chair, the Headmaster in another. No one was speaking but only Snape looked uncomfortable with the situation. A knock at the door brought Ginny Weasley in to the room. Gesturing to the last chair Dumbledore popped a lemon drop and asked, “Miss Weasley, do you still harbor feelings of affections for Harry?”**

**Leaning forward, Ginny said, “I’ve given up on ever having Harry. Moved on and I am in a relationship with Dean Thomas, Sir.”**

**“Ginevra, I have a way you will be able to have Mr. Potter.” Slowly he pulled a vial from his robes and extended it towards her. “This is Amortentia. Add three drops of this to his breakfast every morning. I’d advise you to continue to date Mr. Thomas until you see that Mr. Potter’s jealousy has reached a point where he must act on it.”**

**Fingering the bottle Ginny looked to all of those present and asked, “It won’t hurt him will it?”**

**For the first time Slughorn spoke, “Of course not, girl. Surely, you don’t think your Headmaster would suggest such a thing. Or, do you, Miss Weasley?”**

**With a grin, Ginny put the bottle in her robe pocket. “I only ask, Ginevra, that you come and tell me _before_ Harry does anything irrational concerning the war on the Dark.”**

The feelings of betrayal and anger coursed through Harry almost causing him to miss Snape’s only comment, “Potter will hate you if he learns that you are not only allowing innocents to be tortured by the Dark Lord but also controlling what should be his affairs of the heart.”

With a roar, Harry pulled free of the memory. “That fucking bastard!” 

Pacing the room, Harry thought about the past year, more specifically his relationship with Ginny. “That little bitch.” Someone Harry trusted, thought he loved, had betrayed him in a way that could never be forgiven. Now, suddenly, all of the unexplained feelings of jealousy and that fucking flowery scent made sense. Shaking his head, he mentally chastised himself for missing all of the signs. “I wonder who the fuck else knew about this. Ron, Hermione, the whole damn red-headed family?”

Slowly he regained control of his temper, the last memory calling out to him like a beacon. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sat back down and unstoppered the last vial. He went face first into the last memory not knowing what to expect, whispering one last time, “That fucking bastard.”

Harry barely made it through the empty halls without screaming out his anger at those controlling him. While the image of Ginny had hurt his heart, the last memory almost killed him inside. Finally reaching his room, he slammed the door behind him and set the small Pensieve holding the memory onto the table by the fire. Waving his wand he pulled the memory up to watch again, praying against hope that he had misunderstood the three previous times he’d watched it tonight.

**Severus entered the round office scowling. “Really Albus, what could not wait until after Mr. Malfoy’s test tonight?”**

**Gesturing to a nearby chair Albus made his customary offer of tea and candies. As the scowl deepened into a glare, he finally explained the need for the meeting. “Severus, a few plans for tonight have changed.”**

**Severus Snape arched one eyebrow silently waiting the older wizard out. “Instead of using the combined stunning-blasting hex to make it appear as if young Mr. Malfoy has killed me your will need to step in and at the last minute cast the killing curse on him.” At the stunned look he was receiving, Albus waved his hand nonchalantly. “I know. I know. It will end your ability to spy on Voldemort but you will be billed as the hero that saved my life.”**

**Severus blinked once, then twice. After the third blink the irate man bellowed, “You want me to kill Draco Malfoy?”**

**“Well, yes, I do. The last thing we need is more Malfoy offspring in the future. Best to end that particular line while we can.”**

**“Let us assume for just one moment that I agree with that assessment. What of the Unbreakable Vow I took with the boy’s mother? Remember that Albus? I vowed to protect him, to violate any term of the agreement; and killing him most definitely violates the terms; I forfeit my life also.” With a snarl he said, “Did you consider _that_ when changing your plans, Headmaster?”**

**The older wizard stood and placed his hands on the desktop. “Severus you have a choice, kill Draco Malfoy or go to Azkaban for breaking the Wizards Oath of servitude to the forces of the Light.”**

**Storming out of the office Severus muttered, “Oh yes, murder a student in cold blood and die or protect an innocent and go to Azkaban. Wonderful choices indeed.”**

Pulling a rolled parchment out of his robe, Harry tried to push the haze of the overbearing rage away. Never had he been this angry. Not even the senseless deaths of Cedric and Sirius caused this deep-seated reaction. Voldemort was _supposed_ to kill needlessly… Albus Dumbledore was not.

Looking at the parchment, Harry couldn’t help but smirk at the cunning Potions master’s abilities at ‘foolish wand waving.’ As soon as Harry had remerged from the last memory the parchment telling Harry what to look for in terms of the memories and Pensieve morphed in to yet a different message from the caustic man. A difficult transfiguration attached to a time-delayed marker…impressive by any standards. Heading for the bedroom, Harry read the new message again.

_Potter._

_Evidently, your curiosity has finally proven useful and you have now viewed all seven of the memories, as this ‘new’ message could not have appeared without your magical signature interacting with each of them. Perhaps you can anticipate my next request. If you are willing to hear me out and not simply react to my presence, I would like to arrange a meeting. There are many things I need to share with you but did not have the time to prepare any memories for._

_Should you agree to meet with me you only need to write a missive and place it in the emerald green box on the fireplace mantle in my bedroom. A change to silver indicates there is a new message waiting for you. There is no limit to the number of times it can be used, Potter, so do not feel that for you to contact me automatically agrees you to a meeting with me._

_S. Snape_

“Tomorrow,” he said to the room at large. “I will write to him tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the night, Harry woke to find himself twisted in the sheets and a scream ripping from his mouth. Not the usual scream of horror and desperation induced by Voldemort’s actions. But one born of the duplicity enacted by Dumbledore, against not only him but also Snape and the Malfoy family. After his third nightmare, Harry gave on sleeping entirely.

Shaking with the flood of emotions, Harry stumbled to the shower wondering just how long he had been floating around alone in his beliefs. Not sharing Voldemort’s opinions and ideals but, as it had been harshly shown yesterday, definitely not sharing Dumbledore’s either. In a fit of his Muggle upbringing Harry muttered, “I’ll take what’s behind door number three, please.” Surely dealing with Snape would at least be honest… even if he would have to stuff cotton in his ears to tune out the man’s nasty comments.

Harry couldn’t stop the darkness he felt from bleeding out over the community breakfast in the Great Hall. These people he had trusted knew that Dumbledore had manipulated him. Some, like McGonagall, were directly involved. Some, like Flitwick, merely coasted along doing as they were told for the greater good, he supposed with a silent snort of derision. They all knew the relatively minor manipulations, like leaving Harry with magic hating Muggles when he was a baby and turning a blind eye to the rules he had broken since coming to Hogwarts.

They also knew Dumbledore was deciding who, based on a name, was worthy of living and dying. Even if they chose not to consider the implications, they all knew. Dumbledore was merely using the Dark Lord’s standard of blood to determine a wizard’s worth. Did they realize that made Dumbledore no better than Voldemort at a fundamental level? Looking around the table Harry snorted as he recalled the number of times these people, defenders of the Light, had claimed that nothing was decided by blood in the wizarding world. ‘Right,’ he drawled inwardly.

Minerva McGonagall watched Harry over breakfast. Something had changed in the boy. Yesterday he was the same happy, carefree boy of the past six years, grieving for the Headmaster but plotting the demise of those responsible; saving the wizarding world from the fate of Voldemort in the process. But, today, today the boy seemed to be weighed down in thought. Thoughts that skirted dark and depressing if one went by the emotions flitting across his face. “Mr. Potter, is everything all right?”

Growling, he rolled his eyes and then caught himself right before he snapped at the woman. He reined in his ire and calmly replied, “I believe that staying in the castle has caused certain… negative… feelings to surface, Ma’am.”

He really needed to write that damn letter and get in touch with Snape. He had three weeks, not that long really, before term was due to start. “Please excuse me. I’m sure I’ll see you this evening.” Pushing back from the table, he went first to his rooms to retrieve the Marauders map, his Invisibility cloak, and the Pensieve then made his way to the dungeons and into the sanctuary of Snape’s private quarters.

Harry reread his message to Snape yet again, double-checking that it held everything that needed to be said but remained polite enough to guarantee a response. 

_Professor Snape~_

_I returned to the castle on 31 July and made my way into your rooms yesterday, 8 August. Your door guardian was helpful in the endeavor._

_The remainder of the day yesterday, late into the night, was spent reviewing the memories you left behind for me; some of them had to viewed more than once just for the entire thing to sink in. While I am willing to meet with you, and feel it is necessary for there are many things to discuss, I have a few requests before a time and place are agreed upon._

_If this message box will transfer more than a parchment, I want the memory of when you told Malfoy about Dumbledore’s change in plans, preferably from each of your perspectives. I would like it to include the alternative options you both discussed._

_As far as the castle goes, everyone has been keeping to the same road they were walking on before with no plans to deviate from it. That alone fluctuates between amusing and annoying, especially after having learned a few new details._

_Look forward to hearing from you, Professor. If the box does send more than parchment and there are items you wish me to retrieve for you, please include a list in your response._

_~Potter_

Harry watched as the box was swallowed in a white light and then returned to the sitting room. He figured that Snape would need time to gather the memories, particularly if Malfoy was in a different location. He intended to use the wait time he had to organize his thoughts. He trusted Snape more than he trusted anyone else; which wasn’t saying much at all. One major fact remained; he needed to make plans so he would never again be dependant on anyone but himself. Last night he learned exactly what dependence and trust got you… held under the influence of a love potion while being trained to kill innocents.

Pulling out a piece of parchment Harry decided to write his vision of a perfect wizarding world. After a few minutes, Harry started to nod off. Pulling the soft throw from the couch back over him, he decided a nap wouldn’t hurt anyone…at least not with the small amount of sleep he got the night before. With a contented sigh he muttered, “Maybe I should just take it all over and build a new wizarding world out of the ashes.”

Harry slowly came awake, keeping his eyes closed and feeling out his surroundings. When he remembered being in Snape’s chambers he stretched hard and attempted to release the tension in his back and shoulders. Jumping up he went in search of the bathroom. Issues taken care of he wandered to the man’s bedroom to check ‘The Box’.

Secretly Harry acknowledged how much everything had changed. Snape _wanted_ Harry in his private rooms and he was now listening to and planning with the great greasy bat. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, say he trusted him. Harry knew that his trust would be a long time coming for anyone ever again. He had to admit, though, that right now Snape seemed to be his best option.

Stopping the thoughts before his anger could resurface again Harry fairly ran to the fireplace when he realized the box was no longer green. Anxious, and a bit fearful, at what he would find, Harry gradually opened the silver box. Inside there were four rolls of parchment and three memories. Perplexed at the sheer amount, Harry stood gaping. The sound of Sal, what he mentally dubbed the door guardian, hissing brought him back to reality quickly. _**“Young master, you need to be quiet. Strangers are once again trying to break the wards.”**_

Looking at the snake, Harry told him, _**“Go listen. If they make any progress or say anything of importance let me know immediately.”**_ He watched the snake slither away after acknowledging the task he was given. Pulling out the Marauders map, Harry quickly activated it and watched the small dots labeled McGonagall, Shaklebolt, and Vector. After what seemed hours long, but in reality was less than ten minutes, Harry sighed in relief. He watched as the three moved away from the door and returned to the stairway leading out of the dungeons.

Seeing Sal he asked, _**“What did they want?”**_

The snake slithered closer and eventually stilled in the stones above the fireplace. _**“They were attempting to gain entry, young master. They were also questioning your whereabouts as they left.”**_

Harry didn’t like the sound of that. The last thing he needed was for them to bring him down here. He didn’t want them in the rooms just yet. _**“Yes, well,”**_ he returned to the snake, _**“they can just wait to find me for a bit longer.”**_ Gathering the memories and parchments Harry returned to the couch in the main room. Each bottle was labeled in Snape’s neat script. Harry could not fathom why Narcissa Malfoy had sent him a memory. Pushing back his natural curiosity, blatant nosiness actually, he reached for the parchment labeled ‘Snape’ and broke the seal.

_I am impressed, Potter. Not even September 1 and you have already managed to find your way into my domain. Enclosed are the memories you requested along with one from Narcissa Malfoy from the evening you requested of Draco and me. She said hers begins when all of the Death Eaters appeared at Borgin & Burkes in the joining Vanishing Cabinet._

_You have a missive from both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy along with a short list of supplies from my private potions storage._

_Thank you, Potter, for the offer to send them through to us. Narcissa was hexed numerous times and will benefit from the healing potions I have requested._

Harry put the letter to the side. At first, he had been slightly stunned at Snape’s written thanks but that was quickly overturned with the fact that the man showed, if nothing else, formal manners in the extreme… especially when he wanted something in return. Grabbing the parchment marked ‘Supplies’ he went to the cabinet lined with phials and phials of prepared potions. Finding the ones Snape indicated as healing draughts he quickly placed them in the box and closed the lid. After sending off the potions, he returned to finish off the note.

_I will wait here for your return post and, hopefully, suggested meeting place._

_S. Snape._

_Potter, refrain from calling me Professor as I am no longer teaching and have no intention of returning. Snape or Sir will do._

Harry snorted at the last line, “Sir, indeed.” He grabbed the next roll, not caring whom this one was from, and quickly scanned the page. He smiled gently at Mrs. Malfoy’s polite thanks and concern for his own welfare after learning such “… terrible things about those you care for.” His opinion of the woman had changed drastically since their first encounter at the Quidditch World Cup. He no longer thought her to be cold and unfeeling; the Unbreakable Vow proved that beyond a doubt. Not that he planned to become friends with her, mind. But the concern was nice all the same.

Looking at the last note on the table Harry knew it was from Malfoy and for some unknown reason couldn’t decide if he really wanted to read it or not. He felt bad for Malfoy; a man he trusted had put the blond through tasks that weren’t necessary, reminiscent for Harry of his participation in the Tri-Wizards Tournament. That, however, didn’t mean that he wanted to correspond with the arrogant git. With marked trepidation, he broke the final seal and laughed out loud. All that worry and thought wasted for a single line. _Thanks, Potter, for trusting Severus._

Picking up the supplies list again, Harry collected the remaining requested items. He decided to take the three memories back to his room and view them after the evening meal. Then tomorrow he needed to find a meeting place that he could ward before hand; and watch the arrival of his ‘guests’. While he doubted the man was doing anymore than what he had represented thus far Harry sure as hell wasn’t going to walk into a trap set by Snape. Using the back of the list parchment Harry quickly penned a note to all three of them.

_Snape~_

_Here is the remainder of the supplies, except the chocolate. I will have to get some tomorrow and forward it with the meeting instructions. I’ll view the memories tonight and make arrangements after that._

_Please extend my thanks to Mrs. Malfoy for her words of comfort. I do hope the healing draughts reached you quickly._

_And, Malfoy, I trust no one, Snape included._

_~Potter_

Carefully packing the Pensieve and the memories in his bag, he looked once more at the map and then shrouded himself in his cloak just to be safe. He made his way to his room and put everything in his trunk before locking it and spelling anti-trespass charms over the entire thing. The last thing he wanted now was for some interfering busybody to snoop through his stuff and find out he had a way to not only enter the Potions master’s rooms but to also communicate with him. Completing the short task, he closed his mind to invasion and went to the Great Hall for the evening meal already running places to meet Snape through his head.

Following the meal, Harry retreated to his rooms. After a shower pulled out the Pensieve and the three memories. He decided that since every memory to this point had been Snape’s he would continue in that vein and watch the older wizard’s first. Pouring the memory into the Pensieve, he double checked his locking charms and then leaned into the silvery mass.

**Snape tore through the hallway, dodging students and suits of armor, intent on reaching his goal: Draco Malfoy. Turning a corner on the first floor, Snape ran head-on into Professor McGonagall. “Minerva,” he acknowledged the Animagus, stepping around her in his quest for the dungeon and the Slytherin dorms.**

**Giving the man an odd look she called, “Severus.” Reluctantly he slowed and turned to her. “You know it has to be done, Severus. There is no other way.”**

**Shooting his infamous death glare at the witch he drawled, “Tell me, Minerva, do you agree that the Malfoy line needs to end with Draco?” A smirk blossomed on his face as he saw the flustered woman try and think of a suitable answer. “Ahh, I see you do. Perhaps you feel my life is of no worth either.”**

**At that, she snapped to attention. “Of course I do not believe that Severus. But this is war and sacrifices must be made.”**

**Spinning on his heel, his cloak billowing dramatically, he sneered, “I’m sure you believe that… as long as it is not your life that is the sacrifice. Leave me be, woman!”**

Harry watched, the quick jolt of amusement at Snape’s encounter with McGonagall fading, as the man told the blond Slytherin of the new fate. He had cheered when Snape promised, “I will not let you die this night, Draco Malfoy. You have been forced into a situation that is spiraling out of control and the same way I protect Potter I _will_ protect you.” Not allowing time to concentrate on McGonagall’s part in the incident, or the fact that Snape protected him so many times in the past, Harry quickly exchanged Severus’ memory for Draco’s.

**Draco Malfoy looked panicked; his grey eyes darting left to right looking for the hidden answers. “Severus, what are you going to do? There is no way you can protect me and stay in that old coot’s good graces.”**

**Clamping a hand on the younger wizard’s shoulder, Snape looked him in the eyes. “Draco, I am sorry. I never dreamed he would treat you in this manner.” Pacing back and forth, he let out a resigned sigh. “We are going to have to go to Potter.”**

**“What!” Malfoy demanded. “Have you gone completely mad? He hates me, Severus. At times I believe he hates me more than he hates Voldemort.”**

**“True.” Severus agreed readily. “However, his Gryffindor sensibilities will force him to at least listen to you. Open your mind to him, Draco. When Dumbledore returns to the tower with him you need to offer him an unrestrained look into your mind to see the answers.”**

**With a pleading look of desperation the young blond asked, “Do you think it will save us both?”**

**Shaking his head in resignation Snape told the youth, “Look Draco, if Potter isn’t there you have to stall until I can reach you. Do not kill him but do _not_ give away the fact that you aren’t going to. If Potter is not there, I will kill him. I already have blood on my hands.”**

Harry was shaking when he withdrew from Malfoy’s memory of that night. Never had he seen the confident, often bordering on arrogant, wizard look desperate. Thinking back to that night, Harry recalled the fleeting looks Malfoy threw around the tower room. ‘Sweet Morgana,’ Harry thought, ‘he was looking for me and I was under the Invisibility cloak frozen by Dumbledore’s damn spell. That barmy old man knew, he fucking knew, that Malfoy would tell me.’ Retrieving the last memory, Narcissa Malfoy’s, Harry hissed, “Damn it. This just keeps going from bad to just plain fucked up.”

**Narcissa Malfoy paced inside Borgin & Burkes waiting for word on how the operation the Dark Lord had given Draco ended. There was a plan that would save her son and her friend, Severus Snape. But, she had never trusted the Headmaster and had a feeling, mother’s intuition perhaps, that her baby boy was in grave danger this night. You could see the doubt and worry etched into the lines on her face, her normally regal carriage slumped at the shoulder and shaking with nerves. In the empty store she whispered, “Come on, baby, be safe tonight.”**

**Narcissa jumped when the doors to the Vanishing Cabinet burst open and Death Eaters, in varying states of casualty, ran out. At last, Severus Apparated into the store with Draco under his arm. Leaning in he whispered to Mrs. Malfoy, “It went wrong, Cissy, very wrong. Take him to the safe house. I will meet you both there.”**

**Grabbing Draco, she heard Severus bark, “Tell our Lord that the old man is dead by my hand.” With a last look into desperate black eyes she Apparated her son to their contingency plan. “Draco, Draco.” She shook him as soon as they landed. “What happened?”**

**Dead grey eyes looked up. “He wanted Severus to kill me, Mother. Harry… Potter never showed up. Sev wanted me to appeal to him and he never showed up.”**

“Fuck.” Harry exclaimed as soon as the room adjusted back to normal. “He thought I abandoned him; that I _knew_ what Dumbledore was going to do… and agreed with it.” The need to meet with these three Slytherins rushed through Harry. Grabbing his Invisibility cloak, he checked the map, and headed out to the dungeons. Once in Severus’ room, he penned a short note, naming a large Muggle hotel restaurant he heard his Uncle Vernon mention as their meeting place for four tomorrow. If nothing else, he would apologize to Malfoy and Snape for grossly misreading events over the entire last school year.

Waking after an agitated sleep, Harry quickly went through his morning ablutions and then set about packing his belongings. Mentally he started a list for his day. First stop was obviously Diagon Alley and Gringotts. After exchanging some money, he needed to get a few new outfits in Muggle London. Somewhere in all of that, he needed to call for reservations. Finally, he would pop over and meet Snape, and hopefully the two Malfoys, at the Marriott at Regents Park. With a busy morning ahead of him, Harry shrunk his trunk, all of the memories and Pensieve, along with every potion’s phial and ingredient he had found in Snape’s quarters. After packing it all in his bag, he cast several protection spells, ensuring that everything would make the trip in one piece.

Harry rushed through a simple breakfast of toast and juice, eager to start his day. Since viewing the memories and thinking about everything with this adjusted perspective he reaffirmed his new belief that Snape, while he was a bastard at heart, really had protected him from his first year in the wizarding world right through the most recent battle here at Hogwarts. The man needed personality lessons in major way but his intentions were good. That didn’t mean Harry trusted him one true whit but it did mean that he could rely on the man to be honest with him. And, Harry had decided, honest was as good as it got right now. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed towards the doors of the Great Hall. Looking back, he told McGonagall, “Professor, I will not be returning this evening. I will be on the Express on the first though.”

It took until Harry was half way to the main gates of the school before the older teacher realized that the boy intended to leave. Rushing to catch up she hollered, “Mr. Potter, what gave you the impression you were free to leave the school grounds?”

Harry chuckled at the fact that she was acting as if she had such a control over him. Keeping his strides even he said, “Perhaps, Madam, the fact that I am of age and school is _not_ in session at the present.”

His cool demeanor gave the witch pause; once again, she was struck by how changed Harry seemed to be in just a few days. Taking a new tactic she softened her voice and said, “Mr. Potter, Harry, I know that you are of age. But you must realize that wandering about alone is an invitation for He Who Must Not Be Named. We can’t take that chance with you.”

When Harry didn’t even acknowledge her, she snapped, “You will remain here, Mr. Potter, within the gates of Hogwarts.” Arching a brow, Harry turned to see the witch. Walking backwards, he kept his movement towards the gates.

“Under what authority do you intend to keep me here?” Stepping through the wards protecting the school, Harry smirked. “I am of age and my parents are deceased. I will return with my schoolmates in September. Good day.”

In a rare fit of nerves, McGonagall spluttered, “Mr. Potter, if you continue this I’ll…”

Finally, showing his full fury at this new factor trying to control him, his voice dropped to an ice-cold tone and he virtually hissed his words. “You’ll what? Time for you to realize _Professor_ ,” uncharacteristically Harry sneered the title, “I. Am. An. Adult. I am no longer under anyone’s control but mine, especially when I am not here as a student.” With a final muttered word, Harry Apparated away, leaving the stunned witch gaping at the gates of his former sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slipped through the door to his suite, dismissing the attendant with a tip and nod of thanks. Taking a deep relaxing breath, he went quickly to the bedroom and emptied his bag on the bed. Taking a moment for himself, Harry sighed and scanned the city from the window. In just a matter of days, his life had taken an extreme turn to the left. He had, since entering the wizarding world, absolutely no one he could turn to for help. Shaking free of the depressing thoughts, he muttered, “Time’s wasting, Potter.”

As he looked about the sitting room, Harry thought about the types of warding and spells that would be needed should the meeting be moved to the suite of rooms. That all depended on how much of Snape he could deal with in one sitting. The fact that Malfoy would most likely be there didn’t help matters. With a wave and an incantation, Harry cast the most obvious spells first. The Silencing charm was overlapped with the Truthsayer spell. The Truthsayer was a most useful spell he found in his recent research that would stop lies from having a voice. With a snort, he imagined the look on Snape’s face if the man suddenly became mute.

Harry added more warding and protections confidently, layering them for maximum effectiveness. He needed to be in the dining facility in thirty minutes to set the wards around the table and to calm himself. He finished adding the customary charms against glamours and the use of Polyjuice potion, and then headed to the door. At the last minute, he turned around and, using one of the glass ashtrays, added a recording spell. The memories Snape had provided proved to Harry that looking back on a situation gave one a much deeper understanding of the events. Shutting the door firmly behind him Harry took the elevator down to the first floor.

With long strides, Harry followed the maitre dé to the private table he’d requested. He scanned the room with eyes and magic senses the whole time. Reaching his destination, he ordered tea and scones to arrive once the remaining parties joined him. Finally, he was able to sit and relax for the first time that day. Harry took a deep soul cleansing breath and strengthened the walls around his mind. If Snape lived up to his past performances, Legilimens would be cast before the git sat down. This time Harry would be ready.

Harry nervously twisted the tablecloth while he waited for his guests to arrive. His day had been productive and this was the first moment he had to just stop and think. Now he was wondering if meeting Snape was such a grand idea. He stifled the urge to bolt and quietly cast two more spells around the table to alert him if Polyjuice potion was being used and to dispel any glamours being used. As he finished, he caught sight of the two Malfoy blonds walking in. No one could miss the giveaway hair. Snape, scowl etched deeply in his face, stalked in right behind them. Watching them approach, Harry slowly realized that his nervous twitching had dissolved, giving way to a resigned determination. He _needed_ these people so he would just have to deal with them. 

Meeting the coal black eyes of his former professor, Harry gestured to the empty seats. His expression made it clear he was determined to get answers. Politely he asked, “Please sit down.”

Stepping up to the table Snape paused as he felt the magical energy wash over him. Sneering at Harry he asked, “What was _that_ , Potter?”

‘Damn. The man can be intimidating,’ Harry thought to himself. Arching a brow, Harry worked to keep the waver out of his voice when he icily replied, “Simply making sure you are all who you claim to be, Snape.”

A brief flash of something flitted through the older man’s eyes. It looked almost like appreciation for his preparations to Harry. “Trade seats with me, Potter.”

Sighing with impatience Harry pushed his chair back, grudgingly accepting Snape’s suspicion…especially since Harry had the same misgivings himself. “You do realize, Snape, that the charm is not on the furniture but is a warded ring around the table. You will be under the same influence in this chair as you will be in that one.”

“Be that as it may,” he said, letting the statement trail off as he reached for the chair Harry had just vacated. “Why did you see fit to have this meeting in the middle of a public, Muggle dining hall? I have no idea why I agreed to this, of all things.”

Glaring at the older man Harry simply stated, “Because Snape, right now you need me. That means we play by my rules. Until I know what I am dealing with the more people around the better. Besides, I have a few more questions that need answers before we go to the suite I have booked.” That look passed through the black eyes again but this time Harry was prepared to ask about it. “Why do you keep getting that look in your eyes, Snape?”

Speaking for the first time Narcissa Malfoy answered for the stoic man, “You have impressed him, Mr. Potter. A feat that is hard to accomplish but you have nonetheless.”

With the soft tinkle of her voice, it dawned on Harry that he had yet to introduce himself and greet the other two occupants of the table. Extending a hand in greeting Harry said, “Mrs. Malfoy, please excuse my poor behavior. I hope you are feeling better.”

The Malfoy heir released a snort. Turning slightly Harry inclined his head in greeting. “Malfoy.” The already stilted conversation stopped when their server arrived bearing tea and a platter of scones. As the four unlikely companions prepared their tea to personal tastes Harry internally began steeling himself for the questions he needed to ask. Knowing the determined look Snape snapped, “Spit it out, Potter. The longer you sit there grinding your teeth the longer I am forced to remain here.”

Without thinking, Harry fell back in their old routine of biting, hateful comments. “Why the rush, Snape? Are the Muggles contaminating you?” Snape started to push back from the table, obviously getting ready to leave, when Harry shook his head and whispered, “Wait.” Suddenly weary in both body and mind the younger man said, “We have to put this to the side, Snape. We need to agree that we don’t like each other, never have, and most likely never will. I need you to find the truth of the past twenty years. For you to let me in your chambers, you must feel you need me just as much.”

While Snape refused to openly admit the boy was right, he did resume his seat. Quietly he asked, “What did you want to ask before?”

In reaction to the soft demand Harry quickly said, “Why did you wait to tell what was going on? I can understand about Malfoy a bit better than the fact that you kept the Amortentia potion a secret, too.”

Snape slowly put his spoon to the side of his cup, thinking about how to phrase his answer. “At first I doubted Miss Weasley would actually follow through. I monitored your behavior and could see none of the outward signs. By Christmas I decided the little chit had backed down at the last minute.” Snape took a sip of tea before continuing, “Unfortunately, Miss Weasley either began delivering the potion after I stopped watching or you, Potter, have a much higher tolerance than anyone suspected. When the two of you finally became an item, I had no idea if it was because of the potion or if you had decided to pursue her. It was so late in the year, I assumed it to be the latter.”

With a wry grin Harry replied, “I would have to venture that I have a stronger tolerance. The feelings of jealousy started much earlier in the year. I just refused to give in to them.” 

Snape looked over to Draco and drolly said, “Gryffindor sensibilities in action” causing grunts of amusement around the table.

With the tension somewhat released Harry easily threw out his next inquiry. “Sir, when did you start preserving the memories? And, along that same line, did you intend for them to come to me?”

Picking at the remnants of his scone, Snape’s eyes took on an unfocused, dreamy quality as he gathered his thoughts. Focusing on the young man who was, quite literally, his last hope, he said, “I retrieved the summer memories as they happened. At the time, I had no concrete plans for their use. Immediately following the meeting with Miss Weasley, I knew that I would most likely be giving them to you. I just didn’t know when.”

Turning his stare to Draco, Severus Snape continued in a tender voice, one Harry didn’t even think the man capable of, “After speaking with Draco I knew I would have to trust in your need to replay the events over and over and hope that you would see the inconsistencies.” With a wry smirk, the older man snorted. “I will admit to fearing you were still the over emotional Potter of years past and anticipated a long wait.”

Harry saw the attempt at peace making for what it was; he appreciated the fact that Snape had kept the condescending tone at bay. Responding, in what he hoped was an equally dry tone, he said, “I gathered that much from the note.” 

A calm, if somewhat tense, silence settled around the table. Harry silently wondered when he would have to repay the honest answers he had been given thus far. He knew without a doubt that repayment would be required from at least two of his tablemates. Slytherins did nothing they didn’t benefit from in some way. He knew that as an absolute truth. His reprieve was not long lasting. Draco soon cut through the hush with an almost whispered inquiry. “Potter, where were you _that_ night?”

Harry looked at Malfoy; really looked at the wizard sitting across from him, for the first time since their meeting in Madam Malkin’s Robe shop. He had watched the fair-haired wizard many times over, to the point that he thought he knew him. But, never, not once in the six years of Hogwarts had he looked at him… not until the first view of the nervous boy in the Pensieve memories.

The grey eyes he always thought to be ice cold were really shot through with streaks of blue. Harry knew from watching the memories that those eyes would grow darker in fear, giving his eyes an almost navy tint. While the face remained aloof in every situation, the eyes blazed with emotion if you knew what to look for. Absently he wondered if any emotion caused that navy tint or if, perhaps, they would be a different color with joy and still another with arousal. Right now, they were a bright grey filled with hope. Pushing his chair back Harry said, “I would appreciate it if you all would join me upstairs. I do believe we are in need of a more private setting.”

Reaching the sixth floor suite Harry ushered everyone in ahead of him. Once again, Snape felt the brush of the magical wards Harry had placed. After everyone found a seat Harry started talking, focusing not on any particular person, but darting his bright green eyes between the three. “To fully answer that question I have to start earlier in the evening, really earlier in the year. A week after term started in September, Dumbledore called me to his office and we began reviewing memories of a young Tom Riddle while at Hogwarts, the older version of Dark Lord, his mother’s family, and a few from the orphanage and such. After each memory, we would discuss how that action helped move Tom Riddle closer to becoming Lord Voldemort.” 

Snape released a sigh when Harry so blithely said the name Voldemort. “Potter, please keep it to Riddle or Dark Lord. There are reasons I ask this of you. Reasons I may explain at a later date.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Harry said it quietly, wanting to keep the new precarious peace built between them. “My trust in Dumbledore grew with each memory. He gave me the task of retrieving a certain memory from Slughorn. Now, though, after that one memory of Snape’s, I wonder if it was all planned too.”

Shaking back into the present, filing away the need to research that incident a bit more, Harry continued to explain the past year. “After we watched the newly retrieved memory from Slughorn I asked, begged really, to be included the next time Dumbledore went after a Horcrux. It seemed that he was finally giving me the facts so I could win this war.” Pulling a hand through his unruly hair Harry whispered, “Gods, I was such an idiot. Bet I played right into his fucking hand.”

“Language Mr. Potter. We have a lady present.” Snape snapped quickly, ending Harry’s self reflection before the young wizard’s emotions could get too out of control.

With a sheepish look, Harry apologized to Mrs. Malfoy. “Do not worry about it this one time, Mr. Potter. A rash temper is understandable with everything you have been told recently. Please continue.”

Nodding his thanks at her indulgence, Harry jumped his story to the day Dumbledore died. “Earlier that afternoon Dumbledore sent a message for me to come to his office immediately.” Blocking that it was then, on his way to the Headmaster’s office, that he learned Snape was the one to give the Dark Lord the partial prophecy that led to his parents’ death, Harry continued, “Before he would finally agree to take me I had to promise to obey his every word. I was sent off to get my Invisibility cloak so we could leave. It was then that I gave Ron and Hermione the last of the Felix Felicis potion and the Marauders map.” Snape couldn’t hold in the sneer at the mention of his four former classmates, but for once, he did manage to hold his tongue in check. Harry had reached a such deep mental zone and didn’t even see the sneer.

In an almost singsong voice, Harry replayed the events of Apparating to the seaside, making their way into the cave, and the potion the older wizard drank. His voice caught in emotion towards the end of his monologue when he rasped out, “There were times I had to force the potion down him… thinking all I was doing was killing him, now that he finally trusted me with the truth I was killing him.”

Releasing an almost hysterical laugh, Harry said, “And it was all for nothing. The locket wasn’t even the Horcrux. There was a damn note in the locket with a message to the Dark Lord. Someone claimed to have discovered his secret and knew he would be dead long before the switch in lockets was discovered. Something about him wishing the Dark Lord mortal again before he met his match. It was signed with the initials R.A.B.”

Harry focused back on those around him when two of the three gasped. Looking at Mrs. Malfoy and Snape and catching the looks between them, Harry asked, “What? What do you know about R.A.B.?”

Snape waved a hand at him, obviously dismissing his question. “Keep going, Potter. We do not need to get sidetracked now; the initials are something we can come back to.”

Nodding Harry said, “I struggled to get him out of the cave. The Inferi broke the surface of the water as soon as the locket was picked up. Once we were out of the cave, I Apparated us back to Hogsmeade.” Knowing that Harry was leaving facts out, Snape let the boy gloss over the experience without comment. As long as he was told the basics, he felt that he could fill in the rest accurately enough. “Outside of the Three Broomsticks, we spoke with Madam Rosmerta. That’s when we saw the Dark Mark shining high over the castle.”

“Calling for two of her brooms I covered myself in the Invisibility cloak, as instructed, and we flew back to Hogwarts.” Harry looked to Severus first then focused his attention on Draco. “When we arrived he told me to stay covered and find Severus. Do nothing and say nothing. Just get Severus. I started to argue that remaining covered was ridiculous and he quickly reminded me that I promised to obey his words. You, Malfoy, came in before I could get out of the tower. He cast some freezing charm on me and there I was, watching him talk to you and then watching Snape kill him, not understanding the encounter at all.”

The news that he was made to watch but unable to interfere hit Snape the hardest; recalling the many times he had been in the same type of out of control situation, he said, “Potter, I did not know you were there. I doubt that much could have been changed. There were already too many others in the tower.”

Harry snorted with an emotion somewhere between amusement and disgust, “If anything, Sir, had you known the only difference would have been more deaths in the tower that night. I did not trust either you or Malfoy. You both were acting so strangely through the entire school year. I would have forced my own death that night. Almost did anyway, chasing you two out of the school.”

“Mr. Potter,” Narcissa Malfoy interrupted, “Would you please explain how you went from that evening to being in Severus’ chambers so soon?”

Looking at the lone woman in the group Harry said, “Please call me Harry, Ma’am. As to how I ended up in Snape’s chambers… I overheard a conversation between two people I trusted, McGonagall and Pomfrey.” 

Snape snorted in amusement softly muttering to himself, “Giving him that damnable cloak came back to bite you, didn’t it old man?”

Harry barely nodded that Snape had assumed correctly and he was indeed sneaking about within its protection. “That conversation made me replay that last night. I recalled Malfoy’s seeming unease and how Snape stopped the other Death Eaters from killing me.” Quietly Harry explained how he went looking for Snape’s quarters and the second conversation he listened to. He spoke of his thoughts before contacting them and then, finally, his last words with McGonagall that morning. 

Figuring that they were all now on the same footing as far as information went; Harry decided to make sure they all knew he had no plans of joining Voldemort. Looking Snape right in the eye he said, “We need to discuss the Horcruxes. Specifically that reaction everyone had to the locket and the initials R.A.B.”

Snape stared at him for what seemed an eternity until Harry finally let him win this battle and dropped his eyes to the floor. “You are still planning to kill the Dark Lord?”

Harry snapped his head up to meet the eyes of his former professor yet again. The magic sparking from his eyes had them all gasping in surprise; none of them had ever witnessed such a level of hatred in anyone, especially not the savior of the Light. “I want the Dark Lord as dead as Dumbledore is. They both made my life a living hell.”

Interrupting what had become a private conversation, Malfoy whispered, “Thank you, Potter.”

With a smirk of disbelief that could rival any Malfoy had ever given, Harry replied, “I’m not doing this for you, Malfoy.” Looking back to Snape, Harry crossed his fingers that the Truthsayer charm was cast correctly and asked, “Do you believe that he should live?”

“The Dark Lord?” Snape questioned rhetorically, face displaying his disbelief that he was even asked such a question. “I can assure that there will be no remorse or disappointment should he meet his end sooner rather than later.”

Shaking his head at the length of the response Harry muttered, “A simple yes or no would have sufficed, you know?” Keeping the conversation moving in the direction he wanted, Harry didn’t give Snape a chance to reply, “How much do you know about the Horcruxes? And, who the hell is R.A.B.?”

Harry twisted quickly to look at Narcissa Malfoy as she, in a voice stronger then he imagined possible, let them know why the initials had caused such a reaction. “R.A.B. is most likely, Harry, a member of the Black family. My family was never known to shy away from the Dark Arts or any Dark Lord. I can think of three who were alive and in _his_ service with the initials with R.A.B.”

Harry jumped up and darted into the nearby bedroom. He returned flipping through a spiral bound notebook while he absently clicked a Muggle pen. Feeling everyone’s gaze on him, he looked up after labeling the page RAB. “What?” He demanded. “These are easier to use than parchment and quills. Now,” Harry said waving his hand in the air, “R.A.B. is…”

Snape leaned forward, fingers steepled together under his chin. “The first one that came to my mind was Regulus, brother of your godfather.” Snape’s normal sneer he reserved for the Marauders was lost with the intensity of the discussion. 

Harry nodded while he wrote the name down. “I thought about him already. The problem I came across was Dumbledore said that the seaside cave was important to Riddle in his youth.” Looking directly at Snape he asked, “Had he ever mentioned the place to you, Sir?”

Snape shook his head and Narcissa interjected, “Perhaps he would have mentioned it to a year mate?” Harry silently agreed with the blond witch but wanted Snape to feel like he was in charge; a temperamental Snape was the last thing he needed when he was now finally making progress. “My father, along with my uncle, was in school with him. They were two of the first marked, Severus.”

Harry watched the determination flit over the Potions master’s face. This was the first time Harry had ever seen _that_ look on the man outside of potion brewing. Soon the small black eyes focused on Narcissa. “What was your father’s full name, Cissy?”

With an impressive smirk of her own, she said, “Romulus Alphard Black.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke slowly, staying still when he heard the other breaths of deep sleep. ‘Malfoy,’ he thought, idly wondering how in the hell he had been convinced to let the git stay the night. He knew he had let his guilt from the past year get the best of him. In a bout of sympathy and commiseration, he had agreed to give the boy a break from both the safe house and his mother.

Shaking his head, he tried to let go of some of the built up antagonism toward the blond wizard. The fact that they had managed to have a civil conversation after they were left alone went a long way to proving Malfoy’s sincerity; that his intentions weren’t all bad. ‘Plus,’ Harry thought, ‘the man proved his usefulness last night when we were all discussing Horcruxes’. With an inward grin, Harry recalled the easy, if unexpected, camaraderie that had formed during their impromptu strategy session. Perhaps having Slytherins around wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

Quietly Harry made his way to first the bathroom and then out to the sitting room. After ordering tea and a light breakfast to be delivered to the room, he pulled out his notebook from the night before and reread their notes. When Narcissa had so casually announced her father’s name Harry burst out ‘Uncle Alphard’ in questioning shock; earning a soft giggle and nod from the older woman. She confirmed that her father was indeed the same Uncle Alphard that left Sirius a bit of gold. The changing of his will, she told him, was the final act that got him blasted off of the Black family tapestry. By that time, she added solemnly, she was arranged to marry Lucius and deep in the Dark Lord’s regime herself.

Closing his eyes Harry replayed the facts of the conversation over in his mind.

_“Your father served the Dark Lord,” Harry questioned, wondering just why he was shocked at this._

_“Of course he did, Potter,” Snape snapped. “How else do you think the marriage contract between Narcissa and Lucius came about?”_

_Before he even registered the tone of Snape’s voice Harry blurted out, “Then why did he leave Sirius money? Siri hated the Dark Lord.”_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus shook his head in disgust. “Must you ask such inane questions and state such obvious facts?”_

_Narcissa turned a hard glare to her long time friend. “Severus Snape you will not use that tone with Mr. Potter. He extended you the courtesy of meeting you and hearing us out. He could have very well had the Aurors here waiting on you.” Silence reigned as the two elders faced off, battling not in words but with messages in their eyes. At last, Severus relented and lowered his gaze._

_When she felt Severus had been properly chastened, Narcissa attempted to answer Harry’s question. “Just before my father was killed, the Dark Lord demanded his attendance on a private outing. Father never spoke of it, at least not to me, but he returned a completely different man.”_

Harry chuckled out loud at the memory of Severus Snape, feared Potions master of Hogwarts, cowing down with a look from the slip of a witch that was Narcissa Malfoy. He jumped with a start when he heard the drawl from the doorway. “Want to share the joke, Potter?”

Looking over the couch back at his one time nemesis Harry’s eyes danced with the mirth, “Just recalling how quickly your mother got Snape under control last night.” Rising up to answer the knock at the door Harry said, “Hope you’re not too hungry, I only ordered tea with eggs and toast.” Harry saw the way the waiter looked between him and Draco, reality finally dawning that they both were only in sleep pants and gaping robes.

When the blush spread across Harry’s neck Draco chuckled. “And here I thought, Potter, that you were experienced enough to not blush at merely a look.” Ignoring the tease, Harry tucked into the small breakfast hoping that Mrs. Malfoy would be back soon with the books they requested. He didn’t figure it would be good form to hex the prat in the first twenty-four hours.

Fortunately, Harry’s wish came true. After breakfast, he returned to the bathroom for a shower before fully starting his day. Making his way out of the bedroom, Harry sighed in relief. There on the couch were two identical golden heads with no Snape in sight. “Good morning Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry greeted with a beaming smile.

“Hello Harry. And I told you last night, call me Narcissa.” Patting the spot Draco had just vacated on his way to the shower she said, “Come sit with me, Harry. I’d like to talk to you without Severus and Draco around.”

His guard automatically snapping into place Harry sat gingerly on the edge of the couch. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Narcissa smiled inwardly at the boy’s wariness. Now that Harry knew just how far Dumbledore had duped him, he was taking no chances. With a mental sigh she thought, ‘even in death the old man is making it hard on the boy’. Deep down Harry Potter struck a chord with the mother in her; she wanted to wrap him in cotton wool and promise that everything would be better tomorrow.

Unfortunately, she could not do that. Harry was preordained to kill the Dark Lord. Instead of cotton wool, she could wrap him in friendship and, hopefully, give him a safe haven in the middle of these manipulations. ‘But first I have to gain his trust,’ she thought silently. With determination she smiled brightly and said, “How was your evening last night? Tell me what you and Draco did once you were alone.”

As Harry told her about their first stilted, then easier coming, conversation he began to relax into the couch. She attentively listened to the boy. By asking the right questions and showing a true interest, she slowly drew him out of his shell. Finally, she felt that she could ask him about his interactions with Draco, and possibly Snape, without causing him to retreat. She carefully inquired, “Harry, do you believe that you will be able to work with Draco in this quest? I know that you two have not had an agreeable past.”

With a snort at how **un** agreeable their past really was Harry cautiously formed his words before making any comments aloud. “I don’t know, Mrs. Malfoy.” She shot Harry a look at the ‘Mrs. Malfoy’ but he kept going. He wasn’t secure enough around her for any thing less formal yet. With his intense concentration on his answer, he failed to notice the slight opening of the bedroom door and the grey eyes of their uninvited listener. “Malfoy and I have had six years to build the hostility between us. And,” Harry took a deep sigh, just now admitting to himself the extreme emotional twists he was going through, “while I realize there are many, many layers to Malfoy that explain so many things I don’t know if I can just forget the past.”

Narcissa laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder and whispered, “After everything you have been through I would be more concerned if you had made an immediate change and, as you called it, forgot the past. The fact that you are willing to give him another chance is astounding. That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it? Giving him a second chance?”

Looking directly into her eyes, Harry responded with heartfelt honesty, “I’m only giving him the same second chance he is giving me. Neither of us were innocent in the fighting and hexing of past six years.”

In that moment, Narcissa finally saw just how wise beyond his years Harry really was. Very few adults, much less seventeen year-olds, would make the honest assessment of the part they played in petty grievances. “May I ask you one more question before we move on to more investigations?” With his affirmative nod she asked, “Why, Harry, do you seem to readily trust me?”

With his eyes snapping, he bluntly stated, “No offence meant, Mrs. Malfoy, but I don’t trust you. I never really knew you so there is no past to overcome. Up until Snape’s memory of the Unbreakable Vow, I don’t think I had even heard you say more than two words.” Looking to the window, Harry quietly added, “And, the vow you made with Snape showed me that really do love your son. You, like my mother, were willing to stand against a very powerful evil to protect him. That stolen moment told me many things about you.”

“Well, whatever it is Harry, I thank you.” Peering back to the bedroom door she said, “Draco should be joining us soon so what do you say about us getting started?” Unpacking the bag she brought she tossed one more statement to the brunet wizard, “I hope, Harry, that one day I will have earned your trust.”

The mumbled “Perhaps” was so low she almost missed it completely. Draco stepped in right then, pensive about all he had heard. Pulling a chair closer to the low table he asked, “Are we ready to start again?”

Narcissa eyed her son for a second, wondering just how much he had heard, and then said, “Yes, I gathered the biographies I had on the four founders. Hopefully we will be able to look through them and determine what could be possible Horcruxes.”

While none of those gathered trusted Dumbledore, they all accepted the fact that he truly wanted Voldemort dead. Using the man’s previous research they were sticking with the theory that the evil wizard had used objects from the four Hogwarts founders to make the remaining Horcruxes. They had listed Slytherin’s locket and Hufflepuff’s cup, along with the diary from Harry’s second year and Marvolo Gaunt’s ring, as the known Horcruxes. Harry and Draco planned to spend the day listing known family heirlooms for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hopefully Snape would recognize one in connection with the Dark Lord. Everyone knew it was a long shot at best.

“The marked pages, Harry, are the two known artifacts. I thought you might want to know exactly what we are looking for.” Harry grinned his thanks and automatically picked up the nearest book, Slytherin. Before he could get the book open Narcissa said, “Oh, I forgot to deliver a couple of messages, Harry. First, I posted your letter to the Weasleys. As you asked I used the office in Hogsmeade to send it.”

Harry put the book back down, smiling when Draco snatched it up right behind him. Harry inwardly snorted at Malfoy’s competitive streak. Watching the other wizard flip through the book Harry wondered if they would ever be able to move past the ‘me first’ attitude with each other. “Thank you. I know it was out of your way to go to Hogsmeade but I’d rather they weren’t nosing around any closer to where I am actually at.”

Narcissa shook her head, surprised at the thoughtful and caring nature Harry displayed. She was so used to Draco’s demanding ways this young man was breath of fresh air. She smiled, “It was no trouble, Harry. It was less than five minutes… popping over and back.” 

Draco looked up, proving he was listening more to the conversation than looking through the book. “You sent a letter to the Weasleys?”

Harry pressed his lips together in a grim sort of smile. “Yeah. I need to confront Ginny. Plus, I think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley need to know what happened. I told them there were a few changes they needed to know about and that I would like to meet with them before term started.” Looking down in his lap he, almost wistfully, said, “I want to see Ron and Hermione’s reaction to the memory. I need to know if they were in on it or not.”

Draco buried his nose back in Slytherin’s biography when Narcissa broke into their conversation, heading Harry away from depressing memories. “My next message is from Severus. He wanted you to make the meeting arrangements with the Weasleys at a public place, not here, and he said you can use the memory as the proof of your accusation.”

Harry laughed out loud, startling Draco from his ‘reading’. “I’m sure, Ma’am, that Snape agreed only after you persuaded him. So, I thank you again. It will make the argument a lot shorter.” Seeing the soft smirk on Mrs. Malfoy’s face Harry knew he had been right.

Chancing a glance at Malfoy, he saw the grey eyes sparkling with mirth. Harry mentally filed away the fact they were now shot through with an almost indigo blue. The other wizard was obviously remembering their conversation from earlier. Just as he started to turn back to explain the humor to the confused witch beside him Malfoy smiled. A true uninhibited smile… the likes of which Harry has never witnessed before. At least, he had never seen one on any of the Malfoys.

Harry sincerely hoped his slight hitch in breathing was covered by the earlier laughter. He turned and explained their reaction to Mrs. Malfoy. Her eyes glittered in delight with their assumption that she had some type of power over Severus. After chuckling at the two of them she warned, “I wouldn’t tell Severus of your observations if I were you. He might not find it as entertaining as the two of you do.” She handed each boy a book, Harry got Gryffindor and Draco was given Ravenclaw, and then said, “Now, start making those lists while I try and think of where Father would have put the locket, if he was the one to take it.”

Narcissa’s off hand mention of the locket jarred the urge to actually _see_ the locket and the cup back to the forefront of Harry’s mind. “Hey, Malfoy, let me see that book for a minute.” Turning to the marked page, Draco handed Harry the book. Harry’s gasp and then his shout of “Kreacher” stopped Draco from looking at the page his mother marked in the Hufflepuff biography.

“Master called me?” The house elf asked in a harried tone. Looking up his large eyes took in the fact that his owner was sitting with a very respectable Black heir and her offspring. “Master is finally giving me to a proper Mistress?”

Harry rolled his eyes at the annoying creature. “Kreacher, I am not giving you to anyone. You are, however, to take Mrs. Malfoy to Grimmauld Place and help her find this.” Pushing the open book towards the confused creature, Harry pointed to the picture of the locket. “Before Sirius died, Kreacher, we were clearing the rooms at Grimmauld Place and this was there. It has to be found and brought to me immediately. Understand?”

For the first time house elf showed Harry a modicum of respect. “Yes, Master. Kreacher understands.” The odd little being looked between Harry and Narcissa trying to puzzle out this sudden change in alliances. “Master is working with Mistress now?”

Harry chuckled at the thought that the damnable thing was still concerning himself with _who_ Harry was working with. Refusing to give the house elf any sense of power Harry replied, “Whom I am working with is really none of your concern. You are to take Mrs. Malfoy to Grimmauld Place and search for the locket.”

The elf’s small dose of respect started to climb higher with each of Harry’s clipped words. “Kreacher will find the locket for Master.” Turning to look at Narcissa the house elf extended one curled hand. “Mistress?”

Narcissa looked between the boys and said, “Play nice. And, if either of you need me call for Kreacher. Understood?” With promises from them both, she clasped the gnarled hand and _popped_ away with a somewhat happier Kreacher.

The two boys bent over the table and started working. Every now and then one would come across an artifact that was questionable and would call the other over. After a few times they found themselves relocated to the couch, Harry’s dark head tilted close to the Malfoy blond, working side by side. After a few hours of hard work, Harry finally hit the halfway marker in the book. Looking over to his work partner he asked, “You ready for a break and a snack?”

With Draco’s nod, his hand still scratching the name and description of an item, Harry once again called room service. Just as the boys were eating sandwiches and drinking a cold soda, Harry heard the familiar scratch of an owl against the window. Sandwich in hand Harry opened the sliding door to admit the little feathered fireball. Harry took the parchment from the tiny owl and said, “Pig, wait for my reply.”

Draco fed the owl a bit of his bread while Harry read the parchment and scrawled out a short response. Tying the parchment off, Harry held the note for the owl to clasp in his claws. Walking to the window with him he said, “Take this to Mr. Weasley, Pig. Not Ron and definitely _not_ Ginny.”

Harry turned around only to find Draco staring at him and smiling. It was another one of _those_ true, real smiles. Flustered for a reason he was **not** going to think about, Harry asked, “What are you smiling at?”

Draco shrugged and said, “Cute owl.” Flashing another smile, Draco asked, “Ready to get back to work?” Harry just nodded and took his former place on the couch.

Harry spent the first thirty minutes just thinking about that damn smile. He swore Draco knew that every time he smiled Harry was thrown off. And, in Harry’s mind, that fact was just pushing Malfoy to do it more. Growling at his thoughts, Harry shook his head to clear it and buckled down. He chastised himself mentally for the direction his mind was wandering in. ‘Come on, Potter,’ he secretly yelled, ‘finding possible Horcruxes is more important than Malfoy… besides who’s to say that the prat hasn’t taken a page from Ginny’s book and put some fucking potion in your drink. That would explain this sudden interest in him’. 

Forcing his mind back to the task at hand, Harry blocked thoughts of Malfoy and potions and anything not directly related to Horcruxes. Harry was almost at the end of the Gryffindor biography when he felt all of the blood drain out of his face. In a voice somewhere between awe, elation, and disgust, Harry broke the calm with, “Oh, shit. Holy fucking bloody hell.”

Draco took in the sudden paleness and knew that something just went horribly wrong for the Boy Who Lived. Reaching out towards him he asked, “Potter. Potter. What is it?”

When the green-eyed teen started shaking and muttering under his breath about silver hands and graveyards and blood rituals Draco shifted on the couch until he was right next to Harry. “Harry. Harry, what the hell is it?” Draco, working on instinct, pulled the distressed wizard into an awkward embrace and tried to think of what he could do. Finally, he called out “Kreacher.”

Before Draco thought he had finished the name, the house elf appeared. “Go tell my mother to get Severus and come back here. Tell her something is wrong with Harry.” The little creature looked at Harry before nodding to Draco and vanishing again. Feeling completely useless for the first time in his life Draco prayed that the two of them would be quick about getting here.

The loud cracks of two people Apparating into the suite brought Harry out of the daze he was in. Jerking away from the arms offering him comfort, he stammered an apology. “Look…I’m s.. sorry about that. Just caught off guard.”

Seeing the three sets of eyes on him, two filled with concern and the last concern warring with suppositions, Harry blushed a brilliant shade of red. Snape knew the look flashing through Harry’s eyes all too well. The boy had seen or heard something that had a direct relation to the Dark Lord. “Potter,” he barked, hoping that the normal antagonistic tone would draw the boy back, “What the bloody hell is going on?”

Snape’s plan worked like a charm, except for the glowing daggers he was getting from two sets of grey blue eyes, and Harry snapped back together. With thanks flashing across his face, Harry took a deep calming breath. “Thanks, I don’t know why I reacted that way but,” Harry chuckled at the thought of his next statement, “I was glad you were here, Mal… Dra… Malfoy.”

There was that smile again and, again, Harry hoped the situation covered his quick intake of air. “It’s okay, Potter. How about we agree that we call each other by either first or last names? No pressure for either of us.” Draco laughed silently at the incredulous stare he was getting. “Just don’t call me Ferret.”

That at least brought a small smile to Harry’s face. “Got it, Malfoy or Draco but no Ferret.”

Snape watched the two and when he felt that the boy was on an even keel again brought their antics to a quick end. Calling on his best classroom glare he sneered, “Some of us do have other things to do than stand around and discuss _pet_ names for each other.”

Holding in his chuckles, Harry finally replied. “Yes Sir. I’m sure Draco,” he looked pointedly to the blond wizard, “And I have plenty of time to discuss pet names.” Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at each of them and said, “I think I know what the Gryffindor Horcrux is.” Flipping the biography around Harry pointed to a long silver dagger. “That’s it…I know it.”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. This was ridiculous. The boy looks at a picture and just decides that **this** is the one. “And why is that Potter? Because you said so? Not everything works that way.”

Harry looked at the man, the thanks flitting across Harry’s features was quickly replaced with irritation. In a cool, flat voice he said, “I know because it’s what Wormtail used at the Rebirthing ceremony. He took my blood with _that_ dagger.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stared out of the window seething with anger. For the second time in just days, Severus Snape was calling him an idiot, and a boy, and, worst of all, uncaring. First, the man had had issues with the fucking dagger, which he finally, grudgingly, admitted made sense. Now he had a problem with the upcoming meeting with the Weasleys. ‘Unfortunately,’ he thought to himself, ‘he is right this time. I really should not go to the meeting alone. But, that condescending tone…’ His thoughts trailed off as he turned to face off with the older wizard again. “Snape! I agree that alone is not the wisest move. But,” with a sigh Harry snapped, “You. Will. Stop. Trying to control me. As you pointed out already you are no longer my professor. As such, you have **no** control over my decisions or actions.” Seeing Snape about to issue another sure to be scathing comment Harry rushed, “And, I’ll be damned if I willingly give that control…”

Interrupting Harry mid-sentence Snape sneered, “To me, your most hated professor.”

“To _anyone_ ” Harry stressed the true answer. Looking Snape in the eye he said, “Do stop making this about you. It’s not personal, Snape. I believe that I have tried since the first communications with you to work within this new alliance. I have attempted to leave the past where it is… behind us.” Settling in on the couch Harry added, “You can either do the same or you can just stay away from me.”

Narcissa laid a slim hand on Harry’s arm and, in a tone of warning and concern, said, “Harry.”

“No, Mrs. Malfoy. I may have a better chance of winning this war with him than without him.” Harry nodded in Snape’s direction before continuing in the same cold voice he had adopted earlier in the discussion. “But, not at the cost of my sense of self. I will not allow him to control me.”

Snape watched the byplay between the two on the couch and had to admit, if only to himself, that Harry Potter had matured into a man. With maturity came the right to live life as he saw fit. The fact remained though the boy… man… whatever was going to get himself killed with his foolhardiness. And for reasons that wouldn’t explain themselves just yet, Snape did not want Potter hurt. Offering his form of an apology Snape said, “Can you think of a way, Potter, for any one of us to attend this meeting with you?”

From the corner Draco Malfoy finally determined it was safe enough for him to speak up. He had held back, agreeing with Severus that Harry shouldn’t go alone. At the moment, though, his concern was built from feelings that were better off left unsaid. Harry had just gotten comfortable enough with him to call him Draco. The blond wasn’t going to push him away again with an unwanted advance. “What about the Invisibility cloak?” Shaking his head at the confused look both Snape and Harry wore, he said, “One of us could hide beneath it in a corner and just keep an eye on things. If we arrived first and left last no one would even notice the tell-tell signs that someone is with you.”

Harry flashed a beaming smile at the suggestion. “Draco, that’s brilliant!” Harry immediately started mentally listing the pros and cons of who should go with him. Finally, it came down to one thing. “I know Snape has the Dark Mark. I need to know if either of you are marked.” Narcissa raised the sleeve of her robe showing the dark black tattoo on her forearm while Draco shook his head.

“I’m the only one of us three not marked, Harry. Why? What does the mark have to do with the meeting?” Draco asked, glad for not the first time that he had not been marked over the past summer.

“Mr. Weasley will undoubtedly cast a spell against the Dark Mark; if for no other reason than to make sure I’m indeed Harry Potter.” Nodding to Narcissa and Snape he said, “You both would be discovered within minutes. It’ll have to be Draco that comes with me or I go alone.” That decided, Harry went into the bedroom and began packing the Pensieve and the memory of Ginny’s visit with the Headmaster in his bag. Heading to the shower, he was stopped by Snape.

“Potter,” the man said from the doorway, “Narcissa and I will continue to go through the list of Ravenclaw heirlooms. You and Draco have two hours to get this meeting done and over with. Any longer than that and Dark Mark be damned, I will be coming to retrieve you. Understood?”

Dumbfounded at the concern edging Snape’s voice, Harry gave the man an open-mouthed nod. Muttering “Understood,” Harry made his way to his much-needed shower. Groaning when the hot water hit his tense shoulders Harry asked the empty room, “Can that man be any more confusing?”

With everything ready for the ‘Weasley confrontation’, as Harry had begun calling it, both young wizards nodded their goodbyes. Just before he pulled the door closed Harry looked to Snape and said, “Sir, thank you for allowing me to use this private moment of yours.” Not giving the man time to respond Harry shut the door with a solid snick and headed out into Muggle London.

As planned, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with a few minutes to get ready for the arrival of the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. Harry moved to the private room he requested from Tom and poured the memory into the waiting Pensieve. He had practiced calling the memory up into a three-dimensional display instead of having everyone enter the memory. Harry wanted, no he needed, to see the reactions of everyone to try and determine just who knew the truth already. Hearing the clomp of a large group of people coming up the stairs Draco whispered, “It’ll be all right, Harry. Just remember you aren’t here alone, okay?”

Harry grinned a smile of thanks to the seemingly bare corner and nodded just as the door burst open to a sea of red hair. Ron’s “Harry mate” blended in with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s “Where have you been, Harry” and the more demanding “Harry Potter, you know better” from Hermione. As expected, Harry felt the wash of magic flow over him from Mr. Weasley’s discreet casting. The only one that didn’t offer some type of instant greeting was Ginny, his former girlfriend. Harry stepped back from the attempted onslaught of hugs and touches. In a cool but not outright cold tone Harry said, “Hello. I’m glad all of you could make it today.” Walking towards the table Harry ignored the confused looks being shot between the people once considered his family.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Harry choosing the one right in front of Draco, the brunet wizard started talking. “Last year, towards the end of the year, Ginny and I entered a relationship of sorts. With the happenings at the ending of the year I ended the relationship in favor of going after Voldemort, Snape, and the Horcruxes.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at the young man she hoped would become her son-in-law one day soon. Assuming Harry was taking the step to formally ask for a deeper relationship with her only daughter Mrs. Weasley asked, “Harry, why did you call all of us here? Is there something important that you need to say to Ginny? Something that needs witnesses?”

Harry barely held onto his snort of disgust at the line of thought so obvious in the eldest witch in the room. “Not what you are alluding to, Ma’am.” Turning to look Ginny in the eyes, letting all of his betrayal and disgust at her actions show, Harry asked, “Ginny, is there anything you would like to explain?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the boy she claimed to love, daring him to make the next move. It was this determination that Harry had once thought was attractive on the young witch. Now it only served to annoy him. Thinking that there was no one who would have spilled the secret meeting she had with Dumbledore she said, “I have no idea what you are talking about Harry.”

“Perhaps then,” he sighed, “We should all just watch this.” Prodding the silvery memory with his wand Harry called it up for all to see. He sat back, watching the reactions of the others closely. He had watched this betrayal enough to know it by heart; he spent his time taking in the faces around him. With a cold smile, he saw Ginny go pale with the knowledge that her secret, not only known by Harry, was about to be shared with her family. Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley all were focused on Ginny. Hermione, showing the curiosity she was known for, stared intently at each person in the memory.

Ron flared an angry red spluttering under his breath as his sister took the vial of love potion. Harry watched him intently not knowing if the reaction was because Harry dared to accuse Ginny of this or because of the actions of his sister.

Mrs. Weasley broke into tears. “Ginevra Molly Weasley. Tell me you did **not** use this potion on Harry. Please tell me this is a mistake.” The first glance at her daughter, the pale face and shaking hands told Molly everything she needed to know. Ginny had indeed fed the potion to Harry. “ **What** were you thinking? Or better yet, were you thinking at all?”

The anger Molly Weasley was known for finally surged to the forefront. “Ginevra, you and I will be discussing this when we get home.” Shaking her head Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter, her disappointment visible in her eyes. “You have put a mark against our name, Ginny, one that we all will have to carry in one form or another.”

Mr. Weasley held his wife and looked at Harry with something mixed with pity and apology. “Harry, surely you don’t believe…”

Harry cut the older man off. “Yes, I do believe. Dumbledore taught me how to find the inconsistencies in fabricated memories. This one is true.”

Everyone moved away from watching the memory and looked at each other closely, everyone except Hermione. The clever witch gasped and then eyed Harry critically after Snape’s final words. Instantly the gears were turning in her head. This was obviously not the only memory Harry had and, if she were a betting witch, she would have to say that the memories were what caused Harry’s sudden flight from Hogwarts. Turning back to one of her best friends she said, “We need to talk Harry. Just you and I after this argument is settled.”

Harry never broke his gaze with the Weasleys as he asked, “Did you know, Hermione? Did you know what she was doing?”

“No Harry. I would never have kept something like this from you.” Hermione’s voice filled with honest sadness and feelings of failure. “I’m sorry, Harry. I should have noticed the changes. Now, knowing the truth and thinking back I can see them clearly. I’m so sorry.”

Shaking his head Harry said, “Let it go, Hermione. Just let it go. I know you want to have a private talk and I think I already know what it is about. But, it’ll have to wait. When this is over I doubt I’ll be in the mood for that talk.”

Pulling away from the obvious family moment Hermione whispered, “Whenever you’re ready, Harry.”

Ron pushed back from the table, beginning to pace in front of the fireplace in the small room. “Harry. What does this do to our friendship? Are you cutting me loose, along with her?”

Harry watched Ron pace the floor. He heard the words, the questioning in his friends voice. “I dunno, Ron. What do you suggest? After today, I will never willingly be in her presence again. How is that going to affect you?” Harry felt the slight, ghosting touch Draco trailed across his back. With a small smile he inwardly marveled at how well the other wizard was at reading his moods and knowing _just_ what he needed. “I don’t want to lose you too. At the same time, though, I can understand your need to stand by your sister.”

In typical Ron fashion, the overly pissed red head ground out, “Not if my _sister_ is going to drug my best mate and trap him into something.” Ron glared at his sister. “If I had known, Harry, I would have done something last year. I don’t know what but something.”

“Thanks Ron. But, please don’t make rash statements. Wait until you have had time to calm down before you say anything. I know you didn’t know and because of that we’re all right, mate.” Focusing in on Ginny’s parents, Harry pointed at the Pensieve and said, “Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley. I’m sorry I had to show you that.”

Harry’s gaze moved to Molly and Arthur, his heart breaking with the decision they had to make. He knew they cared about him, had helped him throughout his younger years, but there was no way he could compete with their only daughter. There was no way he would love them as much as he did if they were capable of siding against their own child. “You have nothing to apologize for, Harry. If anything we owe you the apology.” Mr. Weasley said, pulling his wife closer.

“Harry,” Mrs. Weasley choked out, “I know I have no right to ask anything of you but I have to. Is there no way that you, without any potions, return Ginny’s feelings? Even in the least?”

Harry took a few deep swallows before he even tried to answer the question. Inwardly he thought Molly Weasley had just gone round the bend. She couldn’t seriously believe that Harry would entertain a relationship with someone who drugged him… could she? Once again, Harry thought he could feel Draco’s slight touch. Whether it was wishful thinking or actually happening, it served to calm him to a level that he was able to speak at. “Mrs. Weasley there are many reasons why there will never be a relationship between me and Ginny. The most important one is that I can’t trust her. Without trust, in my opinion, there is nothing to build upon.”

Leaning back, searching for the whisper of reassurance from Draco, Harry continued, “There is another reason just as important as the first one. I’m not, under normal circumstances, attracted to girls. This jealousy and attraction I felt for Ginny surprised and confused me.” Turning to the stunned witch he asked, “Ginny, when did you start giving me the potion?”

In a voice that had everyone straining to hear Ginny said, “Just before Halloween.”

Harry nodded. “And when did I finally react to it?”

Harry’s point dawned on Hermione long before it did anyone else in the room. “You didn’t start dating until May, Harry. You fought the potion for over six months.”

Arthur Weasley thought he finally found the loophole proving his daughter innocent. “There is no way you could have fought the effects of the Amortentia potion for six months. That is impossible. You must be mistaken.”

Ginny spoke for a second time. Without any prompting, and in a much louder voice, she said, “No. He had it everyday from a week before Halloween to the day Dumbledore was murdered. And he denied it every step of the way. Even when I would kiss Dean right in front of him he wouldn’t react at all.” Dropping her gaze, she snarled, “Should have known he was…” Ginny trailed off as a glint came to her eye. “What about Cho?”

Hermione and Ron muffled their laughter at the mention of Harry’s first crush. Recalling Harry’s description of their first kiss, Ron muttered the word “Wet,” before the trio dissolved in giggles.

For just an instant, Harry felt normal, like everything would be okay. Then, just as quickly, he remembered why they were meeting at the Leaky Cauldron instead of the Burrow. He remembered that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was standing behind him, watching over him. Harry blushed as the thoughts went from watching over him to Draco writhing under him. Clearing his throat, and his mind, Harry said, “Mr. Weasley, I know that Ginny did this. Ginny has admitted to you that she did this. I hope you understand that because of her actions I will not be around her in anyway outside a formal setting. It just isn’t possible.”

Nodding, the older wizard gathered his wife and daughter to him. “Harry, I understand your need to put some distance between you and Ginny. I do hope, however, you understand the position I am in. I have to stand by my daughter.”

Harry stood and extended his hand to the Weasley patriarch. With a firm grasp he said, “I understand that Mr. Weasley, and would think less of you if you had answered any other way.” Turning he hugged his stand-in mother. Leaning in he whispered, “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for everything you have done for me.”

The Weasleys left the small room, their daughter glaring from her place between them. Harry threw an arm around Ron and Hermione’s shoulders and walked them to the door. “Ron. Hermione. Thanks for everything but I’ve got to go. I’ll owl this afternoon or tomorrow, okay?”

Hermione wrapped Harry in a tight hug. “Are you really okay, Harry?”

In voice loud enough for even Draco to hear, Harry replied, “For the first time in a long time I’m really okay. No worries, Hermione.” Stepping back he asked, “Hermione, please cancel the tracking spell Mr. Weasley put on me.”

A quick flick of her wand and Harry felt the magic dissolve around him. “Ron, good to see you again. September first, yes?”

Ron smiled, finally realizing that Harry really wasn’t going to hold Ginny’s actions against him. “Yeah mate. September first.”

Ron and Hermione crossed the threshold, hands clasped together, when Harry added, “Please tell Mr. Weasley that the tracking spell was canceled. And, that I didn’t appreciate him casting magic on me without my permission.” Ron shook his head at the idiot stunts his family was using against Harry. He wondered just how long before those stunts caused Harry to push him away too. With a sickly smile, Ron and Hermione disappeared with the crack of Apparation.

As soon as everyone was gone, Harry found strong arms wrapping around from behind him. “You did well, Harry. Now let’s us go back to the hotel, yes?” Harry gave his silent approval and leaned back into the embrace. His last thought as the Leaky Cauldron vanished from sight was how good those light arms felt around his middle. 

Harry and Draco landed in the sitting room if the hotel suite startling Narcissa and Snape. One look at the pale boy in her son’s arms had her jumping from her place on the couch. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Draco steered Harry to the bedroom with Narcissa and Snape following in their wake. “He formally lost another piece of his family today. He needs to rest for a bit and then he’ll be all right.” Draco pushed Harry down on the bed and started untying his shoes and slipping them off one at a time. 

“The Pensieve and memory, Draco we left them at the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry said trying to get back up and away from the other wizard. “I’ve got to go get them.” Draco swung the bag in front of Harry showing his uptight friend that he had picked them up. Reclining back again Harry whispered, “Thank you, Draco.”

“Take a nap, Harry. I’ll be in the sitting room when you get up.” Draco led the others to the outer room and pulled the door shut behind them. Harry taken care of, Draco turned into his mother’s embrace and said, “She didn’t even act like she cared. It was no big deal to her.”

Severus watched the display and knew from the emotion Draco was showing the meeting, while not a battle of hexes, was a trying event for both of the young men. “What of Granger and Weasley?”

Moving to the couch, Draco said, “For the first time I saw exactly why Harry is so close to the two of them.” In a quiet voice, he related the day’s events to his mother and family friend. “I don’t know how he does it, Mother. I would have hexed her right off; but Harry, as only Harry will do, gave her a chance to explain and then showed them the memory.”

Remembering the look that Granger had worn when she viewed the memory he turned to Severus and said, “I think Granger has figured out that Harry got the memory from you.”

“She is clever. Annoying but very clever. If there was one that could figure it out from a memory it would be her.” Severus replied, smirking at the flummoxed look his compliment garnered from Draco. Standing up Severus extended a hand to Narcissa and asked, “Are you ready, Cissy? We’ll come back tomorrow afternoon and check on them?”

Harry slipped into the sitting room to find Draco leaning over the list of possible Horcrux locations. They still needed to find the cup and dagger. Not to mention figuring out the Ravenclaw heirloom and its location. They hadn’t found the locket at Grimmauld Place and Harry just knew that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen it. Kreacher and Dobby were searching for the man and the locket almost around the clock. Easing down beside Draco, Harry softly said, “Hey.”

Harry’s breath caught when Draco turned to him. His flaxen hair fell over his brow and around his jaw line, softening the harder edges of the young Malfoy heir. His eyes danced in the fading light no longer grey-blue but darker grey like shining pewter. “Hey, yourself.”

Leaning in, Harry laid his head on Draco’s shoulder. When Draco leaned his cheek against Harry’s head instead of pushing him off, the dark haired wizard asked, “What’s going on with us? Is it just me, or do you feel something too?” Harry snorted in disgust. He hated this feeling of uncertainty; he should at least be able to trust himself. “After finding out what Ginny did, I don’t even trust my own feelings anymore.” 

Draco sighed deeply. ‘So much for leaving feelings left unsaid,’ he thought to himself. “I feel it, Harry.”

Draco leaned back with a sigh, taking care to not dislodge Harry as he went. “But I can understand what you’re saying. We can ask Severus for help tomorrow. He’ll be able to scan you and make sure you’re not drugged, Harry.”

“I don’t understand, Draco, how it seems to have changed so fast between us.” Harry looked up through his lashes and asked, “What do you want, Draco?”

Draco gently smiled at the question. “That’s easy to answer, Harry. I want you to be happy. As to the ‘so fast’ worry, has it really been all that fast? We’ve known each other for years, always been drawn to each other in some capacity, and just recently you found out that we both had been used in this war. I think that plays a part in what you are seeing as moving fast.”

Running his hand over Harry’s and interlocking their fingers in a loose grip, Draco continued, “I want to let you move this at your pace. Just know, Harry, I am here when you want me.”

Minutes ticked by as they sat there leaning against each other hands lightly joined. Draco broke the silence and asked, “What do _you_ want?”

Harry locked his sparkling gaze on Draco’s and whispered, “To kiss you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stood just inside the foyer at Grimmauld Place recalling the good and the bad memories he had come to associate with the house. With a small smile, he mentally added Draco and Narcissa to the list of good. It had been three days since he had shyly kissed Draco for the first time. Since then, Snape had scanned them both for any magical means of control. Given a clean bill of health, his shyness had disappeared completely but the kisses had stayed tender and sweet. Moving quickly, Harry opened the doors to every room, the stairs to the attic, and finally the passage to the basement. Back in the foyer he concentrated on his next task; centralizing and picturing his magic, he raised his wand and shouted, “Accio books about making or destroying Horcruxes!”

Readying himself for an onslaught of flying pages, he was somewhat disappointed when only two books flew at him from the upstairs hallway. Tucking them into his bag, he hoped Narcissa had better luck with the manor’s library. With one last look towards the stairs, Harry Apparated back to his hotel suite.

Without even registering that Snape was in the room, Harry moved to the back of the couch where Draco was sitting. He tilted Draco’s head back and captured the other wizard’s mouth in a gentle kiss, tugging on his bottom lip before standing back up. “Hey,” he said softly.

Before Draco had a chance to reply, Snape spluttered, “In the name of Salazar, what was that?”

Harry started at the sound of Snape’s deep voice. Looking up at the older man he said, “A kiss hello.”

Snape sighed with obvious annoyance at either the answer, the kiss, or, most likely, a combination of both. His lip curling Snape sneered, “I could see that Potter. Do restrain yourself from that behavior in my presence. I will likely gouge my eyes out if I have to continuously witness such displays.”

Harry cut Draco’s angry mews off with an ice-cold voice. “Last I checked, Snape, this room is mine and Draco and I are both of age. Therefore, if we, as two consenting wizards, wish to share a simple, or not so simple, kiss it is none of your concern.” Resting a possessive hand on Draco’s shoulder, _his_ Draco he thought selfishly, Harry finished his retort with a whispered, “As far as gouging your eyes out…please do so in your personal residence. I do not wish to have your blood on my carpets.” Harry stalked to the bedroom, shaking in fear at the sudden emotions racing through his mind and soul, and leaned against the cool glass of the window. 

Moments after Harry leaned against the window, Draco came quietly into the room. “Harry, are you okay?” Draco asked. He was mesmerized with the display of force he’d just witnessed. Rubbing Harry’s tension filled shoulders Draco said, “I don’t know if I should be afraid of how quickly you exploded or touched that it was in defense of us. I’m leaning towards touched, though.”

Harry turned and backed Draco against the nearest wall. Unlike the gentle teasing kisses they had shared, Harry seized Draco’s mouth with a harsh control. Breaking away he panted, “Are you going to feel touched when you realize that I still trust no one and, even with these feelings and intimacies, that includes you? That I have become extremely possessive about what is mine lately,” leaning in for another breath stealing kiss Harry whispered, “And, _that_ definitely includes you.” 

Instead of scaring Draco away from him as Harry intended, the blond melted into the embrace. Snuggling in closer Draco drawled, “And that’s a problem for who? It sure as hell isn’t a problem for me.”

Harry growled and pushed Draco far enough away from him to look him in the eye. “Are you sure Draco? Do you understand what you are agreeing to?” Draco only nodded his assent and tried to burrow back into the warmth of Harry’s arms. Harry held him back and demanded, “No, Draco, you have to **tell** me. My control…possessiveness… it’s not easy to live with. Are you willing to live with that?”

Draco lowered his mental shields and whispered, “I am willing. Look and see for yourself, Harry.” Harry, hating himself for this need to invade Draco’s mind, rifled through the thoughts surrounding Draco’s feelings for him. His trust in the other young man went up marginally as he examined Draco’s pure feelings of lust, desire, and concern for him.

Satisfied at what he found Harry pulled Draco flush against him and held him tightly. Nibbling on the pale ear Harry said, “I’m sorry, Draco, for needing to look through your thoughts. Thank you for giving that to me.” Harry walked backwards leading them to the bed large bed. Tumbling back, he pulled Draco with him; rolling until he was on top, Harry leaned in and planted chaste kisses along the pale jaw line. Just as he started another round of kisses, Harry heard the crack of Apparation. With a sigh, the two wizards turned towards the main room.

They heard Narcissa begin questioning Snape about their whereabouts. In a voice dripping with irritation Snape said, “Mauling each other most likely.”

Just as they reached the door Narcissa replied, her voice ringing with humor, “Really?”

“Hello Mother.” Draco said his red and pouty lips confirming for Narcissa that he had just had the life snogged out of him. Acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary Draco said, “How many books do we have to go through on Horcruxes? We need the information about them if we plan to destroy them all.”

Harry easily switched gears and said, “There were only two at Grimmauld.” Pulling the books out of his bag he said, “One looks well used while the other one looks like no one ever opened it.” Tossing them down on the low table he turned to Narcissa to hear what she had found.”

The older witch simply pointed at a stack of five books, ranging from magazine thin to an old dusty tome three inches thick. “That’s all we had at the manor.” Divvying the seven up, Harry kept the two he had found. The small group scattered out in the suite and started reading and scratching notes.

Harry blindly grabbed one of ‘his’ books and flipped immediately to the table of contents. Sighing he tossed it aside just as quickly as he opened it. “I can tell you why that one is in pristine condition… it’s absolutely useless. Nothing but Ministry laws on Horcruxes.” Scanning the chapter headings for the other book Harry relaxed back and started seriously reading. The second book was almost like a systematic guide on making and destroying Horcruxes. 

Harry read through the chapters detailing the making of a Horcrux recognizing the philosophy from the memory Slughorn provided. The only additional information he acquired was the actual spell used in the formation. Abscondo Lacer Animus. For some peculiar reason he felt the need to write the spell and the casting instructions down.

Harry knew he had the book used by R.A.B. when, half way through the old hardback, he came across a handwritten note in the margin. With a shout, he read the written words to the rest of the group. “How many total Horcruxes? Four known- plus his body- makes five pieces… not one of the most powerful numbers, must be more.”

Harry noticed Draco writing everything he said so he tried to slow down and speak clearly. “Known Horcruxes are the locket from Slytherin House, a cup from Hufflepuff House, a dagger from Gryffindor House, and a ring once belonging to Marvolo Gaunt.” There was a line struck through the mention of the locket with a notation of ‘Destroyed 1974’.

Harry swallowed a deep gulp of water before continuing with the personal notes. “Where did he hide them? Possible Locations: The childhood cave by the sea, Riddle House, Gaunt House, Hogwarts, the Muggle orphanage, a Death Eater home.” Draco peered over Harry’s shoulder and added the parentheses questioning the name of the Muggle orphanage and confirming the locket was in the cave. Watching Draco work silently, Harry added, “The ring was hidden in Gaunt House, Draco. The diary was stored at the manor.”

Once the additions were made there were four possible places left: Riddle House, Hogwarts, and the Muggle orphanage, another Death Eater’s home. Gods, he hoped there wasn’t one in an anonymous home…it would take forever to find them all. They all made sense to Harry, all but Hogwarts. Barring the Chamber of Secrets, there was no place Harry thought Voldemort would feel secure leaving such a vital item. He looked then at Severus, the memory of the night of Voldemort’s rebirth showing so obviously through his eyes. Harry said, “The dagger is at Riddle House. We were right there for the ceremony.”

Snape nodded his agreement in the logic. “I recall him making some type of donation to a Muggle establishment my seventh year. At the time, all of us, his followers, were confused as to why he would donate to improve any Muggle business. It could possibly lead us to a Horcrux.”

“Do you remember the name of the orphanage or where it is?” Harry asked, afraid to get excited about a possible lead until it panned out. Seeing that Snape was open to his ideas at the moment Harry added his views on Hogwarts. “I think that Hogwarts should be eliminated off the list. One of the memories Dumbledore shared was Riddle coming back to seek employment and being denied. He wouldn’t have had access to the Chamber and _that_ is where he would keep something of that value.”

Snape smirked at the Gryffindor. “I never imagined that the quintessential Gryffindor would understand the heir of Slytherin so well.”

Harry couldn’t hold back the snort at Snape’s backdoor compliment. “Be careful there, Snape, or someone might think you and I are actually friends, if not something more.”

Shaking his head the Potions master countered back, “After your display earlier I doubt our feelings towards each other will come under that type of questioning.” Seeing the blush steal up Harry’s face he figured the boy was regretting his earlier words. “You were correct, Potter. In these rooms, I have no say over what two consenting adults choose to do. Now as far as the orphanage… all I can recall is he was born in London at the orphanage and his mother died directly after giving birth.”

Accepting the information as the most available Harry turned back to the book in his lap. Thoughts of the Riddle House were flashing through the back of his mind. The dagger was there. He could feel it deep in his bones; the same way he _knew_ there were no Horcruxes hidden in Hogwarts. He grabbed his pen and notebook and copied the next passage word for word.

_To appropriately destroy a Horcrux, thus eliminating the immortality of the original caster, you must first destroy the piece of soul bound to the item using Everto Phasma Substantia. Following the removal of the soul the artifact, or in extreme cases artifacts, must be burned in a purification fire built of nine different woods. The Horcrux, or Horcruxes, should be burned as a unit with the body of the original caster._

_The fire should be built of each of the woods from the table below with the Horcrux, or Horcruxes, after the first layer of wood and the body of the original caster should be under the uppermost layer or wood. Once the fire is lit you will need to cast the purifying spell…”_

Harry started a list of supplies and spells needed for the purifying fire. Writing the woods needed, and their purpose, he asked, “Would we be able to keep everything at the safe house? You know the cleansed Horcruxes and this stuff for the purification fire.”

Narcissa looked up to answer Harry. “Of course. Why don’t I order a small meal and you can show me the list. Severus and I can start gathering everything now so all of the rituals can be done as soon as possible.” After everyone gave their requests Narcissa called for the delivery while the table was cleared. Sitting back to enjoy the reprieve from the books Harry handed his notebook to Narcissa, opened to the page of supplies.

Scanning over it, Narcissa chuckled softly. “It is a basic purification fire, Severus. They have combined it with specific spells and sea salt.” Sipping her tea she said, “We need to gather the woods, the fire will be stronger if it is gathered by the builder. We’re going to need Birch, Rowan, Ash, and Alder. Some of these are on the grounds of the manor. I know for a fact the Willow, Oak, and Holly are there.” She picked up Harry’s pen and started adding her own notes to the list of woods. “The Hawthorne is in the Forbidden Forest and for the Elder, we really should speak to the Fae. They would give us the best location.”

Harry watched as Narcissa got that same gleam in her he only associated with Hermione. Inwardly he snorted with humor, ‘Must be a female thing.’ Squaring his shoulders, he prepared himself for the impending list of things he needed to do. He was surprised that there was only one requirement forthcoming. “You need to practice the spells, Harry. Know them in your sleep so that when the time comes it is done perfectly.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Harry agreed with the demand whole-heartedly. “We have to collect all of the cleansed Horcruxes. The ring is still at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster’s office. Mr. Malfoy will know where he stored the diary, we’ll have to go to Azkaban to find out.” Closing his eyes, he snarled with irritation, “And, Mundungus and his sticky fingers has the locket, unless of course he has sold it. I’ll kill him when we find him, the idiot.”

The thought of ridding the world of one obnoxious thief brooked no argument from Severus; he’d have killed the blighter long ago if Albus Dumbledore hadn’t dissuaded him of it. He knew that Molly Weasley, as well as many others, felt the same way. Mentioning the ring though did bring a few questions to mind. Breaking into the conversation, he asked, “Potter, are you planning to return to Hogwarts for term?”

Keeping his eyes closed he replied, “ _If_ they reopen Hogwarts I’ll have to return to get the ring, if nothing else. Even though I think that he would not keep a Horcrux there, I want to check the Chamber.” With a glint of amusement he said, “I didn’t take the time to really look around before.”

Sitting upright, the Potions master asked, “They may not reopen? Why ever not?”

Recalling the meeting following Dumbledore’s death Harry told them, “It was left to be up to the Board if the school remained open or not. I got the impression over the summer they were going to open. It was McGonagall’s idea to close it.”

Draco and Narcissa listened with half of an ear. They both were still stuck on Harry’s declaration to reenter the Chamber of Secrets. With agitation the pale wizard demanded, “Forget the closing of the school. What do you mean ‘check the Chamber’? Have you gone mad? There was a basilisk down there. You don’t…” Harry cut the rampage off the easiest way possible. He kissed him.

Drawing back Harry laughed at the clouded look in Draco’s eyes. Kissing the tip of Draco’s nose he looked around to see what Narcissa’s reaction was. He was pleasantly surprised to see a fond smile gracing her lips. And, then, there was Snape. The man was obviously working hard at **not** reacting to the kiss. Turning back to Draco, he said, “I am going, and you cannot stop it, Draco. Besides, I’ll be fine.”

Draco stopped protesting, not because he agreed with Harry but because it was easy to see a losing battle when faced it with it. With a petulant sigh Draco snapped, “Fine, Potter. Do it your way.”

Harry moved from the table back to the couch tossing a short look at Draco on the way. “I will, Draco. I will. Riddle wanted back in Hogwarts for some reason. He either planned to leave something there or needed to retrieve something of value. Either way, it won’t hurt to have a look about the place.” Snatching the book back up, he flopped onto the couch with a groan. The more he read the more he felt like there was something he was missing. Something someone said about Horcruxes was playing at the edge of his thoughts. There was only the few talks with Dumbledore and that Slughorn memory that concerned Horcruxes. It had to be one of them. 

Sitting back, Harry kept replaying the meeting between Slughorn and the young Tom Riddle over in his mind. The nagging feeling he was missing something was distracting him from completing the last chapter of the book. With a grimace, he remembered something Slughorn said to Tom Riddle in the memory. “Snape,” he called from his relaxed position, breaking the other wizard’s concentration. “Is it possible, do you think, to kill one part of a torn soul?”

Severus Snape paused and pursed his lips together in thought. While the boy’s habit of jumping from topic to topic clashed with his own way of reasoning, he had finally acknowledged, at least to himself, that the young brunet wizard had an uncanny insight to the Dark Lord and his past choices. With that acknowledgement came the extra push to hear Harry out on all topics. One never knew when Harry might come across the final piece of the puzzle, ending this ridiculous war all the sooner. “It would have to be possible, Potter, or you could not have destroyed the diary, nor Albus destroyed the ring.”

“Okay, true enough. I should have asked,” the agitated wizard said, “The night the curse rebounded and destroyed the Dark Lord’s body how much damage was done to the piece of his soul he carried with him?”

Starting to see some small amount of logic in the boy’s question he said, “It would make sense that the soul was destroyed with the body but he still existed, Potter. What form would he have been in if the soul was destroyed? If the piece of soul in him were intact, would he have still been the mist form of your first year? I doubt all of the inner soul he retained was destroyed.”

Retrieving the Pensieve, Harry closed his eyes and pulled a silvery thread of memory from his mind the way Dumbledore had taught him. Releasing the first memory into the rune-marked bowl, he immediately retrieved a second one. “Perhaps it was the case. Perhaps his inner soul was destroyed beyond rescue.” Swirling the memory with his wand he brought up a small section of Voldemort’s rebirth. “Here the Dark Lord is describing the night his body was destroyed. Listen.”

**“I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost…but still, I was alive.”** *

“Now,” Harry said, “This is from a memory Slughorn gave me. He is talking to Tom Riddle when the Dark Lord was still a student at Hogwarts. It was Riddle’s seventh year. Watch this.”

**“Then, even if one’s body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged.”** *

By the time the second memory finished Draco and Narcissa had joined them at the table. Looking at Snape Harry said, “Slughorn said _part_ of the soul remains. Not the entire soul only part. We need to know how many pieces we are dealing with.” There were times Harry wished he was more articulate, that he could get his thoughts and questions across better. He knew _what_ he was trying to ask, just not exactly _how_ to ask it. “At the rebirthing ceremony, did he have to take a piece of his soul from a Horcrux to come back or was there enough of him left over already?” 

Snape looked at Harry closely, trying to pinpoint where this entire conversation was leading. “Put that way, Potter, I’d have to say that if his soul sustained itself through the rebounded curse that it did not do so intact.”

Harry shook his head at the former Head of Slytherin House. “Can you just answer that damn question? Yes or no, Snape. Did his soul survive Godric’s Hollow?”

Taking a deep breath Snape replied, “I do not believe it survived in its entirety. His diminished form support the use of a Horcrux on his return.” Severus moved closer to Harry. The younger wizard stifled a gasp at the sheer intensity of the conversation was producing in the other wizard. For the first time ever, Harry felt that Snape was giving merit to his ideas, not yet as a true equal but no longer with the normal disdain for all things Harry Potter. “I believe a large portion was destroyed, a small portion remained in the form of his misty presence, and a final smaller portion,” reaching out one slim finger he tapped the famous lightening bolt scar, “resides in you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry untangled himself from Draco and the attack of the blankets and silently made his way to the shower. Stepping under the heat, he wondered at the lack of his morning wood, a customary sight since he first kissed Draco. He reckoned the fault lay at the Potions master’s feet. Actually, if he was honest, it was the man’s suppositions from the night before that had Harry’s libido flagging. Bracing his hands on the tile wall Harry replayed the conversation while the steaming water beat against his tense shoulders.

_“I believe a large portion was destroyed, a small portion remained in the form of his misty presence, and a final smaller portion resides in you.”_

_Harry looked at the dark inky eyes incredulously. “You think I’m a Horcrux?”_

_For once Severus Snape held the automatic scathing remark at bay. Seeing the confusion and desperate feelings rush across the boy’s, well really man’s, face he softly answered, “No, actually, I do not believe you are an additional Horcrux.”_

_“But…but, you said I have his soul in me.” Harry stammered. “That would make me a Horcrux, right? This isn’t making sense, Snape.”_

_With his thin patience pulled taut Snape sneered, “If you would close your mouth and open your ears, Potter, I just might be able to penetrate that thick skull of yours.” Harry visibly clamped down on his retort and motioned Snape to continue. “There is no denying the very unique connection between you and the Dark Lord.” Snape’s declaration and, more importantly, Harry’s lack of denial sparked Narcissa’s interest instantly._

_Ignoring the blond witch in favor of keeping the momentum of his conversation going Severus said, “You have, on more than one occasion, slipped undetected into the Dark Lord’s mind, just as he has planted false images in yours.”_

Harry grinned then, recalling Narcissa’s threat to hex them both if they did not explain themselves ‘forthwith’. Her comment had broken the tension coiling in Harry’s belly with each passing word. Listening to Snape explain what happened with the vision of Mr. Weasley’s attack and the false visions of Sirius’ abduction was soothing in an odd way. These were all things he could put his hands on; they weren’t something based on an opinion, unlike the new theory that he had Voldemort’s soul in his body.

_Harry interrupted Snape’s story. “It was the snake, Snape, not the Dark Lord.”_

_“What, Potter?”_

_“Mr. Weasley. The vision was through the snake, Nagini.” Harry sat up quickly. “That means Dumbledore was right. The snake is a Horcrux.”_

_With a laugh Narcissa said, “No, Harry, Nagini is not a Horcrux. Lucius and I were there the night the Dark Lord created Nagini from his magic. That is why the Dark Lord was able to sustain himself from her milk, it contained his magic.”_

_Snape nodded in Narcissa’s direction, “She is right, Potter. The snake bears part of his soul much, I imagine, the same way you do. A minuscule amount transferred through magic.”_

The conversation moved from his mental connection to the shared ability of Parseltongue. Harry’s bark of laughter rang through the room at the flush both Draco and Severus got when he hissed a few words on Narcissa’s command. He filed the information away to torment his boyfriend with at a later date. ‘Only a Slytherin would find the snake language sexy.’ That particular thought brought another smile to his face.

The most compelling reference Snape had though was the fact that Harry’s anger was always intensified, almost to a rage, when dealing with Dark magic. As the man had pointed out the night before, all during his fifth year he had been upset with the way Dumbledore was treating him. He had moments of a rushing surge of anger when dealing with the man but the overall feeling was one of hurt. Hurt that he was being distanced from his mentor. However, the night of the Ministry debacle, after Voldemort had possessed him, Harry went into a white-hot rage in the old man’s office.

Harry countered that with the fact that it was the night Sirius died. Angry didn’t begin to cover what he was that night. He was emotional from the death and injury that resulted from his stupid actions. Snape had chuckled then, actually chuckled, and said he needed ‘to check his Gryffindor susceptibilities at the door’.

_“What of all of your arguments with Draco, Potter? Mr. Weasley wronged you with more than words at the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament yet he was easy for you to forgive. All Draco had to do was look at you and the reactions were instantaneous. Hexes and punches were the norm for the two of you. Just as now, since the relationship has evolved into an affair of the heart, you have become overly possessive of him.”_

‘Yeah, so,’ Harry thought, ‘the man may have a point. Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?’ Harry heard the door ease open breaking his thoughts from the conversation the night before. The sexual tension was building between him and the pale wizard; it was at a point now that those in the room, namely Snape and Narcissa, were waiting for either of them to pounce at any moment. While Harry wanted the relationship to progress, he wanted it to be special. Not to mention the fact that he had no idea how to make love to a man… and had no idea just who the hell to ask for help. The shower door was pulled open and through the escaping steam, Harry could make out Draco’s sharp features. “May I join you, Harry?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Talking to me again?” Last night, after Snape voiced his theory, the official letters from Hogwarts arrived. Their letters caused Draco to pitch one very loud fit at having his ‘invitation to attend withdrawn’ before he went into silent sulk mode. All evening up until bedtime, Harry had been on the receiving end of a bona fide Malfoy tantrum. Harry couldn’t help but laugh since Draco had had no intention of returning to Hogwarts for his final year anyway. He just didn’t like the idea of anyone, but especially Minerva McGonagall, disqualifying a Malfoy.

Stepping into the small stall Draco took the soap and bath cloth in hand and began tracing lazy circles on Harry’s back. “I’m sorry, Harry. I was just upset last night with everything Severus was saying and then those damn letters…they just made me realize that you will be leaving soon and not coming home.” Draco leaned in and placed open-mouthed kisses on Harry’s shoulder. “I only have you for a few more days, Harry. What happens when you leave?”

Harry eased around and pulled Draco to him, both moaning at the feeling of their slippery bodies rubbing against each other. “It’ll work out, Draco. Just trust me and it will work out.” Harry bent down to kiss Draco, possibilities of more racing through his head, when he felt the tingle of magic. Groaning he pulled back, “Someone just crossed the wards and it has to be either your mother or Snape. And,” he said, stealing another kiss, “I really don’t want either of them to catch us in here like this.” With an easy slap to Draco’s rear Harry rinsed off and stepping out of the bath said, “Hurry up, love.” Between the steam and the lack of glasses, Harry couldn’t see the smile that broke out at his new term of endearment. In that one moment, Draco didn’t care if there _was_ nothing but kisses that morning.

After a quick brunch, Harry stuffed his Invisibility cloak and a small knife in his bag. Then he wrapped his arms around Draco and told Snape, “I know where Riddle House is so we’ll meet you there.” In response to the unasked question flashing through those inky black eyes Harry tersely replied, “I’ll never forget the location of that damnable graveyard, Snape.” With a crack of Apparation, the two younger wizards vanished leaving Narcissa smirking at a scowling Snape.

“You have to give him the credit he deserves, Severus. Otherwise, you are going to push him away. With him goes Draco.” With a wicked grin she added one last thing before vanishing, “And, we both know _away_ is the last place you want Harry to be, if for no other reason, than to fulfill your obligation. However, I do believe it to be more than an obligation now. I think you actually **like** the young man.”

“Bitch,” Severus muttered venomously before he popped off after what had become a close group of friends. After meeting the trio in the graveyard, they quietly made their way to the old, broken house on the hill. Severus and Harry were both solemn, each with a different memory of the same night. By silent agreement, they split into two groups, Draco with Harry and Narcissa following Snape, as soon as they opened the creaking front door.

The hangings over the windows virtually blacked each room in the house. Harry walked slowly up the darkened stairway blindly feeling his in lieu of using a simple Lumos spell. He felt much safer here while it was dark; with no light came no confirmation that he was in the same house a vision had brought him to three years earlier. Behind by just a pace Draco softly asked, “Do you know where you are going?” 

Harry ignored the question as memories from night Frank Bryce was murdered returned. Remembering the fear on the old man’s face, and the pain that ripped through his scar, Harry visibly shuddered. A clear picture in his mind formed as he approached the room at the top of the stairs. The chair and rug by the fire… the snake, Nagini, curled on the rug. Reaching the landing Harry paused and fought to slow his breathing; too many memories too quickly between the topic of discussion yesterday and being here today.

“Harry, are you okay?” Draco asked with his concern evident. He had never seen Harry show this type of controlled fear and anger. He could feel there was something to this place that Harry had not shared with him, with any of them. Draco could tell that Harry’s reaction was born of a deep hidden secret that he wouldn’t be sharing anytime soon. Hearing Harry sigh and clear his throat, Draco thought, ‘Or maybe he will’.

Staring down the hall, Harry looked glassy eyed and lost when he began talking. “I’ve been here before. Well, not exactly. My mind has been here before. I watched the Dark Lord kill a Muggle in that room,” he gestured with his head, “At the end of the hall.”

“Oh, sweet Circe.” Draco gasped at the matter of fact way voice Harry used to describe his encounters with evil. “Are you going to be okay?”

With a self-loathing chuckle the green-eyed wizard asked, “Do I have a choice?” 

Without another word Harry walked to the room he had just gestured to. He almost expected to see the decaying body of the Muggle caretaker just inside the door. Painstakingly slow, he pushed the door open and released a pent up breath when he found the room empty of aging dead men. Shaking the thoughts away, he stole a quick glance around the room. Seeing that it was just as he remembered Harry shuddered again.

Harry cast Lumos and took a slower turn around the room, checking for any obvious inconsistencies. Nothing even looked disturbed; the dust was settled evenly around the room. He turned to leave the room but stopped, haunted by Dumbledore’s words from the cave. _Magic always leaves traces._ Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on feeling the room instead of seeing it. Opening his eyes he said, “It’s in here.”

Harry walked around the room running his fingers over every surface. Harry stopped after one pass of the fireplace and retraced his steps back, thankful for the layered dust in the room. Focusing on one area, he felt the bricks once and then again. Without looking up he said, “Draco, go get Snape.”

Snape and Narcissa followed Draco into the room to find Harry squatting at the side of the fireplace, gently touching bricks in what appeared to be a random order. Taking in the scene, Snape felt the quiver of hope creep up his spine. “What did you find, Potter?” 

Never looking up Harry motioned Snape closer. “Feel these bricks, Snape. They feel warmer than the others, almost like a fire has been burning behind them.” Stained fingers followed Harry’s calloused hand across the bricks. “How do we get in? What’s the key?”

Snape looked at Harry quizzically. “Key? You will have to be more articulate if you expect my help, Potter.”

Sighing in frustration Harry snapped, “You know it would help for you to loosen up a bit too. Key… as in what is needed to **unlock** the opening. In the cave Dumbledore had to use his blood.” Harry looked over to see if Snape finally understood his question. “Would the Dark Lord be so repetitious as to use the same key?”

Snape’s brow furrowed in thought as the many options flipped over in his mind. Under normal circumstances the Dark Lord would not use the same key but this was not a normal circumstance. His distaste at the simplicity of Potter’s thinking obvious, Snape sneered, “He used the dagger to retrieve your blood, Potter. I do believe that he would use blood in this instance because of the deed done earlier in the evening.” Looking to Narcissa for approval of his line of thought, Snape continued, “It does fit his sense of humor.”

Harry goggled at the older wizard. “Humor? The man is pure evil. Does he even have a sense of humor?” Harry shook his head at the thought. He didn’t know which was worse, the Dark Lord having a sense of humor or the fact that Snape seemed to understand it. Pulling his knife out of his bag Harry felt the bricks again. “Seven of them are warm. Merlin, he does repeat himself a lot.” Cutting his hand, he palmed the center of the warm bricks before anyone in the room could react.

“What the bloody hell were you thinking, Potter?” Snape bellowed. “You should have let one of us do that.”

Harry moved his hand from brick to brick, noticing that the blood stained bricks were forming a cross. “So he could come back and find out that one of you, his faithful followers, was stealing his Horcruxes? I think not, Snape.” Nodding back to the not glowing bricks Harry asked, “What’s the cross about? Does it mean anything special that you know of?”

Before Snape could study the formation, the bricks began to shimmer and waver reminiscent of the entrance to Diagon Alley. In the opening was the Gryffindor dagger, floating in a translucent blue sphere. Harry threw his arms out blocking everyone from coming forward and started hissing rapidly. _**“Come out little one. You are safe here.”**_

Soon the bright orange snake slithered into view. _**“Master? You have returned?”**_ Harry counted the visible heads of the Runespoor. There were only two. Evidently, the dreamer and the planner tired of the critic and killed that extension. Which, quite frankly, was just fine with Harry for it was the right head of the critic that was deadly on this snake.

Reaching out cautiously, he said, _**“I am not your Master, little one. I am here to free you and provide you with warmth and food.”**_ As the snake’s leftmost head, the planner, flicked his tongue over Harry’s hand the wizard hissed, _**“Do you willingly accept my offer?”**_

The five-foot long snake slithered up Harry’s arm to settle around his shoulders. _**“We accept, Master. Be wary of the circle. It singed and shriveled our other head. We had to bite it off to save ourselves.”**_

Harry nodded his understanding to the snake and lifted his head to relay to the message to everyone else. He was greeted with two slightly dazed men and one highly amused witch. “Are you sure, Harry, you can’t teach me how to do that? It seems to be a very effective way to shut them up.”

Harry gave Narcissa a wicked grin. “I don’t think you want to shut either of them up that way. I am finding it quite…effective…though.” He shot a sinful look at Draco, who blushed profusely. “Some very definite possibilities are coming to mind.” Narcissa chuckled softly at the obvious implications.

Waiting for the two wizards to rejoin the conversation, Harry picked up a stray piece of wood from the fireplace and poked at the sphere. The stick rapidly began to burn and shrivel to a scarred black mass. Harry tossed the morphing stick back into the fireplace, wide eyes watching the change. Snape cast Incendio before the stick hit the grate in the bottom of the old Muggle structure. “Are you intent on getting yourself killed tonight? First, you use your blood. Then you talk to a Runespoor of all things. And, now you feel the need to poke at a magical orb. Think, Potter!”

Still looking at the smoldering piece of wood Harry said, “It looked like Dumbledore’s hand.”

Snape nodded, his tantrum seemingly over for now. “It was most likely caused by the same thing.” Harry’s eyes darted from the kindling to Snape and back again waiting for the man to go on with his explanation. “It appears to be the venom of a Streeler. There is a potion that will stop the spread of the venom but nothing to repair the damage already done.”

“Streeler?” Harry questioned. He rose, cradling the snake carefully, and backed away from the fireplace completely. 

Draco, tired of being left out of the conversation, answered. “A Streeler is a large snail. The shell changes colors, very beautiful and soothing to watch. But the venom is deadly to anything it touches. Wizards find them by following the burned path of vegetation.”

Snape moved through the door in the hallway. “I’m going to Spinner’s End to get a box to transport the dagger in. Do. Not. Touch. It.” On the last word Snape Apparated away, leaving a confused Harry standing by the window.

“Spinner’s End?” He asked. He hoped one of the Malfoys would answer him.

Narcissa looked over at Harry. The boy was standing in the center of the window; the light edging around the covering was backlighting his form. The large snake appeared to be carelessly draped across his shoulders and neck. Power radiated off him in waves. She knew he didn’t realize how stunning a picture he made. Then and there, Narcissa hoped that he stayed so unassuming about his magical power, not just for Draco but for Harry’s own sake as well. “His home.”

Harry turned from Narcissa and peered out the edge of the window. He could just barely make out a broken roof from this vantage point. “Is that the Gaunt place, do you know?” Draco, only wanting to get out of _this_ house and back to their hotel room, ignored the question and leaned into his boyfriend, mindful of the snake shifting over Harry’s shoulders.

Narcissa stepped to the other side of the hanging and followed Harry’s line of sight. “I don’t know much about this area, Harry.” The name registered slowly with Narcissa, “Gaunt… as in the last of Slytherin’s descendants?”

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be near here.” Harry told her, letting the heavy material fall back into place over the window. Pulling Draco closer to him he said, “There is something about that house. I want to see it before I go back to Hogwarts.”

That tidbit of information startled Draco. They only had a few days left before Harry had to leave and two of them were planned, a talk with Granger and moving from the hotel to the safe house. “Harry you promised me one day before you leave. Just one day of no Horcruxes, Dark Lords, or anything else besides us.”

“And you will have your day, Draco.” Harry promised bussing a kiss across the other wizard’s temple. “I’ll figure out why the Gaunt place is bothering me, probably will even go see it, but you will have your day.”

The trio waited in silence for Snape to return, stealing glances at the dagger every few moments. Moments later Snape strode through the door of the room carrying a large transparent box. Harry eyed the box and asked, “Is that glass? Taking a chance, aren’t you, with it breaking?”

Snape shook his head at the question. “Stop thinking like a Muggle, Potter. We do have charms that will prevent the shattering of glass.” Carefully Snape maneuvered the box into the small alcove and under the dagger filled sphere. With a minuscule twist of his wand, Snape raised the box and nestled the orb inside. Muttering a short incantation, the Potions master brought the now sealed box to his side. “We need to get this to the house. Draco, can to you take Potter to the edge of the wards? Your mother will need to add his signature before he can enter.”

Harry held in his chuckle when he saw the safe house. He had assumed that it would be a smaller and rather nondescript home. Shaking his head he thought, ‘They’re Malfoys, Harry. Why ever did you think small.’ In a matter of minutes, Harry was inside taking the tour of the two-story home. It was amazingly warm and cozy not the cold and proper house he usually associated with the name Malfoy. With a snort, Harry thought ‘yet another myth about the Malfoy family dispelled this summer’.

The tour ended in the basement where, much to Harry’s disgust, a cauldron was set up. Snape carefully chopped and measured ingredients, oblivious to those around him. Harry leaned back against the wall and simply watched. Draco’s ease in a potions lab showed the number of years he had spent working with the older man. Turning his focus to Snape, Harry could see the enjoyment the man found in this particular art. His normally harsh features were a little less weary, the scowl altered into a look of concentration. When the last ingredient, a drop of Streeler venom, was added the Potions master smiled, truly smiled, with gratification of accomplishment. “Bring the box over here, Potter.”

Harry floated the box over to Snape, watching the man’s face intently. With a flick of the wrist, Snape opened an end of the box and slid the dagger, sphere and all, into the bubbling cauldron. The mixture hissed and turned a putrid shade of green before the dark eyed wizard announced, “It has to soak until tomorrow. I’m sure the two of you can keep yourselves occupied one way or another.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to the door. “You don’t have to tell me twice, Severus.” The blond moved them through the house and up the stairs slowing down once they were in Draco’s bedroom.

Looking out the window Harry spied a small lake by the edge of the woods. Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry asked, “Have a picnic with me by that pond tomorrow?”

Draco smiled as he replied, “Of course. I thought you had to meet Hermione tomorrow?”

“Not anymore. I want to spend more time with you, just us. I’ll talk to Hermione on the train.” Harry knew he made the right decision by the smile in Draco’s eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Narcissa walked through the house again checking for any indication of where Severus and Harry had gone. She had walked out back with Draco to have a private mother/son conversation and returned not thirty minutes later to an empty house. “Draco, did you check your room for a note of some sort?”

She smiled softly at the sound of her normally subdued son quickly clambering up the stairs. Narcissa was enjoying the more relaxed Draco that Harry seemed to bring out. The gentle way Harry handled her son’s need for reassurance pleased Narcissa. Harry was patiently waiting for him to find the security that he needed; the sense that this relationship, unlike so much in Draco’s recent past, wasn’t going to disappear out from under him. ‘Hopefully,’ she thought, ‘Draco will not push him away when he has regrouped from the recent turmoil.’ “Mother,” Draco called racing back down the stairs, “They went to the Gaunt house.”

“They **what**?” The witch fairly shouted in disbelief. Reaching out she deftly plucked the letter out of Draco’s hand. Her mutters of ‘unbelievable’ and ‘stupid boys’ resounded through the quiet foyer. “Well, Draco, all we can do is wait. They should return no later than two o’clock.”

“You know this was Harry’s idea.” Draco complained. “Why didn’t Severus stop him? Everyone knows Harry goes into these things without thinking them through all the way.”

Narcissa put a calming hand on her son’s arm. “We also know that Severus does think things through, right?” At Draco’s slight nod Narcissa continued, “It is a very small house, Draco. They will be home long before two. Perhaps you and I can use this time to do something together. It will help keep your mind off of the time.” She gathered snacks and juice while Draco retrieved his chess set. The two of them pitted against each other was guaranteed to last a couple of hours at least.

Narcissa checked the time again…half one. Draco had left moments ago to put the chess set away. She was pleased that Harry and Severus were working together; the tone of their missive implied an understanding of some sort. She was, however, getting concerned over just how long they had been gone. It should not have taken almost three hours to look through the shack of a building she saw yesterday. Pacing the room, she muttered, “At exactly two I’m going after them. They are both danger seeking idiots.”

She was shocked when her son’s drawl joined her own modulated speech. “I’ll be joining you.” The steel glint in his eye informed her rather quickly that arguing would be useless; and that her son was on the road to being his confidant self again.

Not more than twenty minutes later, the two Malfoys gave a startled jump when Harry and Severus Apparated into the room. They were both covered in blood and dirt, bruises forming rapidly on pale skin. Their tattered robes showed the true intensity of their experience. Between them was the emancipated, tortured form of Ollivander, the missing wand maker. “Cissy, take him.”

Rushing over, Narcissa helped guide the elderly man to the couch. “Where did you find him Severus? He’s been missing for over a year now.” As she gently laid him down the broken man’s eyes fluttered open.

Rolling his eyes around the room, he searched his new surroundings. Seeing Harry, he scratched out, “What he wants is in the wand.” With one last shuddering breath, Ollivander closed his eyes and died.

Harry looked one last time at the battered man and then bolted from the room. Severus knew that while the young wizard had held up admirably during the unexpected battle the actions he took earlier, the taking of another’s life would affect him deeply. “Draco, go to Harry. He will need you right now more than ever before.”

Narcissa waited until Draco was out of the room, running up the stairs, before she moved the still form of Ollivander to the basement. Coming back in the room she took the scotch Severus offered and quietly inquired, “What happened, Severus?”

 

 

Draco rushed through the bedroom to find Harry retching over the toilet. Rubbing gentle circles on his back Draco asked, “Harry? Harry, what happened?”

“I killed him.” Harry whispered through his tears. “I killed someone and I don’t even know who it was.” Harry started rocking back and forth replaying the day in broken statements and half thoughts. “We were talking, in the potions lab, and I mentioned Gaunt house.”

Draco slid down next to Harry and offered a glass of cool water he had conjured. “You and Severus were talking?”

Tears flowing freely Harry leaned over and laid his head in Draco’s lap. “Yeah. I told him what I told you all yesterday. He said we should check it out.” Harry released a pained laugh before taking a deep breath and starting again. “He listens to me and I almost get him killed.”

Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s sweat matted hair knowing from experience that Harry needed to say these things in his own way. When he finally calmed down a bit Draco planned on getting him in the shower and then to bed for some rest. “We Apparated to that dirt road by the graveyard. You know the one?” Harry didn’t wait for Draco to answer before continuing. “We weren’t paying attention. Just walking down the road talking. He had just said ‘Thank you, Potter’ and a curse came out of no where.”

 

 

Severus swirled the amber liquor and downed it in one swallow. “I had been trying to thank him, Narcissa. Thinking it would be the right time since we were alone and in seemingly good spirits.” Severus brought his blood shot eyes up to Narcissa’s and said, “I almost got him killed by not paying attention. If he hadn’t ducked and rolled it would have been more than his robes…”

Narcissa watched, helpless and powerless. “But, it was not more than his robes, Severus. He did the right thing and you both returned safe, if a bit worse for the wear.” She knew they were empty words; that her friend would blame himself for this incident just as he did for many others before. “He obviously did well, Severus. That means you have taught him well.”

Severus took in her words and then bellowed, “I have taught him to be a killer… a machine.” The sallow man poured more of the aged scotch in his glass and slammed it back with shaking hands. “I taught him how to be the one thing he will loath. He took another life today, Cissy, and for that he will hate me.”

“For that he is alive, Severus.” She wouldn’t argue that Harry would be indifferent about the death because she knew the young wizard placed a value on life that few shared. “He will realize, Severus, that if not for that training he would be dead.”

“He would not have been there if not for me, Narcissa.” With an air of resignation, Severus sighed deeply. “Today, after the first curse was thrown at us, he was spectacular. He never once second-guessed himself, just did what was necessary. He was brilliant at defending himself…and me. He’s a very strong wizard.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed, “He was there, at that house, because he followed through and contacted us. I have managed to secure his ill-fated opinion of me.”

 

 

“It’s because I mentioned my feelings about that house. Otherwise we wouldn’t have been there, you know?” Harry said softly. “And, it’s only because of Snape that I’m alive. He was right, all those times he has said that I needed to train harder. It was instinct.” Harry shuddered deeply as he whispered his next thought. “My instincts now are to kill. I am nothing more than a trained assassin. The Boy Who Lived to Destroy.”

Draco gasped at the self-hatred he heard in those words. “Your instincts are to survive, Potter. Plain and simple. It’s your Slytherin half that kicked in today, Harry. Not some perceived assassin they have made.” He nudged Harry’s chin, getting the green eyes to focus on him. “Without that natural instinct it would have been you that died today. And that, my dear Gryffindor, is not acceptable.”

Harry looked at Draco closely, squinting as if he was searching for something far into the distance. “How can you stand to be here with me right now, Draco? I _killed_ someone today and didn’t even look back.” The tears started escaping down his cheeks again, “I keep thinking that if we had gone yesterday, like I had wanted, it could have been you or Narcissa that was caught by a hex.” Harry rolled off the warm lap and sat staring at this man who had become so important. “But, **if** I had gone yesterday, Ollivander might still be alive.”

“Oh love.” Draco rasped out, cupping Harry’s cheek gently. “You can’t save everyone. This is a war. Not one of your making but one you are fighting anyway.” Leaning forward, Draco pressed his forehead to Harry’s. “Unfortunately, today is not the only time someone may die from a curse you throw. All that you can do Harry is know, in your heart, that this is not your fault. We all are going to have to do whatever it takes to survive.”

Draco bussed a chaste kiss across Harry’s lips, “You are not a cold blooded killer but simply a wizard trying overcome the bad in this world and make it a better place.”

 

 

Narcissa stood and crossed over to Severus. “If anything, today only reinforced his opinion of the Dark Lord and his followers. You, Severus Snape, stood beside him and fought back. He is a smart boy, he will see that.”

Severus shook his head in denial. “I do not share your optimism, Cissy. I’m sorry but I do believe you are wrong about this.”

Narcissa watched the emotions playing over the Potion masters face. She mourned for her friend and even more for the two boys upstairs. This war was costing much more than the adult lives. It was blackening young souls with pain and anger and guilt. Those were emotions no teenager should ever have to experience on such a deep level. “You both are alive, Severus. As sad as it is to say, this day had to come. There was no way for him to fight in this war and _not_ kill anyone. It was necessary and you know it.”

 

 

Draco pulled Harry to his feet and wrapped the wizard in a strong hug. Despite the circumstances, it was nice to finally be returning the support Harry had been giving so freely to him. With a gentleness he didn’t think he possessed, Draco started a hot shower and then stripped himself and Harry. Harry shivered with the first kiss of the steamy air on his skin. He was so cold, a bone deep cold. Chilled from his actions today and worse yet, in his opinion, chilled by the giddiness he felt at being alive.

As Harry was pulled under the stinging spray he said, “Is it wrong of me, Draco, to be so damn happy at being here with you? Being alive? When because of me someone is dead at the Gaunt house?”

Draco quickly washed Harry’s body, wishing he could dispel the melancholy thoughts as quickly as he was getting rid of the dirt and blood. “Is it wrong that **I** am happy that it is you that walked away from the fray instead of that other wizard? No, Harry, it is not wrong that either of us finds joy at your being alive.”

 

 

Narcissa looked to the stairs and said, “I’m going to check on the boys, Severus. You need to get yourself up and in the shower.” Severus nodded dumbly at the witch’s words. “It will solve nothing to remain in this condition. Go. Get. Cleaned. Up.”

Looking at the firm set of her jaw, Severus knew he just needed to follow her directions. Deep down he admitted she was right; it was only his stubborn guilt that kept him sitting there. “Take a healing draught and Dreamless Sleep with you for Harry. The Gods know he needs them both.”

Narcissa grazed a friendly kiss on the sunken cheek. “Just as they know you need them as well.”

 

 

Narcissa knocked on the door waiting for the softly muttered permission before entering. Harry was perched on the edge of the bed wrapped in Draco’s thick winter bathrobe. Seeing her son’s shadow in the bathroom Narcissa quietly greeted the boy, “Hi Harry.”

Dull green eyes, swollen and red from tears, rose to meet her concerned face. “Hello Narcissa,” he scratched out.

“I brought you a healing draught and a Dreamless Sleep.” Shaking both of the phials, Narcissa reverted to the tone she always used when Draco was sick. “You need to take them both, baby.” She unstoppered the healing draught and smiled encouragingly when Harry quaffed it without question. Harry turned his head at the Dreamless Sleep, reminding Narcissa of just how much this young man was like Severus Snape. “Harry, you need to rest and this will help.”

“No, please.” Harry whined. “I need to feel and I promised Draco a picnic. I need normal right now.” Harry looked at her and begged with his eye. “Please just let me have normal.”

Narcissa’s heart broke at the stuttered plea. “At least take a couple of swallows, Harry. I’m sure Draco will stay here and nap with you.” Draco’s nod of agreement seemed to assure the other wizard and coaxed him into swallowing two small sips. “I’ll arrange for a supper picnic to be ready for you. Will that be all right, Harry?”

Harry blushed as he gave silent agreement to Narcissa’s idea, not believing that his boyfriend’s mother was planning what was supposed to a romantic picnic. “I’m going to check on Severus now. He is as bad as you are, Harry, at following simple directions,” with a wave of fingers, she smiled affectionately and shut the door behind her.

After checking on Severus, Narcissa felt her inner tension unfurl when, passing by the boy’s room she heard Harry whisper, “Thank you, Draco. Thank you for understanding.” With that admission, she knew everyone was going to overcome this well enough. They would be a little battered and bruised, some more than others, but they were all going to triumph in the end.

Harry stretched awake and curled tighter to the warm body next to him. Draco was still a surprise for Harry. The blond was nothing like the snobbish exterior he showed in school. He _was_ vain and selfish, no denying that. Right now, he was also needier than Harry would have ever thought possible. If anything, though, that only enchanted Harry more. Above everything he had learned about Draco and the Malfoys in general, the wizard’s ability to show care and concern was the biggest surprise. Harry idly wondered where they would have been if he had accepted the friendship offered to him in first year. “You’re thinking too loud, Potter.”

Harry snickered at the sleep grumbled voice. “Sorry love, just pondering some things.” Pulling out of the embrace, Harry gathered clean trousers and a thick pullover. “I have to go find Snape. You still want to have that picnic with me tonight?”

Draco’s lips curled to smile at Harry, the one that always made the brunet’s breath catch, and replied, “Of course you prat.” Spying the heavy clothes he asked, “Are you okay, Harry?” The questioning eyebrow he received in response prompted him to gesture at the winter outfit. “Won’t you be warm in those?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve been cold since… since earlier. Then getting out of bed, away from you, I was even colder.” Harry peeked sheepishly up through his fringe. “Silly, uh?”

Draco pushed the covers back and slid gracefully out of bed. “No, it is not silly.” Pecking Harry on the tip of his nose he said, “Go see Severus. I’ll be ready and waiting, picnic in hand, whenever you two are done.” Harry curled into the embrace, holding tighter for just a second, and wondered if he really needed to speak with Snape right then. Perhaps going back to bed was a better idea. “Go Harry,” Draco admonished, “Before you change your mind.” 

“You’re right. I’m going now.” Harry kissed Draco again. “Think he’ll be in the lab?” Taking the short jerk of Draco’s head as agreement, Harry made his way down the stairs and straight to the basement door. With a last deep breath, Harry knocked forcefully on the thick wooden door.

Severus barked, “Enter” figuring Narcissa was going to start hounding him again to come out of the confined sanctuary of his lab. His surprise when it was Harry who pushed open the door was easy to read before the mask slipped back down over his face. “Potter,” he said warily, knowing that if the boy was here to rail at him he deserved it.

“Sir,” Harry said, shifting from foot to foot, “I would appreciate it if you would call me Harry. Something about fighting together just eliminates the need for last names.” He blinked owlishly at the man, trying to gauge just how mad his former professor was with him. “About today, Sir…”

“Harry,” Severus said the name slowly, as if he was speaking a foreign language for the first time. Harry jerked his eyes back to the washed out man in front of him. “I should have been paying attention to our surroundings today. Had I not been so focused on speaking with you I would have approached with more caution.”

“Sir,” Harry said raising his hand in emphasis, “I took us there with these crazy feelings I get. I need to stop going off on these tangents.”

Severus moved over to a low table and gestured Harry to sit with him. “Ollivander was able to die in peace. You gave him that. I would have…”

“Sir, you’re not angry with me for leading you into an ambush?” Harry asked, distressed at the possible answer.

Severus looked at the young man in front of him. He didn’t know how to answer that question; it was one he had not prepared for. Instead, like an uncontrolled teenager, he blurted out, “Are you not upset with me for putting you in a situation that made you kill another?”

Harry blanched at the words but met the steady, penetrating gaze. “I was upset earlier by my actions. But, after talking to Draco, I realized that this is a war.” He looked down at his hands, twisting them nervously around each other, and then continued, “Until today I only had the end of the year involvements with the Dark Lord; never anything as intense as this. Even the flight through Hogwarts was not like this. I was taken over…” Harry trailed off and blinked back into focus. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to burden you with my thoughts.”

Pushing up out of the chair, Harry said, “I only came here to apologize for taking us into such a situation. I also wanted to thank you. I know that without your training, I would not have made it out of there today.”

Harry went to move towards the door when the baritone voice stopped him. “For a wizard your age you have too many situations to worry over, Harry.” Silently Harry agreed with the statement but he felt that right now staying quiet was his best course of action. “I understand the need to speak with someone more experienced on occasion. Draco, of course, has his close relationship with Narcissa to turn to.” With two spots of color appearing on his cheeks, Snape said, “I am offering to be that person for you.”

Harry stared stupidly at the man, unsure of just what to say. The epiphany broke over him like a gentle wave of comprehension. Harry realized that he indeed _needed_ someone to talk and, in all honesty, he **wanted** it to be Snape. The man had always been brutally truthful and that alone appealed to the Gryffindor. Finding his voice, Harry asked, “Just about the war or can we talk about other things on my mind too?”

Severus sighed heavily, “Outside of the inane, I am available to discuss anything that you find a need or desire to.” With a slight quirk of his lips he added, “I would rather remain oblivious to the _finer_ aspects of your relationship with Draco, if at all possible.”

Harry smiled softly, knowing how much that invitation cost the private man. “Thank you.” Harry nodded towards the door. “I’m going to have that picnic I promised a certain bloke. But, if it’s okay, I’d really like to talk to you some before I have to go back to Hogwarts.”

“That would be fine, Harry.” Severus replied, wondering how he had missed the true nature of Harry Potter for so many years. Just before Harry ducked through the door he added, “Harry, I would be honored if you would call me Severus.”

Harry smiled shyly at the request. “My pleasure, Severus.”

Harry was still grinning when he grabbed the basket and met his boyfriend on the back terrace. Draco, pleased that Harry was smiling again, asked, “You seem better. Something you want to tell me about?”

Harry pulled Draco to him in a one-armed hug. “Just a better night than it was an afternoon. Severus,” Draco’s eyebrows disappeared under his fringe in surprise, “Yes, _Severus_ , and I had a very good talk. We came to some needed understandings.” Harry pulled Draco closer to the pond. Dropping the basket, he spread out the blanket and conjured a few pillows for it.

Wrapping his arms around Draco, he fell back and cushioned the blond’s landing with his own body. “Now I am having a picnic with the man,” Harry stopped and kissed Draco deeply, pouring all of his emotions into that one action. “Having a picnic with the man I can’t imagine living without.”

“Really?” Draco drawled, hope flaring in his chest. The thought that he was the only one getting attached in this relationship had darkened his mind more than once.

“Yeah, really.” Harry replied, shuffling so they were side by side facing each other. Harry traced his finger lightly over Draco’s face. Mapping the features that he was going to dearly miss when he left, Harry started at the eyebrows that were used to express so many different emotions, down and over his cheek bones, over the ear to the strong jaw and following it to the pointed chin, and finally across the pink bow shaped lips. “I’m going to miss you, Draco. Even if I see you every weekend it won’t be the same.”

Draco leaned into Harry’s touch. “I’m going to miss you, too. I’ve become very used to sleeping next to you, you know.” He moved forward and caught Harry’s lips in kiss.

Harry rolled on top of Draco, deepening the soft tender kisses Draco started to breath stealing kisses filled with their mutual longing. Panting, Harry pulled back and said, “Where do you want this to go, Draco? How far, how fast?”

Draco gnawed lightly his bottom lip as he formed his answer. “I…I want it all, Harry,” he said shyly. “But, I’ve never… I mean…”

Harry kissed Draco again. “Me neither, love. But, I’m sure we can figure it out together a little bit at a time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry ground into the body beneath him, causing both young men to groan at the contact. “Want to take our picnic back to our room?” Draco rasped out, a light pink flush stealing up his cheeks.

Harry rolled and laid next Draco, looking up into the twilight sky. “Nope, I promised you a picnic by the pond, not fumbling around on the bed.” He looked over to see assessing grey eyes watching his movements. “Besides when we make love, and we _will_ make love, I want it to be special.”

Draco watched Harry for a moment longer then whispered, “I don’t know why you picked me, Harry, but I’m damn happy you did.”

“Me too, Draco,” he said voice rough with emotion. Pulling the blond closer he reiterated, “Me too.”

Narcissa watched the two boys from the kitchen window; openly spying as only a mother would. With a smirk she turned to her supper companion, “Looks to be a good thing I purchased that additional book today.”

Severus cocked a brow and drawled, “And exactly which book would that be, Cissy?”

Without batting an eye, she rattled the title off, “ _A Young Wizards Guide to Gay Sex_.”

“You didn’t,” he spluttered, choking on his wine. At her smiling nod he said, “They are going to be mortified, Cissy.”

“They will be less mortified than if they had to come to one of us when something went wrong, Sev.” Narcissa calmly cut her steak as she quietly added, “This way will also be less embarrassing for the both of us.”

Severus had to concede _that_ point. There was no way he wanted to have a conversation with either of them about their sexual exploits. He raised his glass in a silent toast to the smart witch sitting across from him. Setting her glass down, Narcissa asked, “So, Severus, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Harry this afternoon?”

Severus launched into a detailed retelling of his conversation with Harry between bites of their supper. He felt an odd surge of pride when he told her that the two of them were now on a first name basis with each other. “Good for you, Severus.” Narcissa responded with heart-felt satisfaction.

As Narcissa did the mundane tasks of rinsing plates and putting dishes away, she spied out the window again. She smiled softly while watching Harry feed Draco small bites of the picnic supper in between stolen kisses. “They are good together, Severus.”

The Potions master joined Narcissa at the kitchen window. “As unbelievable as it is, they are indeed good for one another.” With a shake of his lank hair, he added, “Of course, should you mention this to anyone who has not witnessed it you will definitely be referred to St. Mungo’s.”

Narcissa snorted her agreement with that as she headed to the door. Stopping she looked back and tossed out, “You still need to be completely honest, Severus. For everyone’s sake.”

Severus stood alone in the kitchen gazing out at the two young lovers, for there was no mistaking that they would soon become lovers. “No Cissy,” he muttered to the empty room, “I shouldn’t tell him why I’ve always worked to save his life. Not just yet, anyway.”

Late into the night, Harry and Draco quietly tiptoed up the stairs in sock-clad feet to their room. They were both giddy with nervous laughter after all of the shared touches and gentle kisses out by the pond. The awareness that they both wanted the same thing only served to heighten their senses. Just outside their door, Harry captured Draco’s lips in an intense kiss. “We’re taking this slow, right?”

“Slow…”Draco returned with a lazy smile. “Admit it Harry… we have never taken anything slow. How about comfortable? We’ll take it at a comfortable pace.”

Harry reached around Draco and gave the knob a swift twist. Tumbling through the door and seeing the bed, the bed that now seemed much bigger than this morning, both wizards suddenly became shy. “Uh… I’m just going to, uh, take a shower. Okay?” Harry stuttered. He grabbed his pyjamas and rushed into the bathroom, his blush increasing with every step. 

Draco steadfastly ignored the new pile of books on the side table. He figured they were from his mother’s trip to Diagon Alley while everyone had been napping. The books that once would have captured Draco’s interest immediately only reminded him that Harry would be leaving soon. That thought seemed to bolster Draco’s resolve. ‘Slow and comfortable,’ he snorted to himself. ‘Not a chance Harry.’ Even though the thought of sex scared Draco to death, he wanted, almost _needed_ , to give himself completely to Harry before the other wizard returned to Hogwarts. With his memories focused on Harry’s calloused hands running over him, Draco blushed intensely when a half-naked, wet Harry came out of the bathroom. “Done?” Draco croaked out.

Draco practically dove past Harry into the bathroom. He rushed through his shower and cast quick drying charms on his hair and body. Following Harry’s example, Draco dressed only in a pair of cobalt pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips. He turned back to the bedroom leaving his blond hair loose and fluttering with each step, just the way Harry liked it. ‘No way he can ignore me now,’ he thought with a smirk as he took in his walking reflection. From the bathroom door, Draco watched Harry lounge back against the headboard and flip through the pages of a small book. The darkening blush, and frequent personal readjustments, clued him to the fact that it was no ordinary textbook holding his boyfriend’s attention. Climbing on the bed, he asked, “What is that, Harry?”

“Oh… um…uh,” Harry finally gave up and thrust the book to Draco. He immediately flipped the book open and instantaneously flushed a deep red. Draco slammed the small book shut and gaped at the title.

Stuttering just as much as Harry had been he asked, “Where did you get this?” Harry pointed to the textbooks spread out over the side table. Looking towards the books, Draco hissed, “Mother!”

Watching Draco carefully he said, “You always seemed so much more…knowledgeable, I guess, than you seem right now. What’s that about, love?”

Draco snuggled into Harry’s side mumbling something incoherent. With Harry’s prompting he repeated the quiet words, “It was a front. Now, with all of the feelings and desires… and you,” Draco shrugged helplessly. He rolled eyes and snorted in self- deprecation, “I don’t know what to do. Impressive, uh?”

Harry pulled back and looked at him with concern. It was the first time he had ever heard Draco be _that_ hard on himself. In complete seriousness he said, “Very impressive. Honestly, I wouldn’t want it any other way. I like the thought of learning these things at the same time you do.” He slipped the sex manual from Draco’s hand and said, “We seemed to be doing okay with our own exploring earlier.” Scraping his blunt nails across the chest in front of him Harry made a breathy suggestion. “I think we should keep doing it our way tonight and read this,” he tossed the book over the side of the bed to land squarely on the floor, “tomorrow.”

Draco only nodded, seemingly comfortable with letting Harry make these decisions. Harry shot a wicked grin to Draco as he reached across the other wizard and snagged a bottle Severus had left for him from the bedside table. “Now, roll over so I can massage your back.”

Following the instructions, Draco confusedly asked, “What?”

Harry released a satisfied growl as he straddled Draco’s thighs. Warming a dribble of the oil in his palm, he said huskily, “I’ve wanted to touch you, like this, all day. No vests or pullovers in the way.” Leaning forward Harry nipped the back of the exposed neck. Lips pressed against the long column, he smiled at the shudder that ran through the lithe form nestled below him. “I want to learn all of the spots that give me _that_ reaction.”

Before Draco could comment, Harry pushed his warm, oil slick hands up either side of Draco’s spine, kneading the flesh under him gently. Draco moaned low in his throat and arched into the touch. “Gods, Harry.”

“Feels good, I take it?” Harry replied, his voice rough with thick desire. When Draco started to retort Harry shushed him. “Hush it. Just let me feel you.”

Draco sighed and relaxed into the pillow. In the comfortable silence, Harry methodically worked over the expanse of white skin. Harry delighted in finding each of the small imperfections that made Draco real, a small patch of freckles on his left shoulder, a thin scar near his wrist in his right arm, and a birthmark peeking out of the waistband on one of the bony hips. Each one drew Harry’s attention and was kissed and suckled before the brunet moved on. “I can taste your magic radiating through your skin…so special. Almost like the smell of rain on a hot summer day. It’s sweet like ice cream,” Harry stopped and tasted another path over the edge of Draco’s ear. With a whisper he added, “But, has a tangy undertone. So like you…sweet and sharp at the same time.”

Harry slowly worked his way back down the back and hovered just over above the waistband of the pyjama bottoms. Harry broke the silence again and tugged on the blue cloth. “Can I take these off?” he rasped out.

“Only if you take yours off, too.” Draco ground out already pushing up to move the elastic over his straining erection.

After complying with Draco’s request, Harry settled between the outstretched legs and closed his eyes on the temptation right in front of him. He was determined to finish the massage and **not** pressure Draco into anything he wasn’t ready to give willingly. Heating more oil in the palm of his hand Harry lifted one foot up and, much to Draco’s surprise, kissed each toe, laving the last, least one with his tongue before circling his thumbs and returning to the massage. Draco wailed with longing, “Harry.”

Harry’s only acknowledgement was a kiss and gentle bite on the back of Draco’s knee. He smirked at the groan it elicited and filed the information away for a later time. Moving slowly he went up one side and then down the other, ending with more kisses pressed to the tips of five perfect toes. Harry added more oil, and hands hovering close to Draco’s body, asked, “Draco?”

‘We are nude in bed together,’ Draco thought with a smile, ‘and he asks before he touches my arse.’ When Draco murmured “Please,” he was shocked to hear how low and velvety his voice was. He sighed in pleasure when Harry tentatively resumed the massage.

Harry’s hands slid gently over the tight muscles of Draco’s arse, first one side then the other. ‘This,’ he thought, ‘is mine. This perfection is only for my eyes…my hands.’ Going slowly, he moved to grasp a cheek in each hand. Working in circles he slowly spread the body in front of him brushing one oiled thumb just across Draco’s entrance. Harry’s hiss of anticipation was lost in the sounds of Draco whimpering as he pushed back silently demanding more.

Harry moved his hands away from the enticement of Draco’s rear and rasped out, “Roll over, love.”

Draco flipped over quickly and tried to hide his disappointment that Harry stopped in _those_ explorations. Starting with the feet Harry began working his way up the body one hand on each leg, no longer the deep massage but ghosted touches that brought every nerve ending in Draco to life. Again, Harry rubbed his way to the apex of the long muscled legs and stopped to ask. “Draco?”

“Yes Harry.” Draco virtually purred. “Just don’t fucking stop…ever.” Harry inched forward and swept his tongue up the length of hardened shaft in front of him. Harry sucked once on the head, swirling his tongue around. He moaned with guttural delight at the first taste of his lover. That tangy taste that was _just_ Draco was so commanding here. Harry quickly pushed down on Draco’s thrusting hips as he swallowed the leaking member as far as he could. ‘Oh yes,’ he thought, ‘we will be practicing this a lot.’

Harry pulled off the leaking cock and covered the slender body with his own. Gulping deep breaths of air, he staved of the orgasm that threatened when their cocks first touched. Watching the sharp features for any signs of hesitancy, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

With a moan, Draco could not figure out why Harry wanted an answer to that question right now. “Yes,” he whined, bucking up to urge Harry to continue his ministrations.

Pushing down hard, Harry stilled the body beneath him. “I’m serious, Draco. Do you trust me completely?”

Hearing the true need to know the answer, Draco answered with just as much emotion. “With my life, Harry. With my life.”

Harry felt another barrier around his heart melt with Draco’s words. Closing his eyes for a moment he asked his final question, “Tell me what you want, Draco. Tell me exactly what you want.” Draco closed his eyes; embarrassed by his thoughts and unsure if he could actually say what he wanted. Harry’s soft voice broke into the vivid thoughts, “If you can’t tell me we stop here and now. We stop until you trust me enough to be open and honest with me.”

Draco’s eye shot open with the statement. He wanted this so badly and he knew Harry would hold true to his words. If he didn’t answer the question Harry would have them both back in their pyjamas in seconds. Dropping the last of his masks and letting all of his true emotions flood into his eyes, Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I want you, Harry. I want you to make love to me. To possess me in a way no one else ever has.” Mentally Draco added, ‘or ever will’.

Harry studied Draco for another long minute before kissing him tenderly. Seeing the truth of Draco’s statement deep in the darkening grey eyes flooded him with emotion and longing. Decision made, Harry slithered down Draco’s body snatching the bottle of oil as he went. “Promise me, Draco, that you will tell me if you are in pain or the least bit uncomfortable with where this is headed. I read the basics but it doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing.”

Nerves taut with a new hunger Draco rasped out, “Promise.”

Harry tipped the bottle, liberally dousing his fingers in oil. Rubbing his thumb across his fingers, he slowly warmed the oil. Never breaking eye contact, Harry repositioned Draco’s legs, leaving the blond intimately exposed. Harry’s heart constricted with pleasure when his boyfriend, his lover, didn’t shy away from the intense gaze.

Leaning over Harry nuzzled the leaking cock as his fingers quested down, over Draco’s soft perineum, and into the cleft of his firm arse. Gently Harry circled the tight pucker adding pressure gradually with each turn. In a fit of inspiration, he sucked the head of Draco’s throbbing erection into his mouth just as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle. Harry’s eyes watched Draco carefully, relaxing when the other wizard keened in obvious delight.

Harry kept his movements steady, waiting until Draco relaxed and opened to the intrusion before he pulled out completely and returned with two oiled digits. He took Draco a little deeper in his mouth when he felt the tension gripping his fingers. Slowly Draco loosened around the intrusion, letting his body be stretched with a promise of more. Harry twisted his fingers experimentally and brushed against _something_ in the hot channel. Draco nearly shouted with the touch. “Oh. Sweet. Circe.” 

Harry pulled up and looked at Draco closely. With a smirk, he twisted his fingers again and watched the wave of pleasure wash across the sharp features. Harry removed his fingers and chuckled softly when Draco demanded, “No, Harry, don’t stop. Harry…” The protest died at once when Harry pressed three fingers into his lover’s body. Within moments, Draco was rocking back onto the fingers. “Harry, I want more…”

Trusting Draco to know when his body was ready, sure that the muscle relaxant in the oil was helping, Harry stroked his swollen prick. Sweating from exertion and nerves, Harry positioned the blunt head of his cock at Draco’s entrance and pushed slowly. Draco’s chant of “Oh gods, oh gods” filled Harry’s ears as the head slipped past the still tight ring.

Holding himself still, Harry asked, “Are you okay, Draco?” He didn’t know what he would do if the answer was ‘no’…stopping now, at this point, would hurt like hell.

Taking a deep breath, Draco finally answered, “I’m okay, Harry. Just needed a minute to adjust.” The smile Draco gave him, along with the shine in his darkening grey eyes, was more convincing than any words he muttered. “I’m ready, Harry.”

 

 

Harry woke the next morning wrapped protectively around Draco. Last night had been wonderful… more than Harry could have ever imagined. They had bumbled through their first time without any true mishaps, finding satisfaction with each other. But the afters… the kisses, the holding, the talking… had been mind blowing. ‘How the fuck am I going to be able to leave him tomorrow,’ he questioned himself. ‘All I’ve done is attach myself more to him. What if he…if I…”

He turned his internal thoughts off when he felt Draco’s penetrating stare. “Hey you.”

Draco smiled shyly and returned the morning greeting. “Hi.” Draco gave a small wince when rolled into his morning stretch.

“Are you okay, love?” Harry asked immediately worried he had hurt Draco last night.

Draco blushed at the concern when images of _why_ he was so sore flooded his brain. “Just need a hot shower and I’ll be fine.” Harry left the bed and started the taps while Draco gathered clothes for both of them. Walking into the bathroom he asked, “You are joining me, aren’t you?”

After a long, innocent shower, the two wizards walked downstairs to the kitchen hand-in-hand. Piling their breakfast plates high they waited until Severus put the _Daily Prophet_ on the table before saying good morning.

“Good morning gentlemen.” Severus said with a gleam of something flashing in his eyes. Harry watched him warily, not yet comfortable with his new relationship with the older man. Just as Harry took a mouthful of pumpkin juice, Severus drolly said, “Perhaps today we should reacquaint ourselves with silencing charms.”

Harry spluttered, spitting pumpkin juice all over the table, realizing that not once the night before did he think of a silencing charm. Directly following that first realization was the fact that if Snape could hear them at all, then Narcissa would have heard _everything_. Burying his face in his hands Harry snuck a peek at Draco only to find him hiding his bright red face too.

Severus held his chuckle inside as he drawled, “I’m impressed with you both. I was of the belief that only Weasleys could reach that particular shade of red.” If anything, Severus’ words served to only embarrass the two wizards even more.

Narcissa chose that moment to push into the kitchen. She took one look at the boys and burst into laughter. “Two words boys,” she said between giggles, “silencing charms.” Getting her mug from the cabinet, she added, “It will stop Severus’ fun at least.”

After that, breakfast was a quiet affair, the adults actually acting their age in giving the two young lovers a bit of respect. The talk centered on the day’s headlines and everyone’s plans for the day. Harry finally looked over to the Potions master; his face only slightly flushed from the earlier conversation, and said, “Severus, if it won’t be too inconvenient I’d like to discuss a couple of things from yesterday with you.”

Severus gave a slight jerk of his head agreeing to an impromptu meeting. “Ollivander,” he questioned.

Harry looked to Narcissa and Draco before saying anything else. “Draco, I know you would not like to talk about everything today. Would you rather Severus and I take this to a more private setting?”

Narcissa smiled in approval…as a mother she could only be thrilled that this deep, caring person was who her child loved. There was no doubt in her mind that Draco, if not already in love with Harry, was getting there quickly. 

“It’s okay, Harry.” Draco replied quietly. “Go ahead,” He would prefer dealing with the weighty discussion than letting go of Harry’s hand right now. Harry brushed his thumb across Draco’s knuckles in silent thanks.

Turning back to Severus he said, “Yes, Ollivander.” A flash of pain filtered through his green eyes before he continued, “Yesterday he said ‘What he wants is in the wand’. Those were his words, right?”

Severus shook his head as he said, “Yes. I have been turning that statement over in my mind.” Taking another gulp of the steaming tea, Severus added, “I do not know whose wand he is speaking of.”

Harry took a deep breath. Severus would either hear him out and agree or think him the biggest idiot in the world with his next statement. Harry hoped that his words would make some sort of sense of to Severus. The idea was simplistic…simple enough that the Dark Lord should be able to figure it out on his own. Showing just why he was placed in Gryffindor, Harry blurted out, “I don’t think it belongs to someone. I think that the wand is being used to hide something more important.” Seeing the confused looks, Harry clarified, “The core of a wand may have been removed and replaced with something else. Almost like turning the wand into a type of safe.” 

“How on earth would we find that specific wand, Harry?” Narcissa asked, giving credence to the idea. Imagining the task ahead, she murmured, “There must thousands of potential wands.” 

With a quirk of his lips Harry replied, “That would be the next step in this, Ma’am. I want to get Hermione to work on this, Severus. She has a knack for these type of things.”

Severus nodded his acceptance. He knew that working with Harry would eventually bring the two remaining cohorts into his life. Pinching the bridge of his nose he wondered not for the first time why the savior of the wizarding world had to be a Gryffindor.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry pulled Draco close and pressed his face against his lover’s neck. At the moment, the only thing making him return to Hogwarts was the need to collect the ring. He would much rather be in bed wrapped around Draco. “I’ll be home every weekend.” Harry whispered, wondering just when ‘Draco’ had become interchangeable with ‘home’. “You know that, right?”

Draco only gave a quick nod of agreement. They had talked this topic out yesterday afternoon…and again after supper…and sometime early this morning before the sun came up. He understood _why_ Harry had to go to Hogwarts but that didn’t mean he had to like it. It was very simple really, no choice to be made; retrieving the ring was necessary to destroy Voldemort, checking the Chamber of Secrets would assure they had researched all possibilities, and Harry had to talk to Granger and Weasley. It was the last reason, the ‘Granger and Weasley’ factor, that had Draco in fits over the return to the castle. He openly admitted that they were true friends after dealing with the Weasley chit at the Leaky Cauldron. He also knew Weasley well enough to know that Harry taking up with Slytherins, and dating the ‘Slytherin Prince’ himself, would **not** be welcome information. “I know, Harry.”

Pulling away, Draco moved to stare out the window. “I’m just worried about your talk with Granger and Weasley.” Harry snuck his arm around Draco’s waist and leaned into his back, letting the blond wizard say what he needed to say. “Not that I am thrilled about you going into the Chamber but what if everything changes Harry. What if they want you to choose? What about the girl Weasley?”

Harry turned Draco in his arms. Pressing their foreheads together he whispered, “You said you trusted me, has that changed?” Draco rolled his head from side-to-side, never breaking the connection with Harry. “Then trust me now. I…we…” Harry stammered with his next statement. “I didn’t go into this without thinking about the possible influence it would have on my relationships with my friends, Draco. Ginny is of no issue to me. I plan to stay as far away from her as possible. I do have Severus’ chambers to hide in now.”

Draco smiled softly at Harry. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t picture Harry hiding from anything… especially not a girl. “You’re a Gryffindor, Harry. You rush into everything, try to save everyone.” Draco relaxed in the embrace and said, “Now, give me a kiss. You have to go before you miss the train.”

The two walked hand in hand to the Apparation wards. “I’ll see you Friday, write before that. I’ll leave a note in the box when I pick up my cloak and map.”

Draco nodded. “Be careful getting back into Severus’ rooms. They’ll be watching you very closely now.”

Harry snorted at that. “I could shake them before I lived with three Slytherins, you know. I’m sure I’ll just be better at it now.”

Draco smiled as Harry stepped out of the wards and prepared to Apparate. Keeping his emotions at bay, he tossed Harry the expected retort, “Damn straight, Potter. We were the best thing to happen to you.” Not wanting to see Harry vanish away Draco closed his eyes. Never one to put too much stock in The Fates, he whispered his first plea for their mercy. “Keep him safe, I love him.” Turning around, he went in search of his mother never knowing that Harry heard the whispered words.

 

 

Harry Apparated straight to the magical platform at King’s Cross Station, reeling from Draco’s parting words. He knew his lover hadn’t intended on him hearing them but, now that he had, he owed it to them both to take an honest look at how he felt. Being separated from Draco was already…uncomfortable; he couldn’t imagine what he would be like come Friday. Harry pushed all thoughts of Draco’s parting words, and his own possible feelings, to the back of his mind as he spun Hermione around in a hug. “Hermione! Ron!” Harry exclaimed as he shared a one armed hug with the youngest Weasley male. “How is everyone?”

Harry listened, and laughed, at the Weasley updates while the trio moved towards an empty compartment. Not for the first time, Harry was happy that McGonagall changed the first prefects meeting to after the Welcoming Feast. It gave them the entire train ride to talk things out. The train was bustling with students, teachers, and surprisingly, Order members. Unfortunately, nowhere near all of the train’s riders were children. All of the students whose family ever had any strong ties to the Dark Arts had received the same ‘un-invitation’ Draco had. There was also the number of parents that no longer felt Hogwarts was a safe place for their children. The results were that school enrollment had nearly been cut by half.

The students still greeted Harry warmly but the professors and Order members were showing their displeasure with him at every passing. After moving by McGonagall in the narrow corridor, Hermione couldn’t hold her question back any longer. “Harry, what happened this summer? They have all been positively cold to you.”

“Just hold on, Hermione. I promise to answer all of your questions as soon as we get into a compartment.” They filed into the first completely empty side room they found. With an unexplained blush, Harry added strong silencing charms to the locked booth before he sat down across from his two best friends. Harry looked at Hermione and said, “To answer your question, she is upset that I left Hogwarts this summer…”

Hermione interrupted Harry with her typical ‘I know better than you’ tone, “That was a stupid thing to do, Harry. You could have run into Death Eater’s or the Dark Lord.” Ron sat back and let his girlfriend dig her own hole. He recognized the look in Harry’s eyes and figured Hermione would be silenced fairly quickly. Ignoring the warning flashing from Harry, Hermione continued to berate his judgment, “She was probably worried sick about you, Harry. Really, you would think you know better.”

Harry sat back and reminded himself that these two did not know the whole truth of the matter…at least not yet. When Hermione finally seemed to have come to the end of her tirade, he asked, “Are you done now? Ready to hear _why_ I walked out of Hogwarts?”

Ron gave Harry a knowing grin. The redhead couldn’t help the childish impulse to stick his tongue out at Hermione; for once, he had known how to deal with Harry better than she did. “I’m ready, mate. Doubted you with the Tri-Wizard, won’t do that again.”

Harry smiled at Ron wondering if the boy would feel the same way when the truth about his summer came out. Flicking his eyes to Hermione, he audibly sighed. She had the calculating look she always got when she was deep in thought. “This has something to do with that memory, doesn’t it?” she asked, making the connection far faster than Harry had anticipated.

“What?” Ron asked throwing bewildered looks between the two. “I know I am missing something. What does that memory of Ginny have to do with the Order being mad at Harry?”

The scenery blurred outside the windows as the train began pulling out of the station and quickly picking up speed. Harry watched Hermione intently, leaving Ron to be dealt with later. “There were others, Hermione. Others that are a lot more damning than that one you watched.”

With the confirmation, Hermione nodded tightly. “Enough for six years, Harry?” When Harry didn’t answer right away, she asked again, “I know where they came from…so was it enough for the past six years?”

Pulling the Pensieve out of his bag, Harry ignored her while he set up the memories. He slowly closed his emotions off, knowing that this had to be handled without him rising to the defense of Snape and the Malfoys. Finally, he took a last deep breath and answered her question. “Enough to change _every_ belief I had.” Harry decided that Ron would most likely see reason once he was past the ‘but they are Slytherins’ argument. Hermione, though, she would base everything entirely on logic. The clever witch had to be handled without Harry’s usual emotion.

“It started with something I overheard at Hogwarts this summer.” Harry said quietly. “The first memories you will see are mine. The memory with Ginny was only to prove just how far I had been manipulated.” Harry watched the realization dawn on Hermione. He could almost see the question speeding through her mind, ‘If the manipulation was to the extent of using love potions to control Harry, just what else was done to the lesser fighters of this war?’ It was times like this, when the need for the fast connect was imperative, when Harry was happy they had become such close friends. “All of the others showed the true beliefs of someone I trusted.”

Silence reigned while Harry swirled his summer memories. First, he pulled the overheard conversation between McGonagall and Pomfrey into to view. Without waiting for any comments he then brought up the encounter outside of Snape’s chambers with Flitwick. Hermione seemed to be in that realm she turned to when trying to work out a particularly hard puzzle. Looking to Ron, Harry was surprised to see his friend had gone ghostly pale and sat shaking his head. “I can’t believe that, Harry.” The normally vocal wizard was stammering in his disbelief. “They…they…they all knew Dumbledore was hiding stuff from you.”

Harry gave a short grunt of disgusted amusement. “This Ron,” he said gesturing to the two small memories, “Is nothing compared to what I learned.” As he gathered the bottled memories he said, “The thing is you both _have_ to be open to finding out that nothing is what you thought it was. If you are going to look at these with old hatreds,” Harry looked pointedly at Ron, “Nothing will change.”

Hermione watched Harry carefully. She knew the memories were about Professor Snape, and most likely included Malfoy. She didn’t know what Harry was going to ask her for; to be honest, she doubted that she could work with the two of them. With a small grin she thought, ‘I didn’t think Harry could either’. But there was something in those bottles that had changed Harry’s mind. “Harry, what exactly do you expect of us?”

Harry looked out the window, watching the rushing scenery while he gathered his thoughts. He knocked the glass bottles together, wincing when the clink of glass sounded louder than he expected. “I…I want you both to know everything. The truth of everything from before, and what I’m doing now,” Harry looked up, staring them in the eye, “I hope that you can put past differences aside and stand by me.”

With a loud swallow Ron blurted out, “It’s Slytherins, isn’t it Harry?” Ron closed his eyes, all of the ‘open mind’ and ‘old hatred’ statements finally meshing together for him. “Snape. Probably Malfoy, too.” He opened his eyes and shot a pleading gaze to Harry. “Tell me I’m wrong, Harry.”

With a slow, sad smile, Harry said, “You’re not wrong, Ron. But you really have to see these to understand it completely.” He waited for Ron to offer some type of angry rebuttal. When none came he asked, “Can you do that? Can you watch these without saying they deserved it?”

Ron gave Harry a grim look and said, “Convince me. If you can, I’m right beside you…and the greasy git too evidently. But, if you can’t…” Ron let his words trail off with a shrug, leaving the ending hanging between them.

Whispering “Thanks,” Harry started showing the memories that Severus and Draco told him he could bring. He sat back and observed his two friends. He watched their reactions when they finally realized that Dumbledore was planning on sacrificing both Snape and Malfoy. Ron’s boiling anger did not surprise Harry in the least. Whether he was mad at Dumbledore’s actions or at Harry’s choice to trust in ‘the Slytherins’ was yet to be seen. Harry silently prayed that his friends were going to be standing beside him in this. They would never be against each other; Harry knew that just as he knew he would destroy Voldemort, yet he wanted them both, Ron and Hermione, flanking him in the last battle. He wouldn’t beg them though…it had to be their choice.

Hermione’s reaction was unexpected, to say the least, for both Ron and Harry. Hearing Dumbledore deny anyone protection, even if it was Malfoy, had the color draining from her face. When the old wizard condemned the young teen to die, she buried her bushy head in her hands and wept. “Uh, Hermione,” Ron stammered, “Are you crying?”

Hermione sniffed a few more times and then raised red-rimmed eyes to meet the others. “I have hated Malfoy for six years. He has always been so easy to hate…a snobbish prat. And, now,” she shook her head slowly, “Now I think I’ve misjudged him completely. I’d condemned him without ever trying to find out **how** he felt.”

Harry snorted with relief and amusement. Looking at Hermione he said affectionately, “He is still a vain, self-centered git. But, he is one who does not want to follow the Dark Lord. Neither does his mother.”

Ron picked up on Harry’s tone right away. He really didn’t want to ask the next question but he had to know just how far this had taken Harry. “You’ve been with the three of them?” Harry gave an affirmative motion of his head, wary eyes locked on to Ron. “You care about him…them?”

Harry smiled softly and for the first time since leaving Draco that morning, it reached his eyes. “Yeah, I do. You would have to spend time with them to understand. Mrs. Malfoy is one of the bravest women I have ever met.” Harry told them how she had, on more than one occasion over the past three weeks, answered the summons from the Dark Lord only to return battered and bruised, and how she was taking the hexes from the crazed man instead of sacrificing her son.

Hermione listened to Harry’s story closely. “You and Malfoy have a lot in common, don’t you, Harry? The protection of a mother’s love…the guilt for that protection.” She waited for Harry to look away from the window before she said anything else. As he turned back into the small compartment she said, “There is more to you and Malfoy than just a truce.”

Harry heard the real question behind the statement and decided to answer it as honestly as he could. “It started out as a truce. A truce that grew to a respect,” Harry sighed deeply. He had not admitted most of this to himself yet, no less said it out loud where others could hear him. “I respected him because he tried his best to protect her. Narcissa,” he needlessly clarified. “Then, he started helping me with the Horcruxes and that respect grew.”

Harry rubbed his hands on his thighs and figured in for a penny in for a pound. “You two need to know that my relationship with Draco,” he snorted inwardly at the two dropped jaws facing him right now, “Is a lot more than a truce. We are together. Romantically. We’re a couple. You both need to understand that and, hopefully, accept it.”

At that Ron finally reacted the way Harry anticipated. “You are dating Malfoy? Have you gone mad?” Ron paced back and forth in the small confines of the cabin. “You’ve spent the summer snogging Malfoy?” Harry felt the blush creep up his face at the thought of just what he had done with Draco…snogging didn’t begin to cover it. Before he could reply, Ron gasped. “You’ve done _more_ than snog him, haven’t you?”

Harry sat there silently, neither denying nor confirming the accusations. He thought through the different ways to handle this. Finally, deciding on his course of action, he said, “Draco and I are a couple. We are happy. **I** am happy, Ron.” Harry looked at his best friend, his first friend, and added, “And, it’s not going to change. We are, and will be, a couple.”

Standing up, Harry headed to the door. “Look, I’m going to see if I can find Remus or something. You two talk it over and let me know what you decide when I get back.” Harry closed the door behind him hoping that his friends realized how serious he was about Draco.

Harry moved down the walkway towards the back of the train, peering in compartments looking for someone to talk to. He really missed having Draco’s strength and support in that small space. Professor McGonagall’s voice echoed through the train, breaking Harry out of his mental reprieve. “All students need to immediately move to their compartments and seal the doors behind them. I repeat, all students need to immediately move to their compartments and seal the doors behind them.”

Harry moved quickly down the corridor to where Ron and Hermione waited. “Look, you two seal this door. I’ll be back.” As he headed further up the train, towards the still engine, he felt Ron and Hermione flank either side of him. He stopped and gave both of them a scowl before he silently moving forward again.

Harry eased the window open and angry voices filled the foremost compartment. “Professor we are only looking for the Malfoy brat,” a masked Death Eater hissed. “Turn him over and then you all may continue on your journey.”

McGonagall’s clipped voice had all three of the eavesdropping teens shuddering. “I have never turned over a student of Hogwarts and today will not become the first time.” Her voice grew stronger as she approached the train steps, “However, that is neither here nor there. Mr. Malfoy’s attendance at Hogwarts was denied. He is not aboard this train.”

The cold cackle of the Death Eater reminded Harry of Bellatrix Lestrange. With his fingers itching to stand up and hex the vile woman, Harry took a deep breath and reminded himself not to run into things without a plan. He closed his eyes concentrating on the grating voice of the witch. “It matters not. We will simply keep Cissy after the next meeting and the brat will come out of hiding. This just would have been easier.”

It took all that Harry had in him to not go after the Death Eaters demanding to know what they had planned for Draco. Deep down he knew that it was best to get to Hogwarts and contact them with the two-way box in Snape’s quarters. Leaving the cloak and map with Draco, fearing McGonagall searching through his stuff and taking it, seemed like the dumbest thing he had ever agreed to at the moment…right along with returning to Hogwarts.

Slowly the trio backed away and returned to their compartment. Before the door was shut Hermione said, “We’re in Harry. We’re right beside you, where we’ve always been. Until the very end.” Harry turned quickly and raised an eyebrow with a question. Knowing what he was asking, Hermione put him at ease, “We decided that before the Death Eaters showed themselves. What they just did confirmed for us that we made the right choice.”

“Yeah, mate. I’ll even put up with Malfoy.” Ron said, the truth of the statement flowing out of his eyes. “Just no snogging in front of me.”

Harry sighed in relief. His friends weren’t going to abandon him just because he was allied with Draco and Severus. “Thank you.” It was said quietly but it was enough. His friends knew that the words were truly heartfelt. “We need a plan.”

Hermione sniffed at those four little words. “Planning, huh? I see that those Slytherins have at least had a good influence on you.”

Harry grinned as he leaned forward to start the strategy session. “You just don’t know, Hermione. You just don’t know.”

Less than thirty minutes later, the train rumbled to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station. The trio rushed to the lead carriage and urged the thestral to take them to the castle. “All right,” Harry muttered, “I’m going straight to the dungeons while everything gets started at the feast. I have the note, all my stuff is shrunk and in my pocket. I should be at the feast by the end of the sorting.”

Hermione started into up the stone steps into the old castle. “Be careful, Harry.”

Harry nodded and ran to the dungeon quarters, praying that the throng of students would keep the faculty away. Reaching the Potions master’s quarters, Harry hissed the password and greeting to the guardian snake. _**“Hello young master,”**_ the snake returned. _**“It has been sometime since you were here.”**_

_**“Follow me into the bedroom, please.”**_ Once Harry had sent the note off, he continued his conversation with the snake, waiting for someone on the other end to send the cloak and map through to him. _**“Has anyone been in here since I left?”**_

_**“No, but there have been many that tried.”**_ The snake moved out of the room only to reappear quickly. _**“There are others coming young master, you must leave through the hidden entrance.”**_

Harry hissed his thanks and promised to return as he moved out of the rooms and into the dank dungeon corridor just before Headmistress McGonagall turned the corner. “Potter! What are you doing down here?”

Turning to face her, Harry grated out icily, “Attempting to gain entrance to the Professor’s quarters, Ma’am.” Turning back to the Slytherin crest he said, “I was hoping that at least one person would be honest with me.”

“Come along, Potter. You are out of bounds.” McGonagall turned on her heel and moved towards the upper portions of the school. “Besides, Severus Snape murdered the Headmaster right before your eyes, Potter. What could he possibly tell you?”

Harry looked at the woman once more. She had always been a strict taskmaster but had held a special place in Harry’s heart. The knowledge that she had willingly misled him, continued to mislead him, tightened Harry’s chest with emotion. Breaking away from her at the doors to the Great Hall Harry said, “I don’t know what he could possibly have to tell me, Ma’am.” Harry stopped and raised his head to look the old witch directly in the eye. His next words letting her know that he knew that he had been manipulated. “But, I have learned this summer that not everything is as it seems.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry came through the Gryffindor entrance clutching his potions text from last year. The search through the Room of Requirement was exhausting despite the unique marker he had left behind months ago. After he found the warlock bust, with the wig and tiara perched crookedly on its head, he released a ‘whoop’ in his excitement. Now that he knew _who_ the Half-Blood Prince was he planned on having all of the spells and hexes penciled in the book explained to him. “Harry,” Hermione asked spying the book in his hands, “Please tell me that you are not carrying what I think you are.”

Harry looked down at the worn copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ in his hand. “Look, Hermione, I don’t plan on using anything in this until I have Snape right next to me.” He grinned when he realized just how awkward that statement sounded. “If he explains the spells to us we might find something useful.”

Hermione gave Harry ‘the look’ that said she didn’t believe a word he was saying. “Hermione, even you have to admit that turning a Death Eater upside down could be a useful thing to know in battle.” 

With a soft chuckle she said, “Just promise that you won’t use **any** of the spells until you have talked to Snape and know what they do.” After a thought, Hermione couldn’t resist adding, “Are you really that close with Snape now, Harry?”

“Actually, yeah.” Harry said sheepishly. “Strange, huh?”

Hermione shook her heard, bushy hair flying all around. “That it is, Harry. That it is. Seriously, though, hide that book until you are with him, okay?”

“No way am I using them, Hermione.” Harry shuddered as he remembered using the Sectumsempra curse against Draco last year. “I could have killed him and never known him at all.” Turning wet green eyes to Hermione he said, “I won’t use these until Severus and I have gone over each one of them.” Harry turned on his heels and headed to the entrance he had just come in.

“Harry, where are you going now?” Hermione asked with exasperation. 

“The Owlery. I need to…” Harry’s words trailed off as a cluster of second years tumbled into the room chattering loudly.

Hermione put a hand on Harry’s arm, keeping him in place. “You need to wait and do that in person, Harry. It would be better for you and for them.”

Harry nodded his agreement. “I’m planning on going home every weekend. I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

“Home?” Hermione questioned, finally understanding just how close Harry was with the Malfoys and their former professor. “That’s a big statement from you, Harry.”

“Yeah, home.” Harry said with a sheepish grin. “You have to admit, Hermione, that Draco and I never did anything half way. When we fought it was always hard and dirty.” Harry smirked an impish grin, “Now we just don’t fight.”

Hermione was laughing at Harry when an obviously aggravated Ron barreled in. “We need to talk. Somewhere private.” The two fell in behind Ron’s stomping form and followed him up the stairs. “McGonagall just cornered me and wanted to know what you had been doing after you left Hogwarts this summer.”

“Damn it.” Harry hissed through clenched teeth. “What did you tell her?”

“That I only saw you once after you left Hogwarts an that was when you told Mum and Dad about Ginny using that potion. She looked like she was gagging on a hairball. Was right funny, that.” Ron tossed his stuff on his bed. “Get your bag, Harry, and come on. We need to take this somewhere more private.” As the trio made their way out of Gryffindor Tower, Ron asked, “Room of Requirement?”

Harry led the silent group to the special room. Making his three passes in front of the hanging tapestry he kept repeating _I need somewhere private and safe to talk. … I need somewhere private and safe to talk. … I need somewhere private and safe to talk. …_

Ron jerked the door open and followed his two friends into the cozy sitting room. Before he said a word to his friends, he cast a set of silencing charms over what the room had provided. “We’ve been putting off going over what I learned during the last month. We really should do that before I talk to McGonagall.”

Grabbing his bag, he took out his spiral notebook and started scanning the pages of notes he had on the Horcruxes. “Hermione, do you know of a spell that will let me copy parts of this on to a new parchment or a new notebook?”

Hermione wrinkled her nose while she mentally ran through the list of possible spells in her head. “I know of a couple we can try. The one I think would be best will limit any type of change to the prewritten text.”

“Like a plagiarism protection?” When Hermione confirmed his understanding, Harry added, “I want to use that one. It will be one way that my words can’t be used to manipulate someone else.” Harry flopped on to the couch trying his best to relax.

“Now, about what I learned this summer…” Harry took his time explaining and answering questions about his Horcrux research. Finally, he reached the information on the purification fire. “I have to get into McGonagall’s office to get Gaunt’s ring. Any ideas?”

Hermione gave a sheepish look and said, “Can you get your cloak from Malfoy, Harry?”

Harry grinned, “You remember the box I told you about? The one in Snape’s chambers.” When he got to affirmative answers, he said, “My cloak and the map should be in the box waiting on me. I have to get back into Snape’s chambers.” Pointedly looking at Hermione, he asked, “Why, Hermione? What do you have planned?”

With a blush, the brainy witch explained her plan. As soon as she finished, Harry looked at her with smirk. “Hermione Granger! You are a devious little witch, aren’t you?” Harry barked in laughter at the darkening blush staining his friend’s cheek. Gaining control over his chuckles he said, “I need to tell you both about Ollivander.”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows and muttered, “I thought old Ollivander went missing last summer, Harry.”

Hermione and Ron had to strain to hear Harry’s soft reply, “And this summer he died.” The couple sitting across from Harry paled at his words. 

“Harry, how do you know that?” Hermione asked, knowing there was more to the story than what Harry was letting on.

Without a word, he pulled the Pensieve from his bag and removed a memory. “I want you to watch this and tell me what you think his last sentence means. Okay?” Slowly the small skirmish played out followed by the return to the safe house and Ollivander’s dying statement. Harry stopped the memory before he fled the room, not wanting his friends to see him losing his stomach over the toilet.

“Merlin, Harry,” Ron sighed. “I can’t believe… I mean Snape stayed right beside you.” Harry shook his head, figures that Ron, despite his words of acceptance, would react more to seeing Snape standing with Harry than the actual fighting taking place.

“Were you all right, Harry?” Hermione asked, eyes full of concern. She finally understood that this war had escalated. Harry had taken a life and that act, necessity or not, matured him beyond his two best friends. The bushy haired witch looked at Harry closely. “This is what changed you so much, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it added to what was already happening. But, I don’t want to talk about that right now.” Harry said, dull green eyes flitting about the room. “I need to know what you think about Ollivander’s last sentence.” Harry replayed just that portion of the memory over again and then once more.

The broken voice of Ollivander filled the room, **“What he wants is in the wand.”** After listening to it again, Harry watched as Hermione started taking notes.

“Do you have any ideas already, Harry? I’m sure the ‘he’ is Voldemort, right,” she asked ignoring Ron’s shudder at the name. 

Harry laughed internally at how fast Hermione could switch gears when faced with a puzzle. “Yeah, but we don’t know which wand or what is in it. We don’t know where to start looking for it. Hell, it good very well be one of our wands for all we’ve been able to figure out.” 

Hermione gave a few shakes of her head while she kept writing ideas and thoughts down, occasionally backtracking and scratching one off. “I need to go to the library. I have a few ideas but I need to check the facts first.” She was brought up short as she headed to the door.

“Um, Hermione, can you use that copy spell before you leave?” Harry asked with amusement. The witch had a one-track mind that Harry envied at times like this. The only time he could focus this exclusively was when he was searching for the snitch…or lately when he was in bed with Draco.

“Oh,” she said pushing the thoughts of the wand to the back of her mind. “What do you want to copy, Harry?”

Harry flipped through the book again. “All of the information on the purification ritual and the list of possible Horcruxes.” He looked at the notes he had scribbled about Ollivander. “But, none of this about Ollivander or retrieving the dagger.”

With a muttered incantation and a flick of her wand, the words transferred to the blank parchment in front of her. “When are you giving it to McGonagall?”

Harry thought about that for a moment. “I have to be able to leave tomorrow.” Harry ignored the look Ron was giving him at the muttered words. “Best do it tonight, after the last meal. That should make her think that she is back in control and keep her off you two for a couple of days.”

Hermione headed to library leaving Ron and Harry watching each other in the Room of Requirement. Ron broke the quiet with a softly asked question. “Are you happy with him, Harry?”

Harry had been waiting for this. Waiting for Ron to finally broach the subject of Draco and possibly Narcissa and Severus. “With Draco? Yes, Ron, I am happy with him.” The wince on the redhead’s face prompted Harry’s next question. “Are you going to be able to work with him, Ron? With Severus and Narcissa, too?”

Clapping Harry on the back, Ron moved them to the door as he said, “I’m doing this for you, mate. But if he hurts you…” The words trailed off and Harry nodded acceptance at the implication. “Working together shouldn’t be too bad, Harry. Just don’t expect more than that, okay?”

Harry grinned at the thought of Ron and Draco ever being more than tolerant of each other. Looking at the book in his hands he said, “Take my stuff back to the tower, Ron. I’m going to go ahead and take this,” he waved the copied parchment Hermione had conjured, “to McGonagall now. Might as well get it over with so I can enjoy supper.”

Ron grabbed the bag and tossed it over his shoulder, “I’ll take this up and then meet you in the Great Hall.”

Harry grinned and reminded the other wizard, “You best go to the library first and pick up Hermione. She’ll work straight through, you know.”

Harry left Ron and headed to the stone gargoyle protecting the Headmistress’ office. Harry realized the major flaw in his plan as he looked at the creature…he didn’t know the password and, unlike Dumbledore, McGonagall didn’t use names of sweets that you could scroll through. Finally, he said to the empty corridor, “I really need to talk to her.”

Harry jumped as the stone protector moved, revealing the twisting staircase. “Come along, Mr. Potter,” the old witches voice floated down the stairwell.

Harry concentrated on blocking his mind as he rode the stairs to the top. He had no idea how accomplished the headmistress was in Occlumency but he was taking no chances. Stepping into the circular room Harry took note of the changes. There was no more clutter and odd little artifacts on the shelves. Breaking his train of thought, Minerva McGonagall said, “Mr. Potter, what was so important that you came to my office without an appointment?”

Falling back on his Golden Boy persona, something he had found increasingly easy to do since returning to the castle, he shyly stuttered, “Um…I just wanted to give you this.” He handed over the parchment and worked at controlling his snort of disgust. The Transfiguration professor read over the parchment and gave Harry a small pat on his shoulder.

“Does this mean that you are working with the Order again?” She asked as she walked to the back of her desk. “It will, of course, require that you follow instructions and **not** run about on your own.”

Harry swallowed the scathing retort that he desperately wanted to shout. Instead he narrowed his eyes slightly and thought ‘so much for the innocent act.’ To the outspoken older witch he said, “I will work with those I have to in order to end Voldemort’s reign.” Standing up, he headed to the door to escape before his precarious hold on his temper snapped. “But, rest assured, Madam, I will not blindly follow orders or make my every movement known to you or anyone else.”

Gesturing to the parchment he added, “I have given you this information so that you are as informed as I am. One would hope, that since I am the one destined to overcome Voldemort,” he watched her shudder thinking that it was amazing the fear a name alone caused, “that you would feel the same obligation to share all information with me.”

Turning on his heels, he left the tower room and made his way straight to the castle entrance, stopping only once he reached the Quidditch pitch. He needed comfort and reassurance. He wanted to know that he had done the right thing. He needed Draco. And Narcissa. And, he admitted grudgingly, he even needed Severus.

Bringing his labored breaths under control, Harry made his way back inside to the Great Hall. All who were watching Harry’s entrance missed the subtle look, and wealth of information, that passed between the friends. “Is everything okay, Harry?” Hermione whispered over the bounty of food.

Harry’s short nod let them know that while their plan was working, and McGonagall had the parchment, Harry was pissed about something. After watching his friend closely Ron asked, “Is there any way for you to get to the dungeons now, mate?”

Harry passed a short look over the staff table. Everyone was here so maybe, if they all left at once, Harry could sneak down to the dungeons. Letting his voice carry, he asked, “Are you two ready to head to the library?”

Hermione grinned at Harry, cottoning on to the game he was playing right away. “Are you and Ron going to look at more than Quidditch plays this time?”

Moving away from the table, Harry kept the ruse going for the nosey people around them. “Come on, Hermione. Term hasn’t even started good yet. No reason to start studying now.”

The trio left the Great Hall keeping the conversation going. Harry walked towards the library with them, dropping back into the shadows after he was sure no one was following them. Reaching the Potion master’s quarter, Harry released a sigh as the knot of tension drained out of him. Rushing to Severus’ room, he grabbed his cloak and the map out of the mantle box.

Looking around he found a ripped piece of parchment and an old quill. His note was short and simple.

_Will be home tonight. Need to see all of you. Can’t stay too long. Harry_

Hiding himself in the cloak, he went back to the library to meet his friends. If they could be seen moving back to Gryffindor Tower, he should be with Draco in less than an hour.

 

 

Harry landed just outside the wards to the safe house. Before he had reached the steps, the front door slammed open and he found himself with an armful of Draco. Harry tightened his grip on the blond and inhaled the soft scent of rain that was unique to this man. Nuzzling into the pale neck he whispered, “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Draco replied lessening his grip only enough for them to move into the house. “Mother and Severus are in the library. Is everything all right? Mother has been frantic with worry since your note arrived. And, could it have been any shorter. I mean…”

Harry cut the rush of words off with a quick kiss. “I needed to see you. Now stop babbling, love.” Harry folded his cloak and left it, with the map, on the table by the entryway to easily grab on his way out. He knew that he either had to return tonight or very early in the morning. Neither option sounded appealing at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his bag and took out Severus’ old potions text before they reached the doorway. Stepping into the library, he started talking before anyone else could start. “I needed to tell you all about a conversation I had today. I need your opinion on how to handle it from here.”

Harry moved to stand in front of Severus. He thrust the thick book to the older man. “I thought you might want this back.”

Looking at the title, Severus raised one eyebrow in question. Harry spoke clearly, if somewhat fearfully, “I used those spells without knowing what they were. That stupidity almost cost me Draco before I even had him.” Harry turned and motioned for Draco to come over to him.

Closing his eyes, Harry continued, “I figured it would be best for you to have it. If there is anything useful in it you’ll teach me what I need to know.”

“You’re right. I will teach what would be useful.” Severus eyed the man up and down. His distress over what had happened was sincere, that alone would stop him from using unknown spells in the future.

Pulling Draco tight, Harry said, “I am so sorry, Draco. I have not said that to you before but I am so, so sorry.”

“Harry…” Draco started only to be cut off when Harry placed a finger to his lips. Turning to Narcissa, Harry restated his apology adding that he would never have hurt her son in that way intentionally. 

Narcissa stood up and engulfed Harry in a strong hug. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Pulling back Harry said, “Yes, Ma’am. I’ll never use another unknown spell.” Harry looked down at the carpet, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Gathering his courage, he looked back at Narcissa and blurted out, “Do you want me to leave? Now that you know what I almost did to Draco?”

Narcissa gently cupped his cheek. “Harry, how long have you been worrying over this?” Harry just shrugged his shoulders at the answer. “Let it go, Harry. We,” she waved her hand around the room including Draco and Severus, “already have. We all discussed this long before you found your way into Severus’ chambers.”

Draco stepped up behind Harry and whispered, “None of us, including me, is holding any type of grudge. Remember what I said, Potter, this is a war.” Leading Harry to the nearby love seat Draco added, “When you used that curse, as far as you knew, we were on opposite sides of the war.”

“But…” Harry was getting off too easy in his opinion. They should hate him for what he’d done. Every time he’d let himself think about how close he came to killing Draco with that damnable spell he hated himself.

The tears glistening in Harry’s eyes motivated Severus to step in. The man’s deep baritone broke into the conversation before Harry’s emotions could get too far out of control. “Are your histrionics over now? May we move on to topics more pertinent to the cause?”

Taking the hint, Harry turned to Severus and explained his recent conversation with McGonagall. Harry listened carefully when Narcissa and Severus gave him techniques for dealing with the over bearing witch. Noticing the time, Narcissa asked, “Are you staying here tonight, Harry?”

“If I do, I have to get up early enough to get to the castle before breakfast.” Harry replied, taking Draco’s hand in his.

Narcissa smiled at the closeness of the two boys. “Go on upstairs, Harry. I’ll make sure you get up in time.”

Harry murmured his thanks as he led Draco upstairs to their room. Pulling Draco close, he whispered, “I don’t think you know how much you mean to me, love.”

Harry captured Draco’s lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling away, panting, he said, “Let me show you. Let me do all of the work tonight.” Another kiss and started slowly popping buttons, exposing Draco’s chest. “Please?”

“Yes,” Draco moaned as he was lifted and placed gently on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke in the dark hours of the morning and, with a sigh, rolled away from Draco’s naked form. For close to two months now, he had been sneaking out of Hogwarts through out the week for overnight visits and again, every Friday night after classes, to spend the weekend with Draco. Last night he had experienced his first ever ritual Samhain with his pseudo-family. The leap that Muggles took with the holiday, making it about costumes and candy, amazed him. He left a note on the pillow and brushed the blond hair back to buss a kiss across his lover’s forehead. With a whispered, “soon, love, I won’t have to leave in the middle of the night” he snuck out of the wards and Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione were quietly pacing the common room floor when Harry crept back in covered by the Invisibility cloak. “Was everything okay last night?” Harry asked anxiously. “Did any of the professors realize I was gone?”

Ron fell into the over stuffed chair when Harry appeared. “No, mate. Just Hermione wanting you to get back here.”

Harry smiled at Ron’s exasperation. He figured the redhead really should just ask the witch to marry him and get it over with…she controlled everything already anyway. “Yes, mother?” Harry asked in a teasing voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and then launched straight into what had kept her watching for his return. “We need to meet with Malfoy and Professor Snape, Harry. I think I can explain some of Ollivander’s words.” At Harry’s questioning look she amended, “Well, at least I can tell everyone a few things to look for other than just a wand.”

Harry stood looking at his friend, mouth wide open, and eyes filled with awe. “From that one sentence you managed to find something out? Like what?”

Hermione immediately went into lecture mode. “It’s been a while Harry. It’s not like I figured it out over night or something.”

Harry snorted. “Hermione, we have _all_ been trying to figure this out and you are the only one to make something of it.”

Waving the statement away, she said, “We know that he is using a wand to hide something, most likely something reeking of magic. Right?” When Harry agreed, she continued just as briskly, “So we also know that to suppress the magic of the hidden object he would have used a wand made of holly wood.”

At the self-satisfied look Harry was receiving he foolishly asked, “Why would we know that?”

Ron sniggered behind him but wisely kept his mouth shut. “Honestly Harry, do neither of you actually read your texts?”

Cutting Hermione off before she could get her head into the rant he said, “My wand is made of _holly_ , Hermione. It doesn’t suppress my magic.” Seeing her arch an eyebrow at him, he quickly added, “At least I don’t think so.”

“We should really ask Professor Snape about it. But, I think you most likely needed the holly wand to temper your natural strength when you first got it. You were only eleven, you know. But now…”

Harry’s sunk back on the couch and mentally prepared for the lecture Hermione was going to bless him with. Fortunately, she wasn’t biting mad at him for not reading his textbooks anymore. After six years with the woman, he knew it was better to just nod and let her explain.

When Hermione finally wound down Harry asked, “What else do we know?”

Hermione huffed at the use of ‘we’. Obviously only she knew anything at all. “ _I_ know that the core of most wands is no bigger than a dragon heartstring. So, either what you are searching for is extremely small or…”

Harry sat up and finished the sentence for her, “We are looking for a larger than average wand.”

Hermione gave Harry the ‘I’m impressed with your ability to keep up’ smile that was usually reserved for Ron. “Correct. Now give me that list of Ravenclaw artifacts you made.”

Harry quickly handed over the notebook knowing full well that Hermione had a general idea of the objects that would fit in a wand. “Right here,” she said with a triumphant shout. “If the wand is a regular size wand this,” she pointed to one specific line, “Bracelet would fit just fine.”

Scanning the list again, she added, “Even if the wand is a bit larger, Harry, a lot of these things could be marked off. That is assuming, though, that the wand holds the Horcrux from the Ravenclaw line.”

Harry got a gleam in his eye. Severus really needed this information and, knowing the man, he would accept Hermione much quicker if she presented her own findings. Making his decision he asked, “Do you two want to come with me this weekend? You know I am leaving here tonight and I’ll be back Sunday night before curfew.”

Ron sat forward, eyes serious, and asked, “Harry, how do they feel about working with us?” He had promised Harry to be open to working with the Slytherins and let the past be; but that would only work if Snape and Malfoy were agreeing to those terms too.

Harry looked thoughtfully at his best friends. “They know that we all have to work together, Ron, but I think they have the same worries that you do.” Trying to make this as easy as possible for everyone, Harry offered, “Look, after potions I’ll go to Snape’s chambers and let them know what I’m planning. If they disagree they’ll tell me.”

At Ron’s disbelieving look Harry added, “Ron, have you ever known Draco or Snape to _not_ let their displeasure be known?”

Ron’s laughter broke the slight tension building in the room. “Okay, mate, we’ll see what they have to say.” Grabbing his books Ron said, “Time for breakfast, no?” The trio made their way through the portrait and started another ‘normal’ day of classes.

 

 

Harry nervously led his friends to the edge of the wards surrounding the safe house. All day, the closer the time came to bring Ron and Hermione to the quiet cottage the more anxious Harry had become. By the end of his last class, he had been restless and snappy. Silently he asked himself, ‘what were you thinking, Potter?’ Twisting the cuff of robe he looked around for Narcissa, without her the newcomers could not pass the protective wards.

“Harry,” Narcissa called out as she slowly made her way over to them. “How was your day today?” She stepped through the wards and wrapped the young man up in a hug. Automatically Harry returned the greeting, clinging to the slender woman like a lifeline.

Pulling him close she whispered, “You seem as nervous as Draco. If they are truly your friends they will be happy for you.” She pressed a motherly kiss to his temple, reassuring him the only way she could. With another tightening of her arms, she prayed she was right and wasn’t giving Harry a false hope only to be let down again.

Harry released a pent up breath and said, “You’re right, Narcissa.” Louder, for his friends to hear, he added, “Narcissa I would like you to meet Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.” Turning to his friends he completed the introductions, “Ron, Hermione this is Mrs. Malfoy.”

After the formal greetings, Narcissa quickly escorted the duo through the wards. With a disappointed air Harry asked, “Where is Draco? I thought…” His words cut off as Narcissa pointed to the door.

Harry looked up to find his lover, eyes filled with an apprehensive fear, watching from the safety of the doorway. Severus Snape stood behind the younger wizard with a protective hand on his shoulder. Harry dropped his bag and covered the distance with a few long strides. When he graced Draco with a smile, the blond found his courage and moved forward to meet Harry at the steps. Harry tugged Draco close to him and said, “Do you trust me?”

Harry felt Draco shift his head against his shoulder, silently answering in an affirmative. “We will not change because they are here. We, you and I, are together in this, okay?”

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes and whispered, “yes” before leaning in to kiss him. Pulling back he said, “I found the note you left me. Thank you.”

Harry could hear the soft approach of his friends. While he wanted them to be comfortable, he meant what he said to Draco. He would not change his interaction with anyone here, but especially not with Draco, to appease Ron and Hermione. “I didn’t want to wake you up. You were sleeping so soundly.”

Draco flushed as he remembered the gentle way Harry had treated him the night before…almost as if he expected Draco to break. With an impish grin he said, “I was very relaxed last night.”

Ron and Hermione stood to the side watching the interaction between their best friend and Draco Malfoy. Neither thought they would have ever witnessed Harry holding Draco close to share a whispered conversation. Narcissa startled them when she said, “They are happy together. I hope that neither of you plan to upset that.”

The words were spoken softly, the look in her eyes was tender, but the meaning was perfectly clear. These two men had the protection of this witch. Hermione met her look with an honest air. “It is nice to see Harry happy, truly happy, for a change. I’m sure that the shock of just _who_ is making him happy will wear off soon enough.”

The ring of Harry’s laughter broke through the conversation Hermione was having with the Malfoy matriarch. “Ron. Hermione,” Harry called, motioning them closer. “I’m sure you both remember Draco and Mister Snape.”

Draco took a deep, strengthening breath. He would do this, not to plan and win against the Dark Lord. He would only do this for Harry. His Harry. Extending a hand he said, “Granger. Weasley.”

Shock filtered over both of their faces. Neither had really believed that they would be welcomed here. In all honesty, Ron had accompanied Harry this weekend to prove to his friend that the greasy git and ferret boy were the same conniving bastards from their past. With a sigh, Ron realized that he just might have to play nice with these people after all, especially if he wanted to keep Harry’s friendship. Taking the offered hand, they both greeted their former classmate with a guarded “Malfoy.”

The two then greeted their former professor with a simple inclination of the head. “Professor.”

In his usual manner, Severus sneered at the two invading his home and space. “As I have instructed Harry, I am no longer your professor. Mr. Snape or Sir will do.”

They all started into the house, Harry and Draco trying to hold in the giggles Severus’ words had given them, when Harry stopped short. “I’ve got to grab my bag. I’ll…”

Draco cut his words off. “Harry, why don’t you take them up to the guest rooms? I’ll get your bag and meet you upstairs.” 

Harry was used to this type of consideration from the other wizard but the offer and easy manner of the Slytherin caused both Ron and Hermione to goggle at the blond. “Which rooms are they in, Narcissa?” The group followed Harry through the house and up the stairs. Harry opened the doors to the two rooms directly across from the one he shared with Draco and said, “Get comfortable. My room is there,” he pointed to the opened bedroom door. “I’ll be ready to go downstairs so we can find Severus in just a few minutes.”

Harry left them looking befuddled intent on getting a quick snog before everyone joined up again. He may have promised not to flaunt his relationship with Draco in Ron’s face but he sure as hell hadn’t agreed to abstinence. As it was, he couldn’t fathom how he was going to temper their relationship down around Ron when he was not accustomed to watching every move he made. In the back of his mind niggled the thought that it was ridiculous to change for Ron when Narcissa was comfortable with everything.

Ron met Hermione at her door, after putting the few clothes he brought with him away. “Ready to go get him,” he asked.

Together they made their way to the door Harry had marked as his. The soft voices of Harry and Draco floated out and into the hall. “Harry, are you sure they are okay with our relationship? I don’t want to be the cause of a problem between the three of you.”

The sound of shuffling feet filled the air before Harry addressed the insecurities. “Draco, look at me. They are my friends, true. But you, you are my lover.” The sounds of gentle kisses wafted to the two eavesdropping teens. “Nothing is going to change that.”

Before Hermione could blink, Ron stormed into Harry’s room. “Harry, you mean to tell me that you would choose him,” Ron’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “over us?”

Before Harry could reply, Hermione entered the room and said, “Speak for yourself, Ronald Weasley. I, for one, think it is lovely to see Harry happy.”

Harry gave Hermione a tight smile of gratitude before turning on Ron. Eyes flashing dangerously he snapped, “First of all, it would do you well not to lurk about eavesdropping in hallways. What you heard was a private conversation between me and Draco.”

Draco stopped trying to pull away from Harry; finally realizing the other wizard was not entertaining thoughts of putting space between them. “Second, and this one is important Ron so do pay attention, you will not barge into these rooms unannounced ever again. This room belongs to the two of us,” he motioned between himself and Draco with his free hand. “Narcissa and Severus give us the respect of knocking before entering. The same is expected, no make that demanded, of any of our guests.”

Ron paled with each word. Like a stone dropping from the sky, the boy comprehended the concept at last. “But, Harry,” he whined in a last ditch effort, “It’s Malfoy and you didn’t even ask us about it.”

Harry shook his head. “It is Draco and I do not have to _ask_ you about it. If this problem of yours is going to continue I will be more than happy to escort you back to the school gates immediately.” Harry took a deep breath forming his next statement carefully. He really didn’t want to lose his friend but he sure as hell was not going to give anyone control over who he dated.

“Ron, you were my first friend and I’m not looking to give that friendship up. But, a true friend would make the effort to accept who I have chosen to be with.” Looking down at Draco, Harry’s eyes softened instantly. “This man, who is braver than I have ever had to be, is who I have chosen.”

Ron flushed red and spun around and trampled down the stairs. Before Hermione followed after him she said, “I meant what I said, Harry. It’s nice to see you happy.” Turning her glance to Draco she said, “But if you hurt him…”

Draco smiled at the clever witch. “No need to even finish the thought, Granger. I remember the nasty punch you pack.”

Hermione, caught off guard with Draco’s humor, stammered, “Yes, well then, congratulations to you both.” Heading out the door she said, “I’ll just go see if I can calm him down and make him see sense.”

Narcissa and Severus watched from the hallway shadows as Hermione flounced down the steps after the irrational boy. “See, Severus. I told you Harry would not let his friends hurt my baby.”

Severus snorted in amusement. “Once again you have proven me wrong about the boy.” Waving a hand towards the guest rooms he added, “I’d never have thought he would side with anyone over those two.”

Supper that night was a strained affair for one redheaded wizard. His girlfriend was not speaking to him at all. His best mate was playing house with his school nemesis. His former professor was glowering at him over his wine glass. And, to top it off, said nemesis’ mother was treating him as if nothing was amiss. If he had any hopes of this weekend settling down to be at least tolerable, he had to fix the situation himself. 

Finding the touted Gryffindor courage, Ron jumped into his apology head first. “Harry, about earlier today.” When Harry turned his full attention to Ron, the wizard continued, “I don’t know why I reacted that way. Well, yeah I do.”

Taking a deep breath he launched into his explanation. “Hearing _about_ you and Malfoy was one thing. _Hearing_ you and Malfoy was something else.” With each word, the blush creeping up Ron’s neck darkened. “All I can do is apologize to you and to Malfoy. Can we just pretend that earlier today didn’t happen?”

Harry turned to Draco and everyone at the table watched while the two held a silent conversation. Turning back to Ron, Harry said, “I’m sorry Ron, but we can’t pretend it didn’t happen. Pretending only means that it was acceptable on some level. And it wasn’t.” Harry held up his hand to stop Ron from saying anything else. “What we can do is move forward from here.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Ron said in a small voice. In the same chastised voice he asked, “Were we all supposed to be talking tonight or is that all waiting until tomorrow morning?” 

Narcissa decided to answer the question, “I believe that tomorrow morning would suffice. However, please feel free to roam around and explore the grounds. Just do not leave the wards without at least one of us. You won’t be able to reenter.”

Hermione perked up at the thought of exploring. “Do you have a library here?”

Harry snorted in amusement when Ron rolled his eyes and whined, “Come on, Hermione. Do you always have to find a book to read?”

Narcissa ignored the whining wizard and turned to speak with the witch that had given Draco fits his entire school career. “Of course we do, Miss Granger. If you will follow me, I may be able to help you find something you would enjoy. Mr. Weasley, you may wish to come with us. There are numerous wizarding games in the library as well as books.”

Ron looked over to ask Harry if he was coming and stood shocked at the scene in front of him. Draco Malfoy was helping Harry clear their dishes from the table. The way the two easily moved around each other made it obvious this domestic scene had been played many times before. The two were having a quiet conversation and stopped to touch each other often. Snape’s quiet words invaded Ron’s contemplative Harry watching. “You came very close today to pushing Harry away from you.”

Ron looked at Snape, a defensive retort ready to spring off his tongue. “Stop, Mr. Weasley, and think. I was not bestowing congratulations and other nonsensical platitudes upon learning of this relationship; however, I did take the time to watch them together.” Snape gestured through the open door to the two wizards happily washing the dishes by hand. “If you were to simply observe them I am sure you too would see that they are good for one another.”

Ron looked away from the domestic scene and narrowed his eyes on the Potions master. “Why are you trying to help me, Sir? It is not like you like me or Harry.”

Snape’s lip curled in disgust as he addressed the whelp in front of him. “Do not presume to understand my feelings for either yourself or Harry. Know this, and this alone, Harry and I have moved past the antagonism of our past. Those who now choose to unleash their anger on Harry will inadvertently be including me in their quest.”

With a flourish, Snape spun around and head towards his private work area. “Accept them, Mr. Weasley, for _that_ relationship has been built on commonalities you could never understand.”

Ron decided to take the unsolicited advice and leaned against the wall watching the couple interact. He had to admit that the Draco Malfoy that he had seen today was nothing like the obnoxious git from Hogwarts. But then again, Harry wasn’t the same either. The relationship should have been new, untried, and weak. Instead, Ron was looking at two people that gave the appearance of having been together for years.

Breaking away from the wall and heading up the stairs, Ron went in search of Hermione. Maybe, if he promised to listen, she would explain this whole Harry and Malfoy thing to him again.

Hearing the heavy-footed sounds of someone making their way up the steps, Draco quietly asked, “Is he gone yet?”

Harry shot a look over his shoulder. “Yes, love, he is upstairs now. Why?”

Draco arched an eyebrow and drawled, “He stares at us more than Mother does. Really Harry, surely you noticed that.” Drying his hands on the towel, Draco grabbed Harry’s shirt hem and dragged him towards the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked with a grin, enjoying this new side to Draco.

Pushing Harry up the stairs he said, “I want a snog… and a shower… and a shag.” Draco punctuated each one with a quick kiss. “Any problems with that?”

Harry’s laughter echoed down the hallway. “Not a single one, Draco. Not a single one.” They stumbled into their room laughing and giggling like children, or wizards in love.

Pulling Draco against him, Harry leaned forward and nibbled on the pale neck. Finding the small bruise from the night before, Harry sucked the skin and then laved it gently with his tongue. “Marking me, Harry?” Draco asked breathlessly.

Pulling back to admire his work Harry whispered, “Yeah. I want everyone to know that you, Draco Malfoy, are mine.” Turning the wizard’s words back on him he said, “Any problems with that?”

“Not if I can return the favor.” Draco drawled. In answer, Harry bared his neck to the attentions of his lover, purring with each lick and suck.

Harry moved them to the bathroom and started the shower before asking, “You just did that to take the piss out of Ron, didn’t you?”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke early while the rest of the house was still sleeping. He eased out of bed and, slipping pyjama pants on, made his way to peer out of the balcony doors. In the grey dawn, between the darkness of the night and the bright light of the morning sun, Harry watched the woods behind the house come alive. “You all have it so easy,” he murmured to small creatures scurrying in and out of the tree line.

Draco slipped an arm around Harry’s waist, causing the dark haired wizard to jump. Voice still groggy from sleep, he asked, “Do you think we’ll ever have a life that relaxed, Harry?”

Leaning into the embrace, Harry softly replied, “I don’t know, Draco. There are times that I think so and then others…” Harry left the words hanging with a shrug of his shoulder. “That’s why I have been so adamant about living my life my way lately.”

“Let’s go back to bed, Harry.” Draco said, tugging on Harry’s pyjama bottoms. He believed that Harry needed a mundane morning filled with simple things, filled with anything that didn’t have the Dark Lord and Horcruxes tied to it. The fact that he’d benefit from a shag too was just a bonus. “You can show me how much you’ve missed me.”

Harry chuckled as he followed Draco back to their bed. “Like you didn’t miss me just as much.”

The blond turned and embraced his lover, nipping his neck gently, “I missed you much, much more than you’ll ever know, Harry.”

“Then why do I have to do all of the work?” Arching an eyebrow high under his messy mop, he added, “Maybe I just want to watch.”

“Watch?” Draco questioned, a redness rising fast along his neck. “Oh Gods.”

Harry pushed Draco down on the bed, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of the silk pyjama bottoms. Starting at the slender ankles, Harry trailed butterfly kisses up the muscled leg he held in his arms. The juncture at Draco’s hip made Harry heady with the magic pulsing there just below the skin, with a deep moan he bit down, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth. Soothing the stinging bite with his tongue he whispered, “Merlin, I can’t ever taste you enough.”

“Harry, please…” Draco fairly gurgled as his cock was enveloped in a hot, wet heat. “More. Please.”

Harry pulled off with an audile pop. “Oh no, love. I wasn’t joking.” Maneuvering Draco to the head of the bed, leaning back on a pile of pillows, Harry whispered, “I want to watch. I want to see what you look like when I’m not here.” Harry licked the outer shell of Draco’s ear, blowing gently on the wet patch of skin. “Show me. Show me, Draco.”

Stretching for the oil, Harry smirked in satisfaction. Even though he was still embarrassed, still tinted a light pink, Draco’s eyes were clouded with lust. “Harry…”

Opening the glass phial, filling the air with heady sandalwood, Harry asked, “Do you picture me when I’m not here?” Generously coating his hands, he grasped Draco’s cock and stroked, spreading the glistening lubricant from base to tip. “Do you envision my hands on you…teasing you, stroking you? Do you cry out _my_ name when you come?”

Draco automatically took his erection in hand when Harry leaned back against the foot of the bed. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Harry slowly shucked his pyjamas, never taking his eyes off of Draco. “So beautiful and mine. No one else’s…ever.”

“Never,” Draco hissed in agreement. One hand kept the slow, steady rhythm on his dick as the other fingered the bite on his hip before dancing up and over his abdomen.

“That’s right, baby.” Harry held himself in check, refusing to give attention to his aching length. “Never any one else’s.” Harry bit the inside of his lip, bringing himself back down a notch, when the pale legs fell wide to give him an unrestricted view. Draco’s hand moving up, twisting ever so slightly, and then down his rigid prick, his sac drawing tighter with every movement, and there, the most tempting of all, his entrance spasming, calling out to be filled.

His voice harsh, thick with want, Harry demanded, “Slowly, Draco. Go slowly.”

Draco keened at the command, his obvious loss of control pushing him closer to release. Sucking in a ragged breath, he moved his free hand again. Up, ghosting touches, to his nipples. First the one and then the other, pulling and tweaking them into harden pebbles. “Harry…please, touch me.”

“No, baby. Not yet.” Harry wanted this. Wanted to see Draco spill into his hand with nothing but the thought of Harry driving him forward. Then…then he planned on fucking him through the mattress. The fingers that trailed over Draco’s flesh slipped between the blond’s parted lips, returning slick, coated in spit. They disappeared from Harry’s sight before reappearing at Draco’s hole.

Harry knew he wouldn’t last much before he would have to pounce on his lover. Watching first one, then a second, finger preparing for more, Harry grabbed the oil, spilling it over his cock and across the duvet. Harry growled at the wait, not knowing who he was teasing more, himself or Draco.

Just as his patience was at an end, Draco shouted, “Harry.” His arse locked down on his fingers as he covered his stomach in streams of spunk. Harry was between Draco’s legs, moving pillows, pushing Draco flat, and pulling the fingers free, before the last splatter of jism landed. Leaning in, Harry licked at a trail of the pearly white fluid as he seated himself balls deep in one thrust. Moments later, Harry erupted deep in his lover with a shout of his own.

 

 

The two lovers could hear Ron and Hermione talking before they reached the kitchen doors. “Hello you two.” Harry said as he began a simple breakfast at the cooker. As he turned to the table, Hermione and Ron flushed bright red and darted their eyes away from Harry. Confused by their behavior, he asked, “What?”

With a smug smirk Draco said, “Your neck, love.” With a blush, Harry tugged his shirt collar up in an attempt to hide the vivid mark.

“What did you two do last night?” Ron demanded angrily. When Harry raised an eyebrow and then opened his mouth Ron quickly backtracked on the question. Throwing his hands in the air, he shook his head forcefully and said, “Never mind. I. Do. Not. Want to know.”

Severus watched from the doorway with a smirk gracing his normally harsh features. ‘It would have made their caterwauling bearable,’ he thought to himself, ‘just to see Weasley’s mortification at hearing them for one night.’ To the group he said, “As soon as you all are done with the inane chatter, Narcissa and I would like to see you in the sitting room. There are plans to be made.”

The group of teenagers quickly finished their meal and joined the adults in the next room, ready to get down to business. Harry quickly turned the floor over to Hermione. He listened to her explanation about holly wands again.

Severus Snape sat looking unsurprised with the leaps that Hermione made with the single statement from Ollivander. While he would never admit it to anyone, or even say it out loud to an empty room, the witch was one of the brightest he had ever met. Narcissa Malfoy, lips pursed in thought, asked, “What do you propose we do now, Miss Granger?”

Hermione flushed under the intense stares of the elders in the room. “I, um,” she stammered, “I would start at the shop in Diagon Alley and then move to his private home. Holly wands are _not_ common because they do suppress magic instead of facilitate it.”

“Are we assuming that the Dark Lord and his followers have not already searched these properties?” Narcissa asked, wondering just how this astute young lady had been placed in Gryffindor instead of the more obvious choice of Ravenclaw.

Hermione looked at the older woman, never wavering from the concentrated gaze. Before she could reply, Ron jumped in with his own answer. “They probably have. **But** ,” he stressed the single word, “They didn’t have Ollivander’s statement or Hermione working on the problem.”

The young wizard blushed a bright red when he issued the compliment. Snape commented blandly, “I do believe you are correct, Mr. Weasley” and succeeded in adding to his embarrassment.

Harry snorted at his friend’s pole axed look and decided to try and take everyone’s eyes off of the two. Turning to Severus he said, “Can we all get into Ollivander’s shop without being seen? I won’t put you and Draco at risk of being captured by Aurors.”

Severus looked over to Narcissa, silently asking for her input. Finally, he replied, “I don’t know, Harry. There would have to be an entrance to the business from the back alley. Perhaps it would be best for Narcissa to look into it before we all try to go.”

Harry nodded in understanding. Running possible scenarios through his head, the green-eyed wizard started throwing out ideas. “Do you think the wards on the shop are still in place or would we be able to Apparate directly into it?” 

Ron and Hermione watched from the sidelines, quietly awed at the new dynamics of Harry’s relationship with their once hated former professor. For the first time ever they felt like the outsider with Harry. Snape was giving Harry’s opinions credence. In addition, Harry wasn’t showing any bitterness towards the older man. This, even more than the overheard conversations with Draco, convinced them of just _how_ much Harry’s outlook had changed over the summer.

Narcissa raised one brow, eerily similar to the Potions master, and said, “He is right, Severus. The wards should have been connected to Ollivander. They would have fallen when he died.”

Harry sat up, pulling slightly away from Draco, “So the four of us can Apparate in?” He was already flipping through strategies for locating a holly wand and failed to notice the glares being directed at him from Hermione and Ron.

“Harry James Potter,” Hermione screeched, “Just what four are you speaking about? Just who are you planning on leaving behind?”

Harry gave a sheepish look around the room. “I’m sorry, Hermione. You’re right. The six of us can Apparate in.”

Hermione flushed with a hurt look, tears swimming in her eyes, “You forgot that quickly about Ron and me? You were going to leave us here.”

Severus stepped in to try and stop the guilt that was obviously taking the boy over. “Miss Granger, if I may, I do not believe that Harry was intentionally leaving you, or Mr. Weasley, out. You have to remember this is the first time that all of us have attempted to work together.”

He looked around the room, taking in the various witches and wizards. “Until this weekend, Harry had two groups of people that no one would ever fathom working together. He, like the rest of us, has to adjust to the fact that his team, for lack of a better word, now consists of all of us together.”

“He’s right, Hermione.” Harry added. Then, as if the small disagreement never happened, Harry said, “So, when are we Apparating in?”

Severus looked around the room. “Just after nightfall. After dark would be the best time to attempt an entry.” Turning to Narcissa he added, “You should really go to Diagon Alley now and have a look about, Cissy.”

“You are right, Severus, as usual.” Narcissa said as she stood up to leave to the room. “When I return, Harry, I will need a few moments of your time. We need to discuss the diary and Hufflepuff’s cup this afternoon.”

“Of course, Narcissa.” Harry replied, watching the witch with interest. There was something she was not saying but he did not know her well enough yet to discern just what it might be. “Am I correct in assuming that there have been conversations about this while I was Hogwarts?”

Severus and Narcissa shared another silent conversation. Harry watched the looks passing between the two and sent his unspoken questions to Draco. At Draco’s slight jerk, he asked, “You two have a plan of some sort already?”

Narcissa looked over at Harry and smiled gently. “Severus and I have found which Muggle orphanage the Dark Lord grew up in. We have an appointment on Monday to view the facilities.”

Severus snorted at Narcissa’s view of the situation. “We are posing as a married couple interested in adopting one of the little blighters.” Harry roared with laughter at Severus’ affronted tone.

“Really, Severus, who is going to believe that you want to adopt a child if you have that attitude,” Harry asked in amusement. “I do hope that you aren’t intending to call them ‘blighters’ in front of everyone there.”

Narcissa walked out of the room to the sounds of laughter leaving the topic of the diary until later. She knew that when they went over the fact that she had to speak to Lucius alone about the diary location Harry was going to have a complete and utter fit. The young wizard was protective in the extreme. There was, however, no way around it. Severus and Draco could _not_ go to Azkaban and Narcissa could _not_ be seen with the likes of Harry Potter. She had to make the trip alone. With a soft crack she Apparated to the busy alley in London.

Narcissa walked back into the cottage some time later, surprised at the quiet surrounding her. ‘Good Gods,’ she thought, ‘have they all killed each other.’ Keeping her eyes open for surprises she crept quietly through the house. Peering around the library door she stood in shock. Draco was involved in what appeared to be a very strenuous game of wizard’s chess with the youngest Weasley boy while Miss Granger was engrossed in a heavy tome.

For a few moments, she simply stood there and watched. It was the first time that she had ever witnessed her son doing something so…normal, she guessed, and it was with Gryffindors instead of Death Eater children. She credited this change in her son to Harry and Harry alone. The tender way the other wizard treated her admittedly spoiled child had opened him up and changed him.

Backing out, she continued her search for Severus and Harry, figuring the two of them could be found in the small lab Severus had set up in the basement. The heavy lab door was opened just enough that Narcissa could hear their muted voices as she walked closer. “Severus, you have to let me do something about the mark on your arm. Plus the one on Narcissa’s too.”

Narcissa unconsciously rubbed a hand over the Dark Mark burned into her skin wondering what Harry and Severus were talking about. “You have no proof, Harry, that the connection needs to be severed before he is killed. It could all be for naught and do nothing but prolong the amount of time he is walking this world.”

“Just as _you_ ,” Harry’s exasperation was obvious to anyone listening, “Have no proof of that it doesn’t need to be severed.” Harry’s voice grew stronger as he pace towards the door, “Look, Severus, we don’t know what will happen because last time he wasn’t truly dead so the branding simply faded until he came back. Are you prepared to take the chance that it is connected to him?”

“Do you think I don’t know that already?” Severus snapped. Taking a deep breath, Severus added in a quieter tone, “This is a war, Harry. We all have to be able to accept that we may die.”

“Damn it, Snape!” Harry ground out. “I have finally built a family. A family with you, of all people, and the Malfoys. I. Am. Not. **Willing**. To let that be put in danger with because you are too stubborn to admit that you need help.” Narcissa backed into the kitchen as she heard Harry storm towards the door. “I am going to find a way around that Dark Mark, Severus Snape, with your approval or not.” Harry threw one more disgusted look into the potions lab before he added, “ _And_ , you are going to submit to my help.”

Narcissa watched Harry stumble out the front door with fear and anger radiating off him in waves. Slipping into the lab, her soft spoken words startled the contemplative man in front of her, “What is Harry worried about, Severus?”

“Why does it not surprise me you listened in?” Severus asked with wry amusement. Releasing a rasping sigh he answered her question, “The boy has taken notion that when the Dark Lord falls all of those marked by him, including us, will die with him.”

Narcissa sucked in a gasp of air. She had never once thought of the possibility. “Could he be right? Are we at risk? Are we fighting for a cause that will bring about our own demise?”

Severus looked up, his black eyes shining with an unspoken desperation. “Perhaps Cissy. Perhaps.”

 

 

The small group of witches and wizards Apparated one after another into the boarded up wand shop. One look around to destroyed store confirmed for them that the Death Eaters had indeed searched the shop for whatever item the Dark Lord so obviously wanted. Broken wands and empty boxes littered the floor and counter top. Ron swallowed thickly a few times before asking, “Do you think they found it already?”

“Highly unlikely.” Severus baritone rumbled in the darkened store. “The dust on these boxes implies that they have been in this state of disarray for some time. The Dark Lord would have had no reason to keep Ollivander alive as long as he did if the prize had been acquired.”

Harry snorted at the long-winded answer. “A simple yes or no would have sufficed, Severus.”

With an unseen roll of his eyes Severus said, “In that case, no I do not believe they found it already.”

Harry cast a Lumos spell, casting the room in shadowed light, before turning to Hermione and saying, “What now, Hermione? How do we find the holly wand?”

Narcissa interjected before Hermione could offer a suggestion. “Harry, since the wands have been snapped their magic is no longer concentrated. Could you not focus in on the energy here the same way you did to locate the dagger?”

Harry shrugged off handedly and said, “I’ll need all of you to stay still and be quiet. It still takes me a few minutes to center in to the magic.” Everyone agreed silently to the requests and watched as Harry closed his eyes and started moving around the small store.

Draco, having witnessed Harry placing the magic at the Riddle house, quickly lost interest in following his boyfriend with his eyes and started his own mental cataloguing of the store. The destruction of the wands was a tangible reminder of the cost this war was having on the wizarding world. Harry stilled near the large front window, his face streaked with the light from gas lamps shining into the shop through the slatted wood covering the window fronts.

“Draco, come here please.” Harry called to him. “I need help grounding for some reason. There is too much chaos with the broken wands. There is magic touching everything in the building.” Draco moved to Harry’s side without a word. He grabbed Harry’s hand and focused his energies in on Harry’s pulsing magic. Slowly, for the two of them, everyone else faded away.

Harry stepped away from the window, towards the interior of the store where the wands were usually stored, and stopped short. Stepping back to the glass display, he opened his eyes and looked around, eyes darting back and forth. Peering down, Harry flashed a lop-sided grin. “Found it,” he said, tossing his head towards a lone, slender wand sitting on an old, sun faded purple cushion.

Everyone padded over to the dusty display and looked at the wand that had graced the shop window for years. With a shake of her bushy head, Hermione said, “It was here, right in the open, the entire time hiding in plain sight.”

Harry’s seeker reflexes kicked in and he shot his hand out, grabbing Ron’s arm just before the red head touched the wand in the window. His shout of “No Ron” drowned out Draco’s softer snide hiss of “Gryffindors.” Once Ron had been stilled, Harry looked over to Severus. “Sir, did you bring one of your glass boxes?”

Severus leveled one of his famous glares at Harry. “Of course.” Without another word, he pulled the tiny box out of his pocket and resized it before using a simple Wingardium Leviosa to move the wand into it. He sealed and warded the box before turning back to the group.

“Once we return we can break the wand.” Looking directly at a properly chastised Ron, he added, “I have protection wards erected in the basement. I, Mr. Weasley, would lose the habit of blindly grabbing for the Dark Lord’s implements if I were you.” Without another word, Severus Apparated back to the cottage focused only on securing the Horcrux.

Everyone stood back against the walls as Severus, covered in thick, protective dragon’s hide, snapped the slender wand in half. As Hermione had predicted, a delicate platinum bracelet slithered out onto the counter top. “Potter,” Severus barked, “Cast a containment spell around the blasted thing.”

Harry jumped into action; the tone of the older man brooked no time for arguments. “I will keep this with the dagger.” Severus said, magically moving it to the shelf next to Gryffindor’s dagger. Running over the Horcruxes in his mind, the man started muttering a list of things to be done. “We need to find Mundungus and retrieve the locket. Narcissa will contact Lucius this week about the diary. We have that damnable meeting at the orphanage.”

Narcissa looked at Harry and the two shared a soft smile. “We are getting closer, Harry. The ring must be brought here. Are you sure you can get it?”

With a wink towards Hermione, Harry said, “Yes, Narcissa. We have a plan to get the ring. Hermione and I have done some snooping since term started.”

Chuckles erupted, breaking the tension in the room, when Severus growled, “No wonder their House symbol is an over grown cat…they are all too curious for their own damn good.”


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa had been right. Harry was downright pissed at the plan for her to meet Lucius alone. The young wizard’s protectiveness made her smile fondly; he cared not for just Draco but for her and Severus too. As she moved to hang up her suit jacket and skirt, relaxing after the trip to the Muggle orphanage, she replayed the conversation again.

_“You can’t be serious.” Harry demanded._

_Narcissa lightly touched Harry’s shoulder. “There is no other way, Harry. Severus and Draco can’t be seen just yet, eliminating the two most obvious choices. You can’t use Invisibility cloaks within Azkaban, not that I would want you taking that chance anyway. You know this.”_

_Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, “Just be careful, Narcissa. I care about you, you know.” Pulling back just a bit, he looked at her friend to friend, his relationship with Draco not factoring into the equation. “I’ll get to Severus’ chambers Tuesday night somehow. Make sure there is something waiting for me to let me know you returned safe.”_

_“Of course, Harry.” Narcissa replied, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Now, no worries. We’ll let you know what we find tomorrow at the orphanage, so you need to try to get into his chambers tomorrow night as well. You and Hermione need to get the ring.” Closing her eyes, she marveled at the change in her family in such a short time. “Now, off you go. I’ll see you next Friday.”_

_Harry pulled out of her embrace completely, kissed Draco, and walked slowly past the wards to Apparate. With a short wave he said again, “Be careful, Narcissa.”_

Shaking the memory from her mind, she took out parchment and quill. Harry needed to know that Severus could feel the magic in the orphanage but under the watchful eyes of the matronly social worker, he could not locate anything specific. Alone with only her thoughts, she would admit to herself that the trip to see Lucius made her nervous; actually, moving about the wizarding world alone at all made her nervous. After Harry’s overheard conversation from September 1st she had not answered any call from the Dark Lord, gritting her teeth through the pain of each summoning. But this was something that had to be done and she would do it. Pushing her fears to the side, she closed the box, sending the letter through to Harry, and went in search of her son.

 

 

Harry sat comfortably in what had become his sanctuary in the old castle…Severus Snape’s bedchamber. With an amused shake of his head, he wondered if anyone could have foreseen the bond he would form with Severus and the Malfoys. Thoughts of his family always took him in one of two directions. Usually it led to him looking for a way to break the bond of the Dark Mark...looking for a way to save Narcissa and Severus. Of late, though, his thoughts drifted more to Draco and his desire to tell the other man just how he felt about him. While he sat planning a romantic evening, the perfect setting to disclose his feelings, the message box filled the bedroom with light.

Knowing it would most likely be the update about the orphanage visit didn’t stop the fast pounding of his heart. One of his fears was getting bad news in a communication. He chuckled softly as he read Narcissa’s rendition of Severus’ disgust at being only able to feel the magic of the artifact and not find the actual item. He’d known Severus would never be able to find the cup, if indeed that was what the Dark Lord had left there; but Harry had wisely not told Severus that he would fail at the task. While trying to teach Severus how to feel out the magic, Harry discovered that as powerful as Severus was he still wasn’t strong enough.

Checking the map, Harry moved out into the corridor and ran to meet Hermione and Ron in the library. They were going to retrieve the ring today, before the evening meal, and then Harry planned to slink back into the Chamber for a quick look around. He planned to keep his midnight trip to himself. Listening to Hermione natter was _not_ on his agenda for tonight.

Rounding the corner, he spied his two best friends sitting close together at a window table. He took a minute to send a prayer up to whichever god was listening hoping to keep his friends safe through this rest of the war; as far as he was concerned he’d lost enough to it already. As soon as Harry stepped into the open, Ron greeted him with a cheerful, “Hey mate. We were wondering when you’d get here.”

“From what I saw you were more worried about staring in Hermione’s eyes.” He replied, throwing a dreamy tone to his voice and batting his eyes.

“None of that, Harry.” Ron chided good naturally. “I don’t talk about you and the Fer…errr…Malfoy.”

Harry’s eyes took on a sharp glare before Ron stopped mid-word and changed ferret to Malfoy. “That, my dear friend, is because you value your,” cutting a look down towards Ron groin he said, “attributes.”

“Really Harry.” Hermione snapped. “You are way too possessive of Draco. Threatening friends, honestly.” Harry had the good grace to blush at being chastised. “Do you realize how much you have changed since the end of last year?”

Harry’s embarrassment at being reprimanded deviated into annoyance in a blink. “I beg your pardon? What would Ron do if someone insisted on calling _you_ any name you thought to be degrading?”

Hermione sat dumbfounded, blinking at the question. “He’s got a point, Hermione.” Ron added sheepishly to the conversation. “And there is the fact that Malfoy is trying to play nice.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly my point.”

Rolling her eyes she asked, “Can we just get this over with now?” Nothing really solved, they all moved through the library door and into the halls of Hogwarts.

As the trio made their way to the Headmistress’ office with Harry hidden beneath the Invisibility cloak, they were exuding tension heavy enough for everyone to see. Tension caused in part by the task they were undertaking with the Horcruxes, but also caused by the ever increasing hardness of Harry’s attitude. Hermione wished she could blame it on the Slytherins…on Snape, and Mrs. Malfoy, and the strange relationship Harry had with Draco. When she was being candid, though, she knew it was more from the fact that Harry’s mentors had, and were still, using him as a tool.

Stopping in front of the stone gargoyle, she felt Harry brush her back with his hand in silent apology. From the softening around Ron’s eyes, he had received the same thing. “Ron, will you wait for me while I speak to Professor McGonagall?” The question set the plan into action.

Harry followed closely behind Hermione up the moving staircase. When the young witch was bid to enter, Harry hugged the wall and moved to stand directly under the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He didn’t know if the portrait, like the man, could see through his cloak but he wasn’t taking any chances. Hey had to get the ring, and to do that he needed time alone in the office. “Miss Granger,” his Head of House greeted. “What can I do for you tonight?”

Hermione stumbled on her words, looking all the world like she was guilty of breaking a trust. “I was wondering if I could walk with you to supper. I’d like to talk to you about Harry.”

“Mr. Potter?”

“I’m worried about him, Ma’am. I think that Professor Dumbledore’s death has hit him harder than he is letting on.”

“Ahhh, yes.” Gathering her belongings, the Headmistress moved around the large desk and led Hermione back into the stairwell. Just before the door closed, Harry heard her say, “Mr. Potter has been quite distant since his return to the castle.”

Taking a deep soothing breath, Harry removed the cloak and took in the circular office. The soft sounds of Dumbledore startled him from his intense scrutiny. “Welcome, welcome, my boy. I wondered when you would be coming to pay me a visit.”

Harry barely kept the snarl inside as he turned to face the wizarding portrait. Gritting his teeth, using every ounce of self-control that Severus had been teaching him, he ground out, “I am not your, or anyone else’s, boy. Do kindly remember that.”

“Is that how it is then?” The sparkling eyes of his former leader turned to a hard stone. “I assume there are some things you have to say then?”

Harry began moving around the office. “Where did she put that damn ring? I know you know.”

Harry’s question seemed to throw the portrait off. “Gaunt’s ring? Why ever would you want that thing?”

Harry weighed his options. He could stall the man with idiotic nonsense or he could do more than the old wizard ever had and tell him the truth. “To fully destroy Voldemort,” Harry reverted back to calling the Dark Lord by name, not wanting the fact he was spending all of his time with Severus to be known just yet, “I have to burn all of the Horcruxes in a purification fire. Where is the ring?”

“You have been researching and working then.” The white beard moving softly as the portrait nodded. “That is why you have not been to see me.” Harry chose to ignore the assumption. If the old man wanted to believe that, and it caused him to give up the ring’s location, Harry was more than willing to let it be.

“The ring, Mr. Potter, is in the candy dish on the second highest shelf.” Harry moved towards the only shelf in the room that held knick-knacks and ran his over the various keepsakes and moments. “That one there, with the kittens on it.”

Harry pulled on of the straight-backed chairs over and climbed up to see in the dish. Casting Wingardium Leviosa, Harry floated the ring out of the dish and moved it to the Headmistress’ desk. With a quick flip of his wand, the tracking spell was disabled. Harry surrounded the ring in the containment spell they’d used for the other Horcruxes and charmed it all into a glass phial. As he slipped the phial into his robe pocket Dumbledore spoke again, “What is your plan now, Mr. Potter? I assume you actually have one for such a large task.”

Harry decided to take the opportunity to see what the ancient wizard had done with the Chamber of Secrets. “The Chamber…”

The sentence was cut short by the now smirking image, “Is no longer accessible from inside Hogwarts. All of the enchanted plumbing and fixtures were removed from that facility and replaced with Muggle counterparts the summer following your entrance into the Chamber.”

Harry goggled at the man. The tight rein he had on his anger finally snapped. “Did you go completely around the bend?” Pacing the small space between the desk and the portrait he continued to rage. “There may be something down there. It is just like you to assume you know everything and not think things through first.”

“Now look here, Mr. Potter. I checked that area myself before I closed the entrance.”

“And you know there was nothing there because you began speaking Parseltongue when?” Harry shook his head and snatched up the Invisibility cloak. “You best hope that you were right and that the only thing Voldemort left behind was that Basilisk. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that the plan to close to the Chamber is going to work just as well as the plan for Ginny,” the portrait blanched at the mention the only female of the Weasley offspring, “to drug me with Amortentia.”

“You know…” the portrait started dumbly.

“Oh yes, I know all about that.” Harry bristled with anger. “Just as I know your opinion of the Malfoy name.”

“Harry…”

“Save it, old man.” Harry refused to hear any more about it. The course had been laid; there was nothing that could be done to change it now. “Is there another entrance, one outside the castle, into the Chamber?”

Dumbledore looked pensive, calculating. Finally, he decided to answer the question. “There was another, longer tunnel that led to a door I could not open.” He ignored the snorted “Parseltongue might have been useful” from Harry and continued speaking, “From the direction and the length, I believe that it would have opened deep within the Forbidden Forest.”

“Sorry if I don’t believe you,” Harry responded snidely. “I’ll just have to figure something else out where the Chamber is concerned.” Heading to the door, Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder one last time. “I’ll let the people of the wizarding world keep their good opinion of you as long as you keep your mouth shut about me being in here tonight. One word from McGonagall to the opposite and I’ll burn you myself. Understood?”

Dumbledore nodded, his face grave with the realization of just what his meddling had caused this time. Harry closed the door to the sounds of Phineas Nigellus calling Dumbledore out. “Well, Sir, you seemed to have handled that gentleman with great aplomb.”

Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall halfway through the evening meal. The tension from earlier was gone as they turned to the quest Harry had been on. The soft nod of his head told them that he’d retrieved the ring and used the Potions master’s quarters to send it to the safe house. Leaning close, Hermione asked, “When is the lady of the house going on her day trip?”

“The earliest she could get an appointment was tomorrow morning. I have a bad feeling about it, Hermione, a real bad feeling about it.” Harry told his friend.

“Relax, Harry.” Hermione told him with a pat to his arm. “It’s just the first time she’ll be out in the wizarding world alone since term started. You’re just worried.”

Harry looked at the eyes blinking at him. Seeing that she really believed that rationale, he tried to take a deep breath and let his apprehension go. “You’re probably right, Hermione.”

Taking a break from his meal, Ron looked up. “Course she is, mate. It’s Hermione, she knows these things.”

 

 

Draco walked wit his mother to the Apparition point. “Give Father my best.” Leaning he kissed her cheek and said, “Be careful, Mother.”

A promise to watch over her shoulder was followed by another hug goodbye and Narcissa Apparated to the intake island just south of Azkaban. Receiving her pass, she moved on to the large prison that housed her husband. Reaching the main gates she said, “Narcissa Malfoy to see Lucius Malfoy. A meeting was scheduled.”

The guard looked down his nose at the blond woman. “Follow me.”

Narcissa waited by the door until the guard had locked the door behind her and moved back to his office at the main gates. Moving to her husband she sighed, “Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy wrapped his thin arms around his wife. “My Cissa.” Narcissa trembled in his arms hearing Lucius whisper her pet name, a shortened for of her full name but not the nickname of her youth. “What is it, Narcissa? What has happened?”

Pulling back as gracefully as she could, Narcissa moved to the table and started telling Lucius about everything that had happened, starting with Dumbledore’s betrayal of their agreement. She moved seamlessly from the double crossing old man to the savior of the wizarding world, filling him in on Harry’s involvement and how different the boy was than she remembered. 

“I cannot believe that you are working with Potter. The boy has been troublesome since his birth; perhaps even his conception.” Lucius’ soft rasp stopped her before she could tell him of Draco’s personal involvement with Harry. “Cissa, how do you know Potter is any different than Dumbledore? He may sell you all out yet.”

She looked to Lucius and took his hand in hers. “I highly doubt that, Lucius. Harry Potter is in love with Draco.” She put her hand up to stop the spluttering comments and said, “Draco returns these feelings, Lucius. With my blessing, I might add.”

“Draco is in love with Potter?” The incredulous look on the elder Malfoy’s face caused a chuckle to escape Narcissa.

She nodded her head and said, “They are good together, Luc. He is good for Draco.”

Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife. Good naturedly he said, “You are too much of a romantic, my dear. Our son is in love with a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor but the ultimate Gryffindor.”

“Harry is more Slytherin than any of us knew, Luc.” Before the man could demand an explanation she moved on, “But, as wonderful as it is to catch up, it is not why I came out here today.”

“I figured as much, love.”

Moving away from the table, Narcissa paced the small room as she explained the Horcruxes and the purification ritual that had to be done. “I need the diary, Lucius. The one you sent to the school during Draco’s second year.”

Lucius Malfoy leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Narcissa knew from their years together that he was recalling the exact location, and the protections surrounding it, that he’d stored the diary in. “Are you sure turning it over to him is the right thing to do, Cissa?”

At her calm nod, he said, “I hid it in Draco’s old playhouse at the manor. You know the one, just past the lake in that bank of trees.”

She smiled wistfully, remembering how, during the summer, Draco used to swing out of the tree fort and land splashing in the lake to fight off which ever magical creature he had dreamed up that day. “Did you ward it?”

Lucius shook his head in the negative. He was still having a hard time understanding how his wife and son were now besotted with the Potter boy. “What does Severus say about this alliance with Potter?”

Narcissa gave Lucius the indulgent smile she usually reserved for when Draco was being particularly snotty. “Sev is actually on a first name basis with Harry, as we all are.”

“You have got to be kidding me. Have you all gone mad?” Lucius pinched the bride of his nose, a move that instantly reminded Narcissa of how close Lucius and Severus had been at one time. “If Potter doesn’t succeed in besting the Dark Lord or, worse yet, he back stabs you all, I will have his bollocks for breakfast. Make sure he understands that, Narcissa.”

The soft chuckle escaped before Narcissa before she even knew they were coming. “I will deliver the message, Lucius. Although it is completely unnecessary.” Rising up, she kissed him cheek and said, “I love you, Lucius Malfoy.”

“I love you, too, Narcissa Black.” Lucius replied, completing the formal goodbye they’d started using when dating at Hogwarts. “Be safe, love.”

Narcissa moved to door, waiting for the guard to answer her call, and said, “Always, love. I’ll be back before Solstice to see you.”

Lucius nodded, his aristocratic air obvious even with the stench of Azkaban surrounding him. Moving to the window, he watched Narcissa leave the gates and Apparate back to the intake island to turn her pass in. In dawning horror, he watched as Death Eaters Apparated in and began throwing hexes. 

Narcissa heard the familiar crack associated with Apparating just before the screech of Bella’s voice reached her ears. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t my sister, the traitor.”

Letting her wand drop from her sleeve into her hand, Narcissa erected a simple shield as she turned to meet her sister’s gaze. “Bella.”

“Not even going to deny your allegiance, traitor?”

“I owe you no explanation.” Narcissa ducked the curse her sister sent and fired a return volley of her own, a tactic she’d learned from watching Harry and Severus duel one another. “Really Bella. What would Mother say, throwing hexes in public like a commoner.”

Narcissa battled with words, dodging most of the hexes sent her way. ‘Let them tire themselves out, Narcissa. Then you’ll have magical strength when they are weak.’ Harry’s words replayed over and over. Concentrating on her own movements, trying to find a place to turn to, she turned her back on Bella. Narcissa realized her mistake at once. Her sister’s cackle filled her ears as the curse was screeched.

Narcissa fell to her knees in pain, the red light of Crucio swallowing her. Before Bella’s curse ended, the blond felt the grip of tightly knotted magical ropes encompass her. Muttering “I’m sorry, Luc. I wasn’t careful enough” Narcissa looked back to the prison, pretending she could see the grey eyes of her husband. As the magic of Apparating swirled around her, Narcissa said, “I love you, Lucius Malfoy.”

Lucius’ scream of “NO!” rang through the halls of the aging stone prison as he watched Narcissa, bound against any type of self-defense, look at the island once more before disappearing with the throng of Death Eaters. Sinking to his knees, he whispered, “You better kill him, Potter. If for no one else, kill him for my Cissa.”

 

 

Harry looked up from the evening meal as droves of post owls swooped in. Snatching up his copy of the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry paled and then immediately pushed back from the table and headed to his tower room, muttering, “Damn it. I should have insisted.”

Hermione raced out after him, calling his name. “Harry. Harry.”

“Not now, Hermione. I have to get to Draco and Severus before they do something stupid.” Pushing his friend away from as gently as he could, Harry haphazardly tossed his stuff into his trunk. “I’m leaving the cloak and the map here, for you and Ron.”

“Are you sure you need to leave…” Hermione let the question drop. Harry’s stiff movements made clear there was no talking him out of leaving Hogwarts this night.

Finally meeting her eyes, he said, “Look, I can get more done to kill this bastard if I’m not here. We both know that. You and Ron are welcome at the house on weekends…well any time, really. I’ll check with Snape about getting either the message box in his chambers moved or one similar to it for you two to keep in the Tower.”

“Harry.” Hermione, still clutching the newspaper covered with wizarding pictures of the kidnapping, knew that Harry felt a certain amount of guilt because of this. “Don’t _you_ go do something stupid, okay?”

A sad smile gracing his lips, Harry headed out the main doors of Hogwarts and said, “I may be a foolish Gryffindor, Hermione, but I’ve been Slytherin trained.”


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa came to manacled to a dungeon wall. Her body, thankfully still clothed, was battered and bruised from, she assumed, a combination of the physical fight along with the remnants of the curses and hexes Death Eaters were notorious for. Looking around, she could find no tell-tale signs of just whose home she was in. There were no windows to display the passing of time. There was nothing to imply there was any type of life within the walls. To the empty room she said, “Draco, baby, I’m so sorry. Please, dear gods, keep my son away from this.” 

Having Draco see her condition after being hexed six ways to Sunday was bad; she never wanted him to have to endure watching it happen. Forcing the melancholy thoughts away, Narcissa started devising a way to get a message to Severus. If nothing else, the Dark Lord was predictable. The power hungry wizard would definitely call all of his followers in to witness, if not participate in, the taming of a traitor.

Narcissa knew her reprieve was over as the door creaked open. “Sister, dear.” Bella called as she stepped into the room. “I’ve brought company for you.”

Looking behind her sister, Narcissa gave Lord Voldemort a blank look. “I’m very disappointed in you, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Narcissa closed her eyes and screamed as the first curse hit.

 

 

Draco ran out and wrapped his arms around Harry. “They…they kidnapped…”

“I know, love.” Harry moved them to the front door, never breaking the physical connection between him and Draco. “As soon as I saw the _Prophet_ I packed and came here. I’m not leaving you again.”

“Harry.”

The deep baritone caused Harry to look up. “Hello Severus. Seems we have some planning to do.”

Severus nodded as he stepped back, allowing Harry and Draco to come back into the house. “I do not know what we can do, Harry.” The older wizard sounded broken. “I do not know where they have taken her nor do I have any idea how to get her back.”

Even in the current situation, Harry felt a warmth spread through him. Severus was proving his trust in the younger wizard by letting Harry see behind the normal mask. “Then we just have more work to do.”

Placing Draco on the couch, Harry lit the fireplace and then poured each of them a good amount of scotch. “First, we have to calm down and go about this logically.”

The liquor brought some life back into Snape’s eyes. “Then why, pray tell, are we listening to a Gryffindor?”

Harry snorted. “Nice to have you back, Severus.” After casting a look at Draco, making sure he’d calmed down a bit, Harry said, “I didn’t even read the article. Do we know exactly who took her?”

“Aunt Bella.” Draco said woodenly. “The others there never took their masks off, according to the article. But Mother named Aunt Bella loud enough for everyone to hear.” Draco released a hysterical laugh as he added, “All that preaching about being loyal to blood purity and they aren’t even loyal to blood kin.”

Harry pulled Draco to him, rubbing his hands over the slender back soothingly. The brunet feared his lover was truly going to suffer from a mental break with reality. “Draco,” the Potions master called to him, “Your Aunt Bella has never been loyal to her family, Black and Lestrange alike. As far back as Hogwarts, she has only been loyal to one. Only to the Dark Lord.”

Harry kept the rhythmic circles up as he asked, “Any idea where Bella would have taken her? I doubt it would be the Malfoy dungeons, but it might be best to check any way.”

“Most all of the Dark Lord’s followers have dungeons, Harry, so there are innumerable options.” Severus rubbed his hands across his face, a sure sign of aggravation. “They wouldn’t be able to get into the manor. Cissy replaced the wards to match these. Only the three of us or Narcissa can Apparate into the manor; I highly doubt that she would have willingly let the others through the wards there.”

“What about the Lestrange estate, do they have…” Harry stopped questioning as soon as Severus clutched his arm. “You’re being called. Damn it, I should have brought my cloak, I would be able to go with you.”

“Like hell.” Draco shouted, voice still holding on to that high frenzied pitch. “And then what? I lose you and Severus too? No way, Potter.”

Harry started to reply when Severus added, “Besides, Harry, you would not be able to enter in secret without the Dark Mark. All others have to be magically bound before they can pass through the wards.” Hissing with pain, Severus said, “I must go.”

“Sev.” Draco called. “Don’t let me lose you both.”

Severus understood the implication of the words. Blinking back the sudden wetness in his eyes, the jaded wizard cursed the Dark Lord’s name again. No child, for that was exactly what Draco was, should have to give permission for his mother to die. With a curt nod, he said, “I’ll return as soon as I can.”

Harry moved to the window and watched as the swirl of black robes disappeared into nothingness.

 

 

Severus let the magic embedded in the Dark Mark lead him to the location of the meeting. Landing on steady feet, he looked around, trying to place whose home he found himself in. “Come in, Severus,” the high, cold voice of Voldemort instructed. “Come and see the traitor.”

Severus moved into the great room, easily recognizing the portrait of Julius Avery and his wife hanging over the large fireplace before his eyes landed on the bound form of his friend, Narcissa.

Using all of his training as a spy, Severus schooled his features away from the concerned shock he felt. Narcissa, arms clasped high above her head, swayed on her feet as though hearing some slow melody. Her normally pristine robes were torn and ripped, a tangible proof of the torment she’d endured in the hours since her kidnapping.

“Draco,” she called out in a singsong voice. “Time to come in, love. You can play in your fort tomorrow.”

Severus’ reaction was instantaneous. He could no more have stopped the words as he could have changed his hooked nose. “Sweet Merlin.”

“Yes, a shame, isn’t it?” Bella asked. “About an hour ago she started reliving her spawn’s childhood.” Turning away, moving back to the Dark Lord’s feet, Bella added, “Pity. I really wanted to play with her a bit more.”

Severus stopped the shudder working through his body. For Narcissa to have succumbed to insanity in fewer than six hours implied more than the usual ire of the Dark Lord. Moving to his spot in the circle, he listened as Narcissa once again mentioned the tree fort Draco used as a child. 

“Severus,” Voldemort fairly hissed as Narcissa started another round about the playhouse, “Do you know why she is so fixated on her son’s misspent youth?”

Severus looked at Narcissa. Slowly her head rose up and she looked Severus directly in the eye. To his surprise, while they were filled with pain and longing, the bright blue eyes were clear and cognizant of the surroundings and happenings. She was using the insanity as a cover. ‘Good girl, Cissy,’ Severus mentally praised.

Severus discreetly raised one eyebrow to the blond witch, receiving a slight nod in return. “Severus, I asked a question.” The Dark Lord demanded, drawing his wand and pointing it at the man. “I suggest, strongly, that you give me an answer.”

“Perhaps, my Lord, she is simply reliving specific moments of past happiness.” Severus intoned. “Quite disturbing actually.”

The chuckle that came from that retort sent shivers down the spine of the stalwart Potions master. There was no doubt, hearing that sound, that the Dark Lord was an animal beneath the robes and rhetoric. “You all will take part in punishing the traitor among us. None of you, however, are to cast the killing curse.”

Severus blanched; he’d feared that he would be commanded to participate in the vengeance the Dark Lord was seeking. Fearing it and knowing it to be fact, though, were two different things. Before the first Death Eater stepped forward to cast Voldemort said, “Severus, since Narcissa pulled you into this through that Unbreakable Vow, you may have the right of first curse.”

Only Draco’s last minute plea moved his feet onward. Narcissa raised her head and watched as Severus slowly stepped forward. Her voice ringing strong and clear, she said, “He is right, Sev. Let him protect you, I wish I had.”

“Cissy?” Severus gasped out.

“Now, Sev, do what you must.” Narcissa dropped her head forward and braced for the pain she knew was coming. “Do what you will.”

Severus stood stock still and wondered what his next course of action should be. For him there was no uncertainty. Narcissa had been speaking of the protections of Harry Potter. To the others, the words could have just as easily applied to the Dark Lord. Even in this, Narcissa had kept her wits about her and extended his cover. Looking around, Severus estimated there to be over a hundred followers gathered tonight. Even if they all held Crucio for under a minute Narcissa would never survive.

Making the decision, saving her from the pain of a slow death caused by multiple curses, Severus raised his wand and pointed it at his closest friend. “I’ll let him, Cissy,” he whispered before shouting the curse that had his wand erupting with green light. Severus Apparated away as Narcissa’s body fell limp against the ropes holding her in place.

 

 

Harry and Draco paced. As the minutes that Severus was gone grew into the first hour, the pacing became wracked with worry. “What if he knows Severus is a spy too?”

Harry stopped pacing to form his words carefully. That was his greatest concern …that this night would end with the loss of both Narcissa and Severus. “We’ll not buy trouble, Draco. We know these things take time. The Dark Lord does like to prattle on so.”

Draco moved next to Harry, wrapping his arms around the wizard’s waist he said, “You know he is going to kill Mother tonight.”

“Perhaps Severus…”

“Don’t, Harry!” Draco demanded sharply, a long lost fire sparked in the wizard. “Do not attempt to coddle me in this. He’s going to torture her, set an example with her. It would be a mercy if all he did is kill her.” Draco dragged his hand through his hair. “I…I’m going to miss her so very much.” A tear tracking down his cheek he said, “Promise me you will add her name to your list of reasons why the Dark Lord must fall.”

“Oh, baby,” Harry said, voice hoarse with emotion, “Her death, if that is what happens tonight, won’t be what makes her a reason. Her life is what placed her on my list.” Draco wrapped around Harry and sobbed.

Severus came through the front door to find the two young men wrapped around each other. “Draco.”

Draco turned red, swollen eyes to his mentor. “Is it done?”

Severus nodded curtly. “By my own hand, no less.” The older man waited for the berating words to come forth. Meeting the devastated look, he added, “I am so sorry, Draco. If there had been any other way…”

Draco walked away from Harry and into the Potions master’s embrace, the familiar arms wrapping around him, easing his hurt, as they’d when he was a boy. “You gave her a dignified death, I hope.” When the older man gave a curt nod, he continued, “That is something I will forever be grateful for.”

Severus turned away from Draco. “I killed her. No matter the reason, I killed one of the few people I could call friend.”

Harry stayed at the back of the room; letting these two men find their way through the pain. When they needed him, he would be there, for both of them. Right now, though, they had to reaffirm that their relationship could withstand this.

Harry watched the whispers pass between the two men. Finally, something broke in Severus’ stiff stance and he hugged Draco to him again. “Harry,” he called, motioning him closer. When Harry reached the small group, he was surprised to find himself pulled into the fold. “You are family now, too, Potter.”

Returning the grip all he could say was ‘Thank you.” 

 

 

Harry found Severus sitting out back, wrapped in his heavy winter cloak, sipping from a cup of black tea. “Morning, Severus.” He said quietly, moving in to perch next to the older man. 

“Yes,” Severus responded without emotion, “It is morning, isn’t it?”

The two sat in silence, sipping their tea and playing at eating scones. Finally, Severus broke the quiet and asked, “How is Draco faring?”

“Hurt. Sad. Mourning his loss.” Harry replied matter-of-factly, making sure his tone held no type of condemnation towards the other man. “But, under all of the expected emotions, he is also determined. The glint of steel missing from him for so long, too long now, is back.”

“And how is that going to affect your relationship with him?” When Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, Severus explained, “You two could not tolerate each other until he became more passive.”

“Honestly? I’ve missed that part of him.” Harry drained more tea from the cup as he formed his next words, “I love him, Severus. With everything I have, I love him. Nothing is going to change that.” Severus nodded his understanding of the words; truth was he’d never experienced that type of unconditional love. Yet with Harry, he knew, came a possessiveness and love that was stronger than the forces of Mother Nature.

Swirling the dregs of his tea, Harry said, “He wants to see your memory of last night.”

“I do not think that is best.”

“I do.” Harry looked at Severus, man-to-man. “He needs to see that she really was lucid at the end. That you saved her from unnecessary pain and torture. He needs to see the flippant demeanor of Bella and the Dark Lord.” Closing his eyes, Harry said, “He needs to have them to direct all of his hurt and anger towards, Severus.”

“You mean he needs someone besides me to blame.”

Before Harry could respond, Draco’s sharp voice snapped, “No. He means just what he said. I _need_ to have someone to hate.” Moving out to the porch, he curled up in Harry’s lap before finishing his rant, “You, Severus, you saved her in an odd way. You didn’t let them hurt her. They, Bella and the others, they condemned her.”

Severus dropped his eyes to his lap, but not before Harry could see the hope filter through them. “Do you really believe that, Draco? If it is truly what you feel, then I can accept that. If it is pity.” Severus looked at Draco and said, “If it is pity I do not want it.”

Draco slid off of Harry’s lap and moved to stand in front of Severus. “Never have I pitied you, Severus Snape. How can anyone pity a man such as you? You made a hard choice. It was the humane thing to do…the right thing. For that, like I said last night, I am grateful.”

Rising up with a groan, Severus said, “Give me a few moments then and I’ll have the Pensieve ready for you both.” Moving to the door he asked, “You will be with him, won’t you, Harry?”

“Every step of the way.” Severus nodded and left the two alone, preparing himself for the reliving of the previous nights hellish events. Harry pulled Draco close and held him tight. The thin body shook every so often but Draco refused to break, refused to show the emotion he had allowed himself when the world was dark and resting.

“Come along then, no reason to put off the inevitable.” Severus barked from the doorway, his discomfort with the idea confirmed in his carriage and tone.

Clasping hands, Harry and Draco leaned forward; ready to immerse themselves in the silvery substance. At the last moment Draco looked over and said, “I heard what you said, Harry.” The confusion in the green eyes was palpable until Draco added, “I love you, too.”

Harry and Draco fell into the memory together. Draco was caught between heartache and pride. The image his mother’s last moments hit him hard in the gut. Her strength, though, would be a source of pride for Draco. He knew years from now he would be able to say his mother went out on her terms. “She was so strong.”

“Amazingly so.” Harry said in agreement. “Are you okay seeing this? Do we need to leave?”

Draco’s lips quirked up in a small, soft smile, the first one since his mother had been taken, and said, “I’m okay, Harry. It’s actually nice to know that she held it together like this.”

The memory began replaying again, Draco’s eyes still locked on Narcissa. “Look at her. She played them all for a fool. Got a message to Severus. Everything.”

Harry draped his arms around Draco, offering silent support to his lover while he made his peace with everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. He couldn’t understand how Draco seemed to accept his mother’s death so easily.

Last night he’d held the pale man while, in turns, he wept and railed, sharing many of his private times with his mother. This morning, Harry woke to find not only that Draco had stopped crying but also that over night he’d made a decision to become proactive in this fight against the Dark Lord.

Where Draco had worked on the research before, he never participated in the dueling practices or any other hands-on activity. All morning, in their bedroom, he’d tossed out idea after idea on obtaining the remaining Horcruxes and tactical ideas for the war itself. The sudden shift scared Harry to some degree even as he remembered a talk he’d had with Narcissa some time ago.

_Harry shook his head, unable to quite understand the way Narcissa held her emotions in check. “I don’t get it, Narcissa. How can you smile and laugh when so much bad has happened to your family?”_

_“May I ask you a question, Harry? Your answer will help me explain this to you.”_

_“Of course.”_

_Narcissa licked her lips, forming her question in her mind. “When Sirius died, how did you react?”_

_Thinking back, Harry said, “Angry. I was angry with everyone for a very long while. I closed myself off.”_

_Narcissa nodded as if that was exactly what she expected. “Do you believe that is what he would have wished for you?”_

_“No, Ma’am.” Slowly Harry was seeing her point. “He would have wanted me to have a good, happy life.”_

_“Yes. He would have.” Narcissa smiled gently as she remembered her cousin. “He loved to have fun, Harry, and would have wanted the same for you. Just as Lucius wants me to raise our son and be happy, even if he isn’t here with us.”_

_“But…” Harry started to retort._

_“Should I not make it through this war, which with the role I play is a likely outcome,” she explained bluntly, “I want Draco, and now you, to be happy. Take a night to say good-bye and mourn me but never let my death affect more than that. To do anything else would be a disservice to the love I have for you both.”_

Apparently, Draco knew that Narcissa expected this of him. Standing in front of the silvery form, he whispered, “Good bye, Mother.”

Standing straighter, he said, “I need to watch it again, Harry. I have to concentrate on her words this time.”

“Take as long as you need, Draco.” Harry leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Draco’s hair. “I’ll be here until you’re ready.”

Draco offered another soft smile as he said, “I know, love, and it means more than I can put into words.”

Harry stepped back and let Draco move around the memory, muttering to himself over Narcissa’s words. “Fort. Mother why on earth are you babbling on about that stupid old building?”

“She’d just been with your father, Draco.” Harry added to the monologue. “Could she be trying to get us to go there? I mean she changed the wards, right?”

Draco looked at Harry oddly. “Surely Father wouldn’t have put something of such import in a run down old play house.”

Harry arched his brow. “Wouldn’t he? It seems to be the best place to hide it. The one place still protected by the manor wards that no one would expect him to enter.”

“Point.” Draco admitted. “You really do think like a Slytherin sometimes.”

Harry smirked, on familiar ground with that statement. “You all have taught me well, Draco. Be proud of your accomplishment.”

Draco moved close to his mother again, taking the image in with a smile. “I’ll be happy, Mother.” Turning his gaze to Harry he said, “We’ll be happy.”

Draco moved closer to Harry, clasping their hands together again, and said, “I’m ready to go now.” With a kiss, they left the memory behind. The two reappeared in the sitting room, Severus watching them closely for any ill effects of what they witnessed. Draco sat back with a sigh and declared, “I know where the diary is.”

A hair’s breath later, Harry added, “When were you going to tell me that I needed to remove that mark on your arm?”

‘Damn,’ Severus growled internally, ‘leave it to the brat to actually hear that.’ Preparing for the oncoming argument, Severus said, “I wasn’t.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You promised her, Severus.” Draco ground out. The argument was testing his limits further than he was really capable of handling at the moment. “You told her you would let Harry protect you.”

Severus paced around the sitting room. They did not know what they were asking. “Do you know what you are asking of me? That night is one I have come to regret more each day. It is humiliating. I am debasing myself at the feet of a megalomaniac. To undo the damage, I have to share that memory with you…with Harry. Not to mention sharing it with others I do not trust.”

“Do you not realize what you are asking of us?” Draco’s voice rose with every word. “Harry and I both have lost our family to that being. You are what we have left and you are **denying** us the ability to save you.”

There it was again; that sudden new maturity that Harry and Draco exuded now. The change in both of them had been evident as soon as they came out of the Pensieve. In a matter of mere minutes, Harry and Draco had changed from teenaged men on the brink of adulthood to being years older in their eyes and minds. “Not today, Draco. We will wait until Granger and Weasley are here.” Reaching the door, and his escape, Severus added, “If I must do this, I’ll only do it the once.”

Draco, color flushing his cheeks, opened his mouth to debate the fact again. Severus held up a hand to stave off the arguments against waiting. “You two will benefit from Granger’s affinity toward research.”

Harry spoke for the first time since asking the damning question. “Saturday morning, Severus. You have until then to come to terms with the fact that I will hold you to that promise you made.”

Lank hair swayed as Severus nodded his acceptance before the Potions master made a hasty retreat to his private lab. Every step was spent wondering if Harry would feel the same enthusiasm to replace the Dark Mark once he learned the bonding, and the ceremony, was sexual in nature.

“Go upstairs, love.” Harry directed Draco softly. “I’ll owl Ron and Hermione and let them know we expect them this weekend then I’ll join you, okay?”

Draco took the bottom few stairs before he turned to Harry and said, “I’ll just draw us a bath. Don’t be long, Harry.”

 

 

The days between Narcissa’s death and Ron and Hermione’s arrival were spent lazing about the house, letting the hurt of death heal as much as it could under the circumstances. Saturday, just before their guests were to arrive, Severus blurted out, “Please don’t tell them I was the one…”

The words lodged in his throat, rendering him quiet. “If that fact comes out, Severus, it will not be by our doing.” Draco made the promise for both of them. “No matter how close Harry is with them, we are his family. Trust that.”

“I do. I just…wanted to be sure.”

Harry looked at the older man. His entire presence shouted that he was resigned to the task that lay ahead of him. “Severus.” Once the small black eyes met his, Harry added, “We’ll get through this, you know?”

“That is what I’m afraid of.”

All conversation stopped with the approach of Hermione and Ron. Greetings included heartfelt sympathies on the loss of Narcissa. “From what I saw of her, and what Harry shared,” Hermione whispered when she pulled a stunned Draco into a hug, “She will be sorely missed by all of us.”

“Thank you.” The whisper was full of emotion, verging on tears. “You’re right, she will be deeply missed.”

Severus cleared his throat. There was so much that needed to be done and he wanted his part in this over with. ‘Then,’ he promised himself, ‘I can go lick my wounds in private.’ Moving to the sitting room, he said, “Shall we begin?”

The four followed behind their former professor, the mood somber and pointed. Once they were all in the bright, cheerfully decorated room, Severus gestured to the Pensieve. “I’ve put the memories in there, Harry. There are two; you will need the knowledge of both if you’re to make this work.”

He motioned for Harry to meet him at the door. “I’d rather not be here for this, you understand?” When Harry signaled his understanding, Severus continued, “The second memory, the one with the Headmaster, you need to know that while it still binds me, it is no longer the real reason for my actions.”

“What on earth are you saying, Severus?”

“You’ll understand when you see it, Harry” Turning in a swirl of black fabric, he said, “I’ll be in my lab after you have discussed your options with Draco.” Pinning Harry with a hard glare, he growled, “ _Thoroughly_ discussed your options.”

As soon as the door shut behind Severus, the small group fell as one into the silvery substance of Severus’ real worst memory.

**“Tonight is a glorious night,” a younger and much more handsome version of Lord Voldemort said. The man in the memory had already started changing from the version of Tom Riddle that Harry encountered his second year. His face was slimmer, eyes flashing the crimson they were now whenever the Dark Lord became passionate in his speech. He wasn’t, though, the snakelike creature that rose out of the cauldron the night of Harry’s third task. “Tonight we have four more joining our ranks, our fight. Four more willing to make their place in history following me.”**

As the circle of Death Eaters all murmured in delight, Harry looked at each of them in turn, taking the faces that he would come across in battle. Here, in the memory, they all looked so young. He wondered again, how many of these young men had gone to Dumbledore seeking asylum only to be turned away.

**“Severus Snape, step forward and bow before me.” A whisper went through the crowd when the known Potions guru moved away from the other initiates and knelt at the man’s feet. “Who brings you here tonight, Severus?”**

**The familiar baritone, lacking only the condescending sneer, replied, “Lucius Malfoy, my Lord.”**

**“Do you wish to join this band of brothers and willingly fight for our causes?”**

**“I do, my Lord.”**

**At the admittance, the Dark Lord’s eyes flashed a brilliant crimson as he said, “Then strip and follow me.”**

Harry tuned out Ron’s splutter as he watched as a Severus Snape quickly shed his garments and followed, head held high, behind the man who was Tom Riddle. “Draco,” he whispered, “did you know he was going to be nude?”

“I never made it this far into the initiation process. If this is leading where I think it is I can understand why he didn’t want anyone to see it.”

**Severus was led to an altar made of solid black granite. “Kneel down, Severus, and place your arms palms up across the stone.” Once Severus was situated, Voldemort stepped forward and, touching the bare left forearm, said, “Luro Fidelis.”**

As the light of the spell twisted around Severus’ arm Harry turn to his group of friends. “Write it down, guys. The more we get the first time means less times we have to watch this.” Harry commanded. Draco and Hermione both started writing the words spoken, each using their own type of shorthand.

Harry looked at Ron. “Make sure you know the instruments he is using in this thing, Ron. I have to watch the ceremony itself.”

“Got it, mate.”

**The crimson eyes began glowing from the inside as Voldemort ordered, “Make your claim to me, Severus.”**

**“By the Gods before whom this sanctuary is holy, I will to Lord Voldemort be true and faithful, and embrace what he embraces and shun all which he shuns, according to the laws of the Ancients and the order of the world. Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to him, on condition that he will hold to me as I shall deserve it, and that he will perform everything as it was promised when I submitted myself to him and chose his will.”**

**Voldemort began hissing, declaring himself Master over Severus using the one gift that, at the time, was unique to him. Parseltongue. _“Adstringo Rectorac Mancipium.”_**

“What the hell did he just say, Harry?” Draco asked, for the first time completely clearheaded after hearing the snake language.

Harry repeated the Latin phrase. Hermione’s eyes lit up as Harry finished the last word. “That egotistical idiot used the simplest of binding spells, Harry. He never thought another Parselmouth would come along and be willing to transfer the bond.”

**The Dark Lord gave a maniacal smile as he started hissing again. _“With the imminent spilling of your blood and subsequent taking of your favors I bind your life force, your magic, to mine. You accept the boundaries you are held to. Accept that my life, my will, comes before all that you desire in life.”_**

**Switching away from the sibilant hisses, he turned red eyes to Severus and asked, “Do you accept?”**

**“Yes, my Lord.”**

“Damn it, Severus.” Draco sighed in exasperation. “You know better than to agree to anything you can’t understand. You great fool of a man”

**“So it will be.” The Dark Lord raised a small dagger, dipping it in a thick black potion before he held it over the bare forearm where the Dark Mark now stood. Falling back to Parseltongue, he said, _“Calling on Freyr, God of the sun and rain.”_ The dagger pushed into Severus’ flesh and the archaic rune of Thurisaz was cut into the skin.**

Harry closed his eyes as the sounds of Severus’ shrieks filled the air around him. “He did the reverse of it, Draco.” Hermione commented quietly, as if the figures they were watching would be able to hear them.

Misty grey eyes turned to the Muggle-born witch and said, “Reversing it amplifies evil, malice, and hatred. It also carries the desire to rape and torment. It’s the darker side of using runes.”

“Oh.”

**Bright red blood welled along each mark as the dagger was returned to the potion. Voldemort called on the God of the light, Heimdall, and then repeated the ruthless drawings in Severus’ skin twice more.**

**Raising his wand, he touched Severus’ bleeding arm and said, “Creo Pravus Insignio.”**

Harry watched in horror as the three runes adjusted themselves under the skin to form the Dark Mark. “In the name of Merlin, Severus,” Harry rasped, “What the hell were you thinking?”

**Grabbing the dark, potion tainted hair, Voldemort pulled Severus to lie across the altar. Walking around, placing himself behind the pale buttocks pushed high in the air, Voldemort dropped his robe and pushed into Severus in one brutal thrust.**

Severus screamed once more then the Pensieve went dark as the memory ended. The group of four, shaking and nauseous, pulled back into the sitting room and silently stared at one another.

“My God.” Hermione, the first to get her voice back, said softly.

Forcing his feelings to the side, Harry said, “I have to know what those runes are. What they meant the way they were carved.” Pushing off the couch, he grabbed Draco’s hand and moved to the door. “We’ll be back. There is one more memory that Severus says we will need.”

“Harry.” Ron called. “You’re going through with it? Even knowing it will be a sex thing. Knowing,” the red head’s blush matched his hair as he muttered his question, “you’ll be his Master. You’re still planning on doing this?”

Harry finally looked at his friends. His eyes shifted to a dark jade with his elevated anger. “If my lover has no objections, I’m going to do whatever I can to save that man.” Saying nothing else, Harry pulled a contemplating Draco to their bedroom.

Before the door was shut, Harry backed Draco to the wall. Pinning him tightly with his body, he asked, “What do you say? Can you, will you, live with me transferring the bond?”

Draco, not trusting his voice, nodded his head. Slowly, under Harry’s dark, penetrating gaze, he said, “Do I have a choice?”

“Yes, you do.”

Draco relaxed into the confines Harry was placing on him. Looking up through his lashes, he asked, “Really? What would my choices be?”

“Accept it. Understand it is the only way to save part of our family. Help me, us, build our family stronger.” Harry stepped back, leaving Draco feeling cold and alone. “Or, you can tell me I’m asking too much of you.”

“And if you are?”

“I hope I’m not, Draco.” Harry said. “I have to do this, love. I can’t leave him to the Dark Lord. I think we can make it work.”

Draco jerked his head. “I know that, Harry. I would never ask you to let him die. You should know that.” Moving closer, back to the warm protection Harry represented, Draco said, “You could do the ceremony with me too, Harry. Bind us both to you.”

“No.” Draco saw the gleam in Harry’s eyes. The possessive side of his lover was agreeing that marking Draco, binding them for life, sounded like a damn fine idea. “I refuse to put you through that just for the sake of doing it. Did you see that ceremony? I _have_ to bind Severus, Draco.” Brushing the shiny, blond hair back, he said, “I doubt I could inflict that type of pain unless it was _absolutely_ necessary.”

“You realize that pain is a controllable factor in magical bindings?” Draco asked. He’d drop the subject of his own marking for now. After Harry had Severus taken care of, though, the young wizard fully intended to revisit the conversation. “We’ll figure it out so that you don’t have to cause Severus any undue pain.”

“You understand then?” Harry asked hesitantly. “You’ll stay with me, include Severus in our life willingly?”

Draco answered the question that was buried under all of the others. “You are mine, Potter. For Severus, and only Severus, I will share you. But I will never let you go. Never stop loving you.”

Harry took a bruising kiss and then, with whispers of “I love you,” the two rejoined Ron and Hermione down stairs.

“Granger,” Draco called as they walked back into the sitting room. “I believe there are books on Ancient Runes in the library. When we’re done here, do you want to work with me on countering the three that were used?”

Hermione’s reply was overtaken by Ron’s explosion. “Harry we need to talk about this. I mean… this is Snape you’re talking about buggering.”

Harry arched a brow, eerily like the man causing Ron’s latest drama, and motioned for him to continue. “That kind of bond means that you have to…to…maintain _that_ type of relationship with him until one of you dies.”

Hermione was shocked at just how cool Harry’s tone was when he stood against Ron’s anger. “Since I’m not asking you to fuck Severus, it really isn’t your concern.”

“What about you, Malfoy? You’re okay with him leaving you for Snape?”

Draco chuckled. “You think he is leaving me for Severus? Not bloody likely, Weasley.”

Ron paled as the words sunk before his anger returned ten fold. “You’re going to fuck both of them?” Before anyone could respond, he gestured to Draco and added, “I suppose you’ll be marking that one too?”

Draco put one hand on Harry’s arm, effectively stopping the brunet in his tracks. “As a matter of fact, Weasley, you are mistaken. Harry won’t be, as you so simply put it, marking me. I asked him to. He refused.” Draco smirked at the pole axed look Ron sported with that information. “What exactly is your problem with this? You’ve known Harry has been working with Severus for months. Now you seem to be having issues with it.”

Ron mumbled something under his breath. Harry gritted his teeth and demanded, “Say it again, Ron. Say it loud enough I can hear you.”

“It’s like you’re collecting Slytherins, building a harem. And with each one you get more and more like them.”

“Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “May I?”

Harry swallowed convulsively, trying to push the desire to belt Ron away into the recesses of his mind. “If you can explain him to me, please do.”

Hermione worked at keeping her voice level. She agreed that Harry was changing. On this issue, though, Ron was letting his dislike for Snape to jade him. Harry had an opportunity to save someone from Voldemort. No matter what was needed, she’d known he would do it. For the first time in a while, he was acting like the old Harry again. “You have become distant. Ron has said many times he believes the coldness, the aloofness, is because of being around the Malfoys and Snape.”

“And what do you think it’s from?” Harry asked, knowing that the rest of their friendship was floating on the answer.

“I think that you have always had these characteristics. It’s what the Sorting Hat saw when you were a first year.” Stepping close enough to rest a hand on Harry’s arm she added, “I think you had to develop them, use them, because of the way your life has been manipulated and controlled. Not because of the Malfoys and Snape.”

“You honestly believe that? Honestly don’t blame them?”

She offered a small smile to Draco. “How could I when you have obviously been so happy?”

“Then you need to deal with Ron, Hermione. Please. I can’t right now.” Harry, determined to let the fight drop, moved to the Pensieve. He played Severus’ words over in his mind again. _You need to know that while it still binds me, it is no longer the real reason for my actions._ “Draco, I only want you to view this with me. If necessary, I’ll come back in with Hermione and Ron.”

“See, Harry, you don’t trust us. Don’t want us around.” Ron bellowed.

“You’re right, Ron,” Harry countered, just as cold as before. “I don’t trust you. At least not to accept what you have seen, and might see, instead of using it against him. These are his memories and he was willing to share them with you.” Turning back to the old marked bowl, he added, “Just as I won’t allow the Dark Lord to hurt Severus; I won’t let you either.” Taking Draco’s hand, he welcomed the memory if only to get away from the present.

Harry and Draco looked around the memory, trying to place their location. “Where are we, love?”

“I’m not sure. An office, by the looks of it. Not any at Hogwarts, though.” Draco replied.

**A younger, just barely older than when he’d taken the Dark Mark, Severus Snape sat on the visitor’s side of the desk waiting for his companion. His shoulders were slumped in resignation and his face was set in a familiar scowl. Before too long, Albus Dumbledore swept in and settled behind the oversized desk. “I have thought about your offer, Severus.”**

**A simple nod was the only response the dark haired man gave. “With certain restrictions, I accept your offer on behalf of the Order to serve as spy within Voldemort’s ranks.”**

**“What type of restrictions are you suggesting?” After being duped into agreeing to unknown terms with the Dark Lord, Severus was moving more cautiously. “I do have a magical bond with the Dark Lord.”**

**“Of course, of course. There is nothing we can do to override that bond.” Dumbledore waved the worries away as if shooing a rather bothersome bug from his tea. “It will be a Wizard’s Oath of servitude for the Light, along with a vow to protect Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom until your death.”**

Harry cracked a small grin. “That must have been what he was talking about.” Harry murmured more for himself than Draco.

“What are you muttering about?”

Looking away from the scene, he said, “Before Severus went to his lab this morning he mentioned something no longer being the reason. I’m assuming that he was speaking of this.”

“Most likely.” Draco agreed. “He protects you now because he actually wants you to live not because of the oath he took.”

“Will this vow have an effect on taking over the bond to the Dark Lord?” Harry asked, concerned that there was one more thing standing in the way to freeing the older man.

“No. I believe he is trying to be completely honest with you.” Draco explained. “All this vow will do is protect Neville from you.”

“Someone needs to protect Neville from himself sometimes. But,” Harry replied with a snort of amusement, “he has nothing to fear from me.”

**Severus narrowed his eyes, shrewdly looking Dumbledore over. “There is more. Something you aren’t telling me.”**

**A short chuckle escaped the aging man before he answered. “I should expect as much from you. You never did trust me, did you?” Not waiting on a retort, he continued, “There is a matter of your funds. The Ministry has demanded that all family assets be turned over to them. You’ll be expected to survive on your teaching salary alone.”**

“Well.” Draco declared as if he finally figured out a great mystery. “That certainly explains the disrepair Spinner’s End has always been in.”

“A lot has been explained today.” Harry said in agreement. When he didn’t expound on his thoughts, Draco turned back to the scene playing out around him.

**“Severus, there are three things that you must be able to swear to. You will obey my commands fully without discussion, give complete, uncensored disclosure of any and all meetings with Voldemort, and,” the blue eyes Severus remembered twinkling when he was a student appeared to be as hard as ice, “You will continue on with the services you provide Voldemort with.”**

**Severus visibly paled. “You know, Sir, since I came here originally under his order you can demand I not have relations of any kind and he would follow that.”**

**“I’m sorry, Severus, these are my terms.” Albus Dumbledore didn’t look one bit remorseful. “We both know that people tend to reveal more after sexual congress. Therefore, you will continue on as his catamite.”**

**“His whore, you mean.”**

**“No matter the name you place on it, Severus, you need to remember that you agreed to his terms long before you thought to seek my protection.” Rising up, effectively dismissing the Potions master, Dumbledore added, “It is the penance you will have to pay for your actions. Let me know your decision by the end of the week.”**

Harry and Draco returned from the memory, their stomachs rolling for the second time that morning. Cleaning up the area, returning the last memory to a bottle, Harry said, “Hermione, I need to go see Severus. You and Ron can fix yourself something to eat and then I’ll meet you both in the library to start researching.”

“Are you okay, Harry?”

“No, not in the least.” Harry pulled Draco closer to him. “I’ll tell you about it later. Promise.”

Once the two heads moved around the corner and out of sight, Hermione turned to Ron and said, “You better be careful, Ronald Weasley. One more outburst and that man will walk away from you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Harry knocked once before pushing the lab door open and walking in. “Severus.”

The brooding form looked up from the wingback chair, ending his intense study of the crackling fire. He focused on the two men filling his doorway. “You have decided then? The both of you have discussed this?” 

Determined to make this ritual a hell of a lot less demeaning, from the very first word to the final act, Harry said, “I would be honored if you’ll allow me to remove that link to him.” Harry moved forward with every word, until he was able to crouch down and meet Severus on eye level. Handing over the bottled memories, he added, “You didn’t have to fear showing me these.”

Draco moved closer but did not interfere in the conversation. He watched and worked to squash the small tendril of jealousy that bubbled up as Harry brushed dark hair away from Severus’ face. “You’re always hiding behind something, aren’t you? Your hair, it is just one more layer of protection, isn’t it?”

“I attempt to cloak the less appealing.” One long stained finger moved beneath Harry’s fringe, tracing lightly over the infamous scar. “Just as you, Mr. Potter, insist on keeping that unruly mop to hide your scar.”

“No more hiding from me, Severus.” Harry’s tone, still soft, held a serious edge. “If we’re to do this, we have to be completely open between us. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

When Draco remained motionless and silent, Harry turned his gaze to the blond. “Between all three of us. Agreed, Draco?”

It was Draco’s last chance out. He recognized it for what it was. “As if anything else would be acceptable,” he responded as he moved to lay a hand on each, Harry and Severus. “Severus, do you still agree knowing that I will be involved with Harry also?”

Hesitantly, almost shyly, Severus asked, “You both have discussed this? You know what will be expected?” He kept his black eyes trained on Harry. The green-eyed hellcat still could not mask his emotions as well as Draco could.

"We have discussed it, yes. We're both well aware of what's going to happen." Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "As far as _knowing_ the intricacies and details...I'm sure I'll have plenty of questions before and after the ceremony."

Keen black eyes narrowed. “If you have questions, Potter,” the Potions master snapped, “Then you are obviously not ready to commit to it.”

The limber body unfurled and moved to the fireplace. The effort he was putting into not snarling a retort was evident by his clenched fists and shaking frame. Slowly he rounded to face Severus and Draco. “This has got to end, Severus. You have to **stop** trying to intimidate me, trying to push me away, with that never-ending acid tongue of yours. I’m here to stay. Are we clear?”

Severus had barely stopped the gasp at the image Harry, eyes seeming to glow with the power radiating through him, presented when he turned to them. However, even he, with all of his experience, couldn’t hold in the soft moan when the words, matching the authoritative presence, flowed out.

“I know. That’s my reaction too when he gets all commanding like that.” Draco whispered, recognizing Severus’ arousal for what it was. He knew the best way to ease any misgivings was to give Severus the verbal reassurance that he wasn't alone and that Draco certainly wasn't going to be missish about the upcoming changes.

Severus nodded his agreement, whether it was to Harry or Draco none of three knew. “You both have far more experience in the wizarding world than I do. You will explain the intricacies of this bonding ceremony so that I am completely informed.” Harry ground out, his anger not entirely abated. “ **Not** so I can back out of this.”

Moving back over, he crouched in front of Severus before adding, “Understand this before you agree, Severus. You will be mine. Not hidden in the shadows but for everyone to see. There will be no mistaking that fact at all. I can’t do it any other way. It’s all or it’s nothing. Can you handle that?”

The older wizard sat stunned at the unusual display. He knew that there was a passion that ran deep in Harry Potter; but this…this was a surprise, just as his physical reaction to Harry was unexpected. When his question remained unanswered, Harry pushed up and said, “I’ll leave you to talk with Draco. He can tell you how possessive and demanding I can be. Then, and only then, we will regroup and you can explain the details I need to know.”

At the door, Harry looked back to the man he was trying to save, “That is if you still want to transfer the bond.” Harry shut the door with a soft snick.

Keeping his eyes on the closed door, Severus said, “He really wants to do this.”

“He cares about you.”

“Enough to maintain a sexual relationship with me.” The awed voice now held something that sounded suspiciously close to hope.

“While I don’t think Harry has actively been lusting after you,” Draco drawled, the smirk clear in his voice, “The idea of having you in his bed was hardly a deterrent.” Draco held in his amusement at the way Severus’ face morphed ever so quickly into gobsmacked and then back to the mask of indifference.

“And you,” the man asked cautiously, “You do not have issue with me occupying Harry’s bed on occasion?”

“I love him. He asked me to honestly decide if I could do this. If I could watch him have a relationship with someone else.” Draco sprawled into the chair opposite Severus. “Father never told me exactly what happened during initiation ceremonies. I’d assumed that there would be some type of sexual aspect, there usually is in Dark magic rituals.”

“You anticipated this outcome?” Severus asked. He was keeping himself from believing that he would be free of the Dark Lord. As loathe as he was to admit it, Harry and Draco had something very special. He would not be the cause of it crumbling.

Draco snorted with ill humor. “Anticipated it to be a permanent factor? Gods no. I thought a one off to form the bond was likely. The floor dropped from under me when Harry translated the Parseltongue of that ceremony.”

Before Severus could tell Draco that he wouldn’t go through with the ritual, the blond asked, “What the hell were thinking, Severus? Agreeing to something you couldn’t even understand. Did you go mad there, even for a bit?”

Leaving the statement in the air, Draco pushed out of the chair. “I will share him with you, Severus.” Draco stated with conviction. “It is not an offer I make lightly but it is one made to you with complete sincerity.” Draco waited a beat and then added, “I’m sure that this will be awkward at times, especially in the beginning. As far as Harry and I are concerned, though, it will be well worth it.”

Severus wondered when his life spiraled so far out of his control. ‘Oh, yes,’ he reminded himself snidely, ‘it was about the same time you prostrated yourself in front of the devil called Lord Voldemort.’ Rising up, he moved to the desk he kept littered with notes and supplies. “I would suggest, then, we start listing what he will need to know about this particular type of bond.”

 

 

Still miffed with Severus, Harry slammed through the house searching for Ron and Hermione. If he had time to kill waiting on Severus he might as well settle the score with his best friend. He needed Ron in his life. They’d faced so much together that the thought of going on without him made Harry almost queasy. But the red head had to get over his drive to degrade Severus and Draco, both of whom were permanent fixtures in Harry’s life.

Not surprisingly, he found his friends in the library. “Hey guys,” he said, breaking the silence.

Ron started spluttering as a blush stole up his neck. “Harry, look…”

Harry stopped him with a raised hand. “Ron, let me say this and then drop it. Okay?” He moved further into the room and perched in one of the window seats, about as far away from Ron as he could get without leaving the room again.

“I don’t know why the fact I’m willing to help Severus surprises you. As much as Voldemort has cost me in this lifetime, I will save someone, especially someone I care for already, every chance I get.” Harry sighed deeply.

“That is not saying I would be willing to take over bonds for every Death Eater out there. This isn’t some random Death Eater, though. This is Severus.” Ron struggled to keep his mouth shut, trying to let Harry finish his speech. “For Severus, Ron, I would walk through hell. Merlin knows, he has done the same for me too many times to count.”

Losing the fight against his tongue, Ron blurted, “I can understand wanting to save him, Harry. Really. But, this goes past that. You’re talking about…”

“Shagging Severus. Countless times, over many years, if I have my way about it.” Harry smirked at Ron’s discomfiture. “What is with you and my sex life, Ron? Draco and I have discussed this. He is the only one I owe an explanation to.”

“It’s not that, Harry.” Ron scrubbed his face with his hands, forming his thoughts into some logical fashion. “First it was Malfoy. After six years of torment you decided not only was he an okay bloke to be around but that he was the bloke you wanted a relationship with.”

“You saw what he went through, Ron.”

“And I know how he treated all of us from the first day at Hogwarts, Harry.” Ron snapped, finally getting to the crux of his issue with Harry. “I can’t forgive and forget the way you can, the way Hermione seems to be able to. The feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys is bigger than this.”

“Do you even know what started the fighting between the families?” Hermione interjected. “Or, like Draco, were you fighting with him because it was expected for Weasleys and Malfoys to fight?”

The question stopped Ron short. “I don’t know, Hermione. In the beginning, it may have been different. I dislike Malfoy now based what he has done to us for the past six years. Same goes for Snape too, for that matter. He treated us like dirt because of the way the Marauders were to him in school.”

Hermione looked at Ron sadly. “I love you, Ron. You should know that by now. However, right now, you are doing exactly what you accused Professor Snape of. You are refusing to let the past go.”

“Enough.” Harry shouted. “I’ve had enough. I can’t deal with this right now. I’m trying to save someone that, despite the odds, I have grown very close to.” 

Glaring at Ron, he said, “You have two choices. Accept this and leave off with mean spirited remarks about both of them.”

Turning to the window, Harry gave Ron the only other option. “Or you can leave now. We still fight on the same side of the war, defeat Voldemort, but it will never carry over into our personal lives again. Choose Ron. Choose now.”

Ron swallowed deeply. Hell. He knew what he had to do if he wanted to keep his best friend, he just didn’t know if he could do it. He prayed that he could. When he spoke, he kept his voice soft and made his choice, “I accept your choices, Harry, because I don’t want to lose your friendship. I don’t know that I’ll ever understand them but I do accept them.”

“Make sure this is the last time we have to have this discussion, Ron. There will be no choosing if we come back to this point again.”

“You bet, mate.” Ron agreed, resignation to the unchangeable in his voice. It seemed that Hermione was right. He’d come very close to losing Harry’s friendship completely.

Harry gave a small smile of forgiveness and, as promised, dropped the subject completely. “Hermione, do we know any more about either the runes or the ceremony?”

Hermione was in her element…sharing knowledge. “The runes you’ll have to wait on. He reversed two of them. Draco said that he was using Dark magic. Something I know nothing about.”

“Something I have a feeling we’re going to learn before the war is over.” Harry muttered absently.

“Be that as it may, right now I can’t help you with the runes until Draco and I talk. The ceremony, though, is easy enough.” Rifling through parchments, she said, “I copied what you translated and I was right. He used a very simple Master/slave bonding ritual. Because he used Parseltongue, it was basically foolproof. Unless, of course, you happen to know another Parselmouth.”

“Handy, that.” Harry returned her grin. “So taking it over should be easy?”

“There are a few parameters that can’t be changed. It has to be a Master/slave binding. You must use Parseltongue,” Hermione blushed as she said the last stipulation, “And, you can’t change the sexual aspect to just the once. It’s for life.”

“So I’ve been made to understand.” Harry replied with his grin locked firmly in place.

“You can, however, reword his declaration to you. More importantly, if I know you at all, you can reword your acceptance of the statement.” Hermione was back on an even keel, having moved away from thoughts of her best friend and sex. “The dehumanizing nature of the ceremony is completely up to the Master’s discretion. I trust that you will be kinder in word and deed, yes?”

Harry cast a pain filled look at his friend. “Really, Hermione. Do you need to even ask that?”

“Seeing as I will be the one submitting to him,” Severus said from the door, startling everyone in the room, “and I have no qualms about Harry being unnecessarily harsh, it would seem to me that your worries, Miss Granger, are for naught.”

Harry immediately went to Severus’ side. Leaning into the taller frame he asked, “I take that to mean Draco helped you past the difficulty you were having earlier?”

“While I’ll never claim to understand why the two of you have welcomed me into your relationship,” Severus replied just as quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them, “I am not willing to decline such a gift.”

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, pulling him flush. “Thank you.”

Severus cleared his throat and swept into the room. “If you are done mauling Draco, we need to go over the ceremony.”

“You want to do it here?” Harry asked. His confusion at Severus’ sudden inclusion of Ron and Hermione was evident in his voice.

“I assumed that Miss Granger would like to know the details of the binding ceremony that are not found in books.” Severus quirked a brow at the witch in question, “Was I wrong?”

“Not at all, Sir.” Hermione replied. “I would like to hear more about it.”

“When has Hermione ever _not_ wanted to hear more about something?” Ron grumbled as he moved to join the others at the table.

Once everyone was settled, Severus launched into the history of the impending ceremony. “The ceremony originated before the notorious Muggle witch hunts. At the time, there were enough wizards that small battles took place over lands and property. When one village was conquered, the families were bound to the leader and, in most cases, higher-ranking families. The main purpose of the bond was to create loyal servants to the regime.”

“Similar to the bonds for house elves?”

Severus nodded. He knew that the Granger girl would make the connections and blurt them out. As annoying as it was, it did serve to keep the Weasley boy on the same page as everyone else. “Exactly. During the witch hunts, when it became necessary for all magical beings to band together against the Muggles, the practice went dormant.”

Severus conjured a teapot and service for five before he continued. “Occasionally, you would hear of the bond being used to pay off a personal debt owed between families. Usually, the wording was adjusted to include a specific time period.”

“If my father owed you a certain number of Galleons, he would be able to bond into servitude for a time to pay the debt off?” Severus nodded, getting the distinct feeling that Hermione Granger was asking these basic questions solely for the benefit of Ron and, perhaps, Harry. The little chit was a sneakier than he’d given her credit for. “That would mean everyone knew that rewording the key declaration and acceptance changed the parameters of the bond.”

“Indeed.”

“Why then,” she asked, “wasn’t it labeled as Dark magic and banned by the Ministry?”

“Until Grindelwald, the bond never included the use of binding people to a Dark Lord. He was the first one to change the wording with such a nefarious plan in place.” Now it seemed that the young she devil recognized Severus’ awareness of her plan. Every question was asked with amusement dancing through her intelligent gaze. ‘The little brat,’ Severus thought with a new respect growing. “It is in fact now listed with the Ministry as a monitored spell.”

“They’ll know if we use it?” Harry asked anxiously. “That means they’ll be able to locate us.”

“No, Harry.” Severus tried to sound reassuring. “Because you will be speaking in Parseltongue it will go unnoticed. That is why the Dark Lord used the snake language. Any spells cast using Parseltongue can’t be registered by the Ministry; they don’t know the language therefore they can not track its use.”

Harry took the statement in and then looked at Severus, a light brewing behind his eyes. “We’re going to need to revisit that fact later, Severus. It might pay off for me to start practice dueling in Parseltongue.”

“Indeed. We should have thought of it already.” Severus agreed, easily following Harry’s thoughts. In war, the use of Unforgivables was almost a guarantee. This way, at least, Harry would not be able to be prosecuted for them.

“Right now we need to get the bonding planned out. The sooner we break your bond with him the better, as far as I’m concerned.” Harry said. “I also need to go to Malfoy manor and get that diary. That should only take a few minutes since we know where it is.”

Harry looked at the faces staring back him from around the table. For the first time, he realized that all of them, Severus included, were looking to him for leadership and guidance. ‘Merlin save us all,’ he thought. “Draco. Hermione. Would the two of you work together on the runes? Ron and I never took Ancient Runes so I know nothing about them. I’m going to need a crash course on the three he used and a description of the ones I can choose from. I reckon I’ll need to use three also, right?”

“Right.” The agreement rang out from Severus, Draco, and Hermione together. Harry shook his head at the odd sight and moved on.

“Ron, you have always been great at strategy. It’s time to start making plans for possible upcoming battles.” Harry thought about every thing that needed to be done. “Someone remind me to talk to Dobby and Kreacher about the locket. I need to know if they have found out any thing about Mundungus yet.”

Hermione scribbled notes while Harry mumbled things in a haphazard way. “The potions, Severus. We need to talk about that thick black potion the Dark Lord used and then figure out what it can be replaced with. I refuse for you to be in that amount of pain because of me.”

Severus only inclined his head to Harry. He was impressed with Harry’s leadership. Seeing the way Granger and Weasley immediately started doing what he asked explained how he managed to keep himself alive in some of his adventures.

“First, though, you and I need to go to the manor. You know where the fort Narcissa spoke of is?”

“Yes, just off the lake. It is an infernal Muggle contraption that Draco insisted he could not live without.” Severus replied.

Harry pushed away from the table and headed to the door. “We’ll be back in just a moment. Draco, is it really just a fort or am I going to be searching through a miniature manor?”

Walking over and stealing a kiss good bye, Draco replied, “It really is just a fort, Potter.” Looking between the two men in his life, and suddenly realizing that it really didn’t sound that odd to have two men in his life, Draco touched Severus’ shoulder softly and said, “You two take care of each other.”

 

 

The two landed in high grass, near a lake, with a large white house looming behind them. “We’re here, Harry. You can let go now.” Severus said, trying to remove his hand from Harry’s tight grasp.

Harry shook his head sadly. “You realize that if you can’t stand me touching you we are setting the bond up to fail, don’t you?”

Severus’ sallow cheeks filled with color. “I was trying to think about you. I have no issue with you touching me.”

Leading the man into the open style playhouse, Harry said, “We’re going to have to talk this out, Severus.” Harry shook his head in amazement. It honestly was a plain, old fort and Lucius had simply tossed the battered diary on the floor in the corner. “Well, at least it was easy to find.”

After levitating the diary to a glass box, Severus looked at Harry and asked, “Do you trust me, Harry?”

The question came from nowhere. Taking a moment Harry thought about how to answer it without hurting Severus’ feelings. “I respect you and care about you. I feel that I could trust you. Probably should trust you.” Reaching out, he nudged Severus’ chin until he could see his eyes. “I’m learning to trust all over again, Severus. Of the people in my life, you and Draco are the only ones I’ll even consider trusting implicitly right now.”

Harry moved closer, invading the older man’s space. Cupping one cheek in his hand, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

“With all that I am.”


	18. Chapter 18

The house was quiet again. Finally. Harry enjoyed having his friends over for the weekend. Working with Ron and Hermione was something familiar for him that he recognized and could enjoy, especially after the week he’d had. However, they disturbed the normal quiet routine that had been established with Draco and Severus since Narcissa’s death. He marveled at how, in just a few days, the three of them had been able to band together so solidly. ‘Death, if nothing else, tends to bring those left behind closer,’ he thought.

From the doorway, Severus asked, “Have they left, Harry?”

“Yeah. Just a few minutes ago.” Harry replied from his reclining position on the couch. “We got a lot done in just two days, no?”

Severus took a chair close to the couch Harry was relaxing on. “Yes. I have to admit I was impressed with how studious both you and Mr. Weasley turned out to be. You understand the runes the Dark Lord used now?”

“He picked a right nasty trio, if you ask me. Especially since Thurisaz and Nauthiz were done in reverse. Those two alone, inciting feelings of hatred combined with constraining your freedom, I wouldn’t put on my worst enemy.” Harry stopped to think about it for a minute then added, “Yeah, okay, maybe on the Dark Lord but no one else.”

“There are times, Mr. Potter, that you most definitely act your age.”

Harry looked at Severus and caught the glint in his eyes. The words were meant as a tease, not as the insult Harry would have once assumed. “Really, Professor Snape. One would think, since we are bonding and all, that you would appreciate my youthful exuberance.”

Severus snorted on the tea he was drinking. “Exuberance? How long did it take Draco to teach you that word?”

Harry threw a pillow at Severus and turned the conversation back to the runes that Voldemort had cut into the Potion master’s arm. “Anyway, the runes. The last one, Hagalaz, has to do with uncontrolled forces. Now, I’m just guessing here, but that would explain your temper issue.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you, Mr. Potter, are a brat?”

“Actually, I’ve heard that many times over.” Harry chuckled, enjoying this side of Severus very much. “You know, you are nice to be around like this. I didn’t even know you had a sense of humor until we came here this summer.”

“I’ve found that I enjoy your company too.”

“Good gods,” Draco said from the doorway. “First he makes me go all squishy and now you.” Flinging himself down on top of Harry, Draco looked at Severus and said, “He’s turning us into Hufflepuffs.”

The glare Severus threw at Draco should have reduced him to a puddle. Instead, it only garnered peals of laughter from both young men. “We’re immune to those, Severus. You’ll have to learn a new intimidation technique.”

Harry worked to get his laughter under control. Wiping his eyes, he glanced over to Severus, intent on making sure the older man had not taken their teasing in the wrong way. Instead of the open presence that was just with them, he found a controlled mask of pain. “He’s calling you?”

“He’s baiting me. As he has been since Narcissa’s death.” Severus relaxed as the pain obviously subsided.

“When the hell were you going to tell me about this, Severus?” Harry shouted, dislodging Draco in his fast attempt to stand up. “I told you no more hiding.” Pushing fingers through his hair, he hissed, “Damn it. You have to tell me these things.”

“Just what would that have accomplished?”

Harry rolled his eyes skyward. “Can you be any more dense? I would have kept working on the ceremony instead sitting in here goofing around with you two.” Harry headed for the door, his energy renewed with the knowledge that the Dark Lord was tormenting Severus through the Dark Mark. “Well, come on. I can’t do this alone.”

 

 

Harry nervously paced the spare bedroom they’d converted for the ceremony. For the past three days, he’d worked tirelessly with Severus and Draco to get everything ready to transfer the bond. Each day the Dark Lord increased the time he tormented Severus. For Severus to be able to play his part in this ceremony, time was of the essence. Harry looked about the room one last time, making sure all was in order.

Several candles floated about the room, illuminating it completely with a soft flickering light. A jade green stone altar, found in the attic, was centered near the far wall. The numbing potion, enhanced to also serve as the ink for the mark, sat waiting next to the dagger purchased solely for this bonding.

Unlike Voldemort, Harry had made sure Severus knew the word he would use for the acceptance and the runes that would be cut over the Dark Mark. He’d withheld only the form that his mark would be simply because he needed one element of the unknown to complete the ritual appropriately.

Harry cracked a small grin as he remembered Severus’ one request about the impending mark. _I hope you do not plan to decorate my skin in bloody Gryffindor colors._ While the mark would definitely not be in Gryffindor colors it would represent both of the houses that his family came from.

He stopped his pacing when Severus and Draco, standing as the needed witness, entered the room. “Hey you two. Ready for this?”

Draco gave a reassuring smile before moving to an out of the way place. Watching the pain Severus had to work with over the past few days had quelled any remaining feelings of jealousy he held on to. They would find a way to make this work. Severus, holding his head high, said, “I trust you, Harry. I am ready.”

“Then let’s get started, shall we?”

Moving to the far side of the altar, Harry asked, “Do you, Severus, willingly submit to me and my desire? Will you promise to fight for me and stand beside me as a lover and a friend?”

“I do.” The confidence that Severus spoke with went a long way toward easing Harry’s self doubt with the ritual.

“Then bare yourself to me in every way.”

The gauzy black robe pooled at Severus’ feet with a simple shrug of the bony shoulders. Kneeling down, the elder wizard placed his arms over the altar and waited. Harry touched the Dark Mark with his wand and whispered, “Luro Fidelis” to begin the binding process.

Cupping the haggard face in his hand, tilting it up to meet his eyes, Harry said, “Give me your claim, Severus.”

“I offer to you, Harry James Potter, the unfettered use of my loyalty, time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, you accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual, magical, emotional, and intellectual needs. My surrender to you is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making the utmost use of my potential.”

Severus took a deep breath and finished his proclamation. “This I do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.”

Harry shivered as the magic raced down his spine. He cleared his throat, breaking the tight ball of emotion, and hissed the necessary spell in Parseltongue. **_“Alienatio Mancipium.”_**

Looking deep into the glistening black eyes, Harry made his vow as a Master. **_“As your Master, I vow that we will work together to overcome any feelings of guilt or shame, maintain honest and open communication, maintain a positive self-image and develop realistic expectations. We will work against the negative aspects of our egos and insecurities in pursuit of building a life as one. With the demanded spilling of your blood and all future acts of copulation I bind your life force, your magic, to mine. You have acknowledged the boundaries that you will be held to and recognize that my will is now yours as well.”_**

Breaking from the snake language, Harry asked, “Do you accept the terms of our agreement?”

“Yes, Master, I do.” During the actual bonding ceremony was the only time Harry planned on answering to the term ‘Master’. It was another one of those elements that could not be changed.

“So say you, so say I, so it will be.” Raising the small dagger, Harry dipped it into the numbing agent. The first cut, before the liquid seeped into the skin, would fulfill the precedent of pain Voldemort set. Before switching to Parseltongue, Harry said, “Hold nothing back, Severus. I will always want to hear you, in pain and in satisfaction.”

“Yes, Master.”

**_“Calling on Freyr, God of the sun and rain. Witness this marking and bless the binding with your existence.”_** Harry carved the rune of Gebo into Severus’ arm, soothing him through the whimper of pain before the draught began to work. **_“I mark you with Gebo to give you a sense of sacrifice and of generosity. May you find the balance of both.”_**

Adding more of the pain relief to the blade, Harry said, **_“Calling on Heimdall, God of the light. Witness this marking and bless the binding with your existence. I mark you with Jera to allow your efforts to be realized and give you a time of peace and happiness.”_** Harry carved the first rune and, without breaking the moment, began the next. **_“I mark you with Eihwaz to give you strength, enlightenment, and protection.”_**

Grabbing his wand, he placed it gently on the mutilated skin and closed his eyes in concentration. “Creo Pravus Insignio.”

The Dark Mark vanished as Severus let out a piercing scream. Both Harry and Draco moved to be closer to Severus. They’d had no idea what the removal of the Dark Mark was going to do to Severus. Just before they touched him, his scream stopped. Where the Dark Mark had once marred his forearm was now covered with the image of the Sword of Gryffindor with a snake wrapped around it from tip to hilt.

“Harry. Draco.” Severus called out. He blindly reached out for either or both of them. To accept one, he’d realized when they first spoke of transferring the bond, was to accept the other.

“We’re here Severus, both of us.” Draco replied, moving to the trembling man and without a thought wrapping the naked frame in his arms.

Joining the group on the floor, Harry added, “Always, Severus. We’ll always be here for you.”

Staring at the new mark, the new brand of ownership, Severus shook with repressed emotion. With concern, Harry asked, “What, Severus?”

A frantic shaking head was the only response. “Remember what I said, Severus. You must always be open with me. It is the one thing I will demand of you; the one thing that I demand of Draco and myself. Now, what are you thinking about?”

“I’m free of him.” Severus muttered the words and then, releasing a shuddering breath, broke down in tears. “Finally, finally free of him.”

“Yes, pet,” the nickname rolled off before Harry could think of any more appropriate for the man. “You are free of him. He will never cause you pain or demand your time again.”

Draco worked with Harry to move Severus into the others arms. The ritual had to be completed. “I’m going to leave the two of you alone, Harry. Finish it the way you started it; tender and with class. You made me proud, love. So very proud.”

As Draco stepped away, Severus’ hand shot out and caught his robe. Voice hitching through the tears, he said, “Thank you, Draco. Thank you for agreeing to this.”

Draco bent at the waist and bussed a chaste kiss across the damp forehead. “There is nothing to thank me for. I love you, Severus. Never forget that.” Draco brushed his fingers through Severus’ hair. “We, you and I, will have to explore just where our relationship is to go when every thing is settled with Voldemort. Until then, know that as you chose to submit, I willingly decided to share. And, I did it because I love you.”

Draco reached across Severus, his hand still running through the dark hair, and brushed his lips against Harry’s. “I love you, too, you know?”

“I know. I thank the Gods every day for it.” Harry replied as he tightened his hold on Severus. “We will see you later?”

“Yes, of course, at supper.” Eyes sparkling with mischievousness, he added, “I have some redecorating to do before then.” One last look back and Draco quietly shut the door behind him.

Harry sat holding Severus close to him until the older man got his rapid breathing back under control. “Okay now?”

“Draco was right, Harry. You have turned us into bloody Hufflepuffs.” Severus peered up through his lashes. “Worse yet, I believe I like the change.”

Harry threw his head and laughed a deep, soul-cleansing laugh. He felt the tension of the days since Narcissa’s death bleed out of him. Chuckles still escaping, he said, “Oh, Severus. I truly needed that.”

Harry ran his hands up and down Severus’ back, the recent giddiness abating leaving the air heavy with nervous attraction. Twining one hand into the straight black hair, Harry leaned forward and skimmed his lips across Severus’ once, then twice. Pulling back, he asked, “Ready to finish this?” 

“Yes.” Severus pushed off of Harry and looked around the room, taking in the large bed with a slight apprehension.

“Severus?” Harry questioned gently, his robe joining Severus’ on the floor. “Is something wrong?”

Keeping his eyes on the bed he replied, “Harry, we don’t have to do this part. I do not want to upset the balance of our lives.”

Strong arms wrapped around the pale waist from behind. “You are not upsetting the balance of anything. Draco and I agreed to this, as you well know.” Harry’s lips ghosted over Severus’ shoulder. “Think about what would happen if we do not complete the ritual, Severus. Tell me again, what happens to you when the bond is taut?”

Severus sighed and, against his intentions, melted into the arms holding him. “It will put me into a surly mood.”

“Gods know you don’t need an excuse for that.” Severus swatted Harry’s arm for the slight but admitted to himself it was a true enough statement. “What else?”

“I will suffer from headaches that will worsen the longer the bond is pulled.” He knew what the other man was playing at. “Look, you’re right. It needs to be done but…I …” Severus let the sentence fade, not ready to say the words out loud.

“Severus,” Harry said, moving around the man to be face to face. “We have all discussed this. You have spent the greater part of the last seventeen years in some form of pain or another based on your previous bond, right?”

The sharp snap of his head acknowledged the claim. “Draco and I both have tried to reassure you that we are comfortable with extending our intimacies to include you. Keeping them two separate relationships or moving it to a true triad is up to you and Draco. But, and this is not up for negotiation, you will not be living with the pain of a rigid bond.”

Severus went stiff beneath Harry’s caress. “I do not want to ruin what you have built. I am not worth coming between you and Draco.”

Harry kept running his hands over Severus, holding back just how much the statement angered him. “You are worth much more than you realize. More than probably even Draco or I appreciate. You need to recognize that you are part of what _we_ , all three of us, have built. That is not going to change, no matter what.”

When Severus didn’t relax back into Harry’s embrace, the younger wizard added, “I will not force you, Severus. Never. That you can be assured of.”

The black eyes widened in shocked surprise. “I knew you would never be violent or demeaning. But I was sure you would insist.”

“I insist that you not be in pain. Is there a way, besides potions, that will keep the bond tolerable?”

Severus shook his head slowly, trying his damnedest to find a way to keep the bond happy without becoming a possible interference between Harry and Draco. “I cannot think of a way.”

“Then, please, let me love you.” Harry leaned forward to claim Severus’ mouth in an intense kiss, pouring all of his desire, because there was no other word for what he was feeling right now, into it. “Do you believe now that you are not forcing yourself where you are not wanted?”

Dazed from the ferocity of feelings, Severus whispered, “How could you possibly want us both? Want me?”

Harry smiled sadly. The extent of Severus’ low self-esteem was staggering. “Did it ever occur to you that I accepted this aspect of bonding with you so readily because of the differences between Draco and you? Perhaps, Severus Snape, I really am that arrogant, greedy bastard you described so many times.”

Severus shook his head, denying the claim. There was no way for him to merge who he once thought Harry to be with the man standing in front of him. Before he could protest out loud, Harry said, “I want both of you because you give me what Draco can’t. Where he is soft, you’re hard. You two are the opposite extremes in personality and yet you both have found a place for me in your hearts. I want it all.”

“But Draco…”

“We are lucky. Draco loves us both. In different ways, no doubt, but he loves us both nonetheless.” Harry slowly walked backwards towards the bed, leading Severus with gentle kisses intermingled with his words. “Now, are all of your questions answered?”

Seeing the doubt still in his bond mate’s eyes, Harry ground their arousal together. Taking advantage of the shock flitting over the Potions master, Harry fell back onto the bed, pulling the other man with him. Rolling over, putting Severus beneath him, he said, “No more questions, Severus.”

“No…no more questions…Harry,” was the gasped reply, the name sounding suspiciously like a whine. But Severus Snape most certainly did not whine. Until today. His questions and doubts and fears, he’d decided, could definitely wait until Harry finished doing _that_ with his mouth.

Harry chuckled low in his throat. Happy to have so easily found a way to shut his soon to be lover up, he kept trailing lips, teeth, and tongue over an invisible path that started at Severus’ long pale throat. He slithered down around dusky nipples, rolling them into peaks with his teeth; he stopped to thrust his tongue in and out of Severus’ navel, mimicking what was to come. Harry sucked at the hollow of his hipbone, tasting his bond mate’s distinctive flavor of magic humming just below the skin. He laved the bite, a much more personal type of marking, before reaching the end of the course.

Harry dragged his tongue up the length of Severus’ erection. Mouthing over the head of Severus’ cock, delighting in the accumulation of fluid, he asked, “Ready, Severus?” just before swallowing the Potions master down to the root.

 

 

Draco looked around the newly remodeled master suite again. If he knew Severus at all, he figured the man would eat himself alive with guilty thoughts if he spent the night alone. Moving them all into the same room, even if all they did was sleep, would alleviate that problem. Sharing one room, one bed, at night would also serve to quash Harry’s possessive streak towards people he loved. The fact that it gave Draco an opportunity to have even that little bit of intimacy with Severus was an added bonus.

The magical exertion necessary to not just redecorate but to remodel an entire side of the house had served his selfish purpose of keeping his mind busy. With his thoughts occupied, Draco was able to resist the urge to go back. Back to Harry, back to Severus. Not to stop the finalization of the bond but to be included in it.

Over the past few days, since the Gryffindor twins had scampered back to Hogwarts, Draco had forced himself to look at his feelings about the bond. His true feelings, not the gut reaction that Severus must be saved at all costs. Amazingly, he found that he could honestly share Harry with the other wizard. Mostly, he’d finally admitted, because he wanted Harry to share him with Severus. Or rather, he wanted to be an active part of this particular triad.

He still believed that originally he’d agreed to this simply save Severus; he’d have approved of almost anything at that moment. His mother had been killed the night before and keeping Severus alive was a high priority right then. Harry’s easy agreement to the bonding, knowing the sexual requirements of it, threw him for a loop until he’d asked Harry to explain how he could so easily welcome someone else, even if it was Severus, into their bed. Once he understood his lover’s take on everything he’d looked deep within himself and, much to his horror, found a streak of Gryffindor, the need to put someone else in front of himself…definitely _not_ a trait of the snake’s house.

He’d share Harry because it would save Severus. But, if he was to share, he wanted to be included. In all ways, in all things. He had to wait for the bond to be complete though. Too many people in the final consummation weakened the overall binding. Something that was most definitely not an option. Supper, however, should prove to be an interesting affair tonight.

With a smirk, he headed downstairs; sparing only a passing glance at the bedroom he’d left Harry and Severus in. “Accept it, Severus,” he whispered, knowing just how stubborn the man could be. “Please accept us.”


	19. Chapter 19

Harry cracked open one eye, searching half-heartedly for the noise that interrupted his sleep. “It’s that damn owl. Weasley’s, I think.” Draco groggily informed him. “Go open the window, Harry. Make it shut up.”

Harry fought his way out of the tangle of limbs, leaving Severus and Draco both moving towards each other, taking over his spot in the bed with their attempts to find the warmth of another body. He spared a fond look at his bond mate and his lover marveling at how far they’d come as a unit in the two weeks since transferring the bond. Actually, how far they had come in just the few months they’d been working together.

November was quickly fading into December, the grounds were covered in snow, and Harry felt as if they, Draco and Severus, had been part of his life forever. The history of fighting they had lurked in the background, causing ruffled feelings every now and then. More often than not, they reached a compromise after the yelling stopped. With a snort of amusement, he moved to the window as he recalled the tantrum Severus had thrown when Draco first proposed the idea of them sharing a bed.

_Severus looked at Draco as if he were a newly discovered potions ingredient. “You have got to be joking. I will not be sharing a bed…”_

_Draco pushed back from the table, red spots of anger flaring on his cheeks. “You will hear me out and then **we** all will decide if this is the right move to make.” Pacing back and forth, he took deep calming breaths. “First off, you need to come to terms with the fact that we are a triad now. That means decisions are made between the three of us. Especially if those decisions concern only our private affairs, such as sleeping arrangements.”_

_Turning back to the table, Draco tried to explain why it was important to him that they, Harry and Severus, agree to them all sleeping together. “How many times, Severus, have you told me to begin as I mean to go?”_

_The soft whisper was almost unheard, “Many.”_

_“Yes, well,” Draco replied, moving to sit back down, “I mean for this to work. I mean to not have jealousy between us. Harry is a bridge between us, Severus, you on one side with the new bond and me on the other as his established lover. For Harry to be both bond mate and lover, for us all to be happy, you and I need to build a bridge between us, completing the cycle.”_

_“A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.” Severus said, staring into nothingness, getting his thoughts in order. “Right now, we are his weakest link.”_

_Harry watched the two of them, faintly amused at how they puzzled through the issue, never once looking for his opinion. This, he understood, had to be done between them alone. They had to be comfortable with each other and with the relationship. He knew once they had sorted everything out he would be included again._

_“Right now, we are not the strongest we could be because of the distance between us. You seem uncomfortable, Severus, and that was never our intent.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he’d picked up, much to his disgust, from Harry. “I’m not saying you and I need to shag each other senseless. However, we do need to be a single unit.”_

_“Sleeping together would strengthen the bond between you two,” Draco motioned to Harry and Severus, “And between us. At least, I believe it would.” Draco let the sincerity of his request shine through his eyes. “If it leads to more between us, Severus, then we will deal with it when it happens. Merlin knows we don’t need to borrow any trouble.”_

The first few nights were…strenuous. Now, though, it was routine, as if a different option had never been in play. Where Harry and Severus had to rush the sexual side of their relationship, Severus and Draco had the opportunity to slowly transform their foundation of family friends into something more. Just what the ‘more’ was had yet to be determined.

Harry let Pig in, grabbed his robe, and went to the kitchen, the feathery poof of owl following excitedly behind him. Harry dropped the parchment from Pig on the table. After setting the small owl up with water and treats, he started the kettle heating for tea. Harry looked out over the lake, zoning in and out, while he waited for the water to boil.

“What did Mr. Weasley have to say, Harry?” Severus’ deep voice split the silence, startling Harry out of his daydream.

“Damn it, Severus. Please don’t sneak up on me.” Harry said with a stern look. “I don’t know. The letter is on the table, I wanted tea first.”

“And you wanted it the Muggle way?” Severus asked, his top lip curling on the word Muggle. Flicking his wand to the pot, he cast a heating charm on the water. “Make the tea, Potter, while I see what was so important that Weasley used his personal owl.”

Harry gave a soft snarl at completely overlooking the fact that for Ron and Hermione to use Pig something must have happened. “I’m an idiot. I should have thought of that.”

“True,” the dry voice responded. Harry rolled his eyes. Only Severus would agree to such a statement without feeling the need to add further comment.

“You needn’t have agreed so readily.” Harry retorted, chuckling softly at the indelicate snort that received.

Severus read the letter once, then a second time. “You need to read this. Minerva has come down hard on the two of them.” Severus said as he exchanged the letter for the teacups Harry was carrying. “We should have figured it would be only a matter of time before she used them to reach you.”

“What is it?” Draco asked from the door. He was the only one of the three that did not look like he just rolled out of bed.

Taking a sip of his tea, Harry read the note out loud. “Harry. Professor McGonagall has suspended all off campus passes for students. She said it was for safety against You Know Who but Hermione thinks it is because we disappear for the entire weekend.”

“Will he ever out grow calling the Dark Lord ‘You Know Who’?” Draco asked in exasperation. Harry squashed the desire to point out that neither of his bedmates would use the man’s name either.

Shaking his head, he went back to reading the letter. “We both have decided that, if it is okay with all of you, we’ll spend the winter holidays there. Maybe with a few straight weeks we can get more done. Hermione wants to know if everything is still working out with the bonding.”

“Nosey bint.” Severus growled over the steaming cup. He always commented to that effect when either Ron or Hermione inquired about the bond or him in general. He’d accepted that with Harry came Draco, but he could do without the gaggle of Gryffindors, thank you very much.

“Severus, be nice.” Harry chided before finishing the letter off. “I know using an owl has probably set Snape’s teeth to grinding but, except for potions class, no one is allowed in the dungeons. It’s been warded against any non-Slytherin.”

“Why I never thought of that is beyond me.” Severus snapped. “Oh, wait, I did and was told that is would be an act of discrimination to actively segregate parts of the castle from specific houses.”

Harry kept reading as if he hadn’t heard the snark from the opposite side of the table. “Hermione thinks it is against the rules somewhere to ward against individual houses but she thought it would best to not upset McGonagall any more than she is already. See you for Yule, mate, unless you contact me first. Ron.”

The kitchen was silent, each person processing the letter, until Harry asked, “Yule?”

“Let me guess, like Samhain, you have never experienced a true Yule celebration?” Severus asked, wondering just how much wizarding cultures and traditions Harry had yet to be exposed to.

“Until Hogwarts I’d never experienced a true Christmas, much less a wizarding holiday.”

Draco and Severus shared a look with each other. If nothing else, this year Harry would take a break from the planning of war and celebrate a true Yule season. “Mind if I use that owl to send Weasley a short request, Harry?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to see just what Draco was up to. “What are you planning, Draco?”

Draco assumed his most innocent air, a definite warning sign that he was indeed planning something. “Whatever would I be planning with Weasley, Harry?”

Harry thought about that for a minute. Draco had put his best foot forward with Ron but they were by no means what one would call friends. “Okay. I’ll give you that. Why do you need to send a note to them then?”

Draco waved a hand in the air, “Just to assure them that they are welcome over the hols. Plus, I need to know the dates for this year. Since neither of us are in school and Severus is no longer teaching there they will have to let us know when to expect them.”

“Well,” Harry said, slightly mollified, “That does make sense. I guess I was just being suspicious. Sorry, love.”

Draco leaned over, meeting Harry halfway for a quick kiss of forgiveness. “No worries. Now, go on up and take a shower. We are still gathering more of the wood for the purification fire today, aren’t we?”

“Yes.” Harry answered as moved to leave the kitchen. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. The dismissal did, though, bring his curiosity back to life. He debated only a moment on whether to listen at the door or not. Sighing, he wandered upstairs, figuring he would learn of Draco’s secret soon enough.

As soon as Harry reached the stairs, Draco turned to Severus. “I’ll write and tell Weasley and Granger our plans for Yule. Can you believe that Harry knows so little about wizarding traditions? In the name of Circe, Severus, someone at Hogwarts should have explained these things to him already.”

The older man agreed with Draco. Someone in authority at Hogwarts should have pulled not just Harry but all first years coming in from the Muggle world aside and explained these things to them. “Draco, I am just as guilty as all of the other professors at Hogwarts. It is something we need to remember when this war is truly over. A class on wizarding traditions and customs should be started for first years coming in from Muggle households.”

Draco quickly walked over to the desk he had just off of the kitchen. Opening the bottom drawer, he unrolled a specific parchment and scratched a line at the bottom of the list. “There, that is added to the post-Dark Lord list.” Eyes dancing with thoughts of conspiracy, Draco said, “Now, about Harry and his first Yule. I think we ought to…”

Draco and Severus planned for the upcoming Yule celebration; they whispered plans and threw watchful looks over their shoulders until they heard Harry loping back down the stairs.

 

 

Ron and Hermione arrived for the winter holidays just after breakfast on a snowy mid-December morning. Harry met his friends at the door and hurried them into the sitting room to warm up by the fire. “Any word, Harry, from Dobby or Kreacher?” Hermione asked; hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea.

“None so far,” Harry explained. “We’ve been collecting all of the wood for the fire and trying to find a way to get whatever item that is in the orphanage. I have to have a legitimate reason to be in the orphanage.”

Hermione quickly volunteered her parents. “My parents might be able to help. You could pose as their son. They would be willing to do it, I’m sure. They already know about the wizarding world and the war going on with Voldemort.” Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron’s usual shudder, “Honestly Ron. After being around Harry for six years you’d think you’d be past that.”

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. “We’re going to Hermione’s house Christmas Day. We could talk to them then, Harry.”

“Maybe, Ron. I’d rather not involve any more people than absolutely necessary.” Harry replied. Having more people, especially Muggles, depending on his protection was not a pleasant thought. “I feel like the answer is dancing just out of reach. I know I’m missing something.”

Hermione looked around the sitting room, expecting to have heard some type of ribbing from that last sentence. “Have Malfoy and Professor Snape gone somewhere?”

Harry shook his head. “Draco is upstairs showering and such. Severus is in his lab or the kitchen. They were trying to give me some time alone with you two.” Harry smiled softly, thinking about the two men in his life. “They figured we’d all want to catch up on personal stuff.”

“Well, that was nice enough.” Ron said before he launched into a descriptive rendition of Gryffindor’s most recent Quidditch match.

The trio laughed and joked for a good hour before Draco joined them. “Granger. Weasley. How are you both?” Draco asked neutrally. He knew that they would all be together, minus the planned Christmas visits with family, for close to three weeks. Granger he could deal with for that long. Once he let go of certain prejudices, he’d found her to be an intelligent witch with a dry sense of humor. Weasley, though, was a git. That was one wizard that Draco would still hex into next week if it weren’t for Harry.

“Malfoy.” Ron replied, his enthusiasm dropping a degree with the blond’s entrance.

“Thank you for the lovely invitation,” Hermione said. “I’m looking forward to making some progress on the Horcruxes. Having only two days here and two days there was very constricting.”

“I can imagine. However, since we work on it daily, I do hope that you’ll enjoy the season with us and not just work straight through it.” Draco responded. Surely, she really didn’t expect them to work nonstop on Horcruxes and Dark Lords over their first Yule together. 

“Well,” Hermione sighed, “of course I don’t expect everyone to work through the _entire_ holiday.’

“Just most of it.” Ron mumbled from his place next to her causing snickers to run through the room.

Before any more could be said, Severus came into the room. Without a thought to it, he stopped directly behind Harry and reached a hand out to lie on his shoulder. “I’ve put a small meal together Harry. I left a heating charm on it to keep it warm until everyone is ready.”

Harry brushed his fingers over the potion stained hand before pushing up and out of the chair. The simple touches spoke volumes of the tender feelings between the two. Reaching back, he offered a hand to Draco before moving in to follow Severus to the kitchen. “Are you two coming or are you going to sit there and goggle about?”

“We’re coming, Harry.” Hermione called, glaring a warning for Ron to keep his mouth shut. “Have you ever known Ron to miss a meal?” Walking out, she hissed in her boyfriend’s ear, “Don’t you dare do anything to upset them, Ronald Weasley. Harry is happy with this arrangement. You will just have to manage.”

Ron didn’t respond to the demand. He could see that Harry was happy. But, really, did he have to be so damn happy with Malfoy and Snape? Sitting down at the table, ladling soup into his bowl, he said, “About the orphanage. How long would you need to get the cup, assuming that it’s the cup that’s there?”

 

 

“Are you ready for today, Harry?” Hermione asked as she sauntered into the kitchen. The witch was practically vibrating with excitement.

Before answering he took in her completely Muggle attire. She looked like she was expecting to go camping with the thick denim trousers and long-sleeved flannel shirt. Looking at her feet, wondering if her shoes would match the rest of her attire, he said, “Ready for what? And, why are dressed like a lumberjack?”

Hermione giggled at the description. “They really did manage to keep it a secret from you?”

“It will remain that way until Draco and I decide otherwise, Miss Granger.” The disgruntled look on the Potions master’s face made it very clear to Hermione that even though she had been included in the planning this surprise was not hers to tell. “Please, let me and Draco have this,” he requested quietly.

“Of course, Sir.” Hermione blushed with embarrassment. She’d been very close to ruining a very special surprise. She understood suddenly, like a light bulb going off, that Snape and Malfoy were trying to give something back to Harry. Wisely, the two men had figured out that celebrating a proper Yule with his family would be perfect. “I apologize for overstepping my bounds.”

“Severus,” Harry demanded, “What in Merlin’s name is going on?” He cut his eyes between his bond mate and his best friend. “You and Draco have been up to something. Haven’t you?”

Harry started moving towards the older man, forcing him to step back. In no time, Severus found himself caught between the wall and Harry. “Tell me, Severus. Just what have you and Draco been up to?” Harry asked in a neutral tone.

“Nothing to worry over, Harry.”

Pulling his Slytherin side to the front, Harry leaned further into the thin body and, licking a small patch of the pale neck, purred, “You know it’s not really nice to keep secrets from me.” He stopped and bit down just hard enough to make Severus gasp. “You want to tell me, don’t you?”

Severus sighed, wanting to lean into the embrace but more aware than ever that he was being watched by none other than Hermione Granger. “Not now, Harry. Please,” he whispered just loud enough for the other wizard to hear. “You’ll find out when Draco gets here.”

The ‘please’ had Harry backing off. He didn’t really care that Hermione and Ron were flitting about. This was his house; these were his partners. If he wanted to snog them silly in the middle of the kitchen that was his prerogative. Severus, however, was not as open to public displays. “I’ll wait,” he said, giving in to the urge to peck Severus on the tip of his nose before going back to his breakfast.

Draco walked in just has Harry perched on the side of the counter. “Really Harry. Haven’t I told you more than once the counter is not a chair?”

Harry arched a challenging brow to the statement. “Not what you said…”

The pale hand slapped over his mouth as Draco hissed, “Don’t you dare, Potter.”

Shaking with suppressed laughter, Harry nodded his understanding of the threat. “What are we doing today, love,” he asked as soon as the hand disappeared.

“Collecting holly and evergreen. Dragging the fallen apple tree in.” Draco replied, ticking the activities off on his fingers. “Gathering mistletoe. Then we’ll use it all to get ready for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? It sounded like you were getting ready for Christmas.” Harry looked over at the wizarding calendar hanging on the wall. The number twenty stood out in bright green. “Christmas is days away yet.”

“Yes, Harry.” Severus said, finally joining the conversation. “Christmas is days away. However, Yule is tomorrow.” Moving over to join Harry and Draco at the counter, he quietly added, “Draco and I thought you might enjoy a traditional Yule.”

“Like a family?”

The voice was the antithesis of the man, so small and childlike. If Severus had not seen Harry’s mouth moving he would never had thought it was coming from him. Ignoring the two outsiders in the room, Severus stood behind Draco, situating them both between Harry’s thighs, and said, “We are a family, Harry. The three of us are very much a family. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are an extension of our family, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Draco confirmed with a smile.

Ron and Hermione, witnessing for the first time just what Harry saw in the two Slytherins said, “Yeah for us too, Harry.”

Harry leaned forward, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, and reached out to clasp Severus’ hand. His muffled voice, coarse with emotion, vibrated against his hiding place. “Then we need to go…go do all that stuff Draco listed.”

“Get down then and let’s go.” Ron demanded with a chuckle. “And, mate, don’t ever tell me what Malfoy was enjoying so much on that counter.”

Tracking through the small wood, Severus explained the basics of Yule to the two that were Muggle raised. “Yule is the celebration that marks the shortest day of the year, with the sun rising and setting at its most southerly points. It is a time of renewal and rebirth. Tonight at midnight, we will light the Yule log to burn throughout the next day.”

Severus answered all of Hermione’s questions about the traditions and ceremony as they collected everything they needed for decorating. Leaving the wooded area, they headed to the fallen apple tree as Severus said, “Tomorrow, after resting until afternoon, we’ll feast and have our ceremony at sunset.”

Harry and Severus were delegated to wrestling the trunk of the tree in the large fireplace in the library while the others floated the mistletoe, holly, and evergreen boughs to the kitchen table. “Severus,” Harry said, once the log was in place. “Is Yule the reason wizarding homes always at least one huge fireplace?”

“I wish, Harry, that it was the reason. But, just as Halloween and Christmas are celebrated at Hogwarts, many wizarding families have left the old ways and taken on the Muggle holidays and traditions,” the older wizard explained sadly. “Most homes have at least one oversized fireplace that is connected to the Floo. It certainly makes using it easier on families.”

During the day, the group worked to decorate every room in the house. Not even Severus’ lab was spared from the greenery. The tops of windows and doors sported evergreen boughs mixed with red ribbons and magical spheres of silver and gold. The moving sprigs of mistletoe, shiny white berries reflecting the fairy lights, migrated from wizard to witch to wizard, giving Harry many excuses to chastely kiss Severus and Draco throughout the day.

Just before midnight, everyone gathered in the library to light the Yule log. “Can we leave the decorations up until Christmas,” Harry asked, green eyes dancing with an unusual happiness.

Severus took one look at Harry and knew he’d keep the damn decorations up all year if it would keep _that_ bright aura surrounding his Master. “Of course,” he replied. Making a snap decision, he added, “We’ll add a Muggle Christmas tree after Solstice if you’d like.”

“I’d like that.” His smile brightening even more, he added, “I’d like that a lot.”

“That is settled then.” Severus moved to the fireplace to begin the lighting of the Yule log. “Starting the flame, I add my wishes of strength for us all.”

“Adding to the flame, I add my wishes of safety for us all.” Harry stepped back to close Severus’ side.

Draco walked to the fireplace, adding his flame and wish, “Adding to the flame, I add my wish of prosperity for us all.” He flanked Harry’s other side, knowing that for Ron and Hermione to step up now, to add their flame, would show their true support and love for Harry.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who moved first. “Adding to the flame, I add my wish for peace for us all.”

Tears sparkling behind her eyes, Hermione finished the lighting. “Adding to the flame, I add my wish for joy for us all.”

Severus felt more of the wall around his heart crumble as he watched the Yule log flicker brightly. It had been years since he’d celebrated a proper Yule. “For you Harry, the oddest combinations of people will become bedfellows.” Turning to the others in the group, he said, “The table is prepared. Join me in celebration, please.”

“When did that get here?” Ron asked, eyeing the table hungrily.

“The fondness you have for food prompted me to obscure the table until the lighting was complete.” Severus answered drolly, causing laughter to erupt from the small group.

“Smart move, Sir,” Ron replied, a true Weasley smile reaching all the way to his eyes for the first time around Severus and Draco. “Shall we?”


	20. Chapter 20

Harry stirred awake early in the afternoon. The night before had been long. After the lighting of the Yule log at midnight, the five of them spent hours eating and talking and laughing. It was well past three in the morning, closer to four, before they all had called it quits and retired to their rooms. Snuggled deep in the cocoon Severus and Draco created, Harry found an inner peace. Every morning he woke loathing the minute they had to actually get out of bed and leave this serenity behind.

“Good afternoon, Harry.” Severus’ deep voice vibrated along his spine before a soft kiss was pressed along his neck. Severus had recently become comfortable with initiating simple touches. He was still closed around everyone except Draco, something that Harry appreciated and hated in turn. “Did you sleep well?”

Harry snuggled further back into the tall frame behind him. “Yes,” he whispered, enjoying the quiet closeness with his bond mate. “Did you?”

Severus pressed more kisses along Harry’s shoulders. “I always do when you are near by.”

The admittance caught Harry off guard. Severus usually never commented on any aspect of the bond. “I’m glad to hear that.” Harry’s breath hitched as long, potion stained fingers danced over his chest, teasing Harry’s body into full arousal. “Um, Severus, not complaining or anything, but…”

Severus chuckled softly. “Draco and I had a long talk while your were greeting Granger and Weasley. We both agree that always running to a different room to be with you has become a bit ridiculous.” Severus bit lightly on Harry’s shoulder, stopping to sooth the small sting with his tongue. “Unless,” he added more timidly, “you would rather keep things as they are.”

He’d been waiting for Severus and Draco to decide this, praying for it if the truth were told. He never anticipated hearing about it quite this way but he sure as hell wasn’t going to object. Harry moaned as his pyjama bottoms vanished and Severus’ length settled between his bare thighs, every movement deliciously brushing the heavy cock against his perineum and balls. “No, no. This is good,” he gasped as another wave of longing pulsed through him.

Severus wrapped a hand around Harry’s erection, dragging his thumb across the leaking head. “Is this good, too?” The amusement in Severus’ voice was almost completely hidden by need.

“Yessss.” Harry hissed, pushing harder into the tight grip. “Gods, yes.” Harry flexed his thighs, tightening the pressure on Severus’ cock. “Don’t you dare stop now, Sev.”

With Harry’s head thrown back on the shoulder behind him while his hands grasped at the sheets, flexing in and out of tight fists, the two moved in tandem. The silence was only broken with grunts and sighs of pleasure as they slowly worked towards completion.

Growling deep in his throat, Severus’ thrusts sped up before he erupted between Harry’s thighs. The moist heat hitting Harry’s sac, along with the rapid tugs on his dick, sent him over the edge just seconds after his partner. Over their short pants for air, Draco drawled, “My Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so…so…fucking erotic in all my life.”

Cracking an eye open, Harry was surprised to see Draco cleaning himself up. He flashed his loopy grin and drawled, “Morning.” Holding out his hand, he asked, “You joining us over here?”

Draco wrinkled his nose, his forehead scrunching adorably, as he looked at the large wet spot in front of Harry. “Not until that is gone.” Flicking the wand they kept under the pillow, Draco scooted over to the now clean spot in front of Harry.

Dropping an arm over Harry, Draco let his fingers trail along Severus’ hip. “Good morning, Sev.” This, now that it was over, was the time that worried Draco the most. He had to convince Severus that there would be no ‘morning after’ regrets. He knew he had one shot, if Severus felt that he’d overstepped some invisible boundary this would never happen again. ‘And,’ Draco thought, ‘that would be a damn shame.’

Severus held his posture stiff, waiting for Draco’s hand to withdraw or the soft tone to change. When neither happened, he reached his own arm across Harry and pulled Draco closer to them. Fitted together like pieces to a puzzle, the three drifted back off with small smiles of satisfaction playing on their lips.

The trio dozed lightly for another hour before deciding that it was past time to begin their day. Stretching, Harry looked between the two men he loved. He could feel Severus’ apprehension earlier when Draco had moved in close to them. “Thank you. Both of you,” he said seriously. “I appreciate the effort you are making with this rather odd situation.”

“You are more than welcome, Harry.” Severus rumbled on his way to the bathroom. Turning back at the door, his nude frame silhouetted in the light, he added, “You have proven on many occasions to be worth any amount effort necessary.”

After showers, the group went downstairs to check on their guests and prepare for the Yule ceremony that night. “Before we start, Severus,” Harry asked as his stomach rumbled, “can we please eat something?”

Hermione tried to hide her amusement but failed miserably. “Wear you out, did they?” As soon as the words left her mouth, she buried her blushing face in her hands. “I’m so sorry. I have no idea where _that_ came from.”

Harry gaped at his friend caught somewhere between wanting to laugh at her embarrassment and wanting the floor to swallow him that instant. “Um, Hermione, are you okay?”

The bushy head shook back forth, never once lifting out of the temporary sanctuary. “Can we just pretend that did not happen?” The voice was muffled, barely audible, but the obvious begging pushed Harry into mobility.

“Of course. Draco, would you,” Harry continued as if nothing was amiss, “help me get some sandwiches pulled together? I’m sure I’m not the only one that’s hungry.”

Draco worked beside Harry, neither speaking a word. Quickly the table held a platter of sandwiches and a bowl of crisps. Adding cold butterbeer, Harry sat down in his usual spot and proceeded to eat heartily. Halfway through the meal, Hermione finally spoke again. “Harry,” she said, still blushing slightly, “did you ever ask about any type of effects a holly wand would have on your spell casting?”

Swallowing the last bite of his sandwich, he replied, “Damn it. I forgot all about that.” Turning to look at Severus, Harry explained their question. “Remember how the Ravenclaw Horcrux was hidden in a holly wand? Hermione said holly would suppress the magic of the Horcrux.”

Severus nodded his understanding. He figured he knew where this was going but waited to hear Harry out. “My wand is holly and phoenix feather. Since holly restrains magic to some degree, is it dampening my powers?”

Severus sipped his tea before answering. “The night I left Hogwarts,” a small grimace crossed the older man’s face, “I told you that you would be blocked again and again until you…”

Remembering the flight from Hogwarts well, Harry finished the statement, “…learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter.”* Harry looked at Severus, hoping there would be some clue in the depths of his black eyes. “I figured the mind closed was regarding Occlumency.”

“Correct.” The confirmation was all Harry was going to get until he thought about it a bit more. Severus had learned over the past months that Harry was bright, he just had have a few minutes to puzzle each piece out.

“Keep your mouth shut, keep your mouth shut…” Harry repeated the phrase, his eyes glassing over in contemplation. Harry was so engrossed he completely missed Severus waving Hermione to be quiet. “It sounds like I shouldn’t shout the spells I’m casting. If I don’t shout it and my mind is closed then no one will know what to block against.”

“Very good, Harry.” Severus congratulated before sending a smug smirk at Hermione. She really should have a little more faith in Harry’s intelligence. “How would you best achieve silent casting?”

“Umm,” Severus had yet to break Harry of the disgusting habit of prefacing his sentences with ‘umm’ when he was deep in thought, “most of the time I’ve done magic silently it was also without a wand. Usually when I was upset and wasn’t paying attention. Can you cast intentionally without a wand and words? Wouldn’t the spells be erratic?”

Severus’ eyebrow shot beneath his fringe. He hadn’t expected such a question so earlier into their conversation. He guessed even he could still be surprised by Harry’s intelligence. “Every witch and wizard is capable of wandless magic. As you mentioned, it is usually when emotions are running high. However, if your innate magical strength required the use of a holly wand at age eleven I would venture to say that, with training, you will be able to cast wandlessly and, thus, silently with extreme accuracy.”

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, a frown marring his brow. As he held the pose, his bottle of butterbeer shook slightly then, even if just a fraction of an inch, slid towards him. “Harry!” Hermione shouted ending Harry’s self imposed experiment early.

Draco saw the anger rising in Harry’s eyes. Trying to cut it off, wanting their Yule to be argument free, he quickly said, “Harry, perhaps it would be better for you and Severus to work on that during practice.”

“Draco is right, Harry.” Severus pushed his chair back, silently cursing the Granger girl for her ill-timed interruption, and then cleaned his place setting before facing the table again. “We need to get ready. Sunset is in just an hour.” With that announcement, he swept out of the room, robes billowing around him.

 

 

The library had a different, almost mysterious, air about tonight. Harry noticed the deeper, more meaningful, magic as soon as they crossed the threshold. The room was scented with the sharp smells of cinnamon and mint blended with the softer, more feminine, fragrance of roses. Underneath the three bold aromas was the woodsy, natural tang of pine. The tables and wing back chairs, along with the love seat, had been removed. The bare hardwood floors danced with the reflection of the burning Yule log, the only source of light throughout the house.

Directly out from the fireplace, a circle of interwoven silver and gold light sparkled. At the center waited two unlit candles. Harry knew that one was the Goddess candle, to be lit first just after opening incantation, and the other, the God candle, would be lit before the circle was closed. He said a quick prayer that he wouldn’t forget his part to play in this; after all the work Severus and Draco went to, he didn’t want to let them down. If he was honest, he had to admit he didn’t want to let himself down either.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Severus stood just outside the circle. Gently he moved Hermione into place at the northern point of the circle. Facing inward, Severus began the ritual invocation for their ceremony. “Ancient Mother, I look for your opulence, but tonight naught but barren trees decorate the land. In this restful moment, let my spirit find healing.”

Stepping around the circle just a quarter turn, stationing Draco at the east, the deep baritone floated through the air. “Ancient Brother, I look for your winds, but tonight they are still. In this quiet darkness, help me find inspiration.”

At the south, directly across from Hermione, Severus situated Ron. “Ancient Father, I look for your fires, but tonight the embers only begin to glow more brightly. May this gentle warmth temper my spirit.”

With his hands on Harry’s shoulders, Severus led him to the western point. Not letting go of his bond mate, Severus said, “Ancient Sister, I seek your glistening tears, but tonight they are frozen. Beneath this cool blanket, let my emotions find stability.”

Letting go of Harry, Severus moved to the center of the circle. Lighting the large silver candle, he said, “Ancient Ones, I seek your face, but tonight darkness surrounds. Help me find your spark within to guide my path. Beginning with the North, let us rid ourselves of the negative.”

As one, everyone turned to face north. It was time to purge away negative characteristics. Since learning of this portion of the ritual, Harry had played his options over and over in the back of his mind. It wasn’t that he couldn’t think of any, it was that he had found himself finding too many. His possessiveness, his anger, his need for control. As his list grew, he became morose, filled with a loathing of who he was. Ensconced between Severus and Draco, surrounded by love and safety, Harry was able to voice his concerns.

He poured his fears out, along with his tears, in a purging of his soul. Instead of being laughed at, he’d been held and reassured. The traits some saw as negative, like his possessiveness, others saw as endearing. He realized that he’d let the voice of others dictate his opinion of his own self worth. Worst of all, it had been outsiders that he let define him. He’d not once asked Draco or Severus for their opinion until every one else had overwhelmed him.

As directed, Hermione started the banishment of the negative. “I call to the darkness. Come embrace my need for approval. Take them to yourself and let me be happy with what I am. I release them. As the sun climbs in the sky, take these things with you in retreat, never to return to me again.”

“I call to the darkness. Come embrace my arrogance.” Having celebrated with a traditional Yule many times before, Draco didn’t miss a beat before he was making his statement. “Take them to yourself and let me learn the art of humility. I release them. As the sun climbs in the sky, take these things with you in retreat, never to return to me again.”

Harry waited to hear Ron’s declaration. The red head had mentioned that it was directed to Harry before they started tonight. “I call to the darkness. Come embrace my intolerance. Take them to yourself and let me be the friend I need to be. I release them. As the sun climbs in the sky, take these things with you in retreat, never to return to me again.”

“I call to the darkness. Come embrace my temper. Take them to yourself and let me learn the art of emotional control and direction. I release them. As the sun climbs in the sky, take these things with you in retreat, never to return to me again.” Harry released a deep cleansing breath when he finished, glad that _that_ particular task was over.

“I call to the darkness. Come embrace my paranoia. Take them to yourself and let me trust those who care.” Severus locked his black eyes on Harry’s. Trust. It was so much Harry’s issue as it was Severus’. “I release them. As the sun climbs in the sky, take these things with you in retreat, never to return to me again. Beginning with the West, bring balance, with the positive, to your right.”

Harry and Ron turned to face each other. Harry knew the ritual words to speak. “I call to the light. Come replenish Ron’s loyalty. Fill them with yourself and let them appreciate who they are. Bless them as you climb in the sky.” Harry smiled softly at his best friend.

Ron mouthed ‘thank you’ before turning to Draco. Severus’ placement around the circle had been intentional, Harry realized. He’d placed those with issues that needed some resolving side by side. “I call to the light. Come replenish Draco’s bravery. Fill them with yourself and let them appreciate who they are. Bless them as you climb in the sky.”

Draco took the blessing with a tinge of pink on his neck and a simple half-bow before turning to Hermione. “I call to the light. Come replenish Hermione’s cleverness.” Draco smiled. Not one of the pasted on pretend smiles usually saved for anyone outside his family but truly smiled, letting Hermione know that this was a quality he admired in her. “Fill them with yourself and let them appreciate who they are. Bless them as you climb in the sky.”

The toothy grin he got in return showed that she had accepted his compliment in the spirit it was given. As she turned to the center of the circle, to Severus, her eyes were suspiciously bright. “I call to the light. Come replenish Severus’ strength. Fill them with yourself and let them appreciate who they are. Bless them as you climb in the sky.”

Severus stared at Hermione long after the words ended. Harry and Draco could see the mask he wore breaking a little. Finally, he gave her a half-bow of appreciation and turned to Harry. His voice was deeper, running high with emotion. “I call to the light. Come replenish Harry’s compassion. Fill them with yourself and let them appreciate who they are. Bless them as you climb in the sky.”

Holding Harry’s gaze, Severus immediately started closing the circle. “Spirit of the West, thank you for cleansing body, mind and spirit. As you go from this place, likewise purify the Earth.”

Moving in opposite from the beginning, Severus faced Ron and said, “Spirit of the South, thank you for this warmth of body, mind and spirit. As you go from this place, likewise generate love on Earth.”

He quickly moved through the paces of facing Draco and then Hermione. “Spirit of the East, thank you for this stillness of body, mind, and spirit. As you go from this place, likewise bring peace on Earth. Spirit of the North, thank you for healing me in body, mind, and spirit. As you go from this place, likewise heal the Earth.”

“Ancient Ones, thank you for the turning of the Wheel that enlightens the body, mind and spirit. As you go from this place, likewise edify the Earth.” As he finished the last word, Severus tilted the Goddess candle to light the remaining one. As the God candle flared to life, all of the other lights and fireplaces in the house flickered into existence, casting the shadows of darkness from their home.

The magic washed over them all in the ensuing silence. As the last of the powerful influx trickled away, Harry whispered, “Wow.” The words seemed to break the force that holding everyone in place. Draco and Severus took long strides and wrapped Harry in their arms just a Ron pulled Hermione in close.

“Is it always like that?” Hermione asked, still somewhat dazed.

Draco answered from his place at Harry’s side. “Only if those involved are sincere in their blessings.”

As the group moved to the feast waiting downstairs, Harry thought about Draco’s words. For the magic to be that strong, that moving, his little family really was growing closer together. ‘Who’d have ever thought,’ he smirked to himself, ‘Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape making magic with Gryffindors.’

Harry gasped with delight when they stepped into the sitting room. In the middle of the double window stood a Christmas tree waiting to be decorated. Boxes of brightly colored baubles were stacked around the base of the tree. “Where did all that come from?”

“You mentioned it last night.” Severus had a full blush blazing up his neck when Harry looked at him.

It took Harry only two long steps before he had the man wrapped in an embrace. “Severus, thank you. Thank you so much for all of this.”

Instead of pulling away, the long pale arms circled Harry’s waist and drew him in tighter. “You’re welcome, Harry.”

Harry waited half a beat before he shouted, “Well come on then, let’s decorate.”

 

 

Harry listened to Draco’s deep, even sounds of sleep. The feast was over. The clean up was done. It was time to rest with his family. Harry waited every night to hear the soothing hum of his lover resting before closing his own eyes for the day. Prodding the bond, he knew Severus, though relaxed and still, with one arm over Harry’s waist, was awake. “It wasn’t my compassion that made me trump the bond.”

“If not, then what?”

Harry, pulling Draco next to him, pushed deeper into Severus’ embrace. Fitted together again between Severus and Draco, he said, “My love. I just didn’t recognize what it was at the time.”

“Love?” The tone was full of disbelief. In that moment, Harry realized that while he did indeed love Severus Snape he had never once said the words out loud. He said them to Draco, heard them in return, all the time. 

“I love you, Severus Snape.” Harry said tenderly into the dark room.

“And, I…I … I love you, Harry,” came the stammered reply.

Draco snorted softly. “’Bout time the two of you admitted that. Can we please go to sleep now?”


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione and Ron Apparated to the Burrow late in the afternoon following Yule. The ceremony the night before had changed the dynamics of all of the relationships in the house. There was still tension between Ron and Draco, but it was remarkably less. Harry was thankful for any little reprieve he got from his best mate fighting with his lover. “Harry,” Draco called through the house. “Severus and I would like to talk to you.”

The serious tone had Harry meeting them in the sitting room, abandoning his plan to stop in the kitchens first. “What’s up?”

“Lucius.” Severus said without preamble.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he questioned, “What about him?”

Draco poured a measure of scotch for each of them before sitting down with a heavy sigh. “I want…” He stopped mid-sentence and looked at Severus. “When the bond was broken, did it hurt?”

“Immensely.”

Draco nodded as if that was the answer he expected to get. “When the Dark Lord dies, do you think that is going to be painful for his marked followers?”

The question helped Harry to figure out what Draco kept dancing around. “You want to find a way to save your father?”

“I want to give him an option. He’ll never get out of Azkaban. We all know that.” Draco sounded more like a little boy lost than the young adult he was. “But I don’t want him to have that painful death, either.”

“So what are you suggesting, Draco,” Harry asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I want to give him the option to leave this world on his terms.” Draco’s eyes were pleading for Harry to understand. “I know he will die soon, Harry. If not peacefully in his sleep then harshly, in agonizing pain, the day you kill the Dark Lord.”

“Severus,” Harry said. “Do you have any ideas on how Lucius can be helped?”

Severus swirled the scotch, watching the liquid dance in the firelight. “There are very few potions that would provide a peaceful death. Because the guards scan all incoming mail, it would have to be delivered by hand.”

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes running various scenarios over in his head. He appreciated the fact that both of his companions gave him space to think, to ponder this type of thing on his own. “Since we don’t know when the final battle will take place,” he started, sitting back up, “the sooner the better, right?”

“Yes.” Draco replied. He shook his head. Once again, he was preparing for the death of a parent. This damnable war was beginning to cost him too much. Throwing his glass into the fireplace, Draco screamed out. “I shouldn’t have to do this.”

Harry and Severus rushed to the shaking man and engulfed him with their presence. “You’re right, Draco.” Severus’ voice was soft, like he was trying to coax a skittish animal to him. “Neither of you should have to do the things you’ve been forced into. Look at me.”

When Draco finally raised his head to meet the Potions master’s eyes, Severus continued, “You are but trying to give him the same peaceful death that I gave to Narcissa. Can you live with yourself if you do not give him that?”

“No.” The word was nothing more than a whisper.

“How long have you been thinking about this, Draco,” Harry asked, feeling that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

The sheepish look on Draco’s face, combined with Severus’ raised brow, confirmed the answer was bad before any one said a word. “Since the bonding.”

“In the name of Morgana, Draco,” Harry snapped out. “That was over a month ago. What in the hell took you so long to bring it up?”

The blush stealing up Draco’s cheeks did nothing but irritate Harry more. “I was afraid that…” He took a deep breath then rushed the words out quickly, “I thought that since you don’t like Father you wouldn’t care how he died.”

“ **WHAT?** ” Harry roared. He took a step back, away from the two Slytherins staring at him worriedly. In a quieter tone, he gritted his teeth and ground out, “You’re right. I don’t like your father. But I love you.”

Harry spun on his heel and moved to the door. Looking back, he said, “Make the damn poison, Severus. I’ll deliver it.”

“Harry.” Draco called. “I’m sorry…”

 

Harry cut him off with a glare. “I’m sure you are. I thought you trusted me, trusted us. You need to figure out what it is you really want Draco. I’ll not play these games. Not now. Not ever.” Harry left them in the sitting room, the Christmas tree so lovingly decorated the night before standing in direct contrast to the isolation rolling off the three of them in waves.

Harry retreated to the basement to be alone. As soon as the warded door slammed shut, he called out hex after curse after hex until his anger bled away. Once he stopped seeing red, the anger faded to leave only the hurt behind. Harry sat down to ponder the madness of his relationship with Draco.

He didn’t understand why Draco hadn’t trusted him with this. The man should have known that Harry would not have let his father die that way. Not if there was a way, outside of transferring the bond to him, that he could stop it. True enough, he didn’t like Lucius Malfoy. Not even in the ‘possibly my future father-in-law’ sense. “It’s not like I’m a beast,” he complained to the empty room.

“I love him, damn it.” Finally the tears came. “I love him. And he doesn’t trust me.”

“Not quite true, Harry.” Severus’ deep purr shocked Harry. Jumping up, he started wiping his face as if the sight of his tears made him a lesser person. “You need to put yourself in his shoes, for just a moment. You have made no bones about not trusting any one. Not even the two men you share your bed with.”

“Point.” Harry gave him credit for that. He had said, on numerous occasions, that he trusted no one. “However,” he asked, his voice rough from yelling, “have I ever denied him anything, Severus? Anything at all?”

“Yes. You would not bond with him.” Severus replied as he settled on the floor next to Harry. “He interprets that to mean that you don’t really want him.”

“That’s barmy.” Harry declared. Shaking his head, Harry continued, “I bonded with you right then because it was necessary. There is no way I’m tying any one else to my life until that maniac is dead. Your circumstances were totally different.”

“I understand that.” Severus replied. Reaching a hand out to Harry, offering the comfort of touch, he added, “It is Draco that does not see it that way.”

Pushing off the floor, Harry said, “You need to go. The potion needs to be made. I reckon if I know Lucius Malfoy at all, you and Draco will both need to write a letter for me to give him. Otherwise, he’ll never take the damn thing.”

“Of course.” Severus was stung by Harry’s rejection at his offer. “I’ll just leave you to yourself then.”

“Severus,” Harry said softly. “I appreciate the offer. I do. But it is taking everything I have right now to keep my feelings from overloading the bond. If I touch you, in the least way, I’ll flood you with all of this.”

Severus wondered how many times Harry closed his end of the bond. He knew when they were intimate with each other that the feelings flowed through the bond, enhancing every touch to the point of delirium at times. “You close the bond often?”

Harry sighed. Now Severus’ feelings were hurt. Could this day get any worse? “No. Outside of when Draco and I are alone, this is the first time. I didn’t think you would appreciate my anger interfering while you were brewing.”

The relief Severus felt hit Harry like a truck, tempering some of his negative feelings. “I would request that you do not close the bond, Harry. You’ve demanded I not hide from you. Please repay that in kind.”

Slowly Harry opened the bond. Severus’ eyes widen fractionally as the hurt bled through to him. “I’m sorry, Severus. I was simply trying to protect you.” Severus nodded his understanding that Harry had not blocked him out of malice.

“I know, Harry. I’ll speak with Draco.” Severus said as he headed to the door. “Perhaps, while your emotions are running so high, you should try some wandless casting. Do not over tax yourself by attempting silent casting yet. Wait until you have someone with you.”

“I know not to drain myself, Severus.” Harry said petulantly.

 

“I have to remind you of these things. You’re a Gryffindor.” Severus replied, as if that explained it all. With a snort, Harry decided that maybe it just did.

For the rest of the afternoon, late into the night, Harry practiced casting wandlessly. In the beginning, his magic would tingle through him and the weak spell would die out before it was three feet away from him.

His anger, boiling just under the surface, came rushing to the forefront again. This time it was directed at himself. He had to learn how to do this and right now, he couldn’t levitate a Knut much less slay a Dark Lord.

The anger helped. After the first few full strength casts, calling the magic became easy. Controlling the direction of the spells, though, was a nightmare all its own. By the time he’d exhausted himself, he had a modicum of control over the spells. He wasn’t still ducking curses that ricocheted off the mirrored wall at least.

Covered in sweat, Harry cast Tempus. He was surprised to find he’d been in the basement for over six hours. He debated going upstairs, showering, and climbing in bed with Severus and Draco. He wanted to go to them. Desperately. The more he thought about it though, the more he thought everyone could use some time alone. Besides, only Severus had come to find him; Draco had stayed away all day.

Harry took a quick shower in the training room. Walking about in just a towel, he gathered what he’d need to get a passable night of sleep. Using his wand, he transfigured one of the cushions into a small cot with minimal bedding. Kicking the fireplace up a notch, Harry settled down for a night alone.

Harry woke the next morning still tired from the restless night spent away from Severus and Draco. Wrapping up in the sheet, he tiptoed upstairs to get dressed and, hopefully, find a Pepper Up potion to down. Pushing the bedroom door open, Harry was shocked to find it empty, the bed still neatly made as if no one had spent the night in it. Throwing on the first thing he came to, pyjama pants and his robe, he went in search of Draco and Severus.

He found Severus first, curled beneath the blankets in the bed where they’d first made love, hugging the extra pillow against his chest as a stand in for the body he’d come to expect. Creeping over to the bed, he brushed the dark hair back. Trying not to disturb the sleeping man, he whispered, “I never meant to cause such a separation. You should have slept in our bed last night.”

“As you should have.” The sleep laden voice replied.

“Shhh. Go back to sleep, Severus.” Harry said. “It’s early yet.” Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead and went to back to the door.

“Go find Draco, Harry,” Severus said before rolling over. “He needs to know you are not upset with him.”

 

“I will, love.” Closing the door with a soft snick, he moved down the corridor to the room that had originally been his to share with Draco, a time that seemed so far away now…almost another lifetime.

Draco was awake, standing out on the balcony watching the sun break over the trees. From the dark circles under his eyes, Harry doubted Draco’s night held more than a couple of hours of sleep. “Draco?”

Draco turned away from the railing. “Hey.”

At the same time, both men blurted out, “I’m sorry.” Hearing the words being spoken at the same time propelled them both to step toward one another. Sharing a quick kiss, Harry perched on the side of the bed to talk.

A couple of hours later Severus found the two in the kitchen, making brunch and laughing. “I assume this display means I will not have to endure sleeping alone for a second night?”

“I don’t know,” mischief sparkled in Harry’s eyes, “are you going to insist on bringing your snuggle pillow with you?”

“Funny, Potter,” Severus growled. Deep down Severus was glad to see this side, the annoying, rule-breaking side, of Harry return. The stress of war was hard on all of them. Harry, though, bore the brunt of it as their leader; he was a good, better than good, leader, something the Potions master would admit to only under the use of Veritaserum. Harry’s age belied his ability, a fact that had foiled the Dark Lord on more than one occasion.

A nondescript owl flew to the kitchen window, interrupting the playful banter. Leaving the two younger men to the cooking, Severus read the rolled parchment between sips of tea. “Harry, do you know what the Muggle holiday Boxing Day is?”

Harry stopped to think about it for a minute. “Something about gifts for the people who delivered the stuff to the house during the year. The post, the newspaper, the milk and eggs; that kind of stuff. In primary school we used to make up food boxes for the needy.” Harry watched the falling snow intently, refusing to look at either Severus or Draco as the memory coursed through him. “I remember Aunt Petunia refusing to provide any canned foods for the packages my classes made. Said taking me was charity enough.”

No one said anything after Harry finished. The uncomfortable silence was finally broken when he shook free of the memory. “Why ask about a Muggle holiday, Severus?”

Motioning to the letter he’d dropped on the table, Severus said, “It appears that Miss Granger believes that it could be used to get into the orphanage. Knowing now what Boxing Day entails, I would have to say that she is right. We could deliver boxes of food and games. The silly bint that showed me through the place would insist that you all see the children open the games.”

Harry noticed that Severus left Narcissa’s part in the exploit out completely. He wondered, not for the first time, at just how they, all of them, had found their way to one another carrying the burdens each of them had. “Then we need to get Muggle foods and games. I can send Hermione some money…”

Harry’s voice trailed off as he left the kitchen to get his moneybag. “I hope she can exchange the Galleons for Muggle notes,” he said when came back in to the room. “Let me scribble a letter to her and send the owl off.”

Adding jams to the table, Draco asked, “When is this Boxing Day, Harry?”

Harry tried to recall the exact date of the holiday. “It’s the first working day after Christmas. Usually the twenty-sixth.” Harry looked at Severus, his bond mate’s eyes confirming his thoughts. Shifting his gaze to Draco, he took in the grey eyes filled with silent tears just waiting to fall. “You want me to see Lucius today.”

A statement, no question to it at all. He knew that Draco, once the decision was made, would want to get it over with as quickly as he could. It gave him less time to rethink his choice. Draco nodded sharply, blinking furiously to keep the tears from spilling.

Harry looked at Severus, silently asking if all would be in order, namely the potion, if he were to go today. “Go write your letter to him, love. I’ll go when you’re finished.”

Draco stopped in the doorway, without looking back he whispered, “Thank you, Harry.”

 

 

Harry stood on the craggy rocks jutting up around Azkaban. The intake process had been long and tedious. Everyone wanted to glimpse the Boy Who Lived. The fact that he was here to see a known Death Eater just fueled the response of the guards. “Mr. Potter,” an elderly looking guard called from the large wooden doors. “Prisoner 17253 is in the visiting room whenever you are ready.”

Without turning around, Harry snapped, “His name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. **Not** some bloody number.” Having made his point, Harry pushed past the open mouthed wizard and moved into the damp corridors of Azkaban. “Well come on…show me to him. I haven’t got all day to dally about around here.”

Harry knew he was taking his aggravation of the situation out on the guards around him but he just couldn’t be arsed enough to care. He was here, doing something for his lover, while his lover had been left crying in the arms of their third. The last thing Harry had time for was a meddlesome, condescending lackey. Opening the door, hinges creaking, he was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy smirking in amusement. “I dare say, Mr. Potter, you have spent too much time around Severus.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow. This was definitely not the reception he was anticipating. “Mr. Malfoy,” he bent slightly in greeting. Casting his wand about the room, he disabled the listening spells erected and added his personal silencing charm. This was one conversation that would not be listened on and reported to the masses.

Lucius’ estimate of the boy rose greatly as he matched the magic with the comments he’d overheard. Perhaps Narcissa had been right. The Potter brat did seem to be less Gryffindor-ish than he remembered from past meetings. Cutting to the chase, Lucius drawled, “To what do I owe this honor?”

Harry snorted. “You sound just like Draco.” Lucius’ eyes hardened at the easy mention of his son. Harry recognized it for what it was…concern for his offspring. “He is doing well, Mr. Malfoy. He has rebounded from Narcissa’s untimely death.” Harry pulled out the chair across from Lucius, setting the potions phial and the rolled parchments on the table. “Narcissa’s death was a great loss for all of us.”

The grey sparkled with wetness for just a moment. “Your sentiment sounds sincere. Was it, for you, a great loss?”

“It was. I don’t know how much she told you, but Narcissa and I had formed our own friendship before she passed.”

Harry was about to continue and add to the statement, when he was cut off, “Murdered, Mr. Potter. I watched the kidnapping from this very room. She did not simply pass on. She was hunted down and killed. Now, I ask again, what do you want?”

Harry silently pushed Severus’ letter to Lucius. “I think you should read that one first.” He knew that Severus had kept the letter to the point, explaining the predicted outcome for those bearing the Dark Mark. Pale eyebrows arching high had Harry wondering just what bit of personal information he was about to quizzed on.

“I want to see this bonding mark he mentions.” Harry swallowed the clipped words that he wanted to retort and pushed the sleeve of his robe up, leaving the tattoo open for inspection. Long, almost delicate looking, fingers traced the outline. “Have you added my son to your clan, Mr. Potter?”

“No.” He didn’t know where this line of questioning was leading. His gut said to be wary; said that the next few minutes would either make or break his relationship with Draco in this man’s eyes. He waited, like a chess match, for his opponent’s next move.

“Why not? The triumvirate would almost guarantee that you would be unstoppable.”

“The ‘almost guarantee’ is not enough for me to risk Draco,” Harry replied, watching Lucius closely, looking for the small unspoken signals the Malfoy family seemed to share. “There was no choice with Severus. The only hope we had to save him was to transfer the bond. Draco carries no one’s mark. Right now, he is safe.”

“Would he not be safer if he was bound to you?” Lucius was insistent, demanding more of an explanation. “As of now he is on his own, under no one’s protection. Yet you say you care for him, possibly even love him.”

Harry’s promise to not rise to Lucius’ baiting went out the window. “Did you not hear me? There is no guarantee that it would make me stronger. **That** , you great arrogant arse, means that should I be killed Draco would die with me. And…” Harry’s voice started to quiet. Lucius Malfoy was going to kill him right here in Azkaban. Deliberately calming himself, hoping to salvage what was left of this visit, Harry said, “I want him to live. I would rather him live without me than to die with me.”

Instead of the scathing rejoinder he expected, Lucius’ lips twitched to almost a grin. A look of approval flittered across the man’s face before he said, “Very well then, Mr. Potter.” Reaching out he said, “The letter from my son, if you will.”

 

 

Harry returned back to the cottage lighter in heart than he’d expected. He believed that once Draco read the letter from Lucius and viewed the memory of the entire meeting he would know he’d done the right thing. Not that knowing would make the inevitable death notice easier to stomach. “Hey,” he said softly to Severus, not wanting to wake the sleeping man in his arms. “Is he okay?”

“Better than I anticipated.” Severus replied. “How did everything go? Are you all right?”

“Yes. I believe that I really am.” Harry smiled as he stripped, preparing to join them in the bed. A quiet rest with the two of them sounded very appealing. “He kept the potion. He said that his message to Draco would explain everything.”

“Did you hex him, Harry?”

“Nope,” he answered solemnly. “We actually came to an agreement. He knows I’ll protect his son.”

Severus nodded as if he’d expected such a thing. “It will make it easier for him to do what he must.”

“I suppose that is true enough.” Harry kissed the back of Severus’ neck and possessively wrapped himself around the Potions master. “It would be nice if we could simply live for a bit instead of always doing what must be done.”

Severus waited until Harry dropped into slumber before letting himself relax into sleep. If nothing else, he would take the burden of watching over them away from Harry for just ‘a bit’.

 

 

Christmas was a quiet day. The three men spent time replaying Harry’s visit with Lucius with a few lighter, happier moments when they exchanged their private gifts. Just before the evening meal, a large affair Draco had used to take his mind off his father, Ron and Hermione returned. They came bearing not only bag upon bag of goodies for the orphanage but also the news of their engagement. There was no true shock since the people of Hogwarts had been betting on it for a while. Late into the night, snacking on a variety of holiday sweets, they all worked together, strategizing for the next day.

Harry was in an almost frantic state when they returned from the orphanage. Retrieving the Horcrux, Hufflepuff’s golden cup, from the display of the orphanages ‘success stories’, Harry had snorted at the thought of Voldemort being a success story, had been incredibly easy for the young wizard. The thought that he was thinking so similarly to the Dark Lord had caused him to lash out when they returned to the safe house. 

“I don’t want to turn into to him.” Harry screamed at the four people staring at him. “Don’t you get it? It was too easy. One simple thought, two fucking charms, and I had it in my hands.”

Severus stepped forward and wrapped his arms tight around Harry, whispering in his ear until the younger man calmed enough to actually listen. 

“I don’t want to be another Tom Riddle, Severus.” Harry finally broke down, the anger ebbing away to leave nothing but tears behind. “I just want to be me. Harry.”

“You could never be another Dark Lord. You have chosen your path already. You decided to help others, not hurt them. You decided to protect instead of attack.” Harry stopped fighting the deceptively strong arms holding him. Severus’ words called to the part of him that was a scared boy trying to fill big shoes. It reassured him like nothing else had so far.

“Harry, did it occur to you that the Dark Lord used lesser wards on this Horcrux because he felt it to be a protected Muggle environment.” Severus asked gently.

Harry shook his head in reply. “Of course it didn’t.” Severus snorted. “If you get nothing else from this bond, Harry, please let it be the ability to see **all** sides of an issue. You must stop reacting without thinking.”

Ron and Hermione quietly left the room, giving Harry time alone with Severus and Draco; sensing that they, the two men in Harry’s life, were the only ones, having been around Dark Arts, who could put his fears of himself completely to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry watched the clock; anxiously waiting for the minute they entered the New Year. The last week had been a walking hell for everyone. The shadow of Lucius’ impending death was noticeable in Draco’s quiet demeanor. Every owl that came had him tensing, silently steeling himself for the inevitable. So far, there had been no news from the wizarding prison.

They had decided as a group to celebrate the end of this year grandly. Food, music, and drink abounded but the atmosphere was still one of waiting. The past twelve months had been hard for everyone in the odd little family. Green eyes darted back, checking the time again. Harry wanted two things. He wanted the Dark Lord dead and gone and, right this minute, he wanted the year from hell to end even more. Obviously, seeing as the clock was at the final countdown, he was going to get one before the other.

Just before the chimes rang, signaling the beginning of a new day, two house elves popped into the room. The elves were rolling about the floor, arguing with each other in their high-pitched squeaking voice. “Harry Potter, is Dobby’s friend.”

“He is my Master.” Well. That had to be a first. Kreacher was claiming Harry as his master. 

“Both of you,” Harry roared in irritation, “will shut up now.”

The two elves backed away from each other, both refusing to let go of the tarnished jewelry between them. “Is that the locket?” Hermione asked, eyes wide with worry over possible hexes.

Kreacher sneered, as much as a house elf could, at her. “It be my Masters.”

“Kreacher,” the tone in Harry’s voice brooked no argument from the pointy-eared creature, “answer her.” When the elf appeared to be debating whether to follow the command or stage a silent revolt, Harry added, “Now!”

“It be the locket my Master wants.” Kreacher replied, disdain for Hermione dripping from every syllable.

Harry took the glass case Severus had retrieved when it was clear the elves had the Horcrux. “Put it in here, please.” Harry shared a look with Severus. They had them all now…every one of the six Horcruxes. He could kill Voldemort, really kill him, and end this madness. “You know what this means, right?”

“Where did you find this?” Severus asked the two creatures.

“The nasty man be stealing this from Master.” Kreacher replied, unsure of exactly what Snape was asking.

Dobby, having dealt with the former professor at Hogwarts, offered a more direct answer. “In the bad alley, Sir. Doing what Harry Potter asked of Dobby, we’s be looking everywhere.”

“Knockturn Alley?” Harry really wasn’t surprised that Mundungus had been lurking about with Dark wizards; the man reeked of illegal activity. “Where is the man?”

Dobby and Kreacher both started pulling their ears, a sure sign that a self-inflicted punishment was on the way. “I’m sorry, Harry Potter, Sir,” Dobby started. “He was sleeping but not sleeping.”

Harry looked at Severus, one brow arcing in question. The minute shake of Severus’ head told Harry that the older wizard was just as lost in the explanation as he was. Finally, Draco stepped forward. He usually tried to _not_ talk to Dobby. The resemblance between him and his father usually sent the elf spiraling out of control. “Was he asleep or not, Dobby?”

“Not sleep,” Kreacher added, hoping to please his Master’s lover. “He didn’t be waking.”

“He’s dead?” Ron asked. When the little elf nodded, Ron rolled his eyes and added, “Why didn’t you just say that?” Muttering about stupid house elves, Ron flopped back into the chair and damned them for showing up right then…he was just about to get his New Year’s kiss from Hermione.

Conversation moved around the sulking red head to more pressing matters, like Voldemort and how to finally destroy him. “You’ll have to attend every battle from here out, Harry.”

“I know, Draco.” Harry replied, his mind three steps ahead of his lover. “I need more dueling practice, Severus. And,” he looked to Hermione and Ron, “I think that we would benefit from everyone practicing more as a unit.”

Severus quirked a brow at Harry; there had been many improvements in his skills since, none of which he’d yet to share with Granger or Weasley. Having them attend their dueling practice would definitely open that door wide open. “Yes, yes. I know, Severus.” Rubbing a hand through his hair, Harry said, “It’s time they were brought into the entire plan. They need to know what I can do… what we have decided to do. If for no other reason than to be able to seek us out on the battlefield.”

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together; reminiscent of how she looked studying for O.W.L.S. The look flooded Harry with a wave of nostalgia; he missed the simplicity of his life before Dumbledore died. He shook free of the feeling, reminding himself that while his life had seemed simple it had also been full of lies and betrayal. “What have you been keeping from us, Harry?”

Harry meted out measures of Firewhiskey for everyone before settling in to update Hermione and Ron. “During practice Severus and I have been working on my wandless, speechless ability.”

“Of course you have. That was what we discussed, isn’t it?”

“Exactly, as we discussed. What you don’t know, is that while you two were gone I had a breakthrough and it has progressed quickly since then.” Harry’s blush and sheepish glance at Draco told Hermione far more than the words did.

“You got mad. At Draco, from the looks of it,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, we had a disagreement.” Draco left it there, refusing to air anymore of his private affairs in front of two Gryffindors, even if they were Harry’s best friends. “Since then, we have been working on a plan that would allow Harry to use his new abilities in an actual battle. Until he does, we won’t know what he truly is capable of.”

“But,” Ron joined in, the New Year forgotten with the strategizing, “you still need the wandless to be a secret. How are you planning to mask it?”

Draco leaned forward. This Weasley, the one that actually thought before he spoke, he could relate to, get along with. “We have decided the three of us will wear battle robes, a color unique to our group. Instead of fitted sleeves, they will hang down over our hands.” Draco gestured to the air just past his hands, showing where he expected the sleeve to finally cut off. “As long as Severus and I cover most of our wand, the commotion of the battlefield should do the rest. Plus, until we are sure of his ability in a true fight, we will all keep our hoods up.”

Ron grunted in agreement. “I think that the three of you should keep your identity hidden as long as possible, until we know Harry does well in battle. If the Order knows which fighter Harry is they would wonder why it wasn’t me and Hermione flanking him.”

Harry listened intently as his friend went on with his suggestions; it was a bit odd hearing himself referred to in the third person while he was right there in the room. “Keep the color of the robes bright. Not the blue that the Aurors favor but definitely nothing dark that could be seen as black. I’m sure that when it comes down to it, everything possibly Dark will be hexed.”

“I was going against anything red or gold because of the immediate affiliation with Gryffindor. There are some, like McGonagall, that would expect that.” Draco told Ron, deep into the discussion.

Harry snorted in amusement. It sounded too much like a Weasley and a Malfoy discussing spring fashions for him to take seriously. Figuring everyone would just let him know what he was supposed to wear, he tuned the two men out to focus on Hermione and Severus. “He has been doing very well controlling his magic. The first day was a bit wild but I think it had more to do with his emotion than his lack of ability.”

“Excuse me,” Harry cut in, “I am in the room, you know. No reason to talk around me.”

Hermione blushed at Harry’s accusation while Severus just raised an eyebrow at his mate’s childish petulance. “Perhaps then, Harry, you would like to take everyone downstairs for a display? Merlin knows we wouldn’t want to continue to leave you out of the discussion.”

Harry pushed out of his chair, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. Motioning for the others to follow him, he returned Severus’ look and muttered, “Prat.”

 

 

Harry looked up from his supper; he spied Errol, the Weasley’s family owl, frantically beating his wings as he flew toward the house. Moving to open the window, he wondered why he would be receiving post when Hermione and Ron had just left yesterday morning. They’d spent the days before term started practicing fighting as a unit. At Ron’s suggestion, Severus, Harry, and Draco continued to work as an apparently separate unit. Hermione and Ron, while working with the trio, moved at a certain pace away. It would work to keep others from making the connection from the trio to Harry Potter.

Harry jerked his plate out of the way, spilling a trickle of gravy, just as Errol tumbled across the table to a halt. Harry snatched the missive and began backing away from the table, heading quickly to the door. Over his shoulder he called, “Diagon Alley is under attack.”

Hastily, the three wizards donned their Slytherin green battle robes and progressed out the door to the Apparation point past the wards. “Draco, go to the entrance behind Madam Malkin’s.’ Draco nodded and popped out with the muttered command. “Side along, Harry.”

Harry landed, clutching Severus’ arm tightly, just behind the well-known robe shop in the center of the cobble-stoned alley. Falling into the practiced formation, the group silently made their way to the fully engaged battle, the sounds of shouting and screaming hurrying their pace. To the left, near the front of the stationary shop, Harry watched as Tonks, standing proud in her Auror robes, battled a dark cloaked figure. With one last shout, she bound him in magical ropes before shoving a port key in his hand. A tap of her wand sent the Death Eater, presumably, to the Ministry’s holding cells.

Severus pointed in the opposite direction, down past the entrance to Knockturn Alley going towards Ollivander’s Wand Shop. “The majority of his supporters are in this direction.” It was obvious that the _his_ referred to Voldemort.

“Then that is where we need to be,” Harry declared as he began casting wandless disarming hexes. He’d promised himself, after the fight to retrieve Ollivander, that he would always use the minimum amount of force needed. He saw no reason to hurt people, even if they were Death Eaters, indiscriminately.

Draco and Severus took their positions, to the left and right of Harry respectively. Together the three were a commanding presence immediately felt by the people around them. As they wove their way through the crowd, witches and wizards stopped, watching and waiting. Everyone was curious as to who the three hidden fighters were, whose side they fought on.

It became clear as only Death Eaters and those fighting beside them were removed from the game…the mysterious ones were fighting on the side of the Light. It was just as obvious, at least to those trained in combat, that these three were connected. Flawlessly, they moved toward targets, shifting perspective and direction as one.

Drawing closer to Gambol & Japes, Harry was finally able to see the wand shop. Death Eaters were tearing down the walls to the ancient store, searching the ruins of the business and fending off attacks in tandem. “My Gods…” Harry murmured, witnessing the destruction. “They are out of control.”

“Indeed,” Severus replied. He agreed whole-heartedly. All of the Dark Lord’s minions were running about unrestrained. Catching a glimpse of a lone Auror in front of the building, Severus said, “Let’s move in. Shaklebolt is being overtaken.”

Just like the skirmish outside the Gaunt house, Harry fell into battle mode, working completely off of an instinct that proved right no matter how absurd the possibility. Draco stood, for just a second, mesmerized by the change in his lover. He was no longer being conservative in his casting. Using both hands, flicking them in the direction he wanted the curses to fly, Harry disarmed, or in a few instances physically disabled, twice as many Death Eaters as Draco and Severus combined.

The strength of the three concealed new comers had the Death Eater’s abandoning their quest at Ollivander’s. Severus caught snippets of statements as the Dark wizards rushed past them, skirting the edges of the alley, heading to the bowels of Knockturn Alley to Disapparate away.

“…who the hell are they…”

“…the Dark Lord said the Potter would be here…see either him…two friends…”

“…the Malfoy hair would…easy…spot…”

“…the traitor…kill…”

They were looking for them. He knew that they would be but to have it known that this entire battle, the complete devastation they were surrounded by, had been nothing but a lure shook him to his bones. The fact that they had played right into the Dark Lord’s plan was even worse. “Time to go. It was a…”

The words cut off as Severus saw a hex hurtling towards Harry. The bright pink of the light named it as a slashing curse. Not the version that Sprout taught in Herbology but a darker, more painful, scarring version. “Move,” he screamed as he pushed Harry to the ground, the hex grazing his cheek as he followed behind his bonded.

Draco cast a shield over the jumbled mass Harry and Severus made, protecting them as best he could while they struggled to their feet. “It was a set up. They are looking for Potter.” Severus declared loudly; loud enough not only for Harry and Draco but also for the Order members around to hear. He knew that some might be able to recognize his voice but it was a chance he had to take right then. They needed to know…this was Lord Voldemort’s new plan. Flush out the Boy Who Lived by destroying that which he holds dear.

Brilliant, really. Too damn bad they knew the truth now. Stepping over the bodies from both factions littering the stone ground, they made their way to the Apparation point at the furthest end of the shopping district, just behind the old junk shop. “Home?” Draco asked, worried about the amount of blood dripping down Severus’ cheek.

“Home,” Harry assured, wrapping an arm around Severus, carrying his weakening lover through the process of Apparation.

Severus slept quietly on the long couch; his cheek healing, for the most part, with the aid of a potion. The sound of Apparation had Harry and Draco untangling to peek from behind the front curtains, easily discerning who their guests were by the shock of red hair. Harry opened the door, finger across his lips, and ushered them to the library upstairs. “Hey guys,” he said, pulling them into a three-way hug. “Thank Merlin you’re both alright.”

“Where is Severus?” Hermione looked around the library again, as if they could hide the long, lank form of the Potions master behind a stack of books.

“He is resting. Right at the end they caught him with a hex.” Draco explained. “Of course, if he hadn’t pushed Harry down, we would have been pacing the halls of St. Mungo’s right now, praying for a miracle.” He knew that Severus and Harry both would get upset with him for telling this particular story; he felt, though, that Ron and Hermione needed to know that both of them, Draco and Severus, were willing to die for Harry.

“What,” Ron demanded, trying to keep his roar to a dull thunder. “What the hell were you doing, Harry, that caused you to almost be hexed?”

Again, Draco stepped forward to answer, which was just fine with Harry seeing as the blond brought up that damn subject to begin with. “The Death Eaters were going to Knockturn Alley. One of them turned at the last minute and threw the curse to Harry’s back. Severus pushed him down and fell on top of him. It caught just his cheek.”

“Where were the two of you?” Harry asked, deflecting the subject away from him. “They were specifically looking for any of the five of us.”

“We were staying close to Moody, at the Leaky Cauldron. Figured if we saw the green robes, we’d try to distract Mad-Eye from seeing you three.” Ron replied. His pallor was a frightening white, making his freckles stand out all the more, after hearing that they all were main targets now.

Hermione opened her bag, thrusting a special edition copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at Harry. “Well, not to make matters worse, but you might as well deal with it all at once.”

With Draco leaning over the chair back, Harry unfolded the thin paper and fairly snarled when he read the headline.

**Where Was Harry Potter? Should We Be Calling Him ‘The Boy Who Fled’?  
Rita Skeeter, Correspondent**

“You have got to be kidding me,” Harry groused as he reread the blaring title. “The Boy Who _Fled_? Can she be any more ridiculous?”

“Oh yeah, mate,” Ron assured him, “she can. Just keep reading.”

**In the Death Eater raid on Diagon Alley this morning the gaping hole Albus Dumbledore’s death left in the Light’s forces was achingly clear. Representatives from the Ministry battled along side the infamous members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization begun by Albus Dumbledore himself, in the hours long period of mayhem and carnage.**

**Ollivander’s Wand Shop, completely destroyed, appeared to be the main target in this uprising. As many of you know, the wand maker was missing for over a year before his emaciated body, showing obvious markings of torture, was returned to his family just four months ago.**

**Throughout the entire disturbance, there was an obvious missing piece. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was not present. In an exclusive, this reporter brought you the story of Mr. Potter’s rash exit from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this past fall. His departure coincided with the kidnapping of Narcissa Black Malfoy.**

“Who is she getting reports from?” Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione both shrugged. Draco pursed his lips together, thinking about possible candidates. “She wouldn’t be below sneaking in, as we all know.”

“I know her Animagus form,” Hermione said, brown hair flinging as she shook her head. “I don’t think she would have taken the risk of being caught.”

“Besides,” Ron added, “that report is nothing compared to one of her first hand accounts.”

“True.”

Draco nodded his agreement with Harry. “Then look for someone who suddenly has extra spending money or an inordinate amount of new belongings. She isn’t above buying a story either.” Turning back to the paper, Harry finished the small article off.

**One has to wonder, if he left school due to the death of a Malfoy, known supporters of You Know Who, and now is missing from the battlefields, just where his priorities now rest. The boy, once a staunch supporter of Albus Dumbledore, has vanished right before the eyes of his classmates and friends.**

**There have been many reports from families with children in attendance at Hogwarts stating that Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, known best friends of Harry Potter, have not seen or heard from him in months. It is said that both teens have been showing bouts of extreme mood swings and rash outbursts of anger.**

**Did the death of Albus Dumbledore chase Harry Potter away from his friends and the Light? Were the rumors of his mental incompetence, brought to you by this reporter during his fourth year of schooling, truer than any of us believed? Has the wizarding world’s hope switched sides to stand by You Know Who or has he simply fled?**

**Only time will tell if we placed too much of our trust in an unstable teen.**

Harry didn’t know if he should laugh, cry, or kill the stupid bitch. “Hermione, you should have squashed her when you had her.”

Hermione sent Harry an evil grin. The look on the Muggle-born’s face sent a shudder through Draco. He’d never seen her look that wicked; not even the day she slapped him in third year. Leaning close to Harry’s ear, Draco whispered, “You have scary friends, Potter.”

Harry smirked, knowing first hand just how scary the witch could be. “You think my friends are scary, you should meet my lovers.”

The crack served its purpose as the laughter helped bleed the tension from the day out of the room. More light hearted joking abounded, most of it centering on the love lives of those in the room. Startling everyone out of their moment of teenaged goofiness, Severus’ deep voice resounded from the door. “If you all are over this inane conversation, perhaps we could discuss something more pressing.”

“Hello, love.” Harry greeted, completely unperturbed by his bond mate’s snarkyness. Blinking innocently, Harry asked, “What is more pressing than sex?”

Severus cocked one brow and drawled out, “Finding a more expedient way of alerting each other to battle locations?”

Harry flushed, embarrassed that they had not thought of the time being consumed using owls to carry messages. “Okay…that is somewhat more important. Ideas, then?”

Together the group threw out plan after plan. Thoughts of using Galleons, similar to the D.A. had been tossed rather quickly. The communication system had to accessible for everyone. Two-way mirrors met a quick end because one never knew who might be listening on the other end. Finally, Ron hit upon an idea that no one, not even Severus, could find fault with. House elves. Specifically, Dobby and Kreacher.

After calling the elves to him, Harry assigned Dobby to Ron and Hermione. Kreacher would be used to transport messages from the house to Ron or Hermione, keeping the snide little elf from having to take orders from the two he still showed open contempt for. With the latest problem handled, conversation moved on to Harry’s wandless performance in the face of battle.

The group soon broke up; Ron and Hermione headed back to Hogwarts, leaving the others to share a simple supper of soup and sandwiches. While Severus washed the few dishes an official looking owl arrived, a black parchment with a red seal grasped in his talons. Surprisingly, the bird flew straight to Harry.

Harry took the dropped parchment from his lap as the owl circled around and exited the window he just came in. Breaking the seal, he scanned the first few lines then called Draco and Severus over to the table. He shared a look with Severus, letting the man know with his eyes to be there for Draco. The news, while expected, was not good. Taking a deep breath, he read the missive aloud.

“Mr. Potter. During this evenings bed checks it was discovered that Lucius Malfoy had expired during the day. Per his instructions, his body is lying in wait for your retrieval in the prison infirmary. Please contact…”

Draco crumbled against Severus, silent tears sliding down his face. “I really am alone now.”

The parchment fluttered to the ground as Harry rushed to Draco’s other side. “Oh no, love. You’re not alone.”


	23. Chapter 23

Severus watched as Harry and Draco slept a potion induced sleep, Draco cocooned in his lover’s arms. One Severus had drugged because of his emotional turmoil, the other because of the amount of pure magic he’d used during the last seven days. The past week had been hard on all three of them but Severus, having buried friends before, coped better emotionally than the two men he’d let into his life and his heart.

Harry had gone to Azkaban the morning after the notice. Instead of the normal ease of retrieving the deceased, he was met with a group of officials from the Ministry and Order members all demanding to know _why_ he’d been called upon by the Malfoy family. It had taken three days of paperwork and conferences before the last requests of Lucius Malfoy were fulfilled.

Harry’s magical strength was suffering from the repeated Apparation for meetings combined with transfiguring Lucius’ tomb, a task he’d taken on out of love for Draco. The small battles that he’d engaged in with Death Eaters hadn’t helped matters. The only thing that would help them both was rest. Severus, devious Slytherin that he was, had laced their morning tea and promptly sent them back to bed. The fact that Draco had not noticed the potion proved just how mentally tired he was.

Severus waited patiently for them to wake knowing that when they did there would be hell to pay for his actions. If the rest gave them what they needed to survive in another confrontation then he would do it again…hell to pay or not. As if they knew he was there, green eyes blinked open. “What did you do?”

“Dreamless Sleep.”

“Why,” Harry asked. He didn’t sound upset, simply accepting.

“You both were drained. You would have gotten yourselves killed.” Severus stated. He refused to act as though he’d done something wrong. Taking care of his Master, whether Harry liked the term or not, was Severus’ responsibility.

“Did you join us?”

Severus shook his head. “One of us needed to be alert should something happen. I will take a nap this afternoon if I need more rest.”

Slowly, potion stained fingers wrapped around the calloused hand Harry held out to him. Harry tugged gently, bringing Severus to the bed next to him. “Take a nap, Severus,” he instructed. “I’m awake now.”

 

 

Severus crept down the stairs to find Harry and Draco working together on supper. The nap had been refreshing. As much as he hated to admit it, Severus needed rest, too. The war was picking up. Battles, small but still costly, were taking place all over wizarding Europe every day. Losses to both sides were guaranteed; Death Eaters would use the killing curse without thought, forcing the side of the Light to retaliate in kind. Shaking his head, he wondered how many more of their already limited numbers would die before the madness ended.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Severus sighed his thanks as Harry pushed a cup of steaming tea in front of him. “Have a good rest, Severus?”

“Yes, Draco,” he replied, waiting to see if the blond was going to harp on him about the sleeping draught.

Surprisingly, Draco did not. He whispered his thoughts and left the potion in the past. “Thank you, Severus. We both needed it.”

Severus nodded his agreement. “We have battles coming up, Draco. Battles that will require you and Harry to be at your best, mentally and physically.” He pushed away from the table, moving slowly from stiffness. “Speaking of which, if you are feeling better, we need to practice.”

The soft smile didn’t reach his eyes. Draco replied, “To quote Harry, I don’t really have a choice.”

When Dobby arrived bearing a parchment, the trio stopped casting volleys and used the time for a small snack while they read the note from Ron.

_Harry,_

_I don’t know if you have heard this yet or not. Hermione is saying not. But anyway, there is a lot of talk about Death Eaters planning to move against Hogwarts. According to Fred and George, the last Order meeting was all about how you left school and opened it up for attack._

_They said no one is buying into old McGonagall’s tripe, especially after she had to tell them all that you were destroying Horcruxes. We haven’t told them that you have them all. I thought if we did, she would start demanding that you come back to the castle. I thought you should know about all of it, for strategy reasons._

_Keep training, Harry, but don’t tire yourself out. The battle will happen any time now and you need to be rested._

_Tell Malfoy we were happy to hear that you finally got to bring his father home._

_~Ron_

“Well,” Harry said after the second reading, “that is interesting.”

Draco looked over at his lover, wondering just what he found so interesting. “What? We knew that eventually they would attempt another attack on Hogwarts.”

“I believe,” Severus answered, “that Harry finds the fact that Minerva is trying to blacklist him amongst the Order interesting. It should not be surprising, Harry.”

Harry stood, pushing his way to the backyard. “It’s not surprising. It just hurts.”

Severus held Draco back, giving Harry some time alone. No matter how the three of them were together, a part of Harry’s life had been ripped away after Dumbledore died. Harry was still Gryffindor enough to let it hurt him. Out loud, reassuring himself as much as Draco, he said, “He would not be our Harry if he didn’t let these things bother him.”

 

 

When Dobby announced the attack, Harry Apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could. The day they’d been waiting for and fearing had finally arrived. He was thankful that there had been a lull in activity, giving Draco time to recover from Lucius’ death a bit. The brush of Severus’ hand on his shoulder had Harry silently assessing the grounds of Hogwarts while they crept along the edge of the lake.

Death Eaters were literally pouring out of the hidden entrance by the Whomping Willow. No question where that bit of information came from…Wormtail. The silver-handed rat was the only one who would have told. Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George…they wouldn’t have given Voldemort the time of day, much less a way to get into Hogwarts undetected. Severus was the only other one, besides himself, that knew of the passageway. Wormtail. Once again the creature lived down to his Animagus form.

Curses reflected off the water, streaks of red and green lighting the darkened sky while screams of pain and direction filled the air. “Should we stay together?”

“Not this time, Harry. Either you or Draco needs to get inside and block the other tunnels.” Severus knew when he said it that Harry was not going to like the plan.

“Damn it, Severus. That should have been done long before now.” Harry ground out, ducking a stream of purple light coming towards him. “Is it really necessary? Is there any hope of saving Hogwarts from falling?”

Severus thought about the question. “I doubt we could save Hogwarts, Harry.”

“Then we would be sending one of us in for what?”

“To save the children.” Severus knew that Harry would never condemn innocent children. At least he thought he did.

“No, Severus.” Harry replied evenly. Seeing the confusion on his mate’s face he added, “That is McGonagall’s job. My destiny is to kill the Dark Lord. It’s not to save an old castle full of children. Look around…” Harry gestured to the people fighting. “She has almost everyone from 5th year and up out here fighting. Surely, the professors can handle the remaining years.”

Severus nodded. It was odd seeing Harry put that indifference into action. He’d feared that the man would die trying to protect someone else. “We still need to split up. Here the three green robes will stand out too much.”

Harry sighed deeply. Severus was right. “Damn it. You and Draco stay…”

“No way, Potter.” Draco finally joined the conversation. “One of us, preferably Severus, stays by you. I’ll locate Granger or Weasley.”

Harry growled at the command. “Damn it.” The useless curses made him feel marginally better. “Let’s move then. Severus, we need to get to the Willow and try to prod the damn thing back to life.”

Draco headed straight for the castle doors, determined to find Hermione in the melee. He offered up one prayer of thanks for his training before he flung his first curse at an unknown Death Eater, hoping deep inside it was his Aunt Bella.

Severus and Harry edged away from the lake, seeking the protection of Hagrid’s hut to shadow them to the Whomping Willow. Using the cloaking darkness, they both stopped every few feet to cast at unsuspecting combatants.

Studying the charmed tree, they tried to find a way to reset the movement charm. “Is it possible to do, Harry?”

Harry looked at the tunnel, placing in his mind how the system worked. “If Wormtail told everyone of the passage and how it works, there is probably nothing we can do to make it move again.” Stepping closer to the tree, Harry asked, “Is there a type of magical net we could place, Severus?”

He could tell from the sparkle in the older man’s eyes that he’d hit upon something “From that look, I’d say yes. Cast it, will you, we need to get out there and help.”

Severus quickly mumbled something low under his breath. Harry watched, waiting for the next form to come through. To his amusement, the next Death Eater was caught in the invisible net only to be hung upside down amongst the branches of the old tree.

Turning to the castle, Harry started moving forward, skirting through archways and openings, over the covered bridge to the cliffs lining the far side of the lake. “Where are we going, Potter?”

Harry pointed to a brilliant magic lighting the evening sky. “See that?”

“Of course, I see it.” Severus sneered. “What the hell is it?”

“Hermione.” Harry replied, smiling faintly. “I’d recognize that spell work anywhere.”

Fighting through the maze of people and castle, Severus asked, “You are sure?”

“Yup. She kept me and Ron tied up for almost eight hours one day while she nattered the whole time about studying for N.E.W.T.’s.” The memory was obviously a happy one. Severus rarely witnessed such a full smile from Harry about his past. “But, that spell…she used it that night. It’s a Confundus charm combined with something else. What she combines it with depends on her objective. She used a Cheering charm on me and Ron.”

Reaching the top of the walk, Harry was proved correct. Hermione, Ron, and Draco had moved into one their more practiced formations and were battling a group of Death Eaters ten strong. “They think Draco is me.” Harry gasped as the realization sunk in. “That damn prat set me up for this.”

Without answering, Severus moved in to help balance the odds. He’d known what Draco was playing at, knew that Ron and Draco planned this. If they could keep the Death Eaters busy thinking Draco was Harry, then Harry could have the freedom he needed to find the Dark Lord. Good plan… bad wizard to try it on.

Harry shook his head and followed his bonded into the fracas. He would deal with Draco and Ron later. Before he could step fully into the battle, Voldemort’s voice rang high and clear. “Well, well, well… who do we have here? Definitely **not** Potter.”

Draco stepped forward, hood draped around his platinum hair to effectively hide his identity. “Perhaps,” the Dark Lord continued, “if I were to start taking his friends one by one the Boy Wonder would appear.”

More witches and wizards from both sides ran into the clearing. Death Eaters easily outnumbered the Light. Seeing his chance, Harry moved in behind the Dark Lord, prepared to cast the killing curse to end this damn war. Pulling his magic in, he raised his hands. Before he could whisper the first syllable, ropes bound him in place.

Casting a sidelong look, Harry saw two of the Dark Lord’s followers, faces hidden behind their masks. They were directly in front of him and advancing quickly. Silently he started drawing his magic to him, wanting…needing…to break the binding magic.

Another Death Eater Apparated into the clearing, standing close to Voldemort. “The castle is empty and secure, my Lord. The wards have been completely dismantled.”

“Very good, Crabbe, very good. You have turned out to be a much better soldier than young Malfoy.” The Dark Lord looked at Draco’s covered form carefully, as if he knew it was his former recruit cloaked in its depths. “One bit of business left here and then we will inspect our new home.”

“We always should kill the Mudbloods first. Tell Potter he’s next.” With a careless wave towards Hermione, the Dark Lord muttered the killing curse and then Apparated away.

Harry lost his concentration, the ropes tightening around him as his thoughts flew to Hermione. He watched as the scene played out in slow motion, so much like the night Dumbledore died. He knew what was going to happen, knew exactly what Ron would do. He prayed that he was wrong…that Ron would have a plan to save them both. The red head jumped in front of the curse, protecting Hermione with his last breath. Harry screamed as he watched his best mate fall in a cloud of green light. **“RON!”**

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the shocked Hermione, whispering something in her ear. At the same time, Harry yelled to Severus, “Break these damn ropes, Severus. Get them both back to the house.” He scooped up Ron, his hood falling back to expose him to the remaining fighters, and Apparated directly to the dirt lane leading to the Burrow. Moments after he got his bearings, he heard another crack of Apparation.

Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight that met her. She’d known one of her children had died at Hogwarts. The watch she wore flashed red and ‘HOME’ the minute it happened. She should have known that it had to have been Ron. Harry would have made sure he was returned home a soon as possible. “Oh Ronnie.”

“Mrs. Weasley…” He let the words fade. He didn’t know what to say. ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t enough but how did one say ‘If I hadn’t been his friend maybe he’d be alive’.

“Bring him in for me, Harry?” She asked softly. “I’d appreciate the help right now.”

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry moved to the kitchen door, the one he’d run through many times with Ron or one of the other Weasley children.

“Hermione…” Mrs. Weasley had a look of horror on her face. “I have to…”

“Take care of Ron, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione is at my home. She knows.” The adrenaline of the fight, the only thing that gave him the strength to carry the dead weight of his friend, was ebbing away. Putting the body down on the kitchen table, Harry brushed the red hair back away from the pale, freckled face.

“He finally accepted it, you know,” she said quietly from the open door.

Harry started at the voice; he’d gotten so lost in his memories that he’d forgotten she was there. Never taking his eyes off of Ron he asked, “Accepted what, Ma’am?”

“Your bond with Severus.” Harry turned quickly, not knowing where this was leading. “Relax Harry. After we found out what Albus pushed Ginny to do we asked Ron some hard questions. Arthur and I have known about your involvement with Severus and the Malfoys for a long while.”

Harry nodded, taking the witch at face value. “We understand it, Harry.”

With the simple declaration, Harry let the tears fall. Soon he found himself wrapped in the same arms that had held him after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. For a moment, just a brief moment, Harry allowed himself to be taken care of, to be coddled. Just as quickly, he stepped out of the embrace. “I need…” his voice broke with emotion. “I need to go check on Hermione.”

Not waiting for an answer, Harry ran out of the house and down the dusty dirt lane. He didn’t slow at all until he breached the wards. With a gasping cry he Apparated away. Covered in dust and bruises, he arrived at home only to be scooped up into Severus’ waiting arms.

 

 

Harry arrived at the Burrow dressed in a black Muggle suit; the lenses of his glasses tinted a dark black to block out the early morning sun. He was met at the road by a steely-eyed version of Headmistress McGonagall. “I can’t believe you have the nerve to show your face here, Potter.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry snapped, stopping his movement towards the house. He didn’t want to do anything to disgrace Ron’s funeral, he wouldn’t carry this argument indoors. “Ron was my best, my first, friend. Why ever would I _not_ be here today?”

“Your best friend,” she spat back to him. “If you were such close friends explain why you left Hogwarts. Explain not fighting alongside your _friends_ and classmates.”

Harry rolled his eyes. For the love of Merlin, the woman was demented. “Madam, I assure you, I was there. Ron and Hermione both _knew_ I was there fighting along side of them.” Pushing past the older witch with his shoulder, he added, “With regard to the matter of not attending Hogwarts, I have found that I get more accomplished without your hindrance.”

Minerva McGonagall reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm, bringing him to an immediate stop. “I’m not done with you yet, Potter.”

In the blink of an eye, Harry had his wand pointed at the woman. “You will,” he hissed menacingly, “release me this instant. If you _ever_ grab me again be prepared to defend yourself. Are we clear?”

Over her spectacles, she arched a brow. “Are you threatening me, Mr. Potter?”

“Not at all, Ma’am.” Harry replied softly. “I am informing you of the consequences, should you take such liberties with me again. I am neither your child nor your lover. You have no right to touch me at all.”

Before the woman could formulate a reply, Hermione came over and called Harry to the backyard. “Harry, you’re here.” Wrapping an arm through his, she leaned heavily on her friend. “Mr. Weasley has been waiting for you. We all figured you would want to help with his tomb.”

Harry held back his sigh. It was Wizarding custom for the family of the deceased to create the tomb personally. This had been explained to him when Lucius was brought to the safe house. It was a draining process to transfigure a long lasting token for someone. He hoped that this time, since he loved Ron like family and he would have the help of the Weasley patriarch, it wouldn’t be as magically draining as making Lucius’ had been.

Working with Arthur Weasley, Harry fed his magic into transfiguring Ron’s broom into his final resting place. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the memories he wanted to place in the tomb’s making. He gave the marble structure a buff color in the shadowed space, images of their pick-up Quidditch matches created a movie reel border, and the etched words of _Loyal, Brave, and True_ appeared across the foot of the tomb for all to see.

Harry watched silently, a supporting arm wrapped around Hermione, as Ron was placed inside the tomb and Mrs.Weasley stepped forward seal it shut. The sound of Arthur beginning the service served as only background noise for Harry.

Throughout everyone’s remembrances, Harry replayed his private moments with the red head. He saw their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. He saw all of the adventures they’d had together. He could picture Ron sitting on the back of the horse, directing it against McGonagall’s chess set; sacrificing himself then for Harry just as he did recently for Hermione.

He thought about all of the times he’d argued with Ron. Harry smiled faintly as he remembered how afterwards they would move on as if nothing had happened, no matter how awful the fight was in the first place. Harry knew now, even though it hadn’t been talked about between them, that Ron had even accepted Severus and Draco in his life…really accepted it.

Life would be different now, for all of them. The youngest Weasley male had always taken up so much space with his presence alone. He came back to the present as everyone walked from the seating to stand in a line under the old oak shading the backyard. 

Slowly he made his way through the line, placing a dormant snitch atop the marble. Reaching the leaders of the large family, he leaned in to give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a hug. “I’m so sorry this war has cost you Ron.”

Mrs. Weasley hugged him tighter and whispered, “My only solace is that it has yet to cost us more.”

Before Harry could pull back, run back to his home and away from the people he felt he’d failed, Hermione came in behind him. Within the trap of the three, Harry’s eyes darted back and forth. “What?” he asked, his voice raspy with the suppressed emotion he refused to release.

“We don’t blame you, Harry.” The breath of Hermione’s words whispered across his neck. “He was where The Fates needed him to be, doing something he believed in.”

“But…” Harry started to stammer. _He_ believed that if it wasn’t for him Ron wouldn’t have been on the cliffs that night; how could they not?

“No buts, son,” Mr. Weasley said. “Ron would have been fighting that night no matter what. He cherished his friendship with you.” Mrs. Weasley rubbed circles on Harry’s back as she broke down into tears again. “Look at me, Harry,” Mr. Weasley demanded.

Slowly green eyes met the older wizard. “He loved you and he knew that you loved him. We. Are. Not. Placing any blame anywhere but where it belongs. You Know Who cast the curse; that’s who we blame.”

Harry agreed quietly and stepped around the group to let the next in line offer their sympathies. “Harry,” Mr. Weasley called out, “thank you for bringing him home.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

Taking one last look back, Harry saw the setting sun turning the buff marble to a blazing Gryffindor gold. “Rest well, my friend.” A sigh of sadness was released as he Apparated home.

 

 

Harry arrived home, tired from the combined magical and emotional drain of the funeral. He was looking forward to relaxing in a hot bath before hiding under the covers. Maybe, if his luck had changed, he would wake up to find it was all a dream. Ron would be alive, eating him out of house and home, and strategizing for upcoming battles. He knew it was a pipedream but, at the moment, it was all he had left.

Stepping into the house, Harry draped the Muggle suit jacket over the banister and slowly made his way up the stairs. He was surprised that neither of his lovers, Severus or Draco, had been downstairs when he got home. Despite Ron’s more annoying habits, the red head had been Harry’s closest friend. They knew today would be hard on him, knew he would need them when he was done. Pushing the door to their bedroom open, he stopped short and gasped.

The bathroom door stood open; the steam from the large tub wafted through the air, giving off the light scent of herbs and oils. After spending time with Severus, Harry was surprised to find he could actually pick out several of the distinctive fragrances. The sandalwood, woody with a touch of sweetness, was easy to name. Severus always smelled of sandalwood after brewing.

Beneath the sandalwood, almost lost in the aroma of his lover, Harry thought he caught frankincense and neroli. Both were sweeter than the sandalwood; they added a soft, almost feminine quality to the scene. He knew, from the constant nattering from his lovers that the combination of the three would work to relax him, help him stave off the depression they thought he would succumb to. 

Over the sounds of rushing water, he heard Draco say, “Hurry up, Severus. Harry will be home in a minute. I want to meet him downstairs.”

“As would I, Draco.” The sneer was obvious in the tone. “You are not the only one who cares for Harry.”

Harry’s sadness lifted minutely with the words. Pulling his tie loose, leaving it to hang on either side of his shirt, he started unbuttoning the pearl white clasps. Cuffs first as he walked to the attached bathroom, then the long row down the center of his shirt. Peering around the door, Harry smiled for the first time since he’d left the house that morning.

The two men were both dressed in the low-slung pyjama bottoms they all favored when home alone. Severus was adding drops of oil to the running bath while Draco set about casting heating charms on the stack of thick bath towels. Harry pulled his shirt free and rolled his cuffs before he leaned against the doorframe.

Watching them interact in this simple way was comforting. He understood this. He knew them, belonged here with them. “Hey you two.”

The softly spoken words drew two sets of eyes, grey and black, to Harry immediately. At once they were both at Harry’s side talking over each other, as was their wont when they were nervous or excited. It was a trait they both would deny, but Harry knew the truth of the matter. Long fingers, some stained by years of potion making, the others deceivingly delicate looking, finished undressing him. As one, the two maneuvered Harry to the waiting bath.

“There is sandal…” Severus started to explain the additives in the water.

“Sandalwood, frankincense, and neroli,” Harry finished for him, happy at the impressed look that garnered from the older man. “I do pay attention, you know? Besides,” Harry blushed as he added, “the sandalwood reminds me of you.”

The words made Severus blush. He didn’t realize that Harry paid _that_ much attention to his potion brewing. Sliding into the large tub, Severus nestled Harry between his long legs, rubbing the knotted shoulders and neck. “It was hard for you today.” It was a statement, not the question it could have sounded like.

“Very,” he sighed, leaning into the touch. Just as gently as Severus, Draco joined them in the bath.

“Just relax, love,” the blond murmured as he started the same circular rubbing on the balls of Harry’s feet. “Let us take care of you for once.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue. Why, he didn’t know; except that maybe he’d become so used to taking care of Severus and Draco that to allow them to return the favor seemed odd…wrong. “Shush, Harry,” Severus said, his baritone vibrating through the younger wizard. “We’ve earned this right, just as you have to care for us.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut, there was no way to argue _that_ point, and gave over to the ministrations of his lovers. He had to admit that the hot, oiled water, along with the rhythmic petting from Severus and Draco, was relaxing him. He wanted to feel loved, to feel the freedom of letting go of all his worries and thoughts…even if it was just for a little while.

There was one guaranteed way to achieve it. Sex. Severus had taught both of the younger men that after Lucius’ death. Losing yourself in the feelings could, for a moment, block all of the bad in the world. He knew they were manipulating the situation to achieve that goal. He knew it and he welcomed it. Oblivion sounded like a good place to be right now.

Severus smirked the moment Harry’s body went lax in his arms. He’d figured on a much longer fight before the emotional man gave in. A slight nod to Draco, letting him know that plan had worked, had the blond out of the tub ready to wrap Harry in one of the warmed towels. “Come along, Harry,” Severus whispered softly. “It’s time to get out now.”

Harry followed the instructions without comment, moving his body as he was silently directed through the touch of his mate and lover. In short order he had been moved from the bath to face down in the middle of the bed, the cool sheets rubbing against his skin, the duvet pooled around his feet. He smiled into the pillow when he felt Draco’s fingers comb through his wet hair, massaging his scalp with every stroke.

Severus’ knelt between Harry’s legs; his hands joining Draco’s as he rubbed heated oil deep into the tense shoulders and back. He worked silently, diligently, refusing to let even the smallest knot remain. As he moved down Harry’s spine, the younger wizard released a deep moan and relaxed into the bed. “That’s right, love,” Draco crooned in his ear. “Just let go for us. Let us love you.”

“Feels so good. Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Harry rasped, wanting for the first time to feel the pleasure of being made love to.

Severus hovered just at the swell of Harry’s arse. Did he go on, move further down? Did Harry mean for him to pleasure him in this manner or was he speaking only of the back rubbing? “Damn it, Severus. I just said don’t stop.”

The blond had known, especially after watching Harry and Severus together, that the older man would be the first to make love to Harry. Despite the power flow through the bond, Severus was a dominant force and that fact alone drew Harry to him. Draco smirked at Severus over Harry’s back. The struggling, pole axed look Severus had amused Draco. It was a rare occasion that either of them could render the normally controlled Potions master speechless and floundering. Leaning over, Draco whispered, “Tell us what you want, Harry. Whatever it is…you just have to tell us.”

Harry, peaceful as he was, blushed a deep red. He wanted one of his lovers, Severus to be exact, in him, pushing him into the other. He wanted them to be joined as one, as they were in his heart and in his soul. He wanted hard, sweaty sex that would completely blow his mind. He wanted to think of nothing but the two men sharing his bed. He wanted release; release from his duties and responsibilities and, most of all, his failures. He couldn’t tell them that. For them he had to be strong, in control of himself and those around him; he couldn’t give into his weaker desire to lose himself in the taste and feel of carnal acts.

Harry was thinking instead of reacting. Draco could see it in the crease of his brow, the convulsive swallowing that rippled down his throat. Draco cut his thoughts off with a deep kiss. At the same moment, Severus let his hand drop and dance along the cleft of Harry’s arse. One finger, one long potion stained finger, barely brushed over Harry’s hole. The slight touch sent Harry pushing back, searching for more of that feeling.

Breaking the kiss, Harry panted harshly as he pushed up and astride Severus’ bent legs, nestling the hard cock in the crack of his arse. They wanted to know what he wanted; well now they would. “Under me, Draco. I want you under me,” his eyes darkened as he spoke, arousal flooding through him. “I want you to hold yourself open, letting me in with the barest of preparation. I want you to feel every fucking inch of me.”

Draco’s eyes widened at the way Harry’s words drew out. Without comment he moved, positioning himself as Harry had described. “And then, when I am buried balls deep in you,” an oiled finger slipped into Draco’s arse, pushing and flexing, gently opening the blond up despite the harshness of the words. “Then,” Harry continued, “I want Severus to do the same to me. I want him to push into me. I want,” two fingers now, stretching and scissoring the widening entrance, “him to push me into you. To fuck us both through me.”

Harry didn’t know where the words were coming from… the hard, sluttish words that were so unlike him. It felt good; so good to let go and be this other person. Slipping his fingers free, coating his cock with the oil, Harry prayed that his lover and mate could give him what he needed today, that he wouldn’t hurt them in word or deed. Growling deep in his throat, he pressed his cockhead against Draco’s just barely loosened hole. “Ready?” he asked, voice deepened by this unknown erotic want.

“Gods yes,” Draco whined. “Please, Harry, please.”

One thrust. Never had Harry penetrated him so hard, so fast. Draco felt the burn of it down to his toes. “Yessss.” The blond prayed that Harry would do this again, that he would shove the gentle loving aside for this… this kind of claiming.

Foreheads pressed together, both young men dragged in ragged breath after breath. “Now Severus.” The words were a command. There was no way for Severus to mistake them as anything else. Quickly one then two of his slim fingers breeched Harry.

“More?” The single word question was all that Severus could offer. Harry’s words had painted a picture in his mind that erased all sense, leaving only the craving to turn his sultry words into actions.

“No,” Harry gasped. He wanted the burn and the pain he was guaranteed with this first time.

“Love,” Draco grasped Harry’s face in hands, “it’s your firs…”

Harry bent down and stopped the flow of telling words in a kiss. “I know it is. This is what I want. You asked, this is it.”

Draco saw the pain and sense of failure in Harry’s eyes. It was something he understood. He’d felt the same way when his father died. Where he wanted peace and slow, comforting love, Harry wanted, needed commanding, physical sex. Severus watched, listening to the telling conversation. Harry was giving him, a former Death Eater, his bonded pet, his virginity. He wanted to stop, wanted to prepare Harry more. Then Harry’s words came back to him _… you give me what Draco can’t… where he is soft, you’re hard…_

Harry, perhaps only because of the bond or perhaps not, trusted Severus to do things the way Harry needed them to be done. The unspoken faith bolstered Severus into action. Positioning his length at Harry’s tight hole, Severus purred, “Brace yourself, Mr. Potter.”

With a deliberate, measured speed he pushed into Harry’s heat. Severus kept his movements steady, soaking in the hiss of pleasured pain coming from his Master. The bond sang with the tangible proof of his service. Severus stilled, his balls pressed against the warm body beneath him. “Move, pet,” Harry snarled, the nickname proving the bond was working just as much on him as it was Severus.

It took a few fettered strokes before the three found a pleasing, working cadence. Severus would drive into Harry hard and fast, forcing the brunet to slam into Draco. The sounds of sex, the distinctive beat of sweat-covered skin on skin, the gasps, and the moans, were all over ridden by Harry’s voice. Deeper than normal, showing the extent of his arousal, he ground out, “Touch yourself, Draco. I want to watch you explode first.”

Perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around the straining erection, moving top to bottom around the shaft with the same precise timing Severus had set. Dragging his thumb through the liquid pooling in the slit, Draco arched up and spurted his release out over his hand and stomach. “That’s right, baby,” Harry whispered, slamming roughly over Draco’s prostate, coaxing just another small surge of the hot jism from him.

“Harry…” Severus called, finding his own release with Draco’s cries.

The tightening of Draco’s arse clenching around him, the heat of Severus flooding him with his spunk was too much for Harry. Bowing his back, he humped deeper into Draco once, then once again before holding still, pouring all of his feelings, all of his love and fears, into that one orgasm.

On the wave of the climax, as Severus eased out and away, casting cleaning charms silently, Harry’s emotional walls broke, leaving him completely defenseless. Harry started to shake as everything he’d blocked all day came rushing to the forefront. Draco let his legs fall to the bed and wrapped himself protectively around the shaking body. As soon as Severus joined him in shielding Harry, Draco whispered, “That’s right, love. Just let it all out.”

It was then, sexually sated and secure between his lovers that Harry finally gave himself permission and cried. He cried for his friend, for the war, and, most of all, he cried for himself.


	24. Chapter 24

“Block your mind, Potter,” Severus roared while he cast another stunner towards his dueling partner. “You need the element of surprise.” The weeks since Ron’s death had been spent in the basement of the house dueling. Harry needed an outlet for his anger, for the darkness trying to pull him under.

Losing his best friend, his first friend, had been crushing. The subsequent confrontation with McGonagall had started a burning in him that he recognized from dealing with the Horcruxes. Many a night had been spent talking to Severus about the feelings coursing through him, the drive to get the woman aside and hex her unrepentantly.

The only release he’d found was to battle Severus here in the depths of their home. The older man had experience from his days as a Death Eater. That experience afforded Harry the ability to use a majority of his power without fear of disabling the other wizard. He still hung back, saving the ultimate surge of his magical strength for the Dark Lord. The monster deserved no less than Harry’s best, in his opinion.

Draco and Hermione joined in the practice sessions daily. Working together, they’d found formations that left no side vulnerable. Those were true practice sessions; these that he shared one-on-one with Severus were simply his version of anger management. 

First a shield charm, then a jelly legs curse flew silently from Harry’s hands. “It’s bloody well hard to do both,” Harry snapped back. “You should try it sometime if you think it’s so fucking easy.” The younger man was panting from the extensive training.

“It is not me who has to battle the Dark Lord.” Severus replied, deftly moving out of the way of Harry’s bat bogey hex. “Stop with these childish curses, I am not one of the Weasley twins.”

“I sort of figured that when I didn’t wake up with a red head.” Harry knew that Severus kept the talking going while they dueled because Voldemort would always send verbal barbs out with his attempts to kill him. Damn it, there came a point in time that you wanted to either talk or duel; not both. Getting even for the Weasley comment, Harry threw a cutter hex to break Severus’ shield. While the shield was down, Harry fired off a quick curse and Severus’ black hair turned Weasley red.

“What did you do to me?” Severus demanded, ending the duel to conjure a mirror. Harry darted out of the training room and up the stairs. Reaching their bedroom, he doubled over on the bed in laughter. Severus was going to kill him. He was sure of it but he needed some fun right now. Severus just happened to be the one closest when the mood struck.

“ **POTTER!** ”

Harry closed his mouth and moved to hide in the closet. Shaking with mirth, he slid down the closet wall to crouch in the farthest corner. He heard the bedroom door hit the wall as it was slammed open; Harry redoubled his effort at keeping his amusement inside. “Harry,” Severus’ controlled voice called out. “I know you’re in here. Just get out here and take this damn charm off my hair.”

The voice grew louder as Severus neared the closet. ‘Shit. Shit. Shit,’ Harry chanted over and over in his mind. ‘Should have run outside.’

“Come out this minute, Harry, and **fix this!** ” The voice rose with each word, yelling the final two. 

Harry pushed the closet door open and stepped out. He fully intended to remove the charm and beg forgiveness. That was until he saw Severus. Evidently, the older man had tried to reverse the charm himself. The results were more horrific than the original red. Harry flicked his wrist, sending the wretched color back to Severus’ basic black.

“Come here, Mr. Potter,” Severus purred with an evil glint in his eye. “We need to discuss your impertinence.”

Harry shivered as the velvety voice washed over him. He knew Severus wouldn’t hurt him, not now anyway. He could play this game. He _would_ play this game; it was a great stress reliever that usually ended up in bed. “What is there to discuss, Mr. Snape?”

“First off,” Severus grabbed him around his waist, pulling Harry flush against him, “we need to deal with your repugnant choice in hair colors. Really, Weasley red? I expected much better from you.”

“I…ahhh,” he stammered around a groan, Severus’ lips were doing wicked things to his ear lobe, “I thought it quite brilliant, knowing your fondness for all things Weasley.”

“Bad form, Harry. Or would you welcome a wardrobe change,” Harry knew where this leading, “to something more reminiscent of the Headmaster?”

He was right. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t I?” The smirk was there, taunting Harry, begging him to do something stupid.

“You deplored his fashion sense as much as I did, Severus.” Harry looked back smugly. “You would never inflict that upon yourself.”

“There is that,” Severus purred. Nipping against the soft flesh of Harry’s neck, he extended another option, “Perhaps something more hands on, then?”

In the background, they both heard Draco running up the stairs, his footfalls landing heavily enough to cause concern. Draco rushed into the room, explaining his frantic state between pants of air, “Dobby Battle…Hogsmeade.” Quickly, he thrust a crumpled parchment towards Harry.

“Hermione will be in Hogsmeade. All it says is the battle is consuming the village and she’ll find us.” All joking left Harry and Severus immediately as the two changed into their battle robes and mentally started preparing for the upcoming fight. Since gaining control of all six Horcruxes, Harry had been unable to find Voldemort at any of the battle scenes. Hopefully today, being so close to their lair, the Dark Lord would show.

Breaching the Apparation wards, the three looked back at their home before disappearing together. Hogsmeade, the one time quaint little village, was the newest battlefield. There were times, like now, when he hated magic. The ease with which something could be destroyed was ridiculous. 

The war was destroying the world both sides claimed to love. Severus, Harry, and Draco arrived in the alley between Gladrags and Scrivenshaft’s, safe from the battle for the moment. Buildings burned around them, filling the landscape with thick smoke. “Where are we to meet Miss Granger?” Severus asked, his wand pulled and at the ready for attack.

Harry took in the fighting, sad to see his classmates not only facing, but harming and killing one another. “Nowhere. We are simply to join in the battle and help.” Harry looked to Draco and then to Severus. “We will stay together, fight as a unit. Understood?”

When they both agreed to the demand, knowing being separated during the Hogwarts battle had distracted Harry, he said, “Listen, Draco, if we see something happen to Hermione, I want you to Apparate her back to the house. I won’t take the chance like we did with Ron.” Straightening his spine, Harry growled, “If I can get a clear shot at Voldemort, I’m taking it. No matter what, this has got to end soon, before there is no Wizarding World left.”

“We’ll be beside you no matter what.” Severus assured the young man. Uncharacteristically, Severus pulled Harry into a hard embrace. Harry cocked his head and pressed his lips hard against the pale thin ones of the Potions master, taking advantage of the last minute contact.

By silent agreement, Harry and Severus each extended one arm and dragged Draco into the embrace. For a time, they stood there wrapped around each other, taking the support and love that was offered. With a last minute “I love you” and “stay safe” sounding between them, the trio stepped out and entered the fight. 

The picture the three painted together was terrifying, no matter if you were fighting for the Light or against them. Their green battle robes swirled around the protective leather pants, showing them all to be strong, both physically and magically. It was the first time Harry had arrived at a battle without his hood up, the first time everyone there could see who he was fighting with. There was no need to hide anymore; he’d exposed himself when Ron died. The crowd rippled with concern that a known Death Eater and the son of the Dark Lord’s second were Harry’s chosen brothers in arms.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was no longer waif thin; he now held a glint in his eye that banished all memories of the sweet boy that had graced the newspapers since his return to the Wizarding World. As they moved through the crowd, one question could be heard over all the other chatter, “Is it true, did he go dark?”

As his curses began to fly, that question was answered. Death Eaters fell as he fired off his wand time and time again with deadly accuracy. The threesome dodged curse after curse, only their robes showing the damage from the fighting they were embroiled in. “Harry,” Hermione huffed as she joined them, seamlessly moving into the their formation.

“You made it,” he replied. After sending another round of debilitating hexes, he added, “Hope I wasn’t too hard to find.”

Hermione snorted at the thought. Harry obviously hadn’t noticed the stir his arrival had caused. She promised herself that later, when they were back the house, she would show him the crowd’s reaction to his presence. “Hardly, Harry.”

The group took care to stun and bind the Death Eaters with a minimum of damage. Until the Ministry had time to interview each one and discover where their true loyalties were, Harry demanded that they kill none of the masked figures. He knew that unless he saved them all there was no hope of saving Severus from Azkaban when the war was over.

Deep in the streets of Hogsmeade, surrounded by forces for both sides, the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange laughing manically sounded above the shouts of crossfire. As a well-practiced assembly, the foursome spun around just in time to see Remus Lupin fire the killing curse.

The hours of practice paid off as the group turned out of the curse’s way and rolled towards an alley for cover of some sort. Remus followed them into the alley by the post office, moving through the colored spells as if he didn’t see them. He was very obviously a man on a mission. Locking his eyes on Severus, he raised his wand and started, “Ava…”

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed his wand arm. “Remus, you need to talk to Harry before you…” Her words were cut off as Remus shook free of her grasp and pushed her into the unforgiving stone wall. With a sickening crunch, Hermione crumpled to the ground.

“No…Hermione…No,” Harry screamed, rushing towards Hermione, towards Remus. As he came just even with Remus a jet of killing green light shot out of the werewolf’s wand, headed straight for Severus. Harry could feel it zing past him and he swiveled his head while trying to reach Hermione's side.

His attention was being split in too many directions. Did he go to Hermione or Severus? Draco was with Severus but Hermione had no one. Moving closer to his friend, he felt his concentration break. The bond, something was tugging at the bond…

**“Nooooo!”** Harry grabbed his head and let an animalistic growl of pain and anger escape. “Severus. The bond is gone.” Harry managed as he pushed away from the wall and staggered back towards the other side of the alley; he had to get back to his bond mate and lover. Before reaching them, Harry started bellowing, “Severus! Severus!”

“He’s gone, Harry. He’s gone.” Draco started talking. His words came in spurts of rushed anger before he would stop and swallow gulps of air. “That damn werewolf killed him, Harry. Followed us in here and killed him.”

Draco’s straight spine and squared shoulders worked in contradiction to the tears flowing down his face. “He followed us in here. He killed him. Just came up and killed him.”

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s wrist and slowly pointed the wand towards the ground. He tugged the stiff body into his embrace and asked, “I know, Draco. I know.”

“I killed him.” The Malfoy mask of indifference didn’t hide the effect that action, the taking of a life, was having on Draco. At least, it couldn’t hide it from Harry. Draco pushed back from Harry, waiting for the hate filled words he was sure to get for killing Lupin. “He killed Severus. I had to do it. I had to kill him.”

Harry looked at Draco, hurt that when he needed the other wizard the most he was pulling away. Raising his head, Draco finally looked at Harry. The anguished voice was so soft Harry had to strain to hear him, “I’m sorry I killed him. I didn’t mean too. I mean he just… Please don’t hate me, Harry.”

Harry realized at once what Draco was thinking. He’d gone through the same insecurities with Severus that first time. Since it was Remus Lupin, a one-time friend of Harry’s, the emotions had to be running even higher for Draco. “Never, love.” Harry held Draco tight until the first wave of shaking was over.

As soon as Harry stepped back, surveying the damage, the loss, Draco wrapped his arms around himself. “I want you to take Hermione home, Draco,” Harry whispered with tears stinging his eye. “Take her to our home. I’ll be there as soon as I can with Severus.” Harry looked back at the still heap that was Remus Lupin and added, “I need to say goodbye first.”

Draco gave Harry a clipped nod, falling back to his role of the uncaring Slytherin Prince. Lifting a moaning Hermione, he cradled the witch close to his still trembling chest. “Stay alive, Potter,” he called before Apparating out of the battle zone.

Harry stopped at Lupin’s side, looking down at the man he considered a second godfather. “Why, Remus,” Harry asked. “You look so tired, so worn. I wish you had let me explain before doing that.” Harry toed the dirt next to the body. He was looking for an answer, a reason why it happened this way. “You should have listened to Hermione. None of this had to happen. You didn’t have to die today, Remus.”

Harry left Remus in the dust, pushing the familiar feelings of betrayal down for later. Until he was alone, with no one depending on him to do the right thing, he would hold the rage away. Harry scooped his bond mate up and Apparated to the medical tent behind Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. With Severus draped across his arms, Harry looked to Poppy Pomfrey and said, “I know everything, Madam. Please inform the other Order members that I know everything that happened with the Malfoys. I know what Dumbledore tried to do.”

The medi-witch drew in a sharp breath. She finally focused on the dead man in Harry’s arms. His hard voice drew her eyes away from Severus and back to Harry’s hate filled face. “I don’t know what you all are playing at but it isn’t smart. Remus Lupin killed Severus and severely injured Hermione Granger. You can find him in the alley by the post office.”

“Harry,” she said softly, reaching out to touch the young man. “Let me help…”

“Help me,” he barked. “The members of the Order of the Phoenix have helped me more than enough.” Tugging awkwardly at Severus’ robe, Harry exposed the bond mark. “You all have murdered my bond mate in cold blood. My only concern now is Hermione.” Grabbing an anonymous healer, Harry Apparated them all to just outside the house’s wards.

Harry left the healer in the sitting room before taking Severus upstairs. Gently he placed Severus on the bed where they had completed the bond. He brushed the stray hairs out of the lax face and whispered, “I’m so sorry, love. So very sorry. I should have protected you better.”

Closing the bedroom door, he went in search of his lover. Opening the door to their bedroom, Harry was immediately assaulted with the sounds of retching. Rushing to the bathroom, he knelt down and put his hand on Draco’s back. He had no words of comfort to offer. He, himself, didn’t yet understand all that had happened today. Helping Draco stand, he washed the red, tear-stained face and maneuvered him to the bed. 

After forcing a Dreamless Sleep potion into Draco, Harry went to Hermione’s side, thankful for the first time for his celebrity status. The healer was completely understanding about being Apparated to an unknown location since he was tending to one of Harry Potter’s friends. Then again, it could as easily have been the exchange of words with Madam Pomfrey that formed the man’s easygoing attitude. After the healer lifted the immobilization charm Draco had cast, he scanned her for internal injuries. Harry released a whoosh of air when he was informed that it was nothing more damaging than a concussion and some bruising. Harry really didn’t think he could have handled anything more right now.

In short order, the healer had Hermione revived and sitting up on the narrow settee. “Miss Granger, are you and Mr. Potter involved in a personal relationship?”

Both Harry and Hermione answered quickly with a resounding “No.”

“Mr. Potter, I’m going to need you to step outside then while I talk to Miss Granger.”

“Sir,” Hermione cut in, “I appreciate your effort to keep confidentiality but my fiancée was killed in the battle at Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago. Harry is my best friend and my support. I really would like for him to stay.”

The healer softened upon hearing the news. “Perhaps, in the circumstances, it would be best for him to remain here.” Pulling a chair closer to the settee, the healer asked, “Were you and your fiancée in an intimate relationship?”

Hermione blushed a vivid red at the personal question. She smiled softly when she saw that Harry was looking anywhere in the room but at her. “Stop it, Harry Potter. It’s not as if you have no experience in such matters.”

The healer’s soft cough of amusement brought her back to the question. “Yes, Sir. Our relationship had recently deepened.”

“Miss Granger, I don’t know if this is will be the happy news it should be or not. You’re expecting.”

“Expecting what,” Harry blurted out.

The healer laughed outright at the lost look on Harry’s face. “A baby, Mr. Potter. Your friend is expecting a baby.”

“Oh.” Harry looked sheepishly at Hermione. He thought how odd it was, to be sitting here listening to happy news with his friend while they were in the middle of a war. His best mate had been killed, his bond mate was upstairs, waiting to be put to rest; in the midst of it all, they were finding out that Hermione was pregnant.

“You need bed rest, Miss Granger.” He replied, speaking directly to Hermione. “You will need to make an appointment with a personal healer regarding your pregnancy. Most importantly, you must stay away from battle situations.”

“Yes, Sir,” Hermione replied, placing her hand protectively over her stomach. “Harry, would you please escort Healer Johnson back to Hogsmeade? I’m sure they need him more than we do.”

Not questioning why Hermione wanted the man out of the house, he motioned to the door. “Be right back, Hermione.” She nodded and stretched back on the settee to wait.

Just as he shut the front door, he heard Draco’s sobs float down from their bedroom.

Harry returned, after Obliviating the healer, to find Hermione asleep and Draco washing Severus’ body, preparing him for burial. “We’ll need a tomb, Harry.” Draco’s voice was scratchy from crying for so long. “Nothing too pretentious. He’d most likely want black.”

“Do you want me to stay here and help you, love?” Harry needed time alone and transfiguring a tomb for Severus would give it to him. If Draco asked, though, he would stay right here by his side.

Draco shook his head; his hair fell gently around face. “I’m sure you could use some time alone right now. You need to deal with your emotions.” Harry hugged Draco and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We’ll make it through this, Draco. We have to.” Harry eased out of the room just as Draco began working Severus’ clothes onto the lifeless body.

After stopping by the potions lab, he went straight to the backyard. Harry began weaving magic to create Severus’ final resting place. He’d done this before. First for Lucius. Then Ron. Now for Severus. Too many times he’d stood alone outside and used his magic and his memories in this final act of love. Transfiguring the cauldron, he created an exact replica of the tomb that held Lucius Malfoy.

Just as the tomb was settled in place, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He’d gotten the incessant shivering under control; only intermittent shudders coursed through him now. “Ready?”

Harry swallowed at the hurt and desperation he felt. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready. It simply must be done.” Together, they went back to the house to retrieve their third.

Hermione watched from the kitchen window as Draco and Harry added yet another person to the land they’d set aside as a family cemetery. Even with the loss of Ron, she knew no one had suffered as much as the two men outside. Neither had their parents left alive. Both had lost friends in the different battles. Losing Severus, a man that was so much a part of them, must be devastating.

She wanted to go to them. She wanted to offer the comfort they both so freely gave her only weeks ago. To do so, though, would be to intrude on them. Deep down, Hermione understood that that they were a solitary unit. Harry had always been solitary, helping others while asking nothing in return. He found his match in Draco and Severus.

Hermione let the silent tears fall as she watched Harry fall to his knees and cry out. Frozen in place, captured by the intensity of the scene in front of her, she looked on as Draco wrapped Harry in his arms and held him through his pain. “What are we coming to?” she asked the empty kitchen. “When will it end?”


	25. Chapter 25

“Severus just died on that field.” Harry screamed at Draco. “You. Are. Staying. Here.” The argument had been raging since last night. Right after Severus had been laid to rest; Harry demanded that Draco not rejoin the fighting. He refused to lose another to this fucking war. “I’m **not** going to discuss this further.”

Draco’s eyes sparked with a barely controlled anger. “I know that Severus died there. I watched it happen too remember? I killed your friend because it happened.” Walking away from Harry, he snapped, “You can’t tell me what to do, Potter.”

“The hell I can’t.” Harry grabbed Draco as he reached the door and slammed him into the nearest wall. Pushing his body flush against the blond, he said, “You are mine. Got that? Mine. And I say you stay here.”

Draco arched a pale eyebrow. “Really Harry? If I’m _yours_ ,” he sneered, “why am I not bonded to you. You might want to remember that fact. There are no claiming marks on me; I belong to no man. I leave when you leave in the morning. No. Matter. What.”

“If that’s all it will take to keep your arse here consider it done.” Harry pushed away from Draco and stomped out of the room. The sound of drawers slamming rang through the upstairs hallway before Harry bellowed, “Draco Malfoy, get in this damn bedroom. **NOW!** ”

Draco walked calmly to the bedroom despite every instinct telling him to rush to Harry’s side. Slipping his cool mask into place, he drawled, “Yes?”

Seeker reflexes kicked in when Harry tossed a thin steel band through the air. Almost growling, Harry said, “That, you great arse, is a bonding collar I’ve been working on. I knew when you mentioned bonding with me, that it was something you truly desired. Why did you think I would deny you that, Draco?” Harry scrubbed his hands over his eyes. He looked at Draco, his anger over for the moment, and whispered, “I haven’t been able to deny you anything else. I was just waiting until it was safer for you to be tied to me.”

Draco turned the band over in his hand. Slowly, his eyes filling with tears, he traced over the runes carved deep into the band. Tiwaz for honor, Algiz for protection, and Wunjo for pleasure and ecstasy. “Harry, I’m…I don’t know what happened back there.” Draco refused to look up, to look to Harry. He knew the other man would be disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself.

Harry stood in front of Draco, having moved unheard while his lover’s attention was focused on the runic collar. “Look at me, Draco.” The command was given in the softest of voices but there was no denying that it was an order. “We’re both scared. Scared that this war will cost us another person we love. I understand that. I can’t fault you for wanting to stand by my side. But,” Harry cradled one side of Draco’s face in his palm, “I _have_ to be there. For this to end, it has to be me.”

Draco turned and kissed the inside of Harry’s palm. “I know that, Harry.”

“I’ll be better able to concentrate if you are here. I’ll know that you and Hermione are safe and I can put all of my attention on him.” There was no need to call names; both of them knew that ‘him’ was Lord Voldemort. “Please, Draco, please stay here tomorrow. I’ve got a feeling tomorrow is when it finally ends.”

Draco pulled the band through his fingers, silent and thoughtful. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll stay here, Harry,” Draco sighed, leaning into the welcome embrace. “But you better come back to me, Harry.” Snuggling his face into Harry’s neck he murmured again, “Please come back to me.”

Harry stayed silent. He couldn’t promise to return because there was the possibility that he would meet the same fate as so many others. Instead of making false promises, he held Draco tighter and pressed soft kisses into his hair. 

In the early morning darkness Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade, intent on finishing the war before the sun set. He’d said his good byes the night before and crept out of the still house after bussing a soft kiss on Draco’s forehead. Draco and Hermione would stack the woods while he was gone today. All that would be left to do was the purification fire. For the first time since learning of his destiny in fifth year, Harry believed he would survive it to see tomorrow.

Severus’ death gave him the one thing he lacked. Despite the betrayals and heartaches he’d been dealt in his life, he was still soft at heart. Having his bond mate ripped away from him, stolen by a fury of hexes, had finally hardened Harry enough to do what the wizarding world had been waiting for him to do.

Stepping through the charred remains left behind in previous battles; Harry walked the path to Hogwarts. He solemnly greeted comrades as he passed the temporary camps set up by the Light. Reaching the gates of the once majestic school, witches and wizards flanked Harry to the left and the right; those he would never formally meet out numbered those that he knew.

Casting Sonorous, he set the day in motion. “I’m here Riddle. Ready and waiting on you. Assuming, of course, you have the balls to come out and play.”

The crowd’s titter of panic driven laughter was cut short as the first curse came flying from the lakeside. Dodging and rolling right, Harry muttered, “Let the games begin.”

For the first time, Harry found himself facing off with Death Eaters and Voldemort with none of his friends. He found it to be oddly liberating. There was no one he was close to here so he only had to protect himself. Harry skirted away from the lake, towards the Quidditch pitch.

At last, Harry had a direct line to Voldemort. The battle had been raging for over an hour now and there was no denying that the Death Eater forces were winning hands down. Stepping into the empty space, he set Ron’s last war plan into motion. _“You have to make him think you’ve given up, Harry. You’ve been with these Slytherins long enough to be able to act it. You want him to get confident. Let him have your wand. Then…then just kill the bastard.”_

Harry masked his features with a look of terror and sadness. A look of defeat. ‘Come on you piece of shite,’ he thought coldly, ‘make your move.’ Harry didn’t have to wait long before Voldemort played right into the plan and cast Accio to collect Harry’s wand.

“You’re slacking, Potter,” the Dark Lord declared. Fingering the stolen wand, he kept trying to rile the oddly quiet wizard. “I anticipated a much better showing from you. Evidently living with a Slytherin didn’t help as much as I’d hoped. I was so looking forward to at least a small challenge. Tell me, Harry, did you enjoy Severus’ wiles as much as I did?”

Voldemort cackled with glee as he snapped Harry’s wand in two. “What are you going to use now, Potter? Your bonded is dead, making his wand useless to you. Your friends are either dead or they have run away, leaving you to stand on your own. You have no way out. Concede now and I won’t turn you over to Bella before I kill you.”

“As if the threat of your bitch Bella is enough to make me surrender to you.”

“Bella certainly had fun with Narcissa. I’m sure she would have kept Severus around for days, playing with him. Did watching your pet wolf kill your bond mate hurt, Potter? That was Bella’s intent when she cast Imperius on Lupin.”

Harry stood in tattered and singed robes, surrounded by death and destruction, his power swirling around him as his ire grew. He’d lost Remus and Severus because of that crazy bitch. Suddenly, the painful death she would meet when Voldemort died wasn’t enough. Harry wanted revenge…retribution…blood.

“Tell me, boy, what do you plan to use now? How are you going to escape this one?”

Raising his hands high into the air, Harry pulled magic from deep in his core. The yearning to avenge the deaths of Severus and his parents magnetized Harry to the magic flowing through him. The loss of his best friend, the knowledge that a baby would never know his father’s love, fueled his ability to feed an unknown strength into this one last, necessary curse. Dumbledore had been wrong; it wasn’t the power to love that was Harry’s unknown power, it was the unadulterated rage and hate at losing those he loved that fueled his magic on this day.

His face wrinkled in a sneer, he said, “With the power you know not, Riddle.”

Harry braced himself for the possible pain of any bond he shared with the Dark Lord ending. With a triumphant cry, he opened his hands towards the Dark Lord, hurtling the silent killing curse at the wizard who had shaped his existence. To the screams of the dying Death Eaters, his head throbbing from the exertion, Harry pulled an old tarnished ring from his pocket and hissed, **_“Abscondo Lacer Animus.”_**

His personal task finished, Harry cast dead eyes around the grounds of his former school. Medi-witches and -wizards were rushing to the sides of the injured and bleeding. Others were levitating the dead to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The clean up was something that Harry would gladly leave to the others. He gathered Voldemort’s body up and Apparated back to the safe house, intent on completing the purification rituals needed to end this war for the last time. He appeared just outside the wards and moved swiftly to the backyard.

“It’s finally over then?” Hermione asked rhetorically.

Harry ignored the question and placed the slack body on the top of the stacked wood. Moving with a grace he’d learned from Severus Snape, Harry added the last layer of wood and cast a quick Incendio at the bottom layer.

The three voices joined together, chanting the words necessary to bind the soul and purify the evil for good. “Ligo Phasma, Purgo Nativtus, Abrogo Malum, Reparo Navitus.”

Adding the sea salt, the verse was repeated a second time. “Ligo Phasma, Purgo Nativtus, Abrogo Malum, Reparo Navitus.”

The flames reached high into the evening sky, dancing with hues of orange and red. The crackling of the wood was the only sound as the group waited to repeat the verse a final time. As the flames flashed green, the trio added more of the sea salt and droned, “Ligo Phasma, Purgo Nativtus, Abrogo Malum, Reparo Navitus.”

In an amazingly short amount of time, there remained only a pile of ash within the circle of rock. Reaching for yet more sea salt, Harry began the part of the ritual that was his and his alone to carry out. “This is for you, Sev,” he whispered before taking a deep breath and chanting the final steps of restitution. Sowing the salt into the ash he said, “Reparo Navitus, Probo Malum, Purgo Navitus, Probo Malum.”

Back at the starting point, he repeated the verse again, “Narcissa. Reparo Navitus, Probo Malum, Purgo Navitus, Probo Malum.”

The circle was completed once more before he added, voice hoarse and on the verge of breaking, “And, Ron. Reparo Navitus, Probo Malum, Purgo Navitus, Probo Malum.”

The group watched as the last of the ash faded into the hard packed ground. Looking at Hermione, Harry said, “Now it is truly over.”

Draco and Hermione watched as Harry went to Severus’ graveside. “It’s over, Severus. I did what I was destined to do. I wish you’d been here to see the end with us.” Green eyes as hard as glass flashed with pain and loss, yet Harry refused to give to the emotion. He refused to cry.

Hermione and Draco moved to either side of the man. “Come on, Harry,” Draco whispered. “Let’s get you inside.”

With Harry in the middle, the group locked arms around each other and turned to the house. Once inside, Harry dropped into the chair nearest the door and rested his head in his hands. “I’m going to go now, guys.” Hermione’s soft voice broke the silence. “I’ll leave the statement Draco wrote with the press and then go straight to the Burrow.”

Exhausted and battered, Harry watched as Hermione drew her traveling cloak around her shoulders. “Are you sure you want to go alone, Hermione? If you give us a few days we’ll go, or at least I’ll go, with you.” Harry offered, not really sure if Draco would be welcome in the Weasley home, even though his allegiance to Harry was well known.

Hermione smiled softly, tears glinting in her eyes. Placing a hand over her stomach, she said, “No. I have some news to give Arthur and Molly that should be done just the three of us. Thank you, though. I know how much the suggestion cost you, Harry.”

Hermione knew that Harry would go to a place he once considered a second home and face the memories. He would deal with the girl that worked to control him, drugged him with a love potion. He would face the memories of his best friend. He would do it all to help her, giving that silent never-ending support he was famous for, no matter the cost to himself. Right now, he needed someone to take care of him; someone to love him through the feelings that were sure to hit him like a tidal wave when he finally let go.

Harry hugged her tight. Holding his mouth close to her ear he said, “I expect to see you back here soon, Hermione Jane. We have a family to raise, yeah?”

“Yeah. We definitely have a family to raise.” Hermione turned to Draco and was pulled into a hug just as tight as the one before it. “Take care of him, Malfoy. I’ll only be a few days.”

“That goes without saying, Granger.” The tone was much more loving than the words themselves implied. “Be safe and hurry home.”

“Home,” she said, awe ringing in her voice. Looking back at Harry, she said, “Yes, I’ll hurry home.”

Harry and Draco watched Hermione Disapparate away, parchment for the press that detailed the purification ceremony and Harry’s wishes for time to recover in peace clasped tightly in her hand. “You look like you could use a long, hot soak, love.”

Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry sighed. “Join me?”

Hand in hand, they made their way upstairs, to the room they’d once shared with their third. “I’ll miss him, Draco.” Harry ran his hand over a black robe left hanging on the back of the door. “He should have stayed here. Stayed safe. If I’d ordered him to…”

“If you’d ordered him to stay behind he would have died when you did. That was the bond, Harry. You can live without him; he’d have drawn his last breath when you took yours. He was there where he needed to be, standing at your side. Doing what needed to be done, protecting you until the end. If he’d been here who would have protected you?” Draco asked, cutting Harry off mid-sentence.

“I promised to keep him safe. I failed him.”

Draco pushed Harry into the bathroom and started the tub to filling. As the steam swirled around them, he said, “You kept him safe for as long as you could. He was happy, Harry. Honestly happy after the bond was transferred.” Unbuttoning Harry’s robe, Draco led him to the water and added, “You gave him something that he’d never had before. Happiness and unconditional love.”

“You believe that, Draco? You believe that he was truly happy?”

Draco slid into the water behind Harry. Running the rough cloth over Harry’s shoulders, washing away the grime and smut of war, he said, “Yes. He loved and was loved completely. He was loved for _who_ he was instead of what he could do. You gave him something he’d never had before. With that love, you gave him happiness.”

“We, Draco,” Harry corrected, “We gave him love.”

 

 

The next couple of weeks passed lazily for the two wizards. Hermione had fire called from the Burrow to let them know she would be staying with the family for two weeks before returning home. Together they began to mourn the losses they’d endured throughout the past year; now that it was over they had the time to give them all their due. Narcissa. Lucius. Ron. Severus. Remus. Not to mention countless classmates and professors that were lost when the Dark Lord stormed Hogwarts.

Twined together in a hammock by the small pond, Harry said, “About the bonding, Draco. You know that it will put you on an unequal footing with me. We could look for a different bond; find one that would make us equals.”

“Is that what you want?”

Harry clamped down on his automatic answer. He’d loved the feeling of control the bond gave him over Severus. Even though he hadn’t used it, the power was always there, humming in the back of his mind. He missed that. Where Severus was concerned, there had been no choice. The bond had to be exactly what it was…Master to slave. He’d promised himself he would give Draco this choice. “It isn’t about what I want. It’s about what would make you happy. I don’t want you to feel vulnerable in any way.”

“Vulnerable?” Draco shook his head softly against Harry’s arm. “I’ve never felt vulnerable with you, Harry. Loved. Annoyed. Cherished. Aggravated. Protected. Owned. All of those, yes, but never vulnerable. I like the bond just the way it is.”

“That’s a yes, then?”

Draco twisted around quickly, upending them both onto the sun heated grass. “You have to ask? Of course I want to bond with you.” Draco rolled on top of Harry, peppering his face with soft kisses the entire time. “I love you, Harry James Potter.”

“I love you too.” Harry wrapped his hands in the soft blond hair and pulled Draco down for a deep kiss. Panting, Harry pressed his forehead to Draco’s. “So, I thought that since it’s our last night before Hermione gets back we could do the ceremony tonight. That is if you’re sure you want this, want me, like that.”

Draco shrieked and jumped up off the ground. Running towards the house, he looked back and said, “You could have told me earlier, Potter. I look absolutely wretched.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. He was bonding to a vain git. “You have one hour, Draco. That is it.”

“Harry…”

The screeching whine was cut off with Harry’s deeper growl. “One hour, then I come in and get you.” To emphasize his point, Harry waved his hand in the air and started a count down timer. “Daylight’s burning, Draco.”

Harry watched as a flash of pale blond hair sprinted in front of the upstairs window before the sound of the bathroom door slamming resounded out the open pane. Harry quirked a grin and knew without a doubt he wouldn’t ever try to change Draco Malfoy one whit…he was perfect the way he was.

Harry walked over to the small cemetery at the edge of the wood, ending this day as he’d done the others before it…talking to Severus. An angel with her arms extended, the memorial Draco had picked for his mother, stood between Lucius and Severus’ tombs. At times, when the light was just right, Harry would swear that the angel’s hands were resting on each of the black granite resting places. It was as if even in death Narcissa was keeping her boys in check.

Harry came here to talk to Severus, still sharing his life with the older wizard. Depending on his mood, and the thoughts he had racing through his head, at times he’d speak to Narcissa too. Even with no reply, he always left with a feeling of peace deep in his soul. “He said yes, Severus. After all of the horror of the past few months, all the fights and ups and downs, he still said yes. He wants to keep the same bond. I redid it a little bit but the outcome will be the same.”

Harry swung the low gate open, moving in closer to the man he still spoke with every day. “You were right. I know, I know…when have you been wrong?” A pained grimace flashed across Harry’s face when he gave the retort Severus was famous for. “He was upset with me for not bonding with him when you and I did. I don’t know if he understands that I couldn’t put him in jeopardy like that. What if I had died instead of Voldemort? I couldn’t risk Draco dying too.”

Harry looked back over his shoulder towards his home, his life. “I haven’t told him about the Horcrux. I don’t know if I will.” Fingering the ring on his right hand, he added, “I know you had issues with me making one. I still really can’t explain why I did. Maybe someday, I’ll understand it. Maybe someday, I’ll tell Draco and he’ll understand it.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ headstone. Fingering the engraving, _Beloved Bond Mate, Friend, and Lover_ , he whispered, “I don’t know if I’ll keep coming here everyday. It’s time, as you predicted, for me to make my way in the world. I’ll miss you, my Sev.”

One more kiss against the cool stone then Harry turned to leave. Pausing at the gate, looking back to the crypts, he said, “Keep him safe, Narcissa. Keep him safe.” A gentle wind ruffled Harry’s hair as he walked back to the house. Shuddering at the familiar feeling, he said, “Thank you, Cissy.”

Harry woke tangled in the blankets with Draco pressed tight against his side. They were back in the room they’d started their relationship in; neither having the wherewithal to be in the room they’d shared with Severus for very long. After Harry had returned from the final battle, all of their clothing and toiletries were returned to their original places. The doors to the master suite and to the bonding room had remained shut since.

The early morning sun streaming through the balcony doors glinted off the polished collar. Last night’s ceremony was unlike the one he’d shared with Severus. There was no element of pain, no needed blood letting. The ritual had been reworded to encompass love and desire and still retain the same outcome. Draco was now Harry’s in every way possible.

Draco didn’t bear a visible mark. The collar, now permanent until Harry removed it, held the runes and the magic. The engravings were on the underside of the chain, pressed tight against Draco’s throat. The matching band around Harry’s wrist kept him aware of Draco’s location and, if needed, his injuries. To any casual observer they both appeared to be simply accessories. Only the two of them knew better.

“Hey, you’re thinking too loud.” Draco’s sleep filled voice broke into Harry’s memories. “What time is it?”

Harry tucked a stray lock of hair behind Draco’s ear before kissing him gently on the forehead. “Early yet. No reason for you to be up.”

“Except that you’re thinking too loud.” Draco whined, rubbing the length of his body against Harry. “The least you could do is tell me _what_ has you thinking so loud.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “Demanding brat, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Draco unabashedly agreed with the description. “What was so bloody important that we both had to be up for it?”

Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s waist and tried to describe everything that was going through his mind. “I was watching you sleep so peacefully,” Harry ignored the grumbled ‘until you woke me up’. “I just wonder, where we go from here? What do we do now?”

Draco pressed kisses along Harry’s chest before answering, “We take one day at a time, Potter. Today, before Granger gets home, I suggest you make love to me.” More kisses were rained down, a gentle nip then a lick to a dusky nipple. “You’ll never know what is coming. You just have to take it as it shows.”

“You’ll be here with me?” Harry asked tentatively. After everything they’d been through, he was just now able to let this side, the insecure needy side, show around Draco without having his emotions already running out of control.

“No matter what, Harry.”

“Come what may, then. Come what may.” Harry sighed, completely relaxing for the first time in a long time, perhaps for the first time since dealing with the Sorcerer’s Stone.

Draco echoed the sentiment as he slithered down Harry’s chest to put his most recent suggestion into action. Together, he knew, they could face it all. As long as they were together.

_~fini~_

Originally posted [here.](http://hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=8112)


End file.
